Faberry Lovers in New York
by LoveFaberry
Summary: Rachel está recién llegada a Nueva York con su mejor amigo Kurt para cumplir su sueño pero su vida da un giro inesperado cuando se choca por casualidad con una chica rubia, Quinn, en un café. El destino las unió por casualidad, ¿Qué acontecimientos les deparará la vida?
1. Casualidad

Amanecía un bonito día en Nueva York, Rachel se dirigía a por su café matutino en el Starbucks. En el poco tiempo que llevaba vivienda en su amada ciudad se había convertido en costumbre ir a ese local a por su café antes de sus clases en NYADA. Sin embargo, lo que Rachel no sabía era que ese día no sería como cualquier otro.

El camarero nada más verla le preguntó: ¿Lo de siempre Rachel?  
**-Si, por favor-** contesto Rachel regalándole su deslumbrante sonrisa.  
Rachel pagó su café y se fue al otro lado de la barra a esperarlo. Una vez el camarero se lo entrego, se dio la vuelta distraída y de repente lo que sintió fue calor, un choque fortuito había provocado que todo su café estuviera encima de su blusa de baile.  
**-Oh dios, lo siento, estaba distraída y no te vi venir, lo siento, te he puesto perdida...- **decía la desconocida.  
**-Mierda, mierda y mierda... Esto quema -** susurraba Rachel  
**-Ven vamos al baño, te ayudare a intentar limpiarte-** la desconocida la arrastró al baño.

Una vez dentro del baño, Rachel por fin levanto su cabeza de la camiseta para encontrarse con dos ojos color verdosos que por alguna extraña razón le llamaron la atención. De repente algo la saco de su embobamiento.  
**-Por cierto, me llamo Quinn, siento mis modales y lo de la blusa.**  
**-Yo soy Rachel, no pasa nada también ha sido culpa mía andaba distraída-** miró su reloj**- mierda! Voy a llegar tarde a clase, genial, mi profesora de baile ya tiene otro motivo para torturarme hoy, tarde y manchada...**  
**-Yo... Lo siento Rachel... – **dijo la chica**-Espera! Tengo una idea! Ponte mi camiseta-** dijo de repente una alegre Quinn  
**-¿Qué?-** Rachel no estaba segura si escuchaba bien  
**-Es una camiseta lisa negra, y te pega, servirá para bailar, así por lo menos tu profesora tendrá un motivo menos para regañarte!- **afirmaba Quinn como sí hubiese tenido la idea de su vida**- no te preocupes por mí, vivo aquí cerca y tengo tiempo antes de clase de cambiarme.  
**  
Rachel acepto y llevaron a cabo el intercambio de camisetas. Justo cuándo se disponía a salir del baño se giró para ver a Quinn, había algo que le llamaba la atención de esa chica y no sabía qué, pero no lo iba a dejar así...  
**-Quinn... Me preguntaba si podrías darme tu número y así puedo devolverte la camiseta...**  
**-Claro Rachel! Sólo con una condición, me tienes que dejar invitarte al café que he tirado hoy - **sentencio Quinn, quien se acercó a Rachel para quitarle el teléfono de las manos y grabar su número, Rachel miro divertida el nombre hasta que Quinn volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos  
**-¿No llegabas tarde?**  
**-Oh dios! Si, me voy ya! Gracias! Te escribiré!  
**  
Y así salió corriendo hasta llegar a NYADA y aguantar la mirada de odio de Cassandra July porque a pesar de todo había conseguido llegar a tiempo e impecable. Quinn por su parte de dirigió a su apartamento a cambiarse antes de clase. Todo había empezado como un día normal para ambas pero algo lo había alterado, algo que ninguna podía sospechar era el cambio del rumbo de sus vidas hacia nuevos caminos.


	2. Nuevas amistades

Rachel había finalizado sus clases y se dirigía a su apartamento, el cual compartía con Kurt, su compañero y mejor amigo desde el instituto, el chico también se había presentado para entrar en NYADA pero al ser rechazado decidió dedicarse al mundo de la moda y consiguió un puesto de becario en . Rachel estaba aburrida en su camino en el tren hacia el apartamento, por lo que decidido sacar su móvil para jugar, en ese momento recordó su encuentro matutino con cierta rubia y decidió entretenerse.

En el otro lado de la ciudad Quinn se encontraba en una aburrida clase de derecho civil, cuanto recibió un mensaje.

**Número desconocido:** Hola Q, ¿qué tal el día?  
**Quinn:** ¿se puede saber quién eres?  
**Número desconocido:** soy Rachel!  
**Quinn:** Rachel?  
**Número desconocido:** ¿vas dejándole tu ropa a cualquiera en los cafés?  
**Quinn:** ohh! Rachel! Perdona no había caído, estoy en clase y estaba distraída.  
**Rachel:** ha sido divertido reírme de ti! Si estás en clase no te distraigo más, xao Q!

Quinn guardo el número de Rachel en su teléfono, no había hablado apenas con esa chica pero había algo que le llamaba la atención sobre ella, no sabía si era su manera de coger confianza tan rápido o su actitud optimista pero algo la intrigaba. Y así pasó el resto de su clase, distraída y pensando en cualquier cosa menos en la aburrida asignatura.

Rachel entraba en el apartamento con una sonrisa, Kurt al verla no pudo evitar intrigarse y preguntar a su amiga  
**-Hola Rachel! Se puede saber ¿a que se debe esa sonrisa?**- preguntó su curioso compañero  
**-He empezado bien la semana Kurt**  
**-Oye Rachel, esta mañana te eh visto antes de irme y no ibas así vestida, y no vivimos tan cerca como para que hayas venido s cambiarte, así que... Oh dios! Es eso! Has estado con Brody verdad?**- dijo emocionado Kurt  
**-¿Qué? Qué dices Kurt! Ya te dicho que sólo somos amigos!** – Rachel estaba cansada de negar siempre lo mismo  
**-Si claro y yo me chupo el dedo Rachel Berry! Admitelo!** – siguía insistiendo el chico  
**-Kurt no ha pasado nada con Brody, además ya sabes que Finn y yo... No se en qué momento de la relación estamos, aunque no se nada de el desde hace casi cuatro meses... – **dijo con pena la morena  
**-Rachel, Finn es mi hermano y lo quiero pero no puedes estancar tu vida por su culpa, estamos en la mejor ciudad del mundo! Hay que aprovechar las oportunidades **– lo cierto era que Kurt se estaba volviendo muy optimista desde que habían llegado a la ciudad**  
**  
En ese momento el móvil de Rachel sonó y la chica aprovecho para salir corriendo hacía su habitación y evitar así otro sermón de Kurt. Le quería muchísimo pero ya se había cansado de escuchar sermones diciendo lo que tenía o no que hacer con su vida. Rachel se tumbó en la cama y se río al ver el mensaje recibido.

**Quinn:** hola chica del café! Estas viva por lo que intuyó que esa profesora no te ha torturado mucho  
**Rachel:** jajaj al final llegue a tiempo y bien vestida! Gracias por la camiseta por cierto! Muy amable  
**Quinn:** de nada Rachel, era lo mínimo que podía hacer! No me gusta que torturen a las personas y menos por mi culpa ;)  
**Rachel:** gracias de nuevo! Por cierto, esta tarde me dijiste que estabas en clase, ¿puedo saber que estudias?  
**Quinn:** ¿acostumbras a hacerte amigo de todo con el que te chocas?  
**Rachel:** oh... Lo siento, tiendo a ser curiosa con todo el que conozco  
**Quinn:** el día que tomemos un café te lo contare.  
**Rachel:** ¿es eso una invitación?  
**Quinn:** creí que te había dicho esta mañana que te lo debía...  
**Rachel:** oh claro, es por eso... Pues cuando quieras entonces, no estoy muy liada aún con las clases.  
**Quinn:** perfecto! Te aviso está semana entonces, xao Rachel!

Cinco días habían pasado desde su encuentro fortuito. Cinco días en los que Rachel ensayó sus bailes, sus canciones, se fue de compras con Kurt y miro su móvil a cada rato. Por su parte Quinn fue a sus clases y alguna fiesta de la universidad, hasta que esa tarde aburrida recordó cierta deuda sobre un café.

**Quinn:** ¿Estas libré esta tarde? ¿Quieres cobrar ese café?  
**Rachel:** Estoy con Kurt por el centro, escríbeme la hora y el sitio  
**Quinn:** en media hora en el café del otro día, te espero en la puerta  
**Rachel:** ok

A Quinn le pareció raro ese tono tan cortante de Rachel, pero al fin y al cabo la conocía sólo de un rato, no podía saber como estaba la chica solo por un SMS, así que se ducho, se vistió y en medio hora estaba en la puerta del café, viendo como Rachel aparecia con Kurt.

**-Hola**-saludo Quinn  
-**Hola Q, estés es Kurt, mi compañero de piso y mi mejor amigo-** presento Rachel  
**-Encantada Kurt, ¿te quedas con nosotras?** – dijo una simpática Quinn  
**-No puedo tengo cosas que hacer, os dejo solas, encantado Quinn, te veo luego Rachel-** se despidió Kurt  
**-¿Entramos?-**sugirió Rachel

Ambas chicas entraron en el local, Quinn fue a ordenar ambos cafés y los pago como habían acordado. Una vez se los dieron fue a buscar a la morena que ya se encontraba sentada en una mesa al fondo del local.

**-Aquí están los cafés-** le dijo la rubia  
**-¿Cuál es el mío Q?  
-Son los dos iguales Rachel  
-¿En serio bebes el mismo café que yo? ¿Con soja y canela? Vaya... Que casualidad **– dijo una extrañada Rachel**  
-Si, la verdad que siempre que lo pido me dicen que no es común, así que me ha extrañado que tu también lo quisieras –** la casualidad de que tomarán el mismo café mantenía la intriga de Quinn sobre la chica

Ambas sonrieron, Rachel pensaba en la suerte que tenía por chocarse con alguien tan simpático, Quinn por su parte pensaba en lo adorable que era que Rachel siempre la llamara Q, le hacía gracia lo rápido que Rachel cogía la confianza y eso era algo que Quinn no solía permitir, pero claro para todo hay excepciones.

**-Dime Rachel, donde vas a esas clases de baile para que tu profesora sea un monstruo **– le preguntó curiosa Quinn  
**-Voy a la NYADA, es mi primer año allí, voy a ser una gran estrella de Broadway, llevo desde los 3 años ganando concursos de danza y canto, así que estoy ya en el camino de lograr mi meta-** Quinn río ante aquel discurso que sin duda Rachel llevaba años soltando  
**-Guay, he oído que es muy difícil entrar y que son muy exigentes así que debes de ser muy buena de verdad  
-El día que me oigas cantar, verás lo buena que soy- **Quinn volvió a reír al ver como Rachel tenía cierto aire a diva, sin duda podría ser una estrella.  
**-Bueno ¿y tu? El otro día me dijiste que estabas en clase**- investigo Rachel  
**-Si, voy a la NYU, estudió Derecho allí, está bien, pero las clases son aburridas** – dijo Quinn rapidamente  
**-¿Siempre habías querido estudiar eso?-**Rachel notó como Quinn se tensó en su asiento y no sabía qué hacer.  
**-Eh... Más o menos.. No se.. Esta bien... Bueno dime ¿de dónde eres? Porqué sí vives con tu mejor amigo es que no debes de ser por aquí cerca – **dijo cambiando de tema  
**-Somos de Lima, en Ohio, íbamos al mismo instituto y su hermano era, es, era mi novio** – dijo Rachel dudosa, Quinn se sintió intrigada ante aquellas dudas, así que no dudo en preguntar  
**-¿No sabes si estás con el?** - inquirió  
**-Hace cuatro meses que me dejo para que pudiera venir a Nueva York a cumplir mi sueño y él se alisto en la armada, no he sabido nada del desde entonces...-**contó Rachel con pena y haciendo un puchero, cosa que a Quinn le pareció adorable.  
**-Han pasado cuatro meses Rachel, quizás deberías seguir con tu vida... No puedes esperar para siempre  
-Otra como Kurt, dándome sermones, al final vais a tener razón y voy a tener que empezar a salir y ligar** – dijo la morena riéndose.

Ambas rieron, siguieron hablando gran parte de la tarde, Rachel no paraba de hablar sobre NYADA, sus clases, como amaba Nueva York, a Babra Streisand y los musicales. Quinn entre historia e historia de Rachel contaba algunos detalles de su vida.

**-Bueno es tarde Q, debería irme, aún tengo que coger el tren y si lo pierdo me helaré en la estación esperando-** dijo Rachel con pena  
**-Si, es tarde...** – dijo la rubia que no quería irse aún a su casa  
**-Gracias por el cafe, eres muy simpática Q y aún no tengo muchos amigos aquí **– dijo tímidamente Rachel  
**-Yo a tampoco tengo muchos amigos por aquí aún y vivo sola así que puedes llamarme cuando quieras** – Quinn no borraba su sonrisa de la cara  
**-¿Vives sola?¿No eres de aquí? ¿Porqué no me lo habías contado? **– Rachel empezó a interrogarla de nuevo  
**-jajaja Rachel tranquila, si te lo cuento todo hoy no querrás volver a quedar! Tengo que mantener la intriga  
-Esta bien, te llamare, nos vemos Q, gracias**- la morena se marchó**  
**  
Rachel salió del café y Quinn se quedó pensativa, Rachel tenía algo que le llamaba la atención y no sabía porque, su forma de hablar, su sonrisa, su optimismo contagioso, tenía que descubrirlo. De repente tuvo una idea. Salió del café corriendo y grito

**-Eh! Rachel! Espera!** – dijo la rubia que sonrió al ver a Rachel girarse**-Tengo el coche aquí al lado, si quieres puedo acercarte, no es molestia de verdad**  
**-La verdad es que me apetece llegar a casa pronto y no tengo nada de ganas de pasar frío, así que gracias de nuevo Q**- Rachel aceptó la oferta de su nueva amiga

Se montaron en el coche de la rubia, el cual llamo la atención de Rachel por su aspecto bastante caro. El trayecto transcurrió tranquilo, con Quinn concentrada para no perderse, Rachel dando indicaciones y contando alguna que otra historia. Cuando llegaron a su destino, se despidieron con un abrazo, la promesa de volver a verse y otro gracias por parte de Rachel.  
Quinn por su parte llego a casa y siguió pensando en Rachel, lo que le pasaba no era normal, nunca le había pasado eso y menos con una chica, significaba aquella que ¿Rachel le gustaba? No, no podía ser se decía así misma, te ha caído bien y ya está, puede ser una buena amiga, el tiempo dirá. Rachel mientras tanto en la otra punta de la ciudad contaba a Kurt lo bien que le caía Quinn y que suerte tuvo de chocarse con ella, a Rachel no se le había pasado por la cabeza ni la idea de que Quinn fuera algo más que una amiga, sin embargo inconscientemente miraba el móvil a cada rato, y así pasaron una semana ambas, cada una con sus pensamientos y sus vidas de clases.


	3. Aparición sorpresa

NA: Hola! Ante todo gracias por leer esta historia! Es la primera que escribo y espero que les esté gustando. Irán sucediendo cosas conforme pasen los capítulos, las chicas tienen que conocerse aún un poco mas!

Todos los personajes y derechos son de Glee, Ryan Murphy, Iann Brenan y Brad Falchuk.

* * *

Era viernes y Rachel se dirigía a su casa, estaba cansada después de la semana en la escuela, ya había declinado la invitación de Brody a tomar algo porque sólo le apetecía meterse en casa a ver una película. Cuando llego al apartamento vio una nota de Kurt contando que tenía planes con los otros becarios de Vogue y llegaría tarde. En ese momento sonó su móvil.  
**Quinn:** Hola futura estrella, ¿haces algo hoy?  
Rachel tardo un rato en contestar, no le apetecía arreglarse para salir, ni gastar dinero, ni coger el tren, pero tampoco quería estar sola un viernes por la noche en la gran manzana y sabía que la rubia tenía coche y se sabía el camino a su casa, así que se le ocurrió una idea.  
**Rachel:** estoy totalmente libre Q, pero no me apetece mucho salirla verdad... ¿Te parece bien sí cenamos y vemos una película en mi casa?  
**Quinn:** me parece un plan genial, estoy allí en una hora como mucho, te veo ahora Rachel

Quinn no sabía porque pero se sentía nerviosa por ir a casa de Rachel y eso le enfadaba, nunca se había sentido así, no lo entendía y no quería tener que entenderlo, así que se vistió, cogió su coche y se dirigió a casa de la morena sin pensarlo más. Como prometió llego antes de una hora, si algo era la rubia, era puntual.

**-Hola Q!** -saludo una simpática Rachel con un abrazo**-ven, te enseño la casa, aunque tampoco te creas que es mucho...**  
**-Hola Rachel, me encantara verla** –dijo la rubia, correspondiendo al abrazo

Rachel dió a Quinn un minitour por la casa que finalizo en la cocina, con Rachel pidiendo unas pizzas y abriendo una botella de vino. Se sentaron en el sofá y se contaron como había ido su semana. Justo cuándo Rachel volvió a preguntar a Quinn porque vivía sola llegaron las pizzas, así que Rachel se levantó a pagarlas antes de que la rubia le ofreciera su dinero. Quinn insistía en pagar la mitad de la cena, cosa que Rachel no aceptó, al fin y al cabo la había invitado ella. Durante la cena consiguió su respuesta, Quinn le contó que sus padres vivían en Chicago, que su padre tenía una gran empresa y negocios por todo el país, pero dejo claro que no le gustaba hablar mucho sobre su familia, así que Rachel no dudo en cambiar de tema. Se sentían cómodas juntas, así que la morena aprovecho esa ventaja para poner Funny girl, afirmando que no entendía como Quinn no lo había visto nunca.  
A Quinn le parecería adorable como Rachel se sabía todos los diálogos de memoria y todas las canciones, pero en mitad de la película se vió sorprendida cuando Rachel se recostó sobre ella, que no dudóo en echar su brazo por encima para estar más cómoda.  
**-¿No te molesta verdad? Somos amigas...** – le preguntó la morena un poco insegura  
**-No tranquila Rachel, estoy bien y calla no me distraigas que me está gustando la película-** Quinn sonrió tras ver la cara de embobada de Rachel tras decir eso. La morena por su parte miró fascinada a Quinn y por un momento su corazón se acelero y no supo porque, se puso nerviosa y decidió seguir viendo la película. Estaba feliz, no había duda y justo en ese instante la puerta sonó.  
**-Espera. Debe de ser Kurt, siempre se olvida las llaves – **le explicó a Quinn**  
**  
Rachel se levantó a abrir la puerta riendo pero su expresión cambió cuando abrió y se encontró a Finn plantado ahí mirándola.  
**-Hola Rachel** – dijo el chico sonriente  
**-Ho...ho...hola Finn, ¿qué haces aquí? -** Rachel no sabía que responder y Quinn se levantó al ver la reacción de Rachel, aunque ya se imaginaba quien era ese muchacho.  
**-¿Puedo entrar y hablamos? – **le preguntó Finn**  
-Estoy... Con una amiga Finn... **– le intentó explicar Rachel, quien se sorprendió de su propia respuesta, llevaba cuatro meses esperando saber algo del chico y ahora quería echarlo**  
-No te preocupes Rachel, me voy y les dejo que hablen tranquilos**- cogió su bolso y su abrigo y se acercó a Rachel, le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y le susurró al oído- **si necesitas cualquier cosa llamame**.  
**  
**Quinn se dirigía a su casa, conduciendo furiosa, odiando a Finn por haber interrumpido la noche, definitivamente se había dado cuenta de que Rachel la atraía y la aparición de Finn no iba a facilitarle las cosas para intentar algo con la morena.

En el apartamento Finn le contaba a Rachel sus andanzas durante los cuatro meses que había estado ausente como le habían echado del ejército por dispararse a si mismo limpiando el arma e intentó justificar porque no había dado noticias, Rachel no sabía que pensar, la presencia de Finn le había pillado por sorpresa, y no sabía qué hacer, pero el chico tampoco tenía nada claro a qué quería dedicarse ahora. Finalmente decidieron que Finn se quedaría unos días, iría con ella a la escuela y probaría si le gustaba la ciudad. Antes de dormir no dudo en escribir a Quinn.

**Rachel:** estoy bien tranquila Q, un poco confundida pero bueno, Finn se va a quedar unos días, ya te contare, te llamo y nos vemos, gracias por venir! Me lo estaba pasando muy bien y aún tienes que terminar esa película ;)

Quinn se despertó por la vibración del móvil, lo miró y sonrió. Le había gustado que Rachel le contara lo que había pasado, le había gustado que Rachel dijera que lo pasó bien y que debían ver esa película, porque eso implicaba volver a estar solas en su apartamento, pero seguía molesta por la presencia de Finn. La rubia tampoco dudo en contestar

**Quinn**: yo también me lo he pasado bien y esa película me estaba gustando de verdad! Espero otra invitación ;) escríbeme para lo que sea Rachel, de verdad, buenas noches, un beso :)

Y de esa forma ambas se durmieron con una sonrisa en la cara.

Una semana estuvo Finn siguiendo a Rachel por Nueva York, comían juntos, se quedaba en la escuela con ella durante las clases, cenaban y dormían juntos... Todo para intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido. Rachel pensaba que Finn se estaba adaptando bien, sin embargo, lo que no sospechaba es que el chico no pensaba lo mismo. Finn se sentía desplazado, esa ciudad era muy grande, se movía demasiado rápido, no se acostumbraba a la vida allí, pero Rachel parecía estar como pez en el agua y eso le hacía feliz. Ir a las clases con ella y llevar su ritmo de vida le hizo comprender que Rachel había rehecho su vida y que él no encajaba en ella de ninguna de las maneras.

Llegado el viernes, Rachel organizo una pequeña salida a un bar de karaoke donde solían ir a cantar los estudiantes de NYADA, no tardó en escribirle a Quinn para que se apuntará al plan, la rubia aceptó rápidamente y le dijo que llevaría un amigo que seguramente se llevaría muy bien con Kurt.  
Cuando Rachel, Kurt y Finn llegaron al bar ya estaba allí Brody esperándolos, y apenas diez minutos después aparecía Quinn con un guapo muchacho.  
**-Hola chicos, os presento a Blaine-** informó Quinn**- estos son Rachel, Finn, Kurt y… -**la rubia miró confundida a Brody

**-Este es Brody, Q, es un compañero de clase **– le explicó a la rubia que saludó al chico

**-Un placer conoceros chicos-** saludó sonriente Blaine

La noche transcurrió entre risas, Kurt y Blaine se pasaron casi toda la noche apartados conociéndose, Quinn tenía razón se llevaban mejor que bien en tan poco tiempo. Brody lanzaba alguna que otra indirecta a Quinn y miraba a Rachel para intentar ponerla celosa. Finn por su parte se sentía raro, ese tampoco era su sitio, lo que término de enfadarle fue ver a Rachel cantando con Brody una canción de amor, sin embargo él no podía reprochar nada a Rachel ya que se había negado a cantar con ella, aunque la morena se lo había rogado. Tras un par de silencios incómodos y miradas, decidieron que era el momento de irse a casa, aunque Kurt y Blaine decidieron quedarse un rato más en el local.  
Finn y Rachel caminaban apenas sin mirarse, la morena sabía que le pasaba algo al chico, lo conocía muy bien, pero no sabía si quería saberlo. Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar y Finn estalló, la acusó de tener algo con Brody, de seguir su vida, de no esperarle, de cómo se sentía traicionado, que el ya no era nada para ella y Rachel mientras negaba todo eso. Todo el camino siguieron peleando, Rachel no conseguía hacer entrar al chico en razón, no entendía porque era así, su dulce Finn se estaba comportando como un idiota, y una vez llegados al apartamento cada uno se acostó a un lado de la cama.  
La mañana siguiente cuando Rachel amaneció se encontró la cama vacía, suposo que Finn ya se habría levantado así que fue a buscarlo, el apartamento también estaba vacío, las cosas de Finn no estaban, definitivamente el chico la había vuelto a dejar.  
Rachel se pasó toda la mañana llorando, no podía creer que Finn le hubiese hecho eso, abandonarla así, otra vez, le llamo mil veces, le escribió mensajes, pero el chico no daba señales de vida. Se sentía mal, necesitaba desahogarse y Kurt no respondía al teléfono así que sin pensarlo llamo a Quinn.

La rubia escucho su móvil, al ver el nombre en la pantalla sonrió pero al descolgar y escuchar a Rachel llorar y pronunciar palabras sin sentido, decidió coger su coche y dirigirse directa al apartamento de la morena.  
Quinn llegó más rápido de lo que se podía pensar, Rachel se levantó a abrir la puerta y nada más verla se lanzó a sus brazos. Quinn la abrazó pero Rachel seguía llorando, le costó mucho pero consiguió tranquilizar a la morena. Una vez calmada, le contó a Quinn todo lo que había pasado durante la semana y la noche anterior. Quinn la consoló lo mejor que pudo, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de acciones. Tras un par de horas de charla abrazadas en el sofá, Quinn recordó algo.

**-¿No has comido nada verdad Rachel? – **le preguntó la rubia**  
-No... N me apetece mucho...** – consiguió contestar Rachel  
**-Voy a prepararte algo, no puedes estar sin comer Rachel-** dijo Quinn dulcemente que se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo para ambas  
**-Q... No hace falta... De verdad-** decía Rachel pero Quinn la ignoró y puso la sartén en el fuego. Apenas 15 minutos después, Rachel devoraba las verduras preparadas por Quinn y agradecía que las hubiera hecho **-¿sabes qué Q? Ya me cansado, no voy a llorar por Finn voy a seguir adelante con mi vida como debería haber hecho al llegar a Nueva York, no sirve seguir en el pasado, quiero vivir mi vida!- **decía una orgullosa Rachel sonriendo con pocas ganas.  
**-Me alegra oír eso Rachel, de verdad-** Quinn se acercaba a darle un abrazo a Rachel como muestra de apoyo, en ese momento sonó la puerta, Kurt había regresado, la rubia decidió que era momento de que la morena informara a su mejor amigo de lo que había pasado así que decidió marcharse.  
**-Me voy Rachel, os dejo para que hablen, gracias por haber contado conmigo cuando estabas mal- **y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Quinn iba camino a su apartamento triste por haber visto a Rachel en esa situación, pero feliz por saber que la morena contaba con ella, se estaban acercando. Mientras Rachel volvía a relatar a Kurt todo lo ocurrido. El chico no podía creer lo que su propio hermano había hecho así que entendió y apoyó a Rachel cuando le dijo que quería seguir adelante y para alegrarla le puso Mamma Mia el musical y así se pasaron el resto del fin de semana en el apartamento.


	4. Sorpresas

Rachel pasó la semana mejor de lo que esperaba, las clases la mantenían distraída la mayor parte del día, así no pensaba en Finn, por las noches Kurt se encargaba de ponerle alguna de sus películas favoritas y el resto del tiempo la morena no sabía como pero Quinn se las había arreglado toda la semana para tenerla ocupada, cuando tenía la tarde libre se la llevaba a tomar café o pasear por Central Park, otros días la rubia le escribía para decirle que andaba cerca de la escuela y que podía llevarla a casa si le apetecía y otro día la recogió para ir a comer fuera.

Rachel no podía quejarse, tenía los mejores amigos del mundo a su lado y la que podría haber sido la peor semana desde que llego a Nueva York se había convertido en una gran semana. La morena pensaba en la suerte que tenía de haberse cruzado con Quinn aquel día, se había convertido en una gran amiga, porque eso era ¿verdad? Rachel se sorprendía a sí misma pensando más de una vez en la rubia, o esperando ansiosa una llamada, cosa que en el fondo ella sabía que significaba algo.  
El sábado recibió por fin otra llamada de la rubia invitándola a salir por la noche, había quedado con unos amigos de su facultad y Rachel no estaba convencida de ir pero cuando la rubia le dijo que Kurt y Blaine también irían no pudo resistirse. Ambas chicas pasaron gran parte de la tarde arreglándose, cada una en su apartamento y decidiendo que iban a vestirse esa noche. Cuando llego la hora, Kurt y Rachel se dirigieron al local acordado con la rubia que ya los esperaba en la puerta y los recibió con un abrazo.

**-Vamos dentro, os presentare a los chicos-**entraron al local y Quinn hizo las presentaciones adecuadas**- Chicos! Estos son Rachel y Kurt!**-les señaló**- y ellos son Brittany, Tina y Sebastian, son mis compañeros de clase.**

Se sentaron todos juntos y pidieron una ronda de copas, a Rachel le pareció gracioso que Quinn y ella ordenarán la misma bebida alegando que era su favorita. Blaine llegó un rato después y sorprendió a todos saludando a Kurt con un beso en los labios. Estuvieron hablando y contando anécdotas entre todos hasta que el local se llenó y la música cambió a un tono más de discoteca, por lo que decidieron ir a bailar a la pista, a estas alturas ya llevaban unas cuantas copas. Quinn decidió invitar a Rachel a otra copa así que se dirigió a la barra a buscarla, cuando tuvo las copas se fue en busca de Rachel y la encontró bailando con Sebastian, en ese momento Quinn empezó a sentir...¿celos? No... No podía ser, no estaba celosa pensaba... Pero antes de asimilar lo que sentía se acercó a la pareja, apartó a Sebastián, le dió a Rachel su copa y se puso a bailar con ella.

Rachel había notado la actitud de Quinn, ¿acababa de echar a Sebastián y mirarlo de esa mala manera para bailar con ella? Rachel ya no sabía que pensar, cada día estaba más confundida. Siguieron bailando y sentándose a hablar a ratos, las parejas de baile en la pista iban cambiando pero Rachel siempre notaba a la rubia atenta a ella. Ambas iban muy borrachas, pero Rachel tenía que admitir que le encantaba ser el centro de atención de Quinn, a quien vió bailando con Tina, así que se acercó para pedirle que la acompañara al baño. La rubia acepto, así que Rachel la agarró por la mano y se la llevó al baño. Entraron juntas para ahorrar tiempo en la cola y Rachel aprovecho el momento para agradecer a la rubia todo lo que había hecho por ella.

**-Muchas gracias por cuidarme así Quinn, has hecho que estos días hayan sido buenos a pesar de todo, y no lo digo porque este borracha -** decía haciendo un puchero  
**-No hay de que Rachel, no voy a dejar que estés mal, me gusta verte sonreír-** dijo Quinn mientras se sonrojaba.

A Rachel le encantó lo que había escuchado y se acercó lentamente a Quinn, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, cuando decidió apartar los ojos se encontró con sus labios. La rubia se dio cuenta de adónde se dirigía la mirada de Rachel y se acercó más aún a ella, apenas las separaba un suspiro cuando sucedió. Ninguna de las dos supo quién dió el primer paso, pero sus labios se encontraron, Rachel empujó a Quinn contra la puerta para profundizar más el beso y la rubia aprovechó el momento para acercar por la cintura a Rachel. No sabían cuánto rato llevaban así hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta y ambas salieron de su hechizo, se miraron y rieron. Rachel completamente borracha volvió a arrastrar a Quinn a la pista de baile pero unos minutos después los chicos las buscaron para irse. La despedida fue extraña, se intentaron dar un beso en la mejilla, pero el nerviosismo de las dos causó que acabara demasiado cerca de los labios.

**-¿Sigue en pie la película de mañana Rachel? **– pregunto Quinn, aun sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrir**  
-Claro Q! Mañana te escribo, xao-** fue lo último que le dijo Rachel antes de meterse en un taxi con Kurt y Blaine.

* * *

NA: Por fin ha ocurrido! Pero ¿que pasara cuando Rachel despierte? ¿Recordará lo courrido? ¿Cómo reaccionará Quinn?

Todo en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por seguir leyendo, no saben cuanto lo aprecio =)


	5. Sentimientos

Cuando Rachel se despertó sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. ¿Cuánto había bebido? Estaba claro que demasiado. Cogió su móvil y vio las fotos de la noche anterior, recordando lo bien que le habían caído los amigos de Quinn y lo adorable que se veían Kurt y Blaine juntos. Seguía viendo fotos cuanto llego a una con la rubia. Salían abrazadas y ella le estaba dando un beso a Quinn en la mejilla y fue entonces cuando lo recordó.

¡Oh dios! Anoche besé a Quinn! Dios, dios, que he hecho... se preguntaba la morena. Lo mismo ella no se acuerda, iba bastante bebida pensaba una ilusa Rachel. No sabía que iba a hacer ahora, ¿en qué lío se había metido?

Se pasó el día en la cama recuperándose del dolor de cabeza y el mal cuerpo por beber hasta que recordó que había quedado con Quinn para ver una película, escribió a la rubia ignorando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

**Rachel:** hola Q! Espero que tengas un poco menos de dolor de cabeza que yo, porque más es imposible! Te veo luego para la película, ven cuando quieras, un beso.  
**Quinn:** también he amanecido con gran dolor de cabeza Rachel! Me paso sobre las 8, un beso

Quinn llego a las 8 como había dicho y llamo nerviosa a la puerta, ella recordaba lo que había pasado con Rachel pero no sabía si la morena lo hacía, ya que en el mensaje que le había escrito parecía la Rachel de siempre.

Rachel abrió la puerta y la saludó normalmente con un abrazo. Estuvieron un rato hablando y eligiendo la película y Quinn pudo notar que Rachel estaba tensa, lo tenía claro, Rachel recordaba lo que pasó pero no iba a hacer por hablarlo, así que Quinn decidió seguirle la corriente y pasar un sábado tranquilo, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar. Cenaron y terminaron de ver Funny Girl pero esta vez Rachel no se echó sobre Quinn como la última vez. Para evitar conflictos la rubia dijo que estaba cansada como excusa para irse pronto a casa, el ambiente estaba raro y Rachel no estaba por la labor de hablar así que Quinn decidió que era mejor marcharse.

Pasaron unos días antes de que las chicas volvieran a hablar. Quinn decidió que era hora de acabar con esa estúpida tensión y si para estar bien con Rachel debía evitar lo que había pasado lo haría, era más importante tenerla como amiga que perderla, así que no dudo en llamarla.

**Quinn:** hola Rachel! ¿Estás viva?  
**Rachel**: hola Q, perdona por estar desaparecida pero es que mañana tengo que presentar una coreografía ante Cassandra y no la llevo del todo bien...  
**Quinn:** ¿y eso? ¿Es difícil?  
**Rachel:** un poco, se trata de mostrarle que soy sexy... Así qué le pedí ayuda a Brody para hacerla! Al principio era genial, pero ya me he cansado de sus insinuaciones y él se sabe el baile perfecto... Soy yo la que falla y encima no puedo ensayar en casa porque Kurt esta liado y luego dormirá y no puedo poner la música... No sé qué hacer Q...  
**Quinn:** mmmmm seguro que la llevas mejor de lo piensas! Pero sí quieres ensayar... Quizás tenga tu solución...  
**Rachel:** ¿en serio? Pues dímela YA Q  
**Quinn:** jajaj está bien, verás mañana tengo un examen así que pensaba estar estudiando toda la noche en mi gran salón y normalmente estudio con música así que... Si quieres... Puedes venir a ensayar...  
**Rachel: **oh... Ya veo... Pero de verdad ¿no crees que te voy a distraer? Además no es lo mismo estudiar con música que sólo con una canción en repetición  
**Quinn:** Rachel de verdad no me molesta y no me distraerás, si quieres venir te mando mi dirección ahora y te esperó aquí tranquilamente para cenar, piénsatelo y me escribes! Xao Rach

La morena no tardo mi quince minutos en decirle a Quinn que iría. Esa presentación era muy importante y con Quinn parecía estar todo bien, suponía que efectivamente la chica no recordaba nada, así que ¿porque no aceptar la ayuda de una amiga? Se vistió, preparo las cosas de baile, la música y se dirigió a la dirección dada. Cuando Rachel vio el edificio de la rubia no podía creérselo, Quinn debía de haberle dado mal la dirección. Subió a la planta escrita en el SMS y llamó a la puerta indicada. Se sorprendió cuando una sonriente Quinn abrió la puerta.  
**  
-Hola Rachel! Qué bien que no te hayas perdido –** le dijo la rubia abrazándola  
**-Dios mío Quinn, ¿vives aquí?¿quién eres?¿a qué te dedicas de verdad para tener esto?-**exclamó Rachel sin parar de mirar el lujoso apartamento en pleno Manhattan. Quinn le enseñó el apartamento. Era un loft con grandes cristales desde los que se veía toda la ciudad, la cocina y el salón estaban unidos, y tras la cocina se encontraba una habitación de invitados. A la habitación de la rubia se accedía desde una escalera al fondo del salón y quedaba ubicada de tal forma que se podía ver el salón, la cocina y todas las vistas, era impresionante pensaba Rachel.

**-Bueno y después de este tour¿podemos cenar y estudiar no? –**sugirió Quinn- **Ya te contare en otro momento porque me puedo permitir este apartamento te lo prometo, pero ahora seamos responsables!**  
**-Sisi, claro Quinn, es lo principal que tenemos que hacer –** dijo una confundida Rachel

Cenaron tranquilas y hablando, todo parecía estar normal entre las chicas. Tras la cena Quinn se fue a estudiar a su sitio habitual, una mesita baja frente al sofá, Rachel por su parte movió un par de sillas y se situó en frente de la rubia, estiró, puso la música y comenzó a ensayar. La rubia estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que Rachel no iba a distraerla y no era precisamente por la música sino por esos pasos de baile y esos estiramientos.  
Después de casi una hora, Quinn no pudo resistirse más y observó atentamente el baile de Rachel, cuando acabó la morena levantó la cabeza y vio la mirada fija de la rubia.

**-Oh dios! ¿Has visto el baile entero? Qué vergüenza!-** exclamó Rachel tapándose la cara  
**-Vamos Rachel, es genial, es...Sexy! Además sí mañana tienes que presentarlo no puedes sentir vergüenza  
-Es que... No me salen algunos pasos, me atasco y hay uno que no puedo ensayar bien sin Brody...-** decía la morena con pena**- tendría que haberle soportado un rato más...**  
**-Esto...Rachel.. Sé que no soy Brody pero siempre he dado clases de baile y quizás te pueda ayudar con eso si me lo enseñas, además me apetece descansar de estas leyes un poco- **sugirió Quinn sonriente  
**-¿Has dado clases de baile toda la vida?¿Cuántas cosas no me has contado sobre ti?-** preguntó una curiosa Rachel**- Bueno vale, es fácil en realidad mira...-** Rachel le enseñó a Quinn los pasos que debía hacer y para su sorpresa la rubia era muy buena memorizando y bailando**- vaya Quinn! Podrías dedicarte a esto**  
**-Aún tienes mucho que conocer Rachel Berry! Bueno, probamos entonces y vemos que tal sale  
**  
Rachel asintió, puso de nuevo la canción y comenzó a bailar. Tras un par de intentos fallidos, volvieron a poner la canción. El hecho de bailar con Quinn le hizo dar todo lo que pudo y el baile les salió perfecto a ambas, Rachel no se lo podía creer y se lanzó a abrazar a la rubia cuando acabo la música. El baile era muy sexy, muy pegado, y ambas estaban sintiendo lo que llevaban un par de semanas sospechando y ocultando. Al separarse del abrazo se quedaron muy juntas, se miraron a los ojos, Rachel pudo ver deseo en los ojos de Quinn y ella sentía lo mismo, tenía ganas de probar, así que se acercó lentamente a la rubia y la besó. Quinn no podía creérselo, estaba pasando otra vez y esta vez ninguna estaba borracha, ambas eran conscientes de lo que pasaba. Tras un par de minutos, se separaron, Quinn se quedó mirando a Rachel con cara de enamorada y Rachel de repente reacciono.

**-Oh dios, mierda, lo he vuelto a hacer, se me ha ido, lo siento Q... No se qué ha pasado...yo... No...** – balbuceaba Rachel  
**-Espera, espera, espera Rachel, ¿lo has vuelto a hacer? Es decir que recuerdas lo que pasó y me has hecho creer que no, has ignorado el tema como si nada hubiera pasado y ahora vienes y me besas y vuelves a negarlo, ¿de qué vas Rachel? **– dijo una enfadada Quinn**  
-Quinn... Estábamos borrachas, no quería tensiones entre nosotras por una tontería!  
-¿Una tontería? Nos besamos Rachel! Y no de cualquier manera! Y ahora vienes, me besas otras vez y haces esto!** – la rubia no se podía creer lo que escuchaba  
**-Yo... No se Quinn! El baile ha salido tan bien, me sentía encendida, te veías genial y quería probar... – **dijo tímidamente Rachel**  
-¿Querías probar? Sabes qué Rachel Berry, no soy un conejillo de indias con el que puedes hacer lo que quieras, tengo sentimientos!  
-Espera... ¿Sentimientos?¿por mi? Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba...** – ahora era Rachel la que estaba confundida  
**-¿Qué no te lo esperabas? De verdad eres más inocente de lo que pensaba Rachel... Me pasó el día pendiente de ti, te cuido, te llevo y te recojo con el coche, te invito a conocer a mis amigos... Me gustas Rachel! Por sí aún no te ha quedado claro** – afirmó tajante Quinn

Tras esa afirmación tan rotunda Rachel no sabía que contestar, era de las pocas veces que se quedaba sin palabras. Le gustaba a Quinn, a una chica, y ella... Sabía que había experimentado cosas raras cuando se trataba de Quinn pero... ¿Significaba eso que Quinn también le gustaba? Finalmente decidió hablar.

**-Quinn yo... Me encanta que me cuides y pasar tiempo contigo... Espero que me escribas y adoro que me recojas,** **también me han pasado cosas contigo que no he sabía cómo interpretar... Pero... No sé qué significa, no se sí me** **gustas o que pasa, yo...** – Intentó explicar la morena

**-Tranquila Rachel, lo entiendo, sólo voy a aclararte una cosa **– Quinn la interrumpió-** Yo no soy el experimento de nadie, no voy a consentir que me beses un día, me ignores otro y vuelvas a hablarme como una amiga al siguiente... Tengo sentimientos, si somos amigas lo acepto, no quiero perderte, pero sí decides volver a besarme espero que sea porque lo tienes claro, porque sino esto se termina-** sentencio Quinn de la forma más sería que Rachel había oído desde que la conocía

**-Esta bien... Tienes razón Quinn... Voy a recoger mis cosas y me voy a casa, gracias por dejarme venir y ayudarme...** – dijo Rachel con pena recogiendo sus cosas.  
**-No seas tonta Rachel, es muy tarde, quédate a dormir en la habitación de invitados y mañana te llevo a la escuela antes de irme a la universidad, somos amigas ¿vale? Eso no lo olvides-** esta vez Quinn hablo con un tono muy dulce que convenció a Rachel a la primera para quedarse.

* * *

Las cartas están sobre la mesa! Quinn por fin le ha dicho lo que siente a Rachel, pero la morena parece que no lo tiene claro... ¿Como reaccionará Rachel ahora? ¿Corresponderá a Quinn? En el próximo capítulo se verá que sucede!

Muchas gracias por las visitas, las lecturas y los reviews! No saben cuanto lo aprecio, de corazon! Intento actualizar lo máximo posible, pero hasta mañana no creo que pueda subir más capitulos! Lo siento =(

Un saludo ;)


	6. Nunca me había sentido así

A la mañana siguiente, el desayuno y el camino a NYADA transcurrió entre silencios y algún que otro comentario sobre el tiempo para romper el hielo. La rubia dejó a Rachel en la puerta de la escuela y justo cuando iba a salir del coche decidió hablar.

**- Rachel...**-suspiró**- se que lo que te dije ayer no era algo que esperabas... Si necesitas espacio y tiempo para pensar no te preocupes porque voy a dártelo, decidas lo que decidas lo entenderé y aceptaré... Mucha suerte en el baile de hoy **– dijo la rubia con pena en su voz  
**-Gracias Quinn... Por todo-** Rachel le dio un abrazo a Quinn y se marchó.

Rachel consiguió olvidar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y realizo la coreografía a la perfección, pero como siempre, Cassandra le sacó defectos y la críticó, sin embargo no dudó en decir lo perfecto que había estado Brody en comparación a ella. Esto provocó que Rachel se marchara a su apartamento más triste aún de lo que estaba.

La semana fue dura para Rachel, en clase estaban dando temáticas que le resultaban difíciles, Kurt no estaba durante mucho tiempo el apartamento, y cuando estaba se dedicaba a contar lo feliz que era con Blaine, se sentía sola y no conseguía descansar bien por las noches. Todo esto sumado a las constantes indirectas y proposiciones de Brody a Rachel, que se encargaba de rechazar muy amablemente las propuestas.

Sin embargo, lo peor de toda la semana para Rachel fue no saber nada de Quinn. La chica se había tomado en serio lo de darle espacio a Rachel pero la morena no lo estaba llevando bien. Echaba de menos hablar con ella y contarle todo lo que pasaba, echaba de menos sus tardes de café y comidas pero lo que más echaba de menos era su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que provocaba en Rachel la mayor ternura y esa mira fija que le hacía sentir escalofríos.  
Rachel decía no saber si le gustaba Quinn, pero una cosa tenía clara, ni siquiera la semana tras el abandono de Finn se había sentido tan vacía... Quizás, los sentimientos de la rubia eran correspondidos pero Rachel había tardado más en entenderlos que ella. Le costó muchas horas y días pensar en todo lo que ocurría, pero Rachel, por fin, había tomado una decisión.

Más de una semana pasó sin que Quinn tuviera noticias de Rachel, le costaba mucho no coger su teléfono y llamarla o escribirle, así que para distraerse se pasaba el día estudiando, o haciendo deporte para estar más cansada aún por las noches. Más de una semana en la que la rubia también pensó mucho, y pensó que Rachel simplemente no volvería a llamar, que era una chica demasiado inocente para ese tipo de complicaciones en su vida. Esa y muchas cosas más pensaba Quinn hasta que escuchó su teléfono un sábado por la tarde y en la pantalla apareció el nombre de Rachel.

**Quinn:** ho..hola Rachel  
**Rachel:** hola Q! Cuánto tiempo sin escucharte-dijo suspirando  
**Quinn**: si... Ya te dije no iba a presionarte, tu tenías la última palabra en todo esto  
**Rachel:** ya... Lo cierto es que... No quiero hablarlo por teléfono, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?  
**Quinn:** pues la verdad es que iba a ver una película en casa, no mucho  
**Rachel:** me preguntaba si ¿querrías venir a mi casa esta noche?  
**Quinn:** mmmm… Vale, está bien, ¿me paso sobre las 8?  
**Rachel:** me parece bien! Te veo entonces Quinn, un beso

La conversación y la invitación habían pillado a Quinn por sorpresa que no tardó en ir a ducharse y arreglarse. No quería ilusionarse por nada pero hacía tiempo que no veía a Rachel y quería ir bien arreglada. Rachel por su parte decidió que hacía mucho que no veía a la rubia y quería sorprenderla. Lo primero que hizo fue se asegurarse que Kurt no estuviera esa noche, así que decidió hacer una gran cena y alquiló una de las películas favoritas de Quinn, cuando lo tuvo todo preparado fue a ducharse y vestirse. Estaba nerviosa, lo sabía y tardó casi una hora en decidir que vestido ponerse.  
Quinn llegó a las 8 en punto, como había dicho, nunca llegaba ni un segundo tarde pensaba Rachel, que se había quedado frente a la puerta del apartamento hasta que se relajó y finalmente abrió la puerta sonriente.

**-¡Hola Q!-**dijo lanzándose a darle un abrazo a Quinn  
**-Hola Rachel-** dijo Quinn al separarse y le regaló la más dulce de las sonrisas, definitivamente había echado de menos a esa pequeña  
**-Guau...Quinn... Estás preciosa, quiero decir que siempre lo estás, pero hoy te ves mucho más-** dijo la morena dejando ver lo nerviosa que estaba.  
**-Gracias, tú estas mucho mejor Rachel, ese vestido te queda espectacular-**contestó Quinn haciendo sonrojar a Rachel, al fin y al cabo había empezado ella el coqueteo, ¿por qué estaba coqueteando no?

Por fin entraron al apartamento y Quinn pudó observar el ambiente. Vio una mesita para dos, perfectamente adornada con velas, el apartamento recogido, la música al volumen perfecto y Quinn no pudo evitar pensar que eso era una cita, sin duda, sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

**-Quinn, he preparado una pequeña cena, si tienes hambre puedo servirla ya, sólo tengo que calentarla y sino pues nos sentamos o algo o no se...-** parloteaba Rachel sin parar  
**-Rachel, tranquilízate, soy yo, Quinn, la de siempre, relájate por favor-**pidió Quinn casi en un tono de súplica**- ven aquí Rachel- **cogió su mano y se la llevó al sofá**- creo que antes tenemos cosas importantes que hablar**  
**-Claro, si...-**accedió la morena y se sentó

Tras unos minutos de miradas fijas a los ojos y de silencios, Quinn decidió que tendría que llevar ella el peso de la conversación.

**-Rachel... Me has pedido que viniera, me has dicho que querías hablar conmigo, no es que no disfrute de tu compañía, porque me encanta-** dijo aprovechando el momento para coquetear**- pero no me tengas toda la noche haciendo como que no pasa nada, por favor...-**susurró casi en tono de súplica  
**-Tienes razón Quinn, te he hecho venir para decirte algo, pero no sé por dónde empezar-** volvió a mirar a la rubia a los ojos y se armó de valor, era el momento de soltarlo todo**- Quinn, yo no sé que me pasa contigo, estos días sin hablarte han sido los más largos desde que llegué a Nueva York, me pongo nerviosa cuando te veo, me quedo como una tonta mirándote cuando sonríes, no sé que me pasa de verdad, nos hemos conocido hace relativamente poco pero nunca me había pasado esto con nadie, ni quiera Finn- **esa afirmación dejo a la rubia totalmente sorprendida**- pero, porque todo tiene un pero... Nunca me había fijado en una chica, es raro Quinn, es algo nuevo... No se cómo funciona esto…**  
**-Los sentimientos son sentimientos Rachel, da igual hacia quién vayan dirigidos...-** interrumpió Quinn el discurso de Rachel  
**-Lo se Quinn, tengo dos padres gays ¿recuerdas? Y no me interrumpas! Me ha costado mucho poder decir esto**- dijo de manera muy sería la morena**- no sé cómo funciona, pero sí sé que todo contigo todo siempre parece más fácil de lo que es y que... Me ha hecho falta ver que casi te pierdo esta semana para darme cuenta de que eres algo más-** Rachel se calló, ya no sabía cómo explicarse mejor  
**-Rachel, me estas queriendo decir que...-** Quinn no se atrevía a terminar la frase  
**-Te dije que quería seguir con mi vida y no quiero que sea con cualquiera como puede ser Brody, quiero algo especial y tú lo has sido desde que llegaste a mi vida, pero tampoco se si estoy lista para empezar una relación-** por fin lo había dicho ahora le quedaba esperar la reacción de Quinn  
-**Vaya, no me esperaba para nada ese discurso cuando me has llamado y antes de que me interrumpas, no Rachel, no he cambiado mi opinión, pero no quiero forzar las cosas ¿vale? Tienen que surgir solas, naturales... Así qué vamos a cenar y a volver a sentirnos cómodas en primer lugar- **se levantó y ofreció a su mano a Rachel con la sonrisa más dulce que pudo entregarle en ese momento, Rachel la aceptó y se dirigió a servir la comida.

La cena transcurrió entre bromas, contándose todo lo que habían hecho esos días y cotilleando sobre Blaine y Kurt. Rachel ya no estaba nerviosa, se sentía bien, no había tensión, por fin había entendido lo que la rubia había querido decirle con lo de la comodidad. Quinn elogió todo lo que había preparado Rachel y la ayudó a recoger los platos de la cena.

Una vez estaba todo listo, Rachel ofreció a Quinn que se quedará para ver una película de Tim Burton que casualmente había alquilado, la rubia no pudo evitar reírse, Rachel no sabía mentir, eso lo tenía claro, había alquilado esa película porque a Quinn le gustaba, pero no dudó en aceptar la propuesta.  
Fueron al sofá y volvió un poco de la tensión, cada una se sentó a un lado, no estaban seguras sobre cómo colocarse, tras un rato en el que Rachel no paró de revolverse en el sofá, Quinn decidió acercase lentamente y pasar su brazo por los hombros de la pequeña, que no tardó en acomodarse en el pecho de la rubia.  
Cuando acabó la película seguían en la misma posición, ninguna quería moverse, pero fue Quinn quien dio el primer paso y se incorporó, Rachel se sentó a su lado y la miró fijamente a los ojos, volvieron los nervios y dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

**-He de reconocer que la película es muy buena, me ha encantado, ¿me vas a enseñar más películas así de buenas?  
**  
Esa tonta frase fue todo lo que Quinn necesitó para armarse valor y acercarse lentamente a Rachel, la morena no se movió y Quinn término de romper el espacio que las separaba posando sus labios sobre los de Rachel, quien no tardó en reaccionar. Poco a poco fueron profundizando el beso, Quinn aprovechó para acercar a la pequeña por la cintura y Rachel empezó a enredar sus dedos en el pelo de la rubia. No supieron cuánto tiempo pasaron así, era algo que llevaban tiempo deseando, no había duda. El mágico momento fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta. Rachel se separó resignada y Quinn le hizo un gesto de tranquilidad para que fuera a abrir la puerta, se encontró con Kurt.

**-Hola Rachel, he vuelto a olvidar mis llaves! Soy un desastre! Uy, hola Quinn, no sabia que estarías aquí!** – dijo el chico  
**-Hola Kurt, me alegro de verte, pero ya me iba, es tarde y mañana debería estudiar **– le contestó una feliz Quinn  
**-Vale-** dijo Rachel apenada y acompañó a Quinn a la puerta.  
**-Lo he pasado realmente bien hoy Quinn, ha sido increíble, espero repetir**- dijo de manera tonta  
**-Yo también Rachel, tranquila tenemos mucho tiempo por delante-** y la miró fijamente a los ojos  
**-Escríbeme cuando llegues a casa Q, cuidado con el coche y... Buenas noches-** se giró para observar donde estaba Kurt, cuando no vio al chico por los alrededores se acercó a Quinn para depositar un corto beso en los labios y separarse sonrojada  
**-Buenas noches Rachel, ahora te escribo, descansa bien**- Quinn no tardó en llegar a casa y escribir a su morena

**Quinn:** ya estoy a salvo en mi cama, descansa bien, mañana te llamo, BESOS :)  
**Rachel:** esperaré con ganas, buenas noches rubia :)

Así durmieron cada una en su apartamento de la mejor manera que en los últimos meses.

* * *

Gracias por los seguidores, visitas y reviews!

Parece que ya está todo más claro para Rachel, en el siguiente capítulo las chicas por fin estarán solas y una de ellas hará una gran confesión!

Prometo que pronto aparecerán también Santana y Britt!

Un saludo!


	7. Confesiones

La semana siguiente al gran sábado no estuvo de parte de las chicas. Quinn no paraba en la universidad, trabajos, exámenes, lecturas... Y Rachel estaba esforzándose al máximo para impresionar a Carmen Tibideux y conseguir un futuro pase para el recital de invierno. Se pasaban el día hablando o escribiéndose mensajes. Pero cuando llegó el viernes, Rachel sabía que Quinn había tenido una semana difícil así que cuando llego el viernes decidió ir a darle una sorpresa.  
La rubia fue a abrir la puerta desganada, estaba en pijama y no le apetecía ver a nadie, solo quería dormir, todo eso cambió cuando se encontró a Rachel sonriéndole al otro lado de la puerta. Se lanzó a los brazos de la morena y le dio un profundo beso para compensar toda la semana perdida.

**-Sorpresa-** pudo decir Rachel al separarse  
**-Hola pequeña, no sabría que vendrías, mira como estoy vestida, que desastre...**  
**-Si lo hubieras sabido no sería sorpresa Q, además siempre estas genial-** dijo de manera dulce mientras entraba al apartamento**- toma te he traído algo-** y le entregó una pequeña caja con un pastel, era el favorito de Quinn  
**-Oh Dios! Gracias! Me encanta, me apetecía mucho, era todo lo que me hacía falta después de esta semana!**- se acercó a bersala**  
-Gracias por la parte que me toca -** dijo Rachel fingiendo un poco de enfado apartándose de la rubia.  
**-Anda ya tonta, estaba deseando verte, ven aquí- **agarró a la morena por la cintura para besarla y sólo se separaron cuando necesitaron aire, Quinn vio entonces que Rachel traía una pequeña maleta**- ¿y esa maleta?  
-Pues, había pensado que...-** dijo Rachel de manera nerviosa**- si no tienes planes este fin de semana, como no nos hemos visto, pues, podríamos pasarlo jun...**

La morena no pudo terminar la frase porque la rubia se lanzó a darle besos por toda la cara y a decirle que le encantaba la idea de pasar un fin de semana las dos solas, Rachel tenía que reconocer que Quinn era muy pasional. Lo que quedaba de día transcurrió entre risas, guerras de cojines, besos y caricias. Rachel estaba tumbada encima de Quinn mientras la rubia leía y ella escuchaba música, era una escena perfecta. Quinn se sintió observada y encontró los ojos de Rachel cuando apartó el libro.

-**Hola-**dijo tímidamente Rachel al ver que Quinn la había descubierto  
**-Hola peque** – le contestó la rubia sonriendo  
**-Me gusta ese apodo, normalmente me molesta que se metan con mi altura pero suena dulce viniendo de ti...**  
**-Eres adorable, ¿lo sabias?-** dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz  
**-Yo... Te he echado de menos esta semana Q-** dijo evitando la mirada de la rubia, estaba muy sonrojada por reconocer eso  
**-Y yo a ti, pero ahora estas aquí que es lo importante, así que ven-** dijo acercándola lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo de la sonrisa tímida que tenía Rachel

El beso había empezado de manera dulce y suave pero cada segundo que pasaba se estaba volviendo más pasional y salvaje, sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio, sus manos viajan de sus cinturas a su cuello, Quinn cada vez sostenía a Rachel más cerca hasta terminar encima de ella en el sofá. Ahí fue cuando algo se activó en el cerebro de Rachel y la hizo separarse de Quinn.

**-Quinn yo...** – dijo Rachel apartándose  
**-Tranquila-**la interrumpió Quinn**- no hay prisa, lo entiendo**  
**-¿Por qué siempre sabes lo que voy a decir o lo que pienso?-** decía Rachel con incredulidad  
**-Porque te conozco y te entiendo y por eso sé que estas cansada y quieres dormir así que vamos-** Quinn se levantó del sofá y se dirigía a su habitación cuando notó que Rachel no venía detrás, se giró y la vio caminar hacia el otro lado del apartamento- **¿se puede saber a dónde vas Rachel?**  
**-A mi habitación** – contestó la morena  
**-No sea tonta Rachel! Mi habitación es ahora también tuya y me encantaría dormir contigo hoy, te prometo que no va a pasar nada, sólo dormir- **la morena estuvo convencida desde el momento que Quinn le dijo que quería dormir con ella así que no dudó en ir a su habitación y meterse en la cama. Quinn abrazó por detrás a Rachel y dio un beso de buenas noches en su cabeza, se sentía tan bien estar así con Quinn, pensaba la morena, era como sí encajarán perfectamente, era tan dulce y delicada, tan atenta, todo lo que Finn nunca había sido, así que dijo buenas noches a la rubia y durmió plácidamente.

Quinn dormía profundamente cuando empezó a sentir pequeños besos en su cuello que fueron subiendo hasta sus labios y toda su cara, no pudo evitar sonreír sin abrir los ojos, esa fue la señal que Rachel necesitó para darle un intenso beso de buenos días que la rubia aceptó encantada. Tras un rato en la cama, la morena convenció a Quinn de levantarse para ir a pasear por Central Park y hacer un picnic allí para comer, así que aprovechó mientras la rubia se duchaba para hacer la comida y prepararla para llevar.

Hacia un día otoñal pero soleado, llevaban un rato paseando, el parque estaba bastante lleno de gente y niños jugando y sin pensar Rachel se acercó para agarrar la mano de Quinn, quien casi sin pensar la rechazó. El gesto dejó a Rachel descolocada pero decidió no comentarlo por el momento, eligió un lugar y se sentaron para comer.  
Quinn sabía porque Rachel estaba molesta y decidió solucionarlo para poder pasar el resto del día bien.

**-Oye Rachel, siento lo de antes, no me lo esperaba -**se justificó Quinn  
**-Dejalo Quinn, no pasa nada-** dijo Rachel resignada  
**-Si pasa Rachel, sé que te ha molestado y me fastidia que me mientas y me digas que no, pero quiero que entiendas que esto es algo nuevo para ambas y el hecho de comportarnos como una pareja frente al público... No sé, pienso que añadiría más presión innecesaria ahora mismo, que ahora primero tenemos que averiguar nosotras lo que tenemos-**Fue lo más coherente que Quinn consiguió decir

Tras la explicación Rachel reconoció que Quinn tenía razón, a ella misma le había costado reconocer sus sentimientos hacia Quinn, no podía esperar que los demás lo entendieran fácilmente si ni ellas sabían como comportarse a veces, además, ni siquiera se lo había contado a Kurt, su mejor amigo, y él era más importante que cualquier extraño de Central Park. Finalmente pasaron un rato agradable, Quinn se había llevado su cámara e hizo numerosas fotos a Rachel y de las dos, quería recordar todos los momentos con la morena, hasta que finalmente decidieron volver paseando tranquilamente al apartamento de la rubia. Cuando llegaron Quinn decidió que tenía que hablar con Rachel, había algo que tenía que contarle y ahora era el momento de sincerarse.

**-Rachel, apaga la tele por favor, tenemos que hablar-** esas palabras asustaron a la morena que no tardó en apagar la tele.  
**-¿Qué pasa Quinn?** – preguntó con preocupación.  
**-Verás Rachel, la sinceridad es algo que valoro muchísimo y por eso me ha molestado que en el parque me dijeras que no pasaba nada cuando te he preguntado, quiero que lo nuestro funcione, y para ello hay ciertas cosas de mi vida que necesito contarte antes de que sigamos **– dijo la rubia suavemente  
**-Dios mío Quinn, me estas asustando, ¿qué ha pasado?-** Rachel agarró la mano de Quinn para invitarla a seguir hablando  
**-¿Te acuerdas cuándo me preguntaste si me gustaba la carrera de derecho?-**Rachel asistió**- pues no, no me gusta derecho, mi pasión es la fotografía, me encantaría dedicarme a eso, o al cine, es lo que me motiva y no las estúpidas leyes...**  
**-Pues déjalo Quinn, no tienes por qué hacer algo que no es tu sueño o no te hace feliz...-**interrumpió Rachel  
**-Si tengo que hacerlo Rachel, no me interrumpas por favor, ya sé que te cuesta pero esto es importante-** la morena asintió y la dejó seguir**- estudio derecho porque es lo que mi padre quiere que estudie, tengo este piso y ese coche porque sabía que así me convencería de venir a Nueva York a estudiar sin quejarme y a mi padre no se le lleva la contaría, mi familia es una familia católica ejemplar-** Rachel se quedó sorprendida, sus padres siempre la habían apoyado con su sueño**- verás Rachel, en el instituto yo siempre fui una chica ejemplar, sacaba las mejores notas, era la jefa de las porristas, estaba en el Glee Club-** Quinn pudo ver la cara de sorpresa se Rachel al mencionar el Glee club pero siguió**- todo era perfecto, hasta que un día después de una pelea con mis padres, me fui de fiesta y me pasé bebiendo, un amigo mío también estaba borracho esa noche y nos acostamos juntos, tardé un mes en darme cuenta de que me había quedado embarazada esa noche...-** a Rachel se le salían los ojos de la sorpresa y notó como se le quebró la voz a la rubia durante la historia así que se acercó más para apoyarla.  
**-Y...¿qué paso Quinn? -**preguntó con temor a la respuesta  
**-Mi padre acabó enterándose y me echó de casa, estuve un tiempo viviendo con Britanny y sus padres, hasta que di a luz, Puck, el padre, y yo decidimos que lo mejor para la pequeña era darla en adopción-** las primeras lágrimas empezaron a asomar por los ojos de Quinn**- al final mi padre me dejó volver a casa y me convertí otra vez en la hija modelo, dejé el Glee club y me dediqué sólo a estudiar y estar en casa pero desde entonces apenas nos tratamos, he deshonrado su nombre y siempre va a estar enfadado conmigo, por eso estudió lo que quiere...-** terminó de contar y rompió a llorar

Rachel la abrazó, la mimó, la acarició, y no la soltó de sus brazos hasta que consiguió que Quinn se calmara, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero no iba a dejarla sola, nunca había visto a Quinn tan frágil y le partía el corazón verla así. Cuando se tranquilizó, la morena hablo por fin.

**-Quinn, gracias por contarme esto, es algo importante en tu vida y me ayuda a entenderte mucho mejor, gracias por confiar en mi lo bastante para compartir algo tan grande de tu vida, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta**?- dijo un poco asustada, y la rubia asintió-** ¿has vuelto a ver a tu hija?  
**  
**-Sí, se llama Beth, su madre es genial y siempre que iba a Chicago me llamaba, hace un tiempo me dijo que vendría a Nueva York pero aún no me ha avisado, por supuesto mi padre no sabe nada de eso-** contó la rubia que volvía a empezar a llorar**- necesitaba que me entendieras Rachel, que vieras porque a veces me comporto de cierta manera respecto a la universidad o porque hoy me he apartado en el parque. Creo que la base de una relación es la confianza y tener el valor de contarte esto me ha hecho ver que eres la persona en la que más confió en el mundo y que sí sabes esto y aún así me aceptas, quiero intentarlo todo contigo...-** dijo lo último en un susurro

**-Amor, escúchame-** Quinn reacciono al escuchar como la había llamado Rachel- **todos cometemos errores, tu tuviste uno y no puedes castigarte toda la vida por eso, y si ha salido la mitad de lo que eres tú, ese error es muy perfecto-**dijo de manera dulce**- me alegro que al menos puedas verla y formar parte de su vida, ven aquí anda- **y volvió a abrazarla hasta que Quinn se durmió en sus brazos. Rachel era consciente que acaban de dar un gran paso en su "relación" y ella también tenía algunos secretos que en algún momento debería contar a la rubia con cuidado.

* * *

Vaya confesión de Quinn no? ¿Qué secreto estará guardando Rachel?¿Cuándo lo descubrirán Quinn? Tranquilos, lo averiguaremos en los proximos capítulos.

Un saludo! Gracias por todo :)


	8. Primera vez

Quinn se despertó desorientada, le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar la noche anterior y le costó darse cuenta de que estaba en brazos de Rachel en el sofá. La rubia intentó levantarse pero Rachel, que se había despertado cuando Quinn se movió, la agarró con fuerza y la tumbó de nuevo en el sofá. Quinn se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Rachel, que fue la primera en hablar.

**-Buenos días...-**dijo con voz casi en un susurro  
**-Buenos días-** se acercó para depositar un suave beso en los labios de la morena**- Rachel, gracias por quedarte anoche a pesar de lo que te conté- **la rubia se veía frágil e insegura  
**-Quinn, no me marcharía por nada del mundo-** dijo con una sonrisa dulcemente Rachel

Quería demostrarle a Quinn que lo decía de verdad, que era feliz con ella y quería hacerla feliz, así que sin pensarlo se lanzó a besarla. Lo que empezó con besos dulces y llenos de ternura fue convirtiéndose en besos salvajes y llenos de pasión, poco a poco la rubia comenzó a posicionarse encima de Rachel, tomó el control de la situación y comenzó a besar el cuello de Rachel, la morena no pudo evitar emitir un gemido que hizo sonreír a Quinn. Rachel se dejó llevar y recorrió todo el cuerpo de Quinn con sus manos hasta terminar acercándola más a ella por el cuello y el trasero, no existía el espacio entre ellas, hasta que Quinn en un momento de cordura se separó de Rachel, la miró a los ojos y entre suspiros consiguió hablar.

**-Rachel... ¿Estas segura de que quieres...? -** dijo la rubia dudosa de lo que pasaba  
**-No he estado más segura de algo en mi vida Quinn-** la conversación de la noche anterior era todo lo que Rachel necesitaba para saber que quería una relación completa con la rubia, así que intentó volver a besarla pero Quinn se aparto rápidamente y se puso de pie.  
**-Dame cinco minutos-** y Rachel se quedó totalmente confundida al ver a la rubia correr hacia su habitación-** ven conmigo- **le dijo cuando volvió a los cinco minutos y le dio su mano, Rachel se levantó y siguió a Quinn.  
**-Oh dios mío Quinn! Esto es precioso-** Rachel no sabía cómo Quinn había conseguido eso solo en cinco minutos pero la habitación estaba recogida y sólo iluminada por numerosas velas que daban un ambiente muy romántico- **eres genial, ¿lo sabias?- **y antes de que la rubia contestara Rachel la empezó a besar.

Esta vez fue Rachel quien tomó el control y tumbó a la rubia en la cama colocándose encima de ella, poco a poco como había pasado en el sofá, los besos eran más ardientes y apasionados. No tenían ninguna prisa, así que Quinn dejo a la morena desabrochar su camisa lentamente mientras depositaba suaves besos sobre su piel, lo que menos se esperaba Rachel era que Quinn no llevara sujetador por lo que quedo frente a su pecho desnudo cuando consiguió quitar la camisa. Se quedó observando a la rubia fijamente hasta que esta decidió que era su turno y rodó por la cama para encargarse de Rachel. Poco a poco fue desnudando a la pequeña, regalándole besos, caricias y algún mordisco por todo su cuerpo, mientras escuchaba los suaves gemidos que Rachel no podía contener. Cuando ambas estuvieron completamente desnudas se observaron como sí tratarán de memorizar cada parte de sus cuerpos, finalmente fue la rubia quien dio el primer paso y junto sus intimidades provocando un escalofrío en Rachel.

Continuaron haciendo el amor durante horas, regalándose placer y amor hasta que finalmente acabaron agotadas en los brazos de la otra. Se quedaron abrazadas, desnudas, nada importaba a su alrededor, era su momento y no iban a pensar en nada más. El estómago de Quinn fue lo único que rompió su silencio y Rachel no pudo evitar reír.

**-¿En serio Quinn?-** decía entre carcajadas  
**-Oye no es mi culpa! Anoche no cené y tú me has dejado exhausta!-** se defendía Quinn, que vio levantarse a Rachel y vestirse**- oye, no te vayas-** dijo haciendo un puchero  
**-Voy a hacernos algo para comer amor, quédate aquí, yo ahora vuelvo-** le regaló un último beso y se dirigió a la cocina. Quinn estaba oliendo la comida desde la habitación, tenía tanta hambre que se vistió y bajó a la cocina. Abrazo a Rachel por detrás lo que provoco que se sobresaltara. **-¿qué haces aquí? Quería llevarte la comida a la habitación- **dijo con tono infantil  
**-Te echaba de menos-**beso su cuello- **y además me moría de hambre si estoy aquí puedo ir comiendo algo mientras se termina de hacer la comida** -dijo riendo  
**-Genial Quinn, sólo tu podías romper un momento romántico así-** se separó de la rubia fingiendo enfado y fue a terminar la comida

El resto del día fue más tranquilo que la mañana, comieron, durmieron y vieron realitys en la televisión, Quinn no soltaba a Rachel, se sentía tan bien tenerla en sus brazos y a la pequeña simplemente le encantaba la forma en que la rubia cuidaba de ella y como la trataba. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir ambas sintieron que su fin de semana perfecto se acababa.

**-Mañana hay que volver a la realidad amor-** la morena acarició la mejilla de Quinn  
**-Lo sé...no quiero ir a clase, sólo quiero estar aquí contigo-** dijo en tono infantil  
**-Este fin de semana ha sido genial, pero no podemos estar encerradas siempre Q, por cierto, hay algo que quería comentarte-** la morena estaba dubitativa, pero Quinn la invito a preguntar**- ¿puedo hablarle de lo nuestro a Kurt?  
- ¿Quieres contárselo a Kurt?-** la rubia estaba sorprendida  
**-Si Q... Ya sé que hemos hablado que es algo nuestro, pero Kurt es mi mejor amigo, nunca no os ocultamos nada y yo... Soy feliz contigo y quiero que lo sepa y poder hablar de ti como él hace de Blaine... **– le explicó Rachel  
**-Cuéntaselo-** la morena se sorprendió**- tienes razón, se merece saberlo  
-Gracias Q... Era importante para mí que lo entendieras-** se acercó a darle un último besos de buenas noches- **¿mañana me llevas a clase?**  
**-Por supuesto-** dijo la rubia antes de abrazar a Rachel y sumirse en un profundo sueño

Al día siguiente, cuando salió de clases Rachel decidió ir a buscar a Kurt al trabajo, quería contarle por fin lo de Quinn, el chico se sorprendió cuando la vio aparecer en su despacho de becario.

**-Rachel Hola -** se acercó a darle un abrazo**- ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba**

**-Hola Kurt, ¿podemos ir a comer juntos? -** preguntó una alegre Rachel

**-Sin duda alguna morena, recogo esto y vamos-** el chico recogió su oficina y se marcharon a comer a un restaurante cercano, sen sentaron y cuando ordenaron la comida, por fin le preguntó a Rache**l - pareces nerviosa Rachel, ¿pasa algo?**  
**-La verdad, que si Kurt, tengo algo que quiero hablar contigo- **dijo por fin la morena

**-Rachel, ya sabes que a mi puedes contarme lo que quieras –** el chico la invitó a hablar

**-No sé por dónde empezar… -** aclaró su mente y se preparó para hablar**- Kurt, ¿Quinn te cae bien?**- el chico asintió, aún no sabía que era lo que le pasaba a Rachel- **Pues desde que nos conocimos nos hemos convertido en grandes amigas y… en definitiva es que estamos juntas, no somos pareja oficial pero tenemos algo… no se explicarlo Kurt, esto no se me da bien **– finalizó nerviosa la morena

**-Espera ¿QUÉ? Rachel Berry, ¿Estás saliendo con una chica? –** preguntó sorprendido Kurt

**-Podría decirse que si, Kurt… Quinn hace mi vida increíble, ya sé que Finn es tu hermano y que las cosas no acabaron bien, pero de verdad quiero estar con ella, no me imagino estar sin ella mejor dicho –** la morena estaba expresando completamente sus sentimientos.

**-Vaya, no me esperaba esto, pensaba que me dirías que habías estado con Brody o algo –** dijo el chico riendo**- olvida que Finn es mi hermano Rachel, tú eres mi mejor amiga y si eres feliz no puedo hacer otra cosa más que apoyarte-** finalizó Kurt.

Rachel no se contuvo más y se lanzó a abrazar a Kurt, no podía creerse que viviera en la mejor ciudad el mundo con unos amigos así en su vida, ahora mismo era feliz, no necesitaba nada más, se sentía completa

* * *

Un fin de semana completo para las chicas, Kurt por fin sabe la verdad se lo ha tomado bien! Todo parece feliz pero... siento ser cruel pero en el próximo capítulo se avecina un poco de drama para las chicas...

Un saludo, sigan leyendo! =)


	9. Secretos

Las siguientes semanas pasaron volando, las chicas alternaban sus horarios para verse lo máximo posible por muy liadas que estuvieran, la rubia también había empezado a ir al apartamento de Rachel más a menudo. Kurt ya sabía que las chicas tenían algo y en contra de lo que pensaba Quinn, el chico se tomó muy bien la noticia, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga y la veía más feliz que nunca, mas incluso que cuando estaba con su hermano. Los momentos de tensión venían cuando Kurt preguntaba si podrían salir con Blaine y con él en plan cita de parejas, que estaba deseando hacerlo, la parte que el chico no terminaba de entender era porque no querían contar a los demás lo que estaba pasando si estaban tan bien y felices. Tenían sus razones y sólo ellas las entendían, aunque Rachel a veces pensaba que Quinn las entendía mucho más que ella y se limitaba a adaptarse a su chica.

Si, su chica, en esos últimos días se había permitido llamarla así y a la rubia parecía encantarle. Ese tiempo también se habían conocido mucho mejor, sus gustos, sus manías... Rachel había experimentado los celos de Quinn y su manía de tenerlo todo controlado, la rubia por su parte descubrió lo enérgica e insistente que podía llegar a ser Rachel cuando quería algo. Uno de esos días Quinn sorprendió a Rachel llendo a recogerla a la salida de NYADA, vio a su chica salir con Brody y notó como la sangre empezaba a quemarle. La morena vio a Quinn y deseaba ir a dale un beso pero Brody no estaba dispuesto a irse así que tuvo que conformarse con un abrazo.

**-Hola Quinn! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que tenías clase!-**decía Rachel emocionada**- te presento a Brody**  
-**Encantada Brody-**le dio la mano al chico educadamente-** al final estoy libre y había pensado que podíamos hacer algo si querías-**dijo tímidamente, no quería tener una conversación frente a Brody  
**-Encantado, es un placer conocer a la famosa Quinn-** la rubia se sonrojó y miró a Rachel**- bueno... Yo ya me iba, te veo mañana- **y se acercó a dar un abrazo a Rachel y se fue

Se metieron en el coche de la rubia y Rachel se lanzó a darle un corto beso a su chica, no podía aguantar más.

**-Mmmmm hola de nuevo-** dijo tontamente**- no aguanto a ese Brody de verdad...**  
**-Quinn no empieces por favor, ya sabes que Brody es sólo un amigo-** volvía a explicar la morena  
**-Lo sé yo, lo sabes tú, pero parece que el no... Pero bueno, lo dejaré pasar, ¿vamos a cenar?-** dijo cambiando de tema  
**-Me encantaría amor, ¿podemos ir a un italiano? Por favor...**-suplicaba Rachel  
**-Lo que mi princesa quiera-** Rachel se río por el apodo, un rato después llegaron al restaurante y ordenaron sus platos**-¿qué tal te ha ido el día?**  
**-Pues Cassandra ha vuelto a faltar así que la clase la dio un sustituto y me toco cantar para Carmen Tibideux y creo que le gustó la canción, pero la verdad que creó que no tengo posibilidad en el festival, sólo una estudiante de primero lo ha conseguido y han pasado casi diez años-** contó con pena  
**-Lo vas a conseguir Rachel, lo sé, tienes lo que hay que tener y esa mujer se va a dar cuenta**  
**-¿De verdad lo crees? **– preguntó una inocente Rachel**  
-No tengo ninguna duda, Rachel te prometo que sí lo consigues estaré sentada en primera fila escuchándote, apoyándose y sobre todo aplaudiendo-** firmó con seguridad Quinn  
**-Ojalá, me encantaría que pasará eso**- terminaron la cena y Quinn llevó a la morena a su casa, Rachel le pidió que se quedara a dormir pero la rubia tenía que madrugar demasiado al día siguiente y tuvo que negarse, sabía que si se quedaba lo que menos haría sería dormir.

Cuando se acercaba el fin de semana Rachel recibió una llamada que no se esperaba. Santana, Mercedes y Sam iban a ir a Nueva York ese fin de semana a visitarles. Kurt y Rachel estaban muy emocionados y prepararon el apartamento para que todos pudieran quedarse a dormir. La morena llamó emocionada a Quinn y le contó las noticias, la chica se alegraba de que Rachel tuviera la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con sus amigos de toda la vida, pero se sintió más feliz aún cuando su chica la invitó a ir con ellos para que conociera a sus amigos.

Cuando sonó el timbre unos días después, Kurt fue a abrir corriendo la puerta y Rachel detrás, se lanzaron a abrazar a sus amigos cuando de repente Rachel pudo ver a alguien que no esperaba: Finn estaba allí. La morena miró confundida a Kurt que hizo un gesto de no saber nada, Finn pidió perdón por no haber avisado y se inventó una excusa para justificarse. El enorme chico se acercó a abrazar a su hermano y después darle otro a Rachel, susurrándole al oído un 'te echaba de menos', que Rachel decidió ignorar. Se prepararon para salir esa misma noche y la morena decidió que tenía que advertir a su chica.

**Rachel:** hola amor! Estoy deseando verte y que conozcas a los chicos :) sólo hay un problema, Finn se ha presentado aquí sin decirnos nada... Lo siento :( a mí tampoco me gusta la idea  
**Quinn:** hola peque, la verdad que no me gusta la idea, pero bueno, estoy deseando conocer al resto de tus amigos :) nos vemos a las 10 en el local, por cierto Britt se viene conmigo :)

Terminaron de vestirse todos y de organizar el apartamento y se dirigieron al local que habían elegido, donde ya les esperaba Blaine, Kurt había decidido que quería presentarle a sus amigos a su novio. Una vez allí, juntaron varias mesas y pidieron una ronda para empezar a entonarse. A los quince minutos de estar allí, Rachel pudo divisar a Quinn junto con Brittany acercarse entre la gente, no dudó en levantarse e ir a buscarla dándole un gran abrazo cuando la alcanzó y saludando dulcemente a la otra rubia.

**-Hola Q, ven que te presento a los chicos-** se llevó a la rubia de la mano, seguidas de Britt y les fue presentando a todos los chicos, que las recibieron encantados. Rachel hizo un hueco para colocar otra silla a su lado para la rubia**- toma, bebe de mi copa y ahora pedimos otra ronda-** dijo sonriente, Brittany se sentó entre Quinn y Santana.

Quinn hizo lo que Rachel le había dicho y compartieron su copa, estuvieron un par de rondas más en la mesa contando anécdotas de su época del instituto y poniéndose al día en sus vidas. Mercedes estaba grabando un disco, Santana seguía en la universidad y Sam en su último año de instituto, Finn por su parte seguía trabajando en la tienda de neumáticos de su padrastro. Britt contó como Quinn y ella se habían conocido en el instituto en las porristas y que habían decidido estudiar lo mismo, derecho, pero que ella aún dedicaba sus ratos libres a bailar que era lo que realmente le gustaba. Cuando todos empezaron a estar contentos y los síntomas del alcohol empezaron a notarse se fueron a la pista del baile, Finn intentó bailar varias veces con Rachel pero Quinn siempre aparecía para salvarla del chico con alguna excusa tonta. Sam aprovechó la reunión para intentar volver a acercarse a Mercedes, habían tenido una historia en el instituto pero la distancia les distanció cuando la chica se fue a grabar su disco. Kurt por su parte pasaba el rato tranquilamente con Blaine, eran inseparables, Rachel envidiaba a veces el comportamiento de los chicos. Esta situación había dejado a Santana con Brittany, al principio la latina no entendía de que iba la bailarina pero después de un rato hablando con ella empezó a despertarle una ternura en su interior que no era propia de ella, finalmente el alcohol había hecho el resto y se llevó a la rubia a la pista de baile, solo iba a estar en Nueva York unas noches ¿no? Debía aprovechar antes de volver a su aburrida vida.

Bastante más tarde Rachel le dijo a Quinn que iba a salir a tomar el aire, ya no aguantaba bailar más con su chica sin tocarla así queda necesitaba enfriarse, la rubia le prometió que cuando saliera del baño se reuniría con ella fuera. Finn que vio salir a Rachel, la siguió a la salida de la puerta.

**-Eyy Rachel, ¿estás bien?-** preguntó el chico acercándose a ella  
**-Si Finn, estoy bien, sólo necesitaba tomar el airé un poco, hacia demasiado calor ahí-** justificó de mala gana  
**-Quería hablar contigo, la última vez no hice las cosas bien...-** Rachel empezó a prestarle atención**- quería disculparme, tenía que haber hablado contigo como hacen los adultos en vez de salir corriendo... -**Rachel seguía sin hablar**- sentí miedo Rachel, no encajaba aquí y tu parecías tan en tu mundo, no parecíamos nosotros, pero sé que sí lo intentamos todo va a funcionar volveremos a ser Finn y Rachel!**  
**-¿Cómo? ¿Me estas pidiendo volver así sin más? Pero tú que te has creído Finn Hudson! Las cosas no son así!-** la morena empezaba a estar enfadada  
**-Rachel, de verdad, escúchame, sé que funcionáremos  
-No Finn, no vamos a funcionar, yo he seguido adelante y tu deberías hacer lo mismo y en un futuro si te crees capaz, podremos ser amigos-** sentencio Rachel

En ese momento Quinn salía del local y buscaba con la mirada a Rachel, preguntó al portero si había visto a una chica morena pequeña y le dijo que sí, que estaba en la esquina con un chico, Quinn se preocupó y cuando llegó a la esquina pudo escuchar la voz de Finn.

**-Oh vamos Rachel, ¿pretendes que me crea que ya has pasado página? ¿Quién es? ¿Ese Brody? Los dos sabemos que sólo es algo pasajero, que tú y yo estamos hecho el uno para el otro, yo sé que me quieres..**.  
**-Finn, no, para por favor-** tras escuchar a su chica con ese tono, se dispuso a girar la esquina  
**-Por favor Rachel, hasta tu madre el otro día que la vi me pregunto qué porque suspendimos la boda!**

Cuando Finn había terminado de decir eso Quinn ya estaba frente a los chicos, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, ¿boda? ¿Con Finn? ¿Su madre? ¿Acaso Rachel la conocía? La rubia no entendía nada, ignoro al chico y se fue directa hacia la morena.

**-¿Es eso cierto Rachel? ¿Os ibais a casar?-** preguntó lo más sería que pudo manteniendo la compostura  
**-Si, lo íbamos a hacer-** sin embargo esta respuesta vino de Finn  
**-No estoy hablando contigo Finn, vete, Rachel y yo tenemos que hablar y no te incumbe a ti, así que desaparece-** dijo lanzándole al chico una mirada asesina, Finn no sabía que pasaba con esa chica pero decidió irse, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con la morena**- Rachel, contéstame tú, ¿te ibas a casar con Finn?  
-S...Si Quinn..-** consiguió decir**- yo...**  
**-¿Conoces a tu madre y no me lo habías contado?-** le interrumpió la rubia  
**-Yo... Es una historia muy complicada Quinn, pero.. Si, la conocí-** estaba comenzando a llorar  
**-No me lo puedo creer Rachel, dios, es que estoy alucinando!-**la rubia comenzó a alejarse del local y Rachel la siguió  
**-Quinn, espera, puedo explicártelo todo... La boda, mi madre...**  
**-No Rachel, esto se acabó-** dijo Quinn mirándola a los ojos llorando  
**-¿Qué? No, no, no Quinn, de verdad que todo tiene una explicación, además es algo del pasado...-**se justificaba Rachel  
**-No lo entiendes Rachel, no es el hecho de lo que pasará, que está claro que también me afecta, es el hecho de que te dije que lo más importante para mí en una relación era la confianza, que no quería ni una mentira, que necesitaba saberlo todo para entregarme por completo, y yo te he contado hasta lo más oscuro de mi vida!- **la rubia ya no controlaba su voz**- tú eres la que no lo entiendes! Te pregunte si tenías algún secreto importante que contarme y me dijiste que NO! En mi cara Rachel, me mentiste... ¿No te parece importante una boda y conocer a tu madre?- **consiguió decir en un último aliento  
**-Yo...Lo siento Quinn...yo... Por favor no hagas esto, déjame explicarlo-** suplicaba la morena  
**-Se acabó Rachel-** fue lo último que consiguió decir Quinn casi en un susurro antes de darse la vuelta e irse a su casa a llorar toda la noche.

Rachel escribió un mensaje a Kurt pidiéndole que saliera del local, cuando el chico la vio allí en mitad de la calle se lanzó a abrazarla, le pregunto qué había pasado y lo único que consiguió descifrar el chico entre sollozos y llantos fue que se había acabado con Quinn. Kurt llamo a un taxi y se fue con Rachel al apartamento, escribiéndoles a sus amigos un mensaje diciendo la dirección del apartamento, que la chica había bebido mucho y había tenido que llevársela. Cuando llego consiguió ponerle el pijama y acostarla, nunca había visto a Rachel de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando falló su primera audición por NYADA o por Finn, así que se quedó con ella toda la noche.

Rachel despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose peor que nunca, le dolía la cabeza por el alcohol y por llorar, no había casi dormido y le dolía el pecho por toda la situación con la rubia. Consiguió contarle a Kurt todo lo que había pasado antes de volver a llorar, el chico la apoyó y la consoló, pero en el fondo entendía a la rubia y no quería ni imaginarse por lo que tenía que estar pasando ella.

Como buena actriz, Rachel consiguió pasar el resto del fin de semana con sus amigos sin que ninguno notara nada, no le dirigió la palabra a Finn en todo el tiempo que restaba y Kurt se encargó de decirle a su hermano que por el bien de su familia no se acercara a Rachel.  
La morena llamó a la rubia numerosas veces, escribió muchísimos mensajes pidiendo una oportunidad para explicarse, incluso una tarde fue a su apartamento pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Era como si Quinn hubiese desaparecido de la ciudad.

* * *

Ya avancé que se avecinaba algo de drama... no les tendré así mucho tiempo lo prometo! Y ya ha habido un primer acercamiento de Santana y Britt, ¿volverá la latina por la gran ciudad?

Un saludo chicos! Gracias =)


	10. Festival de Invierno NYADA

Rachel decidió hacer lo único que le quedaba y para lo que estaba en Nueva York, centrarse en su carrera. Pasaba todo el día ensayando bailes y canciones, sólo le faltaba dormir en NYADA. Esas semanas vivía por y para su sueño, era su motivo para levantarse todas las mañanas. Aún faltaban dos semanas para el festival de Invierno, cuando sus esfuerzos encontrarían recompensa.

Estaban esperando que empezara la clase de interpretación cuando Carmen entró en el aula, se hizo el silencio y fue avanzando hasta llegar a Rachel y entregarle un sobre sellado, la chica lo abrió y cuando lo leyó no se lo podía creer, era una de las 10 seleccionadas para el evento y la única de primero. Llamó a sus padres, llamó a Kurt, a sus amigos para contárselo... Sólo le faltaba una persona pero decidió no hacerlo, al fin y al cabo ella no había dado ninguna señal de vida en las últimas semanas.

Pasó los siguientes días con Kurt, seleccionando la canción perfecta, sabía que no se le daba bien el baile así que necesitaba una canción que mostrara lo gran cantante y lo que era capaz de hacer. Cuando consiguió, en su opinión, la canción perfecta, comenzó a ensayarla, todo el día, en la ducha, en la escuela, en el salón... Kurt estaba hasta odiándo la canción, pero se sentía orgulloso de Rachel y lo soportaba todo. Además sabía como lo había pasado la chica últimamente y sabía que a Rachel solo le faltaba un gran detalle en su vida, así que a decidió hacer algo.

**Kurt:** Hola Quinn, soy Kurt, sé que hace mucho que no hablas con Rachel y que la cosa no acabó bien... Pero quería contarte que ha conseguido una plaza para el festival de invierno, pensaba que te gustaría saberlo, espero que estés bien, puedes llamarme si me necesitas de verdad, un beso.

**Quinn:** muchas gracias por contármelo Kurt, me alegro mucho por ella, se lo merece de verdad, estoy... Llevándolo pero no te preocupes :) un saludo

Dos semanas pasaron. Dos semanas que según Rachel no habían sido suficientes para ensayar. Dos semanas en las que Kurt cuido a su amiga como nunca. Dos semanas que a Quinn le parecieron las más largas de su vida. Dos semanas, pero por fin había llegado el día, el festival de invierno de NYADA, que se celebraba en el Radio City Hall.

Rachel llegó al teatro junto con Kurt y Brody, vestida con un vestido largo blanco adornado con pequeños detalles plateados y el pelo arreglado suelto, los chicos no paraban de animarla y decirle que todo saldría bien pero Rachel podía jurar que estaba muriendo de los nervios. Rachel actuaba tras el descanso, así que se pasó todo el rato dando vueltas en la escalera esperando a ser llamada por Carmen Tibideux, estaba repasando mentalmente la letra de la canción con los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó...

**-Estás preciosa Rachel-** la morena reaccionó, no podía ser, era la voz de Quinn, abrió los ojos y la vio  
**-Qu...Quinn-** tartamudeo**- gracias, ¿qué haces aquí? No sé nada de ti desde...- **enmudeció  
**-Te hice un promesa hace tiempo-** le decía a la morena mientras se acercaba a ella**- y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas**  
**-Me alegra mucho que hayas venido-** era lo único que consiguió decir Rachel, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir  
**-Sé que no la necesitas, pero mucha suerte Rachel-** dijo sonriendo y siguió su camino para ir a su asiento  
**-Espera-** Rachel la agarró por el brazo y la paró**- gracias, significa mucho que estés aquí, pero ¿cómo sabías que me habían seleccionado?**  
**-No te preocupes por eso Rachel, lo importante es que lo supe-** le dio una última sonrisa y se marchó a sentarse.

Como prometió, Quinn se sentó en primera fila junto con Kurt, a quien abrazó con gran cariño y muy a su pesar Brody. Cinco minutos después, Carmen anunciaba el turno de la primera alumna en diez años seleccionada de primer curso. Todo el mundo aplaudió y Rachel salió al escenario.

**-Buenas noches, soy Rachel Berry y esta noche cantare para ustedes Being good, de Babra Streisand.  
**  
Rachel comenzó a cantar y en apenas tres frases tenía a toda la audiencia cautivada, cada nota era más poderosa. Quinn se sentía en el cielo, escuchar a Rachel cantar así era de otro planeta, la morena estaba dando el 120%, no tuvo ni un solo falló. Cuando finalizó la canción, todo el público se levantó aplaudiendo y vitoreando a la chica, Rachel no podía creérselo, la audiencia le pidió otra canción así que miro a Carmen, quien asintió dándole permiso a cantar otra vez, así que se acercó a la orquesta y susurro algo.

**-Muchas gracias, voy a cantar una canción para una persona muy especial, espero que les guste.  
**  
Empezaron a sonar los acordes y la canción fue inmediatamente reconocida por todos, Rachel comenzó a cantar 'Without you', puso todo lo que sentía en la letra de esa canción, cuando llegó al estribillo miro fijamente a Quinn.

_I can't win, I can't reign, _

_I will never win this game _

_Without you, Without you _

_I am lost, I am vain _

_I will never be the same _

_Without you, Without you _

_I won't run, I won't fly _

_I will never make it by _

_Without you, Without you _

Quería que la rubia entendiera que esa canción era por y para ella. Quinn escucho la letra de la canción, vio la mirada de Rachel en ella y entendió todo lo que la chica quería expresarle, no pudo evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

_I can't rest, I can't fight _

_All I need is you and I _

_Without you, Without...you _

_You, you, you _

_Without You, you, you _

_Without you _

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame _

_But I can't accept that we're estranged _

_Without you, Without you _

_I can't quit now, this can't be right _

_I can't take one more sleepless night _

_Without you, Without you _

_I won't soar, I won't climb _

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed _

_Without you,Without you _

_I can't look, I´m so blind _

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind _

_Without you, Without...you _

_You, you, you _

_Without You, you, you _

_Without..you _

_I am lost, I am vain _

_I will never be the same _

_Without you (x3)_

Cuando la canción acabó el público volvió a aplaudirle y se puso de pie, Rachel se acercó a sus amigos y se fundió en un abrazo con Quinn, cuando se separó de la chica se acercó a Brody y a Kurt, que se desplazó a la silla de al lado para dejar a las dos chicas sentadas juntas.  
Tras el resto de actuaciones, era el momento de anunciar el ganador, Carmen se levantó y anunció que sin duda, la que había clavado el festival y se merecía el premio era la más novata: Rachel Berry. La chica no se lo creía, volvió a abrazar a sus amigos y se acercó a recoger el trofeo, no sin antes darle un abrazo a la gran Carmen Tibideux, dio las gracias a todos por el apoyo, a su familia y amigos y salió de la sala corriendo para llamar a sus padres. Mientras el resto de chicos hablaba en el hall del teatro.

**-Me alegra que hayas venido Quinn-** dijo Kurt con toda la sinceridad del mundo  
**-Yo también me alegro de estar aquí, aunque me costó decidirme-** le contestó la rubia –** Gracias por avisarme Kurt**  
**-Chicos! Ya estoy lista, mis padres estaban llorando, por eso he tardado más- **contó entre risas y miró a Quinn  
**-Oye Brody vamos llendo nosotros y que ahora nos alcancen las chicas que tengo que preguntarte algo-** dijo Kurt para poder dejar a Quinn y Rachel solas.

**-Enhorabuena Rachel-** dijo Quinn dulcemente**- te lo merecías**  
**-Gracias Q-** la morena no sabía por dónde empezar, tenía tanto que decir, pero como siempre la rubia se adelantó  
**-Rachel, la segunda canción que has cantado... ¿Sientes eso de verdad?  
**-**Sí, todas y cada una de las palabras que he dicho- **afirmó segura Rachel  
**-Yo... lo siento Rachel, sé que no es el momento de hablar de esto pero necesito decírtelo-** la rubia se armó de valor y soltó su gran discurso**- lo siento, me comporté como una tonta, debí darte la oportunidad de explicarte y no desaparecer de esa forma de Nueva York...**  
**-Te llamé, te escribí, incluso fui a tu apartamento y no estabas, ni siquiera sabía si te había pasado algo Quinn...  
-Lo sé... Necesitaba irme y pensar, mucho- **la rubia se acercó a Rachel y agarró su mano**- yo... Quiero que hablemos Rachel, aunque sé que no es el momento...**  
**-Está bien Quinn, yo también quiero que hablemos**  
**-Mi vuelo a Chicago sale por la noche, voy a pasar las Navidades en casa con mis padres-** informó la rubia- **¿crees que podremos vernos por la tarde? No soportaría otro día más así...**  
**-Por supuesto-** dijo Rachel sonriendo**- pero ahora hay una pequeña fiesta de celebración por el festival, y además resulta que lo he ganado así que me preguntaba si...¿quieres acompañarme?**  
**-Me encantaría Rachel-**dijo Quinn que se dejó guiar por Rachel de la mano hasta llegar a la fiesta

La noche fue diversión continua, Rachel era el centro de atención, todos los estudiantes de NYADA se acercaban a felicitarla y le pedían cantar un día con ella en alguna clase. Al contrario de lo que solía pasar, Quinn no estaba celosa, se sentía tan orgullosa de lo que la morena había logrado que no había tiempo de sentirse mal. Se alegró cuando Rachel por fin se acercó para sacarla a bailar y más tarde se unieron a ellas Kurt y Brody, los chicos lo pasaron genial, Quinn tenía que reconocer que Brody era realmente buen chico.

Cuando llegó la hora de marcharse, Quinn se ofreció a llevarlos a todos en coche ya que ella no había bebido nada en toda la noche, Brody fue el primero en quedarse en casa. Tras un rato llegaron al apartamento de los chicos y Kurt se despidió rápidamente para dejar a las chicas hablar. Se creó un silencio incómodo hasta que Quinn se giró y vio a Rachel mirándola a los ojos fijamente, la rubia se quedó paralizada, había echado tanto de menos esa mirada cautivadora...

**-Quinn, mañana después de comer me paso por tu casa si quieres y hablamos- **dijo dudosa Rachel  
**-Claro Rachel, cuando tú puedas -** sonrió y antes de que reaccionara Rachel se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla que acabó muy cerca de sus labios y salió del coche corriendo.

* * *

Rachel tenía que ganar ese festival! Menos mas que Kurt avisó a Quinn no?

Nuestras chicas han vuelto a encontrarse después de un tiempo separadas, ahora le tocará a Rachel hablar y explicarse, ¿Convencerá a Quinn?

Un saludo, gracias por leer! =)


	11. Navidades

Las Navidades iban mejor de lo que ambas chicas esperaban. Rachel estaba en Lima se pasaba el día de un lado para otro con sus amigos, en casa de Kurt o con sus padres de compras y haciendo largas horas de películas musicales.

Quinn llevó una vida más tranquila en Chicago, se dedicó a leer, salir a pasear a su perro y pasar algo de tiempo con sus antiguos amigos, la relación con su padre parecía estar mejor de lo que pensaba, las buenas notas y el buen comportamiento de la rubia parecían estar funcionando, no se habían peleado en todas las fiestas.

La parte del día favorita de ambas eran las noches, cuando se hacían una video llamada y se pasaban horas contándose cosas, se habían propuesto volver a conocerse y lo estaban consiguiendo, Rachel le contó a la rubia que había descubierto que NYADA impartía clases de fotografía y cine y que debía apuntarse ahora que empezaba el semestre y así tendrían una excusa más para verse en la escuela, pero la rubia no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su padre ante la noticia de las clases. Aprovechó su momentáneo buena relación para comentarlo en una cena, las miradas de su padre fueron fulminantes pero tras un par de ruegos le permitió apuntarse siempre y cuando no afectara a sus notas ni a sus clases en la universidad, Quinn no podía ser más feliz en ese momento.

La morena adoraba su casa y sus padres pero no podía evitar desear que acabarán las vacaciones para volver a la vida neoyorquina, y su deseo se cumplió, casi tres semanas más tarde de ganar el festival, regresaba a Nueva York.

**Quinn:** Rach, ya estoy en Nueva York, voy camino de mi apartamento! Escríbeme cuando aterrices ¿vale? Un beso

Se suponía que Rachel llegaría un par de horas más tarde que Quinn pero la rubia empezó a preocuparse al no saber nada de ella durante más de 4 horas... Se disponía a escribir otro mensaje a Rachel cuando el timbre sonó, abrió la puerta sin apartar la vista del móvil.

**-¿Se puede saber que manera es esa de recibirme?- **dijo una voz familiar  
**-No me lo puedo creer! Estas aquí!-** la abrazó**- estaba empezando a preocuparme**  
**-Lo siento, quería darte una sorpresa-** le explico aún sin soltarla  
**-Me ha encantado, vamos pasa-** agarró la maleta de Rachel y la metió en el apartamento

Pidieron algo de comida y vieron una película, siempre era su plan favorito, Quinn no soltó a Rachel en toda la noche, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer eso, hasta que recordó una cosa y se levantó corriendo del sofá, la morena se quedó confundida y siguió con la vista a Quinn que regresó con algo en las manos.

**-Se me había olvidado esto Rachel... Te compré un regalo de Navidad-** dijo tímidamente y le entregó la cajita a Rachel

Rachel miró a Quinn fijamente, no se esperaba para nada ese gesto por parte de la rubia, así que abrió el regalo y se encontró realmente emocionada por lo que vio. Era un colgante de oro en forma de estrella, Rachel lo saco de la caja y pudo observar una inscripción en la parte trasera de la estrella, una R, era precioso, la morena estaba totalmente emocionada por el gesto.

**-Oh dio mío Quinn, me encanta,!-** exclamó lanzándose a los brazos de la rubia  
**-Me alegra que te guste, estaba un día paseando y lo vi, era perfecto para ti, así que mande inscribirlo, para que siempre recuerdes que pase lo que pase eres una estrella y llegarás lejos, pero sobre todo porque eres la estrella de mi vida-** Quinn se sonrojó tras el discurso  
**-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ensayando ese discurso Quinn?-**dijo la morena muy sería  
**-Vaya, de nada Rachel, tu sí que sabes romper un momento romántico-** la rubia se había enfadado  
**-jajajajaja-** la morena estaba muy feliz**- era broma amor, ven pónmelo, no me lo pienso quitar nunca- **y le dio un beso cargado de ternura.

**-Te queda precioso Rachel –** dijo mirándola fijamente **– no sabes como he echado de menos hacer esto-** acarició su mejilla y la besó intesamente.

Así término su último día de vacaciones, entre mimos y sábanas. Al día siguiente tocaba volver a la vida real.

* * *

Capítulo corto, lo se! Era un poco de transición para poder seguir la historia! El próximo será mas largo y... Vuelve Santana! Esta vez para quedarse! Nuevas aventuras se avecinan!

Gracias, un saludo =)


	12. Santana

Al día siguiente, la rubia acompañó a Rachel a la escuela, era la primera vez que entraba en ella, así que la morena hizo de guía y la llevó hasta secretaria para gestionar los trámites de sus nuevas clases, Quinn estaba realmente emocionada, si todos los papeles eran correctos, podría empezar a ir esa misma semana. Rachel aprovechó la estancia de Quinn para pedirle que se quedara a verla en su clase de interpretación, la rubia se negó al principio pero acabó accediendo ya que no tenía clases esa mañana, Quinn no podía creerlo, su chica era realmente buena en eso, no se perdió un detalle de la clase, lo que ella no sabía era que Rachel estaba esforzándose al máximo para impresionarla.

Quinn se marchó a sus clases de derecho durante el resto del día, y la morena fue a Vogue cuando acabó las clases para buscar a Kurt. Llegó a las oficinas y fue directa al despacho del chico pero de camino se encontró con su jefa, Isabelle, se saludaron amistosamente y estuvieron hablando hasta que Kurt apareció, al fin y al cabo Rachel le debía su cambio de look a ella. Esperó que el chico terminara unos asuntos y se marcharon a casa.

Apenas habían entrado en casa cuando sonó la puerta, Kurt interrogó a Rachel con la mirada da preguntándose si sería la rubia pero Rachel negó, debía estar en clase. Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con Santana, que se lanzó a saludarlos con dos grandes maletas.

**-Santana! No es que no me alegre de verte pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-** cuestionó Rachel  
**-Me mudo a vivir con vosotros-** Kurt y Rachel se miraron sin comprender**- la universidad y las animadores no eran mi vida, no me gustaba, no quiero hacer eso para vivir, así que me plantee mi futuro y me dije, tienes dos grandes amigos en la mejor ciudad del mundo**- agarró las maletas y las metió en el apartamento-** así que aquí estoy, me vengo a vivir y a rehacer mi vida.  
-Santana, ¿no crees que deberías habernos consultado que opinábamos nosotros de esto?-** Rachel aún no se lo creía  
**-Venga ya chicos somos amigos... O...¿vais a echarme?  
-No Santana, no somos tan crueles, pero tendrás que contribuir al alquiler y los gastos de la casa a partir del próximo mes, sino no hay trato-** dijo Kurt muy seguro  
**-Acepto-** y se abrazaron los tres

Rachel no tardó en informar a su chica de las nuevas noticias, Quinn se alegró de que Rachel tuviera otra amiga en Nueva York, además Santana le había caído bien aquella noche antes de la pelea, así que le propuso a Rachel salir todos juntos el fin de semana.

La morena contó el plan a sus amigos que aceptaron encantados una noche de fiesta juntos. Santana se había pasado toda la semana buscando un trabajo para mantenerse mientras decidía que hacer con su vida, al final consiguió encontrar un trabajo de camarera bien pagado para las horas que tenía que trabajar.

Quinn y Rachel apenas habían podido compartir momentos juntas, la rubia estaba ajustándose a su nuevo horario de clases en la universidad y en NYADA y Santana se encargó de mantener a Rachel ocupada ayudándola a instalarse.

Quinn tampoco había podido ir por el apartamento de su chica, ahora que estaba Santana cambiaban las cosas, la chica no sabía nada sobre ellas dos como pareja y Rachel aún no había decidido si quería contárselo. Sabía que la latina, siendo lesbiana, iba a aceptarlas sin problema, pero la morena aún no sentía una conexión suficiente con ella como para confesar algo que ni sus propios padres sabían.

Por lo que cuando llegó el viernes, ambas chicas estaban más que contentas de poder pasar una noche juntas aunque fuera con más gente. Quinn invitó a Britanny, sabía que le había gustado la latina la última vez, Tina y Blaine y Rachel por su lado invitó a Brody a acompañarles junto con Santana y Kurt.

La morena le pidió a Quinn que fuera a su apartamento antes de salir, tras dar la bienvenida a Santana y hablar un rato con Kurt, Rachel se la llevó a su habitación, con la excusa de elegir la ropa, donde después de un profundo beso la convenció de dejar su coche ahí y que durmiera en el apartamento con ella de esa forma ambas podrían beber y disfrutar por igual.

Se reunieron con el resto de chicos fuera del local e hicieron las propias presentaciones, la primera parada de la noche era un bar tranquilo donde podrían charlar y conocerse mejor entre todos. Kurt y Blaine se sentaron juntos, estaban inseparables desde las vacaciones, Rachel y Quinn se las apañaron para sentarse una al lado de otra de casualidad dejando así a Santana con Brittany y a Tina con Brody.

La morena cada vez pensaba más que su chica había invitado al número exacto de amigos para que se distrajeran entre ellos y tuvieran la noche para ellas solas. Cuando se habían bebido un par de rondas decidieron jugar a varios juegos sobre bebidas, al rato todos estaban a tono y decidieron marcharse a la discoteca para bailar.

Por el camino Santana hablaba con Britanny, de hecho no habían hecho otra cosa en toda la noche, la rubia despertaba en Santana una ternura y unas ganas de protegerla que nunca le habían ocurrido, eso sin contar lo guapa y el cuerpo de infarto que poseía la bailarina.

Brody por su parte seguía lanzando indirectas a Rachel e intentaba estar atento a ella pero la morena se las apañaba para ignorarle o negarse amablemente ante las peticiones del chico, tras esa actitud de la chica, Brody decidió intentar darle celos hablando con Tina y bailando con ella cuando llegaron a la discoteca. Y Kurt y Blaine, eran dos enamorados en su propio mundo.  
Todo esto dejaba a Quinn y Rachel en la posición perfecta para poder pasar el tiempo juntas sin sospechas y sin nadie interrumpiéndolas. La morena estaba en la barra pidiendo una copa para su rubia cuando se le acercó un chico con intenciones de ligar.

**-Hola guapa, ¿quieres tomar algo?-** dijo el desconocido  
**-No gracias, ya estoy esperando mi bebida-** rechazó Rachel amablemente, el chico era guapo no había duda  
**-Eres muy guapa, ¿lo sabias?-** el chico agarró a Rachel por el brazo  
**-Gracias, pero tengo que irme-** la pequeña intentaba escapar hacia su chica, que la vio y no dudo en intervenir  
**-Perdona, te importaría dejarla en paz? Esta conmigo-** dio un rápido beso en los labios de Rachel- **vamos amor-** y se la llevo a la pista de baile

**-¿Quién era?¿qué quería?-**le preguntó Quinn  
**-No lo sé Quinn, sólo un tonto borracho con ganas de ligar-** vio la expresión de Quinn**- venga ya, no te pongas celosa, soy sólo tuya-** susurro al oído e hizo enloquecer a la rubia, que aprovechó la canción que sonaba para pegar su cuerpo al de Rachel y bailar con movimiento sensuales**-Quinn... Si sigues haciendo eso voy a llevarte al baño y no voy a ser responsable de mis actos**  
**-Quizás esa es mi intención-** insinuó la rubia al oído de Rachel pero antes de que se dieran cuenta sus amigos aparecieron y tuvieron que separarse bruscamente y tranquilizar sus respiraciones.

Habían bailado sensualmente en público, casi se besan en público, con sus amigos en el mismo local, casi van al baño a hacerlo, Rachel no se podía creer todo lo que hubiera pasado si sus amigos hubieran aparecido dos minutos más tarde.

Ella quería poder hacer esas cosas con Quinn, era su novia y quería demostrar al mundo cuanto la quería pero Quinn todavía no estaba dispuesta a tener esa conversación otra vez y la morena no quería forzar la situación ahora que estaban bien, así que decidió hacer como si no pasará nada.  
Cuando ya no pudieron más decidieron irse a casa, Brody se fue en el mismo taxi que Tina ya que que vivían muy cerca, Blaine se quedaba a dormir con Kurt y Brittany estaba demasiado borracha y como Quinn dormiría con Rachel decidieron que lo más acertado era llevársela al apartamento con ellos. Una vez en casa, le pusieron un pijama de la latina a Britanny y consiguieron echarla a dormir en la cama de Santana, quién se ofreció a dormir en el sofá. Rachel no asimilaba lo amable que estaba siendo la latina, esa chica debía ser realmente especial para que la tratara así, al fin y al cabo todos conocían a Santana por sus ligues de una noche.

Quinn y Rachel por fin estaban solas en la habitación de la diva, que no tardó en lanzarse a atacar los labios de su chica.

**-Llevaba toda la noche queriendo hacer eso- **dijo la morena mientras se mordía el labio

**-¿No quieres seguir haciéndolo el resto de la noche?-** sugirió Quinn de manera sensual

Rachel se entregó a la rubia completamente, necesitaba hacer desaparecer las inseguridades que a veces le creaba el hecho de no poder disfrutar de una relación normal, así que aprovechó cada minuto para borrar todas las dudas y Quinn simplemente quería a su chica completamente desde el baile en la discoteca, así que terminaron la noche haciendo el amor de forma silenciosa, como Quinn había impuesto para que nadie del apartamento las escuchara. Y ahí volvían las dudas de Rachel.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo aguantará Rachel en la relación con las condiciones de Quinn? ¿Explotará en el próximo capítulo? Lo verán pronto =D

Santana ya está instalada oficialmente en la historia, seguirá teniendo sus momentos! =)

Gracias por todo!


	13. Que quieres y como lo quieres

Apenas faltaban tres semanas para la boda del profesor Shuester, su profesor de español y del Glee club cuando estaban en Lima, los chicos habían recibido las invitaciones unos días antes y estaban deseando ir para ver al resto de amigos. Kurt decidió que llevaría a Blaine como acompañante, se relación era bastante sería y después de más de cuatro meses quería presentárselo a sus padres para formalizar las cosas.

Santana no llevaría acompañante, había quedado un par de veces a solas con Britanny y se lo pasaba genial con la bailarina pero era demasiado pronto según la latina quería tomarse las cosas con calma con esa chica, nunca nadie le había llamado la atención así, Kurt y Rachel estaban realmente sorprendidos de como se estaba comportando la latina, trabajaba, pasaba tiempo con Britt, ordenaba el piso, si llegan a saberlo le habrían pedido que se mudara antes.

Rachel deseaba poder llevar a Quinn a la boda como su pareja, quería presentársela a sus padres y pasar el día de san Valentín con su chica pero sabía que eso no pasaría, ni siquiera se lo había propuesto a la rubia para no empezar una pelea, además coincidía con sus semanas de exámenes así que lo usaría de excusa para no asistir. Esto provoco que Rachel estuviera cabizbaja durante la semana, Quinn que había notado que le pasaba algo decidió llevarla a cenar el viernes a un nuevo restaurante vegano en pleno Broadway y luego irían al apartamento de la rubia, a Rachel le encantó la idea ya que Quinn no solía querer que salieran en plan pareja a sitios tan llenos, así que cuando llegó el viernes espero impaciente a que la rubia, que iba a recogerla, la avisara para bajar al coche.

**-Hola amor-** Rachel dio un beso rápido al entrar en el auto

**-Hola peque-** Quinn pudo notar que Rachel estaba más contenta que los días anteriores, así que condujo al restaurante mientras escuchaban la radio, la rubia aparco en un sitio cercano al restaurante y guió a la morena al interior**- Hola, tengo una mesa reservada a nombre de Fabray-** dijo Quinn al camarero, que cuando comprobó el libro las llevo a su mesa

**-Oh Dios mío Quinn, este restaurante es precioso! Y mira la carta, no sé qué pedir, todo parece delicioso-** dijo haciendo un puchero

**-Tenía el presentimiento de que te gustaría-** la rubia sonrió a su Rachel, le encantaba verla así y no como los días anteriores, no tardaron en ordenar la comida y Quinn pidió que les sirvieran un par de copas de vino**- ¿cómo va la convivencia con Santana?- **interrogó la rubia, quería saber que había pasado esa semana

**- La verdad que mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos, quiero decir que ya sabemos cómo es Santana, pero dentro de eso ha cambiado y está más adulta, pero aún no sabe que quiere hacer con su vida-**relató Rachel

**-Acaba de llegar a la ciudad, dadle tiempo Rachel, seguro que lo averiguarÁ pronto-** aprovechó el silencio para beber un poco de vino**- y en la escuela, ¿todo bien?**

**-Si, como siempre, un poco cansada-** Rachel entendió entonces a que se debía el interrogatorio de la rubia y no sabía sí contarle lo de la boda, así que decidió cambiar de tema**- y tu amor, ¿cómo llevas la universidad con NYADA? Apenas coincidimos-** hizo un puchero para ganarse a Quinn

**-Esta semana acabó las clases y ya me pongo a estudiar todo el día para los exámenes, las clases me van a venir bien para despejar la mente la verdad-** el camarero llego con la cena y ambas chicas se dispusieron a comer. El resto de la cena pasó entre conversaciones triviales, sonrisas y miradas fijas. Habían pedido un postre para compartir, así que el camarero lo coloco en el centro de la mesa

**-Esto es romántico ¿no crees? La verdad es que me ha encantado la cena, gracias por traerme Quinn-** Rachel agarró la mano que la rubia tenía libre en la mesa y se disponía a entrelazar sus dedos cuando Quinn apartó su mano, la morena no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese gesto.

**-Rachel yo... Lo siento, ha sido un reflejo-** se justificó Quinn, que notó como la cara de su chica había cambiado.

La rubia pagó la cena y se dirigieron al coche, Rachel no había dicho nada desde el incidente con las manos, así que la rubia sabía que tenía que compensarla cuando llegarán al apartamento. Subieron en silencio y cuando entraron Quinn habló

**-Rachel, ven-** se acercó a la chica y la cogió por la cintura**- soy una imbécil, perdona no debía reaccionar así-** y junto sus labios, intentó introducir su lengua en la boca de Rachel pero la morena no la dejó sino que se separó de la rubia y se marchó al sofá**- Rachel, venga, por favor, no te pongas así, quiero que estemos bien-** intentó volver a besarla

**-No Quinn, no puedes hacer eso, no puedes solucionarlo todo con besos y caricias, las cosas y los gestos duelen y no se olvidan tan fácil con un beso-** la morena había explotado**- no te entiendo Quinn, me llevas a cenar a un restaurante bonito y cuando te cojo la mano te alejas como si te tocara un muerto-** Rachel aguantaba las ganas de llorar

**-Rachel ha sido un reflejo! Ya te lo he explicado antes- **le cortó la rubia muy seriamente

**-Ese es el problema, que siempre tienes una excusa, no puedo acercarme a menos de un metro de ti por sí la gente piensa algo, a mí me da igual lo que piensen Quinn, yo te quiero a ti-** en ese momento decidió que iba a contarlo todo**- sé que me has llevado a esa cena porque querías saber que me pasaba esta semana ¿verdad?-** Quinn la miro fijamente y asintió ante el silencio de Rachel que suspiró**- hemos recibido una invitación para la boda de nuestro profesor del Glee Club, el día de san Valentín en Lima.**

**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-** interrumpió una soberbia Quinn

**-Dios, como puedes ser tan imbécil Quinn-** vio la cara de enfado de la rubia**- tiene que ver todo contigo, lo único que he querido desde que recibí esa invitación es pedirte que fueras como mi cita igual que Kurt va a llevar a Blaine-** finalizó

**-¿Y porqué no me lo has pedido?-** Quinn sabía perfectamente la respuesta pero no pudo evitar preguntar

**-¿Habrías aceptado si te lo hubiera pedido?-** Quinn permaneció en silencio y Rachel no aguanto más, se echó a llorar**- ese silencio es la respuesta a todo lo que me ha pasado esta semana y a nuestro mayor problema-** cogió su bolso y se fue a la habitación de invitados, dejando a Quinn en el sofá sin saber que decir.

La morena se pasó media noche llorando en su cama, esperando que Quinn apareciera por la puerta para explicarse o para consolarla, sin embargo la rubia se encontraba en su sofá sin dormir, pensando cómo solucionar las cosas con Rachel, tras horas en esa posición decidió que necesitaba a su chica, así que se dirigió a la habitación. Entró sigilosamente cuando vio a la pequeña dormida, se metió en la cama y la abrazo por detrás. Rachel no notó la presencia de Quinn hasta que despertó y notó unos brazos que la agarraban, ¿cuándo había entrado? se giró para ver a Quinn que parecía no haber dormido tampoco, así que decidió dejarla ahí, se vistió y fue a la cocina.

Estaba buscando algo para desayunar antes de irse cuando sintió una presencia en la cocina, se giró y pudo ver a Quinn, tenía una cara horrible, Rachel sabía que la rubia había pasado incluso peor noche que ella, pero eso no la ablandó, seguía enfadada y lo estaría hasta que hablarán bien las cosas.

**-Eyy... Rach...-** regaló una tímida sonrisa a Rachel

**-hola Quinn...-** contestó Rachel evitando la mirada de Quinn

**-¿Ya te ibas?-** preguntó la rubia al notar que Rachel estaba vestida y había recogido sus cosas

**- Si Quinn, es lo mejor-** estaba siendo dura y lo sabía pero era la única forma de que la chica reaccionara

**-Espera Rach... ¿Podemos hablar?-** preguntó suplicante

-**No Quinn-** la rubia no se creía lo que acaba de oír y se le saltaron las lágrimas, Rachel lo notó y se suavizo**- mira Quinn, no creo que sea el momento de hablar, lo de anoche está muy reciente, no quiero falsas promesas, ni juramentos de cambios que luego no sucederán-** Quinn entendió por dónde iba Rachel**- piensa bien las cosas, planteate que quieres en tu vida y como lo quieres, yo lo tengo claro, cuando te decidas, entonces hablaremos, mientras tanto, tienes espacio- **se acercó para dar un suave beso en los labios de su chica y mirarla con ojos tristes, se le rompió el corazón al dejar a Quinn en aquel estado.

* * *

Esta vez ha sido Rachel la que ha tenido que dejarle las cosas claras a Quinn... ¿Que será mas importante para la rubia, sus sentimientos o lo que piensen los demás?

Sigan leyendo! Gracias ;)


	14. Sí

Una semana había pasado Rachel sin tener noticias de Quinn, tenía que hacer una fuerza sobre humana para no llamar a la chica y ver como estaba. Los primeros días pasaron rápido, Rachel entendió que su chica tenía mucho que aclarar pero después de tanto tiempo empezó a preocuparle que la rubia complemente no quisiera saber nada más de ella después de como se había comportado.

Cuando Santana estaba delante mantenía la compostura, hablaban de clases, del trabajo y la latina le contaba sus historias con Brittany, Rachel podía jurar que la latina se enamoraba cada día más y que se había convertido en su mejor amiga, quien se lo iba a decir a ambas en el instituto. Pero cuando Kurt llegaba al apartamento era otra historia, el chico ya estaba al día de lo que había pasado y estaba convencido de que Quinn volvería por eso animaba a Rachel siempre que podía.

Una noche, Santana invitó a Rachel y Kurt a salir con Brittany y ella, la verdad era que a Rachel no le apetecía salir pero la acabaron convenciendo. Se puso unos jeans ajustados y una camisa sencilla, y se reunión con los chicos. Estaban en un bar que había abierto recientemente por lo que estaba bastante lleno, aún no había ordenado nada cuando un camarero se acercó a Rachel con una copa y le dijo que un chico del fondo la había invitado. Rachel se sintió alagada y aceptó la copa, no iba a hacer nada con el chico pero hablar con él tampoco estaría mal pasar un rato.

El local era la sensación de Nueva York, por lo que no fue extraño que Tina y Sebastian decidieran sacar esa noche a Quinn de su apartamento ya que no la habían visto en semanas. Entraron en el local animadamente y cuando llevaban un rato hablando Quinn pudo notar que al fondo del local se encontraba ¿Rachel?, se acercó entre la gente sin que la chica la viera, no se lo podía creer, estaba con un chico ¿quién era? ¿Por qué estaba con él allí solos? ¿Era una cita? La mente de Quinn empezó a funcionar a toda velocidad, no entendía que estaba pasando, esos pensamientos le llegaron como cuchillos en el corazón por lo que con una excusa consiguió marcharse a su apartamento otra vez. No podía perder a Rachel y menos así, por cobarde, por no atreverse a mostrar lo que de verdad sentía, debía hacer algo.

Al día siguiente, estaban en el apartamento lo tres compañeros jugando al monopoly, aún estaban cansados de la fiesta de la noche anterior por lo que cuando sonó la puerta ninguno se levantó a abrir. Volvieron a llamar insistentemente y Santana fue la primera en reaccionar e ir a abrir y encontrarse con una Quinn seria.

**-Hola Santana-** se acercó a darle un abrazo**- ¿está Rachel?**

**-Hola Quinn, si estamos aquí los tres jugando, pasa pasa- **se hizo a un lado para que la rubia entrara

**-Ho...Hola chicos-** consiguió decir mientras se acercaba al sofá donde estaba Rachel

**-Santana, ¿qué te parece sí vamos a comprar la merienda?-** propuso Kurt levantadose rápido y empujando a Santana, quería darle su espacio a las chicas**- venga vamos, que tengo mucha hambre-** insistía para convencerla

**-¿Por qué yo?-** Santana se negaba**- ve tú, o ve con ellas-** finalmente decidió ir para no escuchar más quejas**- está bien, vamos.**

Se marcharon dejando a ambas chicas solas en el salón. Quinn se acercó a Rachel y se sentó a su lado, se veía tan tierna en sus pijamas que sólo le apetecía besarla, pero antes tenían que hablar seriamente, le debía una explicación. La morena por su parte estaba atónita, no se esperaba esa aparición, creía que cuando Quinn se decidiera la avisaría para hablar o algo pero no plantarse allí, así que espero que Quinn hablara.

**-Si Rachel-** dijo Quinn muy seriamente

**-¿Si a que Quinn?- **Rachel no entendía nada, ¿qué quería decirle?

**-Sí, seré tu cita para la boda de tu profesor, en San Valentín, con todos tus amigos, y conoceré a tus padres-** Rachel se llevó las manos a la boca totalmente sorprendida**- si a todo Rachel, es lo que quiero**

**-¿Es en serio?- **Rachel aún no se lo creía**- ¿vendrás conmigo?**

**-Sin duda alguna Rachel, es lo que debí decirte el otro día, me ha costado entenderlo, lo siento-** la rubia cogió las manos de Rachel**- quiero estar contigo, te he echado mucho de menos esta semana y no voy a volver a permitirlo. Pero vamos a hacer las cosas bien, los primeros en saberlo serás tus padres y luego decides si quieres decírselo a tus amigos o no, decidas lo que decidas lo respetare, lo prometo.**

**-No sabes lo que significa esto para mí- **Rachel pudo ver la sinceridad y el amor en los ojos de Quinn, así que no esperó más tiempo y se acercó a besarla.

Estaba ya sobre la rubia en el sofá cuando escucho a Kurt hablando fuera y se separaron rápidamente, recuperando la compostura. El chico sabía por la sonrisa de Rachel que debían haber arreglado la situación así que invitó a la rubia a quedarse a cenar, Santana no sabía porque pero pensaba que se había perdido algo. Para no interrumpir la partida, Quinn propuso que ella jugará junto con Rachel y a la chica le pareció una idea genial, pasaron así el resto de la tarde hasta que llegó la hora de cenar y se levantó a ayudar a Kurt a preparar algo.

**-Veo que ya está todo bien-** le comentó Kurt**- me alegro**

**-Sí, ha sido una semana dura, pero todo está bien- **sonrió una alegre Quinn, que veía a Rachel acercarse

**-Hola, ¿puedo ayudar?-** miraba a Quinn de manera enamorada

**-Ya casi está todo, ¿pones la mesa para que llevemos los platos?-**propuso dulcemente la rubia

Rachel obedeció y al momento aparecieron los chicos con los platos. La cena transcurrió entre risas, esos cuatro chicos se llevaban genial así que ninguno dudo en interrogar a Santana sobre Brittany, quién se sonrojó y tras varias preguntas decidió que era el momento de cambiar de tema.

**-Bueno Quinn, ¿Qué tal las clases?¿terminaste ese trabajo a tiempo? **– preguntó Santana desconcertando al resto

**-Sí, pasé una noche sin apenas dormir, pero al final me dio tiempo y me han puesto buena nota-** le contestó Quinn

**-Espera, ¿Por qué sabias que Quinn tenía que entregar un trabajo?-** preguntó confusa Rachel

**-Porque quedamos el otro día para tomar un café, Quinn es también mi amiga Rachel y quería hablar con ella unas cosas sobre Britt –** explicó tranquilamente Santana**- pero no te pongas celosa, sigues siendo la primera en mi lista **– le dijo burlándose de ella

En esa situación Rachel entendió algo, Santana se había convertido en amiga de Quinn también y en su mejor amiga, ella le contaba todo sobre Brittany y sabía cuándo a Rachel le pasaba algo aunque está lo negara. Si quería probar a la rubia era el momento, iba a comprobar si lo que le había dicho antes era lo que sentía y Santana se merecía la verdad, así que en un acto reflejo cogió la mano de la rubia que estaba sentada a su lado y la miró fijamente. Quinn notó la mano de Rachel, se giró para mirarla y le sonrió, en lugar de apartar su mano como había hecho anteriormente, entrelazó sus dedos con los de la pequeña. Santana y Kurt fueron testigos del momento y se miraron pero antes de que ninguno de los dos reaccionara las chicas hablaron.

**-Santana, hay algo que quiero contarte, te mereces saberlo-** la latina atendió**- Quinn y yo...estamos juntas-** dijo finalmente

**-¿juntas?¿cómo juntas?-** dijo la latina

**-Juntas, como una pareja-** aclaró Quinn, mirando a su chica y agarrando aún más fuerte su mano

**-Espera, ¿vosotras?¿hace cuánto tiempo? ¿Tú lo sabias?-** dijo acusando a Kurt

**-Nos conocimos de casualidad nada más llegar yo a Nueva York- **decidió explicar Rachel**- empezamos algo poco después, cuando viniste de visita estábamos juntas pero nos peleamos, finalmente lo arreglamos y ahora somos una pareja oficialmente. Kurt lo sabía porque casi nos pilla Santana...-** decidió defender a su amigo

**-No me lo puedo creer, quien me iba a decir que vosotras dos ibais a jugar para mi bando-** río Santana**- la gran Rachel Berry, como cambian las cosas- **seguía bromeando**- pero hablando en serio, si sois felices, me alegro por vosotras chicas.**

Fue en ese momento cuando Santana entendió porque no había visto últimamente a Quinn y porque Kurt insistió en dejarlas solas, se habían peleado, pero no había duda, ahora estaban más que felices.

**-Bueno hay algo más que quiero decir-** interrumpió Quinn**- vamos a pasar todos San Valentín en Lima- **dijo alegremente

**-¿qué? ¿Vienes con nosotros?-** dijeron ambos chicos a la vez

**-No sólo voy a Lima, seré la pareja de Rachel en la boda- **estaba orgullosa de sí misma, sonaba tan bien decir eso.

Santana siguió interrogando las chicas un rato más hasta que decidió acostarse, Kurt también quiso dejar a las chicas colas para que hablaran y se despidieran. Quinn aprovechó el momento para besar a Rachel con intensidad, tras una larga sesión de besos, Rachel pidió a la rubia que se quedara pero la chica tenía que madrugar al día siguiente. Le explicó a Rachel que aún le quedaban un par de exámenes y que tenía que aprobarlos con buena nota, así que no podrían verse mucho los días que faltaban hasta el viaje pero que no dudara en llamarla y escribirle cuando quisiera. Así se despidió Quinn, que no quería marcharse, sólo besaba a su chica hasta que la responsabilidad llamo y se marchó.

* * *

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando =)

Tenía este capítulo escrito de otra forma pero lo he modificado un poco por ciertas ideas de los reviews! En el próximo capítulo toca ir a Lima y Quinn conocerá a los padres de Rachel!

Un saludo, gracias por el apoyo =)


	15. Presentaciones

Por fin había llegado el gran fin de semana, los chicos habían decidido ir un par de días antes de la boda para poder estar con sus padres y relajarse un poco del ritmo de la gran ciudad. Quinn estaba muy nerviosa, iba a conocer a los padres de Rachel e iban a contarle su relación, aún no sabían cómo o en qué momento iban a hacerlo, tampoco ayudaba que Kurt y Santana se pasarán todo el viaje haciendo bromas al respecto, Rachel reconfortaba a su chica con caricias y algún beso rápido. Lo único que consolaba a Quinn era que Blaine estaba en la misma situación que ella, conocería a los padres y amigos de Kurt y tendrían que aguantar una boda en la que no conocían a mucha gente.

Los padres de Rachel decidieron que irían a recoger a las chicas al aeropuerto, acaban de salir del control de seguridad cuando Rachel echó a correr gritando y se lanzó a los brazos de dos hombres, Quinn dedujo que debían de ser los padres de la morena, así que recogió la maleta que Rachel había abandonado y se acercó lentamente a ellos.

**-Papa, Papi, os presento a Quinn-** dijo la morena acercando a Quinn hasta sus padres

**-Hola Quinn, yo soy Leroy y este es mi marido Hiram, es un placer conocerte por fin-** dijo amablemente Leroy

**-Encantada, es un placer conocernos por fin, Rachel habla mucho de vosotros- **dijo una tímida e irreconocible Quinn

Rachel no podía ser más feliz que en ese momento así que cuando se sentó en el asiento trasero del coche de sus padres no dudó en agarrar la mano de su chica, que la miró con cara de preocupación por sí sus padres la veían antes de contarles nada, pero a pesar de todo siguió agarrando la mano de Rachel.

Quinn se quedó sorprendida por la casa de Rachel, tenía un gran jardín exterior y se veía grande, no imaginaba a Rachel viviendo ahí. La morena le hizo un tour por la casa nada más entrar, asegurándose de dejar para el final sus dos estancias favoritas, el sótano, donde tenía todos sus trofeos, el escenario y todas sus reliquias, Quinn estaba fascinada, esa estancia era simplemente genial, ahora entendía de donde le venía a Rachel las ganas de triunfar. La última parada fue la habitación de la diva, cuando la rubia la vio no pudo evitar reír, todo en esa habitación era propio de Rachel, el color rosa, los póster sobre musicales y Broadway, peluches por todo el cuarto... Quinn aprovechó que no estaban los señores Berry para depositar un rápido beso en los labios de Rachel y asegurarse de contarle a su chica lo contenta que estaba y lo mucho que le gustaba la casa.

A pesar de que la casa era grande, los padres de Rachel habían decidido que las chicas durmieran juntas, la morena no tardó en bromear y decirle a su chica que seguro que la cambiaban de habitación cuando le contarán la verdad. Ese tipo de bromas solo hacían que Quinn se pudiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Cuando estuvieron instaladas decidió bajar y ayudar a los padres de Rachel con la cena, eran agradables, muy dramáticos y parecidos a Rachel, no paró de reír en toda la tarde, tenían una conversaciones tan absurdas que eran geniales. Llegó la hora de la cena y Leroy e Hiram aprovecharon para interrogar un poco a Quinn.

**-Rachel me contó que eras de Chicago- **Quinn asintió**- ¿cómo te decidiste por Nueva York?**

**-Pues fue difícil, me habían aceptado en varias universidades, pero Nueva York tenía algo que me llamaba, como si supiera que mi lugar estaba ahí-** miró a Rachel de reojo y sonrió

**-Me alegra que te decidieras por eso, tengo entendido que el novio de Kurt es amigo tuyo, ¿es bueno chico ese Blaine? Porqué Kurt es como un hijo para nosotros y no querríamos que le hicieran daño- **dijo Leroy preocupado

**-Pueden estar tranquilos, Blaine es un encanto, no haría daño a Kurt está demasiado enamorado-** le parecía muy dulce que los padres de Rachel hablarán así de Kurt

Finalmente la cena terminó y las chicas decidieron recoger la mesa y dejar a sus padres descansar. En la cocina Quinn fregaba los platos y Rachel organizaba el resto de cosas. Cuando todo estuvo recogido se miraron, era el momento, no hacían falta palabras, Rachel acarició la mejilla de Quinn y le dio un dulce beso para demostrarle que todo estaba bien, la cogió de la mano y la llevo a la sala donde estaban sus padres.

**-Papis, ¿podemos hablar con vosotros? Es importante-** dijo Rachel sentándose junto a Quinn y mirando a sus padres

**-Claro hija, ¿ha pasado algo?¿están bien?-** empezaban a preocuparse

**-No, ósea si ha pasado, pero es bueno, ósea quiero decir, es algo que deben saber-** los nervios empezaban a atacar a Rachel, así que Quinn cogió su mano sin importarle la presencia de Hiram y Leroy y le invitó a seguir hablando**- Papas, hace unos meses que... Quinn y yo... Nosotras...-** era el momento**- estamos juntas**

**-¿Cómo que están juntas Rachel?-** preguntaron confundidos

**-Juntas como pareja-** aclarÓ Quinn**- en serio Rachel la próxima vez que se lo contemos a alguien di la palabra pareja que a cada vez que dices lo de juntas me toca a mí aclararlo-** dijo la rubia en tono de broma, lo que provocó la risa de Rachel y el desconcierto de sus padres.

**-Oh Dios mío, con razón Rachel se pasa el día hablando de ti!- **exclamó Hiram-¿**pero hace cuánto que están juntas cariño?**

**-Tres o cuatro meses, hemos tenido malos momentos de confusión- **dijo Quinn tímidamente

**-Rachel, deberías habérnoslo contado antes, somos tus padres, nunca nos ocultas estas cosas!-** aún seguían sorprendidos

**-No queríamos decir nada hasta que nosotras estuviéramos muy seguras papi... Era algo importante-** explicaba Rachel en tono infantil

**-Lo entendemos ¿verdad Leroy?-** el otro hombre asintió**- si estáis bien y sois felices, nosotros lo somos también chicas-** se miraron y Rachel agarró a su chica por la cintura**- nunca había visto a Rachel así de sonriente Quinn, puedes estar orgullosa, y nosotros ya no tendremos que aguantar a Finn Leroy!-** la rubia río ante la ocurrencia

**-Papa! No te metas con Finn- **Quinn le recriminó con la mirada que defendiera al chico

**-Hablando del chico, ¿sabe algo?-** interrogó Leroy

**-No-** negó Rachel**- pero Quinn será mi pareja en la boda de Mr Shue... Pensaba que sería el momento de comentárselo a él y los demás.**

Siguieron de charla durante un par de horas más, Quinn no podía creer lo bien que se habían tomado los padres de Rachel la noticia, la habían acogido como una hija más, deseaba que sus padres se parecieran un poco a ellos. Cuando llego el momento de dormir, Quinn bromeó sobre sí la iban a hacer cambiarse de habitación ahora que sabían la verdad, los hombres rieron ante la ocurrencia pero dijeron que no hacía falta, al fin y al cabo se pasaban el tiempo juntas en Nueva York, no iban a impedirle hacer nada.

Así que cuando sus padres se fueron, Rachel se llevó a Quinn hasta la habitación, cerró la puerta y empujó a la rubia contra ella. Quinn sintió el ataque de su chica y se dejó llevar, habían pasado tantos nervios y habían dado un paso tan importante que quería celebrarlo y entregarse a su chica, y así fue, tuvieron cuidado, al fin y al cabo estaban en casa de sus suegros y no quería bromas matutinas al respecto. Tras hacer el amor, les venció el sueño. Al día siguiente era el gran día, la presentación, muchas situaciones estaban por venir.

* * *

Capítulo corto! El próximo ya es la famosa boda! ¿Como se tomará Finn las noticias?

Saludos! =)


	16. La boda

Rachel fue la primera en despertarse, sabía que aún faltada un rato para que soñara el despertador y su chica se veía realmente adorable durmiendo así que decidió dejarla ahí e ir a desayunar con sus padres para charlar sobre la noche anterior.

**-Buenos días papis**- se acercó a dar un beso a cada uno

**- Hola hija, ¿qué tal has dormido?¿Quinn no baja?**

**-Muy bien, echaba de menos mi cama-** tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo para dormir pensó**- he dejado a Quinn durmiendo, aún falta un rato para empezar a arreglarnos y quería pasar un rato con vosotros, hablar...**

**-Hija si es por lo de anoche, estamos bien, un poco sorprendidas la verdad, después de que casi te casarás con Finn lo que menos esperábamos era que salieras con una chica...-** dijo Leroy

**-Pero si estáis felices, nosotros tan bien, se ve que es una buena chica y que le importas mucho Rachel, fue muy valiente venir contigo y estar presenta cuando nos lo contarás-** dijo Hiram, a ambos hombre les había gustado Quinn

Después del desayuno, decidió que era hora de despertar a Quinn, así que entro sigilosamente en la habitación y se encontró una imagen tan adorable que tuvo que ir a por su cámara para recordarlo., la rubia estaba en su cama, tapada con sus sábana rosa y abrazando a su peluche favorito con todo el pelo despeinado. Dejo la cámara en la mesa y comenzó a darle lentos besos en su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios, Quinn fue despertando por el suave roce de unos labios.

**-Mmmmmmmm pagaría todo porque me despertarás así todos los días-** dijo con voz de dormida

**-Me encantaría hacerlo totalmente gratis-** desde que Quinn había aceptado una relación más o menos pública se había convertido en una persona mucho más romántica y eso encantaba a Rachel**- te he dejado dormir más rato para que estuvieras perfecta hoy-** le dio otro beso**- te he dejado algo de desayunar abajo, yo ya he comido con mis padres, así que baja y yo mientras me ducho-** otro beso y se marchó

La rubia bajó en pijama aún dormida y se encontró con Hiram y Leroy leyendo el periódico en la sala

**-Buenos días señores Berry**

**-Hola Quinn! No nos llames así que nos haces sentir mayores, Hiram y Leroy es perfecto-** pidió Hiram**- Rachel te ha dejado el desayuno preparado ahí encima-** la informó

**-Que amable es, podría haberme hecho cualquier cosa yo**

**-A nuestra hija le gusta cuidar a los que quiere Quinn, lo que te dijimos ayer era verdad Quinn, nunca he visto a Rachel hablar de alguien como lo hace de ti o la forma en que te mira, es muy feliz, espero que lo sepas-**la rubia se sonrojó

-**Ella también es muy importante para mi Leroy...-** se quedó pensativa ante esa afirmación, pero recordó que Rachel debía estar en la ducha y subió corriendo a sorprenderla, entró en el baño y escuchó a Rachel cantar**- hola amor-** dijo metiendo se en la ducha

**-Quinn! Estamos en casa de mis padres! No es que no me encante que este aquí pero-** la rubia la interrumpió con un beso apasionado**- Quinn Fabray, ya que estas aquí te quedas duchándote, yo me voy-** y salió de la ducha corriendo antes de poder arrepentirse

Tras un par de horas terminaron de arreglarse, Rachel llevaba un vestido corto ajustado rosa de encaje, zapatos y bolso blanco, el pelo suelto peinado con flequillo y un maquillaje suave con un toque rosa. Quinn llevaba un vestido de tirantes rojizo, pegado hasta la cintura donde tenía un lazo negro y suelto por debajo, pelo suelto y una rebeca como complemento y maquillaje suave con los labios rojos. Se habían arreglado en cuartos diferentes para no distraerse por eso cuando Rachel entro en su habitación, Quinn se quedó impresionada.

**-Dios mío Rachel, estas...Impreisonante-** dijo la rubia sorprendida**- estás perfecta**

**-Gracias amor-** la morena se había sonrojado**- ese vestido te queda genial Quinn, estas muy guapa-** se acercó para besarla

**-No se sí voy a resistir todo el día viendo esas piernas Rachel- **Quinn decidió jugar con Rachel

**-Menos mal que la fiesta es en un hotel... Siempre podemos divertirnos-** la morena estaba dispuesta a pasarlo bien**- pero ahora tenemos que irnos, los chicos nos recogen en 10 minutos y quiero que nos hagan una foto juntas, así que vamos.**

Bajaron a la sala principal, donde sus padres les hicieron un par de fotos hasta que llegaron los chicos, que no dudaron en entrar y hacerse fotos con ellas. Leroy les llevo a la iglesia, se encontraron en la puerta con Santana y Mercedes, llegaban justo a tiempo por lo que los demás estarían ya dentro.

Rachel quería sentarse en primera fila con el resto del Glee club pero siendo Finn el padrino no quería crear una situación incómoda ni hacer pasar a Quinn en un mal rato. Así que se quedaron más atrás y sus amigos decidieron sentarse con ellos. Empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial pero la novia no apareció, finalmente llegó la entradora Sue Sylvester para anunciar que Emma había huido porque no estaba lista para casarse. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, eran la pareja perfecta, ¿por qué había huido?

Todos fueron saliendo al salón de la recepción, a esperar al señor Shue, que se había quedado dentro hablando con Finn. Rachel decidió aprovechar el momento que no estaba el chico para contarle la noticia a sus amigos del Glee club, cuando todos la escuchaban, cogió la mano de Quinn y contó que eran pareja pero que por favor no se lo contarán a Finn, que quería hacerlo ella personalmente, todos se tomaron la noticia bien y fueron a abrazarla y apoyar, sorprendidos, pero bien, Sam incluso afirmó que él lo sospechaba después de la visita a Nueva York, seguían con las bromas hasta que aparecieron Finn y el señor Shue. Les dijeron que a pesar de que la boda había sido un fracaso, la celebración seguía en pie, que ya estaba todo pagado y que no todos los días conseguían reunirse y que debían aprovecharlo, así que los chicos se fueron al lugar de la fiesta y el convite.

Rachel evitaba a Finn, tenía que contarle la verdad, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría, por eso bailó con todos sus amigos menos con él, estaban pasando un buen rato, Quinn parecía llevarse bien con todos, había pasado gran parte del banquete con Sam y Mike y ahora bromeaba con Artie. Rachel aún no se creía la suerte que tenía, todos se lo habían tomado tan bien y Quinn parecía encajar con sus amigos a la perfección, era la mejor situación que podía imaginarse. Decidió que era el momento, vio a Finn sentado sólo y se acercó a él.

**-Finn, ¿podemos hablar a solas?-** preguntó la morena

**-Claro Rachel, ven, la sala de la lado está libre-** Quinn vio irse a los chicos pero sabía que era algo que Rachel necesitaba hacer sola**- ¿cómo estás? No He podido hablar contigo en todo el día. Te he echado mucho de menos Rach...¿Por qué ha venido Quinn?- **el muchacho sentía curiosidad

**-Estoy bien Finn, pero hay algo que necesito contarte, ya se lo he dicho al resto, pero a ti necesitaba decírtelo a solas-** explicaba Rachel tranquilizándose**- Finn... Como te dije, yo he seguido con mi vida, no puedes seguir pendiente de mí, tienes que buscarte a una chica que te quiera**

**-Pero Rachel, tu eres el amor de mi vida-** interrumpió el chico**- no habrá otra, acabaremos juntos, lo se Rachel, créeme**

**-No Finn, no empieces por favor-** Rachel temía cada vez más la reacción del chico**- estoy con alguien, desde hace meses, es mi vida, es...-** no le salían las palabras**- es Quinn, y no la cambiaría por nadie del mundo-** consiguió decir

**-Espera, ¿qué? Cuándo dices que estás con esa... Quieres decir... ¿Cómo tu novia?-** el chico estaba perplejo

**-Si Finn, y tiene nombre, respétala se llama Quinn, y es mi novia-** dijo decidida

**-Estás loca Rachel, no te preocupes lo entiendo, te ha sido a Nueva York, has crecido, estas experimentando, es una fase, muchas chicas la tienen en la universidad-** Finn estaba realmente en su mundo- **pero cuando se te pase yo seguiré aquí Rachel**

**-Finn, esto no es una fase... Somos una pareja de verdad, mis padres ya la conocen, mis amigos, vivimos casi juntas...**

**-No Rachel, eso está mal, no puedes estar con ella, ¿cómo pretendes ser una gran estrella así? ¿Crees que le darán el dulce papel de María a una lesbiana? O que conseguirás que te den papeles en los que tienes que seducir a hombres si no sabes hacerlo?-** el chico empezó a subir el volumen de su voz**- estarás en Nueva York Rachel, pero la sociedad sigue siendo una mierda, no conseguirás nada, todos te juzgarán y todo por un estúpido experimentó, esa chica no te quiere como yo Rachel-** la morena empezaba a romperse, apenas aguantaba la lágrimas**- te dejara tirada, sin carrera, sin nada. Está jugando contigo, seguro que no quería decir nada en público sobre vuestra relación para que su imagen no fuera perjudicada cuando te dejara, tu verás lo que haces...**

La morena no pudo más, dejo a Finn allí plantado y echó a correr en dirección contaría llorando, Finn había conseguido meterse en su mente y derrumbar su seguro mundo. Quinn vio pasar a Rachel corriendo, se disponía a seguirla cuando Finn se le acercó.

**-Aléjate de ella rubia, Rachel es una persona no un juguete-** dijo en tono amenazante

**-Quítate de en medio, tengo que ir a buscarla-** se intentó librar del chico

**-Te lo repito, déjala, no sé quién te crees que eres para romper lo nuestro-** los chicos del Glee club estaban allí escuchando y no tardaron en intervenir

**-Finnocente, date la vuelta y deja a la chica, ha cuidado en cuatro meses a Rachel mejor que tu en años-** le acuso Santana

**-Finn, ¿no querrás que nuestros padres se enteren del numerito que estas armando no?-** amenazo Kurt

Quinn aprovechó el momento de confusión y las amenazas de sus amigos para correr a buscar a Rachel, la encontró en las escaleras de las habitaciones llorando, se acercó a ella, la rodeo con sus brazos e intentó tranquilizarla.

**-Rachel, ya, por favor, respira, estoy aquí contigo-** le pedía Quinn**- ¿qué ha pasado?-** Rachel levantó la cabeza y consiguió relatarle todo lo que el chico le había dicho**- ese tío es tonto Rachel, no creas nada de lo que ha dicho**

**-Pero y si tiene razón Quinn, ¿qué haré?-** interrumpió Rachel

**-Nada de lo que ha dicho va a pasar Rachel, serás una estrella porque te lo mereces, porque eres genial y cantas como los ángeles- **miró a Rachel fijamente a los ojos, era el momento de hacerlo una confesión que había rondado su cabeza los últimos días**- y lo se Rachel, lo sé porque yo lo veo en ti, sé que ganaras un Tony, y que yo te acompañare a la ceremonia- **Rachel se quedó sorprendida antes esa información**- y sé que iré contigo porque no eres un pasatiempo Rachel, eres mi vida, te extrañó cada rato que no estoy contigo-** acaricio la mejilla de su chica**- te necesito siempre, nunca me canso de ti, al contrario cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti-** la morena abrió los ojos y besó a Quinn, cuando se separaron la miró fijamente a los ojos y se disponía a hablar**- No Rachel, no lo hagas-** interrumpió Quinn-** no digas nada, no hace falta, sé que lo sientes, lo veo en tus ojos cada día-**Rachel no se creía nada de lo que estaba escuchando, Quinn era demasiado perfecta, ese discurso había sido perfecto, la cogió de la mano y la guió a una de las habitaciones**- Rachel... ¿Estas segura de que quieres esto ahora?**

**-Vamos a la habitación Quinn-** pidió Rachel

Llegaron a la habitación pero sólo se tumbaron en la cama, Rachel se abrazó a Quinn, no supo cuando tiempo estuvo así, incluso se durmió durante un rato, pero necesitaba sentir a su chica. Finalmente el móvil de la rubia sonó, era Kurt, estaba preocupado, informó al chico de que bajarían a la recepción en un momento. Rachel se arregló el maquillaje, agradeció a Quinn que estuviera ahí y la besó, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por ella y bajaron a buscar a los chicos. Después de enfrentarse al Glee club, Finn había decidido irse de la ceremonia, por lo que cuando las chicas bajaron se quedaron bailando y pasando un buen rato con sus amigos. Entraba la noche cuando Rachel decidió irse a casa dando un paseo junto a Quinn.

La mayoría del camino transcurrió en silencio, Rachel agarraba a Quinn por la cintura y esta tenía su brazo por los hombros de la morena. Era una escena perfecta. Una vez en casa, la rubia preparado algo de cena y se lo subió a su chica, que ya estaba con el pijama esperándola, le agradeció el gesto y comió mientras la rubia se quitaba el maquillaje y se ponía un pantalón para dormir. Tenían dos camas en la habitación, pero Quinn se metió en la de su chica y la abrazo por detrás, no la soltó en toda la noche, sabía que Rachel necesitaba esos gestos ahora, el discurso de Finn le había dejado un poco tocada. La morena estuvo pensando, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido con Finn, había visto a sus padres y aceptaban su relación con Quinn, sus amigos también y habían prometido visitarlas pronto, y lo más importante, Quinn no la había dejado sola en todo el día, la había cuidado, era perfecta, era...el amor de su vida. Y entre estos pensamientos acabó dormida.

* * *

Cada vez que aparece Finn es para meter a Rachel en problemas o causarle dolor de cabeza... Pero bueno para eso tiene a Quinn a su lado ;)

En el siguiente capítulo apareceran dos personajes también conocidos... Beth y Shelby!

Un saludo

Un saludo!


	17. Tormenta

Desde el fin de semana de san Valentín las chicas habían intentado verse todo lo posible, pero sus horarios no estaban de su lado, eso sumando a un par de peleas provocadas por una malhumorada Rachel cada vez que salía de clase de baile con Cassandra, tenían un poco cansada a la rubia. Era viernes, por lo que Rachel decidió sorprender a Quinn en su apartamento llevando la cena, la rubia la recibió alegremente y la guio a la cocina para preparar las cosas. La rubia tenía grandes noticias que contar a su chica.

**-Tengo algo importante que contarte Rachel –** dijo alegremente Quinn

**-¿Qué pasa amor?¿Buenas noticias? –** Rachel estaba intrigada

**-Las mejores, ¿adivina quién se ha mudado a vivir a Nueva York?- **Quinn se moría por contarlo pero quería hacer enfadar a Rachel un poco

**-¿Tu hermana?¿Tus padres?¿Algún amigo? –** la rubia negó en todas las preguntas **– venga Quinn, cuéntamelo ya- **dijo haciendo un puchero.

**-Beth, mi hija, llevan aquí una semana, Shel tiene trabajo y es definitivo, se quedan aquí Rachel, ¿sabes lo que significa? Que podré verla cuando quiera, podré ser parte de su vida y verla crecer-** Quinn estallaba de alegría

**-Oh dios mio Q! No sabes cuánto me alegro por ti –** se acercó a abrazarla para demostrarle que ella también se sentía feliz**- es genial amor, ¿cuándo vas a ir a verla?**

**-Mañana mismo, estoy impaciente **– se notaba que Quinn estaba nerviosa**- que ganas**- de repente la rubia tuvo una idea-** ¿vienes conmigo Rachel?**

**-¿Qué vaya yo? Que dices Quinn, es tu hija, es vuestro momento, tienes que pasar tiempo con ella no conmigo**

**-Quiero que vengas y la conozcas Rachel, es muy importante para mí por favor-** se acercó lentamente a Rachel, la miró **fijamente – no me digas que no, me muero de ganas de que la veas –** dijo en tono de súplica

**-Está bien Quinn, iré mañana contigo-** la rubia se lanzó a sus brazos**- odio no poder negarte nada –** dijo en tono de broma la morena.

**-No sabes cuánto te adoro ahora mismo-** dijo depositando besos por toda la cara de Rachel.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquilo, Rachel ayudó a Quinn a escoger unas fotos para sus clases y a cambio la rubia la ayudó a leer guiones para la clase de interpretación, podía parecer estúpido pero a Quinn le encantaba la forma en la que se complementaban ayudándose. Rachel no había querido reconocerlo pero estaba realmente nerviosa de conocer a la hija de Quinn, no sabía si se le daban bien los niños ya que en su familia todos eran mayores que ella, o que pasaría si no le gustaba a Beth, ¿Qué haría Quinn?

La rubia por su parte estaba muy tranquila, tanto que se quedó dormida en mitad de la película sin que Rachel se diera cuenta, la morena intentó despertarla cuando acabó la película para que se subiera a la cama con ella pero la rubia se acomodó dormida en el sofá y Rachel decidió dejarla ahí.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se despertó de un saltó cuando una almohada golpeó su cara.

**-Auch! Eso molesta Quinn, vaya manera de dar los buenos días-** protestó la chica.

**-¿Cómo quieres que te despierte si me has dejado durmiendo en el sofá toda la noche? Y tú mientras en mi cama, no es justo-** se quejaba la rubia en tono de enfado.

-**Intenté despertarte, pero cuando duermes puede caer una bomba y no te enterarías-** se justificó Rachel.

Quinn rio ante la explicación de Rachel y se acercó a la cama para dar unos buenos días reales a su chica besándola con ternura. La morena decidió vengarse por el despertar e inició una guerra de almohadas por todo el apartamento, parecían dos niñas corriendo de un lado a otro intentando pegarse, finalmente fue la pequeña la que tuvo que rendirse cuando Quinn la arrinconó en una esquina, no paraban de reír.

**-Espero que luego te comportes mejor Rachel, bastante voy a tener con aguantar a una niña pequeña como para tener a dos-** bromeaba la rubia

Después de comer fueron a ducharse y vestirse, tardaron más de lo previsto ya que la idea de ducharse juntas para ahorrar tiempo había resultado al contrario y habían terminado haciendo el amor en el baño. Cuando por fin estuvieron listas, Quinn introdujo la dirección dada en el GPS para no perderse, en apenas 20 minutos llegaron a un conjunto de apartamentos bastantes vistosos.

Quinn cogió a Rachel de la mano durante el camino a la casa, sabía que aunque no se lo hubiese dicho, la chica estaba muy nerviosa por lo que no dudó en regalarle un beso antes de llamar a la puerta. Les abrió la niñera, que llevaba a Beth en brazos.

**-Hola imagino que ¿tú debes ser Quinn?-** la rubia asintió**- pasad, la señora se está duchando enseguida bajará, me dijo que esperara que llegaran para marcharse. **

Las chicas entraron al salón que estaba decorado precioso pensó Rachel, pudieron ver una enorme zonas de juego para Beth, sin duda la pequeña estaba muy cuidada pensaba la morena, que cuando paró de investigar todo lo que había en el salón se dio la vuelta y encontró la escena más dulce que podía haber visto nunca, Quinn estaba en el sofá, con Beth en su regazo, eran dos gotas de agua, rubias, ojos claros…

**-¿No quieres conocerla? –** le preguntó Quinn, Rachel asintió y se acercó lentamente**- mira Beth, esta es Rachel, dile hola- **la pequeña movió sus manos tímidamente y finalmente dijo un tímido hola

**-Hola Beth, eres muy guapa ¿lo sabías?-** se giró para mirar a Quinn**- es igual que tú Quinn, dios mio es preciosa.**

Estaban jugando con la pequeña cuando Quinn escuchó a alguien bajar las escaleras, se acercó para abrazar a Shelby y decirle que esperaba que no le importara que hubiese llevado a su pareja. Las dos entraron al salón y Rachel, que jugaba en el suelo con Beth, levantó la cabeza.

**-¿Rachel? –** preguntó Shelby

**-¿Mamá? –** Dijo incrédula la morena **- ¿Qué haces aquí? **

**-Esperen un momento, ¿os conocéis? ¿Cómo que mamá? –** la rubia estaba entre ambas confusa **– oh dios, no Rachel, dime que Shelby no es tu madre y que la pequeña a la que adoptó no es mi hija – **dijo la rubia llevándose las manos a la cara

**-Si Quinn, Rachel es mi hija biológica-** fue Shelby la que habló**- espera un momento, me habías dicho que venías con tu pareja Quinn, esperen ¿Rachel y tú son pareja? **– ahora era Shelby la que no entendía nada

**-Si, somos pareja desde hace unos…**

**-No sigas Quinn-** la interrumpió Rachel**- no le des explicaciones de mi vida, al fin y al cabo nunca ha querido formar parte de ella – **dijo la morena con rabia contenida

**-Rachel, pensaba llamarte cuando estuviera completamente instalada para hablar contigo y hacer mejor las cosas, podemos llevarnos bien quiero ser parte de tu vida –** le explicaba Shelby

**-No, no te creo, solo lo estás diciendo para justificarte, si has tenido tiempo de llamar a Quinn podrías haberme avisado a mí también-** Rachel cogió su abrigo y bolso y salió del apartamento

**-Shelby, lo siento tengo que ir con Rachel, te prometo que te llamaré –** la rubia echó a correr tras Rachel- **espera Rach, no te vayas**

**-Me voy Quinn, no puedo estar ahí dentro ahora mismo, tu puedes quedarte, es lógico que quieras estar con tu hija, pero yo me voy a casa- **dijo seriamente dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

**-Rachel tú no te vas solo a ningún sitio, ¿has visto cómo llueve? Nos vamos en mi coche, como hemos venido, juntas-** la rubia no dejo opción a Rachel, ya que la agarró del brazo y la arrastro hasta el coche.

El viaje de vuelta se hizo eterno, Rachel no hablaba ni se movía, se limitaba a mirar por la ventana del coche a la lluvia, tardaron más que cuando fueron ya que la lluvia iba aumentando la intensidad y Quinn tenía que conducir más lento. Decidieron parar en el apartamento de la morena porque era el que estaba más cercano y con la lluvia no querían seguir conduciendo. Quinn aparcó y subieron en silencio hasta el apartamento, una vez dentro la rubia decidió que era el momento de intentar hablar con la pequeña.

**-Rachel…¿estás bien?- **se atrevió a preguntar

**-Tú que crees Quinn- **le soltó de mala manera Rachel

**-Creo que no…**

**-Muy bien, punto para Quinn –** interrumpió la morena con rabia**- ¿cómo pretendes que esté Quinn?**

**-Rachel, no me hables en ese tono porque no he hecho nada-** Quinn se esforzaba en mantener la calma

**-Como mierda quieres que me sienta si me acabo de enterar de que mi madre se muda a la misma ciudad que yo y ni me avisa, te avisa primero a ti. Como quieres que me sienta sabiendo que mi madre me abandonó por adoptar a una niña, a tu hija Quinn –** Rachel estaba gritando, Kurt y Santana que estaban en sus habitaciones salieron a ver qué ocurría**- Como quieres que me sienta si ha sido más madre para ti que para mí, todo esto es tu…**

**-Ni se te ocurra decir eso Rache Berry, te lo advierto-** la interrumpió Quinn antes de que la morena dijera algo peor- **¿crees que yo no me siento mal por lo que acaba de pasar? **

**-¿Mal? Tu hija se acaba de mudar a la ciudad, la vas a ver todo lo que quieras y vas a poder tener a otra madre aquí-** bufó Rachel gritando, Santana y Kurt aún no se creían lo que habían escuchado, ¿Quinn tenía una hija**?- no entiendes una mierda Quinn, nunca lo haces-** la pelea empezaba a irse a otros temas

**-¿Se puede saber de qué hablas Rachel? Yo no te he hecho nada para que me trates así- **ahora era la rubia la que gritaba

**-Tú nunca haces nada, ese es tu problema, nunca tienes la culpa**

**-¿Sabes que Rachel? No voy a consentirte esto, no voy a quedarme aquí aguantando que me grites y acuses de cosas que no son solo porque estas enfadada con Shelby o con el mundo no lo se, pero compórtate como una adulta de una vez y asimila lo que ha pasado-** las palabras habían herido a Rachel**- no soy tu saco de boxeo, no te lo consiento, así que me voy-** se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

**-Quinn deja de hacer la imbécil, ¿has visto la tormenta que hay? No puedes conducir así-** dijo Rachel un poco más calmada, pero la rubia la ignoró y siguió caminando hacia su coche, entro en el apartamento y se encontró con la mirada de Santana y Kurt esperándola**- ¿Qué?-** dijo de mala gana.

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo los chicos le pondrán a Rachel los pies en la tierra y la morena tendrá que decidir si ir tras Quinn o quedarse en casa. ;)


	18. Intervención

Rachel entró en el apartamento y se encontró con la mirada de Santana y Kurt esperándola**- ¿Qué?-** dijo de mala gana.

**-¿Tú que crees Rachel?- **dijo Santana**- ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?**

La morena estaba de mal humor, pero decidió contarle a sus amigos el porqué de la pelea que acababan de presenciar. Cuando finalizó el relato sus amigos se miraron intentando decidir quién era el primero en hablar con la chica en el estado en que estaba.

**-Rachel…Sabes que nunca nos metemos en tu relación pero ¿se puede saber que mierda pasa contigo?-** le dijo la latina**- Quinn no tiene culpa alguna de lo que ha pasado y tú le has echado toda la culpa a ella.**

**-¿Qué no tiene culpa? –**Rachel no se creía lo que oía, le estaban dando la razón a Quinn en vez de a ella.

**-Rachel como amigos tuyos te vamos a hacer una intervención antes de que te arrepientas, Quinn no ha hecho otra cosa desde que llegó a tu vida más que complacerte, hay veces que le ha costado, pero siempre hace lo que tú quieres, cuando lo quieres y como lo quieras-** Rachel no se creía que Kurt estuviera hablándole así **– si lo de hoy no es la gota que colma el vaso, lo será otra cosa, pero no puedes seguir peleándote con Quinn cada vez que te pasa algo porque ella no tiene la culpa –** el chico había conseguido hacer callar a Rachel.

**-¿Sabes la de veces que he quedado con ella para hablar sobre ti Rachel? –** la morena negó con la cabeza- **muchísimas, cada vez que os peleáis o te pasa algo, siempre se preocupa y me pregunta como estas, incluso cuando os peleáis sigue pendiente de ti Rachel, ¿no te das cuento de lo que siente Quinn por ti?**

**-Claro que sí, llevamos tiempo juntas ya, claro que se lo que siente por mí-** dijo una orgullosa Rachel

**-¿y sabe ella lo que sientes tú? Porque nunca se te ha dado muy bien hablar de setimientos…** - le recriminó Santana, que vio como Rachel permanecía callada**- si sigues comportándote con la actitud de hoy y hablándole de esa manera, va a haber un día en el que se va a cansar y por mucho que te quiera va a pensar que no es suficiente Rachel y os queremos lo suficiente a las dos como para no querer que os pase eso ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Sanatana tiene razón Rach, de verdad, piensa con la cabeza fría, ¿tiene Quinn alguna culpa de lo que haya hecho** **Shelby con su vida? –** la morena negó con la cabeza otra vez**- entonces ¿Por qué le has gritado así a ella?**

**-No lo sé, estaba enfadada, necesitaba desahogarme-** se explicó rachel

**-¿No había otra forma de hacerlo?¿No podías hablar como los adultos?-** Santana estaba siendo dura

**-Podría haberlo intentado al menos…-** dijo Rachel por fin

**-¿Entiendes lo que queremos decir verdad Rachel?-** la chica asintió con la cabeza**- Te decimos esto por tu bien Rachel, sabemos lo que es Quinn en tu vida, ya te vi perderla una vez y no estaba ni la mitad de enamorada de lo que estás ahora, no me quiero imaginar cómo seria **

**-Yo tampoco-** interrumpió Rachel, que se levantó a abrazar a sus amigos**- Gracias, no sé qué haría sin vosotros, sois los mejores, pero tengo que irme, tengo algo importante que hacer. **

**-¿Dónde te crees que vas?¿Has visto como llueve y la tormenta que hay?-** dijo Kurt preocupado

**-Déjala Hummel, necesita hacer esto y ahora o puede que se le vuelva a olvidar y tengamos que darle otro sermón.**

Rachel había echado a correr hasta que llegó a la calle y vio la cantidad de agua que estaba cayendo, intentño llamar a Quinn pero tenía el teléfono apagado así que decidió correr hasta la boca de metro más cercana, coger un taxi con la lluvia y los atascos era una completa locura. Había mucha gente en el metro por lo que tuvo que pegar algún que otro empujón para poder montarse en el primer tren que llegó, cuando el metro llegó a la parada más cercana a casa de Quinn, Rachel echó a correr bajo la lluvia, entro el edificio y subío por las escaleras. Se paró un momento frente a la puerta y llamó, pero para sorpresa de Rachel, nadie respondió. Quinn no estaba, ¿Dónde se había metido con este tiempo? ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Intentó volver a llamarla pero seguía apagado, finalmente todo lo que pudo hacer fue sentarse en la puerta de la rubia a esperar, tras un tiempo que le parecieron horas, la chica apareció con mala cara.

**-¿Rachel?¿Qué haces aquí?- **le preguntó confusa Quinn **– oh dios mío, estás empapada, ven –** abrió corriendo la puerta del apartamento y fue a buscar una manta y ropa seca para Rachel que estaba sentada en el sofá temblando de frío**- ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir hasta aquí con este tiempo Rachel?**

**-Tenía que hablar contigo, te llamé pero tu teléfono está apagado-** la morena agarró la ropa que le había traído Quinn y se cambió rápidamente antes de seguir hablando**- ¿Se puede saber porque has apagado el móvil?**

**-Necesitaba pensar y estar tranquila Rachel y ese maldito móvil nunca para de sonar-** explicó Quinn

-**No vuelvas a hacerlo-** dijo seriamente la morena

**-¿Qué?-** dijo la rubia

**-Que no se te ocurra volver a hacerlo, ¿tienes idea de lo que he pasado pensando que podría haberte pasado algo con este tiempo y la lluvia?**

**-¿Has venido a regañarme por no cogerte el teléfono Rachel?-** dijo de mala gana la rubia

**-No –** fue direta **– he venido a pedirte perdón- **Quinn se dio la vuelta para mirar a Rachel**- me he portado como una estúpida antes, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado hoy, no lo sabías, no podías saberlo, ni tienes la culpa de que Shelby decidiera abandonarme hace un par de años-** Rachel hablaba mirando al suelo, le daba vergüenza y le seguía doliendo el tema de su madre**- Lo siento muchísimo Quinn –** dijo lanzándose a los brazos de la rubia que la abrazó

**-Tranquila Rachel, está bien, pero tienes que aprender a controlar ese temperamento ¿de acuerdo?-** la morena asintió con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de Quinn**- no pensaba que vendrías tan pronto, de hecho creía que sería yo quien tuviera que ir a hacerte entrar en razón-** la morena recordó entonces todo lo que sus amigos le habían dicho antes y entendió a que se referían, aun no teniendo culpa, Quinn habría ido a hablar con ella solo para arreglar las cosas**- pero me alegro de que estés aquí**

**-Digamos que he tenido una conversación seria con dos amigos que parece que te quieren a ti más que a mi-** Rachel se apartó para mirar a Quinn, que aún sonreía.

**-Entonces tendré que darle las gracias a Santana y Kurt, sabía que a San la tenía ganada pero ahora que he ganado a Kurt tendré el dominio del apartamento –** dijo bromeando

**-Quinn… -** Rachel volvió a ponerse seria**- lo siento de verdad, cuando estaba sentada en la puerta esperándote sin saber si vendrías me he dado cuenta de lo que supondría perderte definitivamente en mi vida, no quiero, no puedo perderte, no imagino mi vida sin ti ahora mismo, me he dado cuenta de… Quinn… yo… Te quiero –** la rubia se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras salir de Rachel- te quiero más que a nada y necesito que lo sepas

**-Lo sé –** la interrumpió Quinn**- yo también te quiero Rachel, muchísimo y se que tu me quieres aunque no me lo hubieras dicho, aunque a veces como esta tarde no lo demuestres, pero la mayoría del tiempo lo veo en tus ojos, en tu sonrisa**

**-Me encanta que sepas las cosas que siento incluso antes que yo**

**-Siempre fui más rápido en esto de los sentimientos que tú amor…**

**-Te quiero Quinn, te quiero, te quiero –** regaló un beso por cada te quiero que le dijo a la rubia**- ¿Lo tienes claro?-** la rubia asintió**- por si acaso voy a demostrártelo: TE QUIERO –** le gritó**- ven, se una forma mejor aún-** arrastró a Quinn hasta la habitación.

* * *

Menos mal que Rachel tiene los mejores amigos que se pueden pedir, le ayudaron a confesar todo su amor a Quinn, le hacía falta ese empujón!

Un saludo, pronto más capítulos =)


	19. Todo va a salir bien

Después de la la pelea y y de confesar a Quinn que la quería, la situación estaba mucho mejor entre las chicas, Rachel había tratado de contarle a Quinn lo que le ocurría cuando tenían un mal día en lugar de pagarlo con ella, se había vuelto más detallista en su relación y no dudaba en mostrar y decirle a la rubia cuanto la quería cada día.

Estaban pasando el rato tonteando, entre risas y besos en un restaurante cuando sonó el teléfono de la rubia, Rachel siguió Quinn con la mirada, quería saber quién la llamabais a esas horas, la rubia hizo un gesto extraño cuando vio quien era, suspiro y lo cogió.

**-Hola papá-** descolgó Quinn

**-Hola hija, te llamaba para decirte que tu madre y yo estamos mañana en Nueva York, así que nos vemos para cenar-** dijo firmemente su padre

**-Papa, y me avisas ahora? Mañana ya tenía planes...- **protestó Quinn**- he quedado con unos amigos es importante**

**-Quinn, quedar para salir de fiesta no es más importante que vernos-** su padre eran un tipo duro

-**Pero...-** iba a protestar cuando vio a Rachel haciéndole un gesto y diciéndole que aceptara la cena, que tenía que ir si o si**- está bien papa, avísame y nos vemos mañana-** dijo la rubia resentida

**-Perfecto, pasaremos a por ti, así vemos como tienes la casa, hasta mañana**

**-Adiós papa-** aún no había contestado cuando su padre ya había colgado**- mierda Rachel ¿por qué me has obligado a aceptar?-** dijo haciendo un puchero

**-Porque son tus padres Quinn y vienen a la ciudad y es lógico que cenes con ellos, no te preocupes por nosotros, puedes unirte después de la cena ¿vale?-** dio un beso tierno para convencer a Quinn

**-Pero es que no me apetece ver a mi padre Rachel, seguramente me interrogue otra vez sobre las clases de fotografía y que estoy desperdiciando mi vida**- cogió la mano de la morena-** además mañana íbamos a contarle a Brody, Tina y Sebastian lo nuestro, era importante**

**-Quinn, escúchame, vas a ir y todo va a salir bien, pasarás un rato agradable con tus padres, vendrás con nosotros al local, hablaremos con los chicos entonces y luego bailare contigo, te llevaré a casa y te haré el amor toda la noche, ¿trato?- **dijo seriamente Rachel

-**Trato, como negarme a lo que me pidas-** le respondió Quinn dulcemente.

El día del sábado se hizo eterno para Quinn, Rachel se había ido temprano para ayudar a Kurt con unos asuntos pero ella estuvo todo el día en su casa, esperando la llegada de sus padres, se aseguró de que todo estuviera limpio y recogido para ahorrarse cualquier protesta de su padre sobre la casa. Quinn se puso un vestido y se recogió el pelo, para cuando viera a su chica más tarde. Por fin llegó la hora en la que escucho el timbre de la puerta, se apresuró a abrir y. Se encontró allí con sus padres, Russel tan frío como habitualmente la saludó y entró en el apartamento, Judy le dio un tímido abrazo a su hija y siguió a su marido.

**-Veo que mantienes la casa ordenada y limpia, ¿no lo habrás hecho porque veníamos no?-** fue lo primero que dijo su padre

**-No papá, siempre tengo la casa ordenada-** Quinn no era desordenada, pero tampoco era lo perfecta que quería hacer parecer delante de sus padres**-Así es como vivo-** volvió a afirmar**-¿nos vamos?-** iba a ser una larga noche para Quinn

Bajaron a la puerta del apartamento donde ya se encontraba un coche esperándoles, como no pensó Quinn, ni por un día su padre podía coger un taxi. Russel dio la dirección del restaurante, en apenas 15 minutos estaban allí, para variar, su padre había elegido uno de los restaurantes más glamurosos de Nueva York, no es que a Quinn no le gustarán, de hecho le encantaba la idea de poder llevar a Rachel allí por su aniversario, pero le molestaba que su padre necesitara hacer alarde de su dinero a cada momento.

La mayor parte de la cena fue un interrogatorio hacia la rubia, sobre las clases en derecho, sobre la escuela esa de fotografía como la llamaba su padre, y un gran sermón sobre cómo estaba perdiendo un valioso tiempo. Quinn estaba aguantando todas las insinuaciones y esperaba continuar así el resto de la noche, sin embargo sucedió algo no previsto por la rubia.

**-¿Se puede saber con quién has quedado después de la cena y para hacer que?-** preguntó Russel**- y deja el móvil, es de maña educación**

**-He quedado con unos amigos para salir papa, como cualquiera estudiante de la universidad- **contestó una casada Quinn que se guardó el móvil, no quería peleas.

**-Está bien, siempre te gustó demasiado la fiesta...-** dejó caer su padre

**-Papa, no empecemos ¿vale?** - Quinn miró a su madre rogando que la ayudara

**-Está bien, lo dejaré pasar hija, pero no me hables en esos tonos-** Russel la miró fijamente, pensando su siguiente pregunta**- bueno Quinn, ya llevas 6 meses en Nueva York, supongo que conociendo tus antecedentes, ya habrás cazado algunos estudiantes no hija?**

**-Yo...-**Quinn no se creía lo que su propio padre acababa de decirle

**-Lo sabía-** río su padre**- las malas ovejas nunca cambian, a este ritmo no encontrarás un chico que te aguante Quinn-** la rubia no sabía que contestar ante esas acusaciones y dijo lo primero que sintió

**-¿Sabes que papa? De hecho tengo pareja, estoy con alguien desde hace cuatro meses- **dijo Quinn con orgullo

**-Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa inesperada-** Russel iba a disfrutar ese momento**- ¿por qué no lo has traído aquí esta noche? Quiero conocer al chico que te ha enderezado cuánto antes**

**-De hecho papa, es una chica y se llama Rachel-** dijo Quinn desafiante

**-¿Cómo? ¿Estás loca? ¿De qué estás hablando?-** su padre se estaba poniendo nervioso

**-Te he dicho que se llama Rachel y que estamos ju..**

**-Ya te he escuchado-** dijo su padre alzando la voz**- ¿Rachel? Esa es la chica de la escuela esa de artes ¿verdad? De la que no paraste de hablar en Navidades... Ella es la que te ha comido la cabeza para que te metas en esa escuela de fotografía... Lo sabía...**

**-Papa eso ha sido totalmente decisión mía, Rachel no tuvo nada que ver, así que deja de atacarla-** Quinn empezaba a estar también enfadada

**-No puedes estar con una chica Quinn, es una abominación, ¿no lo entiendes? Has traicionada a nuestra familia. ¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto? Tú no eres mi sangre Quinn... Ya me traicionaste una vez y te lo perdone, pero esto ha sobrepasado los límites**

-**Pero Papa-** gritó Quinn

**-No me llames así! No soy, ni seré tu padre nunca más, ¿me oyes? No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, con personas como tú, se acabó nuestra relación, el dinero, la universidad, TODO QUINN! Se cerró el grifo-** hasta nunca dijo Russel mirándola con desprecio

Quinn no pudo más, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo del restaurante hacia su apartamento.

Rachel estaba con los chicos en un tranquilo pub, hacía rato que no recibía mensajes de la rubia y se extrañó, a esa hora debía haber terminado ya de cenar, cogió su móvil para escribirle y vio un mensaje nuevo.

**Quinn:** te necesito

Dos palabras, era todo lo que Quinn había conseguido escribir y mandar a Rachel antes de volver a su cama a llorar. Esta vez el rechazo de su padre había sido incluso más doloroso que la vez que la echó de casa por estar embarazada. Rachel fue a buscar a Kurt para decirle que debía marcharse que había pasado algo con Quinn y no estaba segura de que era. La morena llegó lo más rápido que pudo al apartamento, utilizó la llave de repuesto que la rubia le había dado y entró directamente, no vio a la chica pero si la escuchó llorar, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de la rubia.

La imagen que se encontró fue desoladora para ella, Quinn estaba en la cama, abrazada a su peluche favorito llorando sin parar. Rachel sabía que en esas condiciones la rubia no conseguiría contarle nada decente así que se quitó su abrigo y se acercó corriendo para abrazarla por detrás.

**-Tranquila amor, estoy aquí –** le susurró con cariño**- tranquila, sea lo que sea te ayudaré-** volvió a repetirle Rachel, que tras más de una hora haciendo eso consiguió que la chica se tranquilizara y parara de llorar**- amor, cuando estés lista, ¿puedes contarme que ha pasado? **

**- Rachel… Mi padre... Me odia, dice que no seré nunca más su hija, que no… y mi madre no ha hecho nada…**

**-Espera Quinn ¿Qué?-** la **interrumpió – empieza por el principio por favor amor, sino no puedo entenderte –** en ese momento Quinn respiró profundamente y empezó a relatar todo lo que había ocurrido durante la noche, finalmente cuando acabó Rachel tardó en reaccionar aún no se creía que la rubia le hubiese contado a sus padres lo de su relación**– Dios mío Quinn, no me puedo creer que tu propio padre te haya dicho eso –** la abrazó más fuerte **aún – no quiero imaginar cómo debes estar sintiéndote.**

**-Créeme, no quieres sentirte así Rach-** Rachel le cogió la cara para mirarla a los ojos

**-Escúchame bien Quinn, pase lo que pase, yo voy a estar aquí para ti, si te quita tu apartamento, te vendrás a vivir conmigo, si te quita el coche iremos juntas a clase en tren y si te quita el dinero para las clases, encontraremos trabajo para pagarlas ¿de acuerdo? -** le dijo dulcemente la morena acariciando su mejilla.

**-¿Lo dices en serio Rachel?-** preguntó Quinn aún sin creérselo, Rachel asintió**- Gracias Rachel por venir, por quedarte, por querer ayudarme, no tengo más palabras que gracias y siento haber arruinado tu noche, debería estar con los chicos pasándolo bien y no aquí aguantándome-** apartó la vista avergonzada

**-Quinn, mírame-** Rachel le levantó la cara**- no hay ningún otro sitio donde quiera estar ahora mismo de verdad-** le dijo seriamente**- quiero que lo entiendas de una vez amor, no tienes que darme las gracias por estas cosas, eres mi novia, debo y quiero cuidarte siempre que lo necesites, te amo Quinn-** por fin lo había dicho, hacía días que los te quiero se habían quedado cortos para expresar lo que sentía, la rubia sonrío

**-Y yo a ti**- la rubia agarró mas fuerte aún el cuerpo de Rachel

**-Quinn, si sabías cómo podía reaccionar tu padre, ¿Por qué se lo has contado? –** le preguntó Rachel que sentía curiosidad.

**-Estoy cansada de fingir ser quien no soy Rachel, de fingir que me gustan cosas que no lo hacen, si soy feliz contigo ¿Por qué tenía que ocultárselo? Tarde o temprano se iban a enterar –** le explicó Quinn

**-Lo entiendo-** Rachel besó a Quinn dulcemente**- todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo amor.**

Rachel esperó que Quinn se quedara dormida para agarrar su móvil y llamar a Santana y Kurt, sabía que se habían quedado preocupados cuando se fue corriendo del pub, los chicos ya en casa pusieron el manos libres el teléfono y escucharon como Rachel les contaba lo ocurrido con los padres de Quinn y tuvo que decirles que era muy probable que Quinn se mudara con ellos, pero no antes sin tener el consentimiento de todos. Los chicos no tardaron ni un minuto en decirle que ellos mismos las ayudarían con la mudanza, sabían que Quinn necesitaría apoyo y no iban a negárselo.

* * *

Vaya, a Quinn le ha costado caro reconocer su amor por Rachel ante su padre... Ahora deberá vivir con Rachel, Kurt y Santana pero ¿estarán preparadas para convivir? ¿se acostumbrará Quinn a una vida sin lujos?

Un saludo, gracias ;)


	20. Nueva vida

Russel no tardó ni un día en mandar un mensajero diciendo que le daba una semana para marcharse del apartamento y dejar el coche allí por lo que las chicas pasaron los días siguientes recogiendo las cosas de la rubia. El ánimo de Quinn era bastante bajo, Rachel no sabía qué hacer para animarla, por mucho que lo intentara solo conseguía que la chica sonriera durante unos minutos.

**-Quinn, tienes demasiadas cosas, no podemos llevarnos todo esto al apartamento, no tengo tanto sitio –** le explicaba Rachel mientras seguía metiendo cosas en cajas

**-Rachel, si has cambiado de opinión –** le dijo la rubia la tercera vez que Rachel le decía que tenían que dejar cosas-** me buscaré la vida, encontraré algo**

**-No, no Quinn, no he cambiado de opinión-** se acercó a Quinn y la agarró por la cintura**- solo es que ya vivimos tres y no tenemos tanto espacio como tienes tu aquí, quizás tengamos que seleccionar lo que nos llevamos-** le explicaba dulcemente Rachel apartando el pelo de la cara de Quinn

**-Está bien, cogeré solo las cosas importantes y la ropa-** dijo la chica con desgana y se apartó de Rachel

La morena estaba sobrellevando bien la situación, le hacía ilusión vivir con Quinn, aunque le hubiese gustaba más que esa situación hubiera llegado bajo otras circunstancias y aguantaba la actitud de la rubia porque comprendía que lo que estaba pasando era complicado, pero le dolía que la chica no mostrara aunque fuera un poco de ilusión por compartir casa. Gracias a la ayuda de Kurt y Santana, la rubia estuvo instalada en el nuevo apartamento días antes de tener que abandonar su casa definitivamente. El día que se instaló definitivamente, Rachel salió a comprar la cena para celebrarlo, cuando volvió se encontró solo con Kurt y Santana en el apartamento.

**-¿Dónde está Quinn? –** preguntó extrañada

**-Ha salido Rachel, decía que tenía que ir a dejar el coche y…-** estaba explicando Kurt cuando la morena la interrumpió.

**-¿y por qué no me ha esperado para que la acompañara?- **preguntó Rachel cogiendo su móvil para llamarla.

**-No lo hagas Rachel –** Santana le quitó el teléfono**- no has dejado a Quinn sola en la última semana, está abrumada por todo esto, necesita desahogarse y pensar durante un rato, así que déjala ahora vendrá**

**-Pero… -** intentó protestar Rachel

**-Nada de peros Rachel, necesita despedirse de su casa, de su vida para poder empezar otra, dale espacio y deja de agobiarla si no quieres que al final la pague contigo –** le explicó Kurt

**-¿Por qué siempre todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa menos yo? –** preguntó con pena la pequeña.

**-Porque a veces eres tan egocéntrica que no te paras a pensar en lo que están sintiendo los demás-** le recriminó con dureza Santana.

**-¿De qué hablas Santana?- **le dijo Rachel elevando el tono

**-¿No te has parado ni a pensar cómo tiene que ser perder a tu familia, tu vida, tu carrera, todo?-** le dijo la latina**- no, porque solo te has preocupado en pensar que no está contenta por venir a vivir contigo, dime una cosa Rachel, ¿le habrías pedido vivir contigo si no se hubiera quedado sin casa?**

**-Yo…-** en ese momento entró Quinn por la puerta con los ojos de haber estado llorando

**-Hola chicos-** fue todo lo que pudo decir regalando una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse al cuarto de Rachel.

La rubia entró en la que ahora era su habitación, se quitó el abrigo y se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Rachel había entrado sigilosamente al cuarto y fue a tumbarse junto a Quinn, se quedó mirándola un rato pero la rubia no hacía intención de girarse para mirar a Rachel, así que lo único que pudo hacer la morena fue acercarse más y rodear a la chica en sus brazos.

**-Vamos a cenar- **sugirió Rachel tras un rato en esa posición.

**-No tengo hambre Rach, ve tú, me quedo aquí-** le dijo casi en un susurro Quinn.

**-Amor, mírame-** la morena tuvo que cogerle la cara para que la mirara**- no has comido en todo el día, ven y come cualquier cosa, por favor, no soporto verte así-** le rogó

Quinn acabó cediendo ante la petición de Rachel y haciendo un esfuerzo se levantó y acompañó a los chicos mientras cenaban, la rubia comió un poco ante la atenta mirada de Rachel. Cuando por fin acabaron y recogieron todo, los chicos se dispusieron en el sofá para ver una película, Quinn alegó que estaba cansada y que se iba a dormir. Rachel se disponía a seguirla cuando vio como la miraban Kurt y Santana, recordó la conversación que habían mantenido y decidió dejarle espacio a Quinn por ello se quedo en la sala viendo la película.

Nada más terminar la película, Rachel se fue a la habitación, entró sigilosamente, se metió en la cama y la chica no se movía por lo que la morena dedujo que debía estar dormida, necesitaba sentirla por lo que se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Fue en ese momento cuando Rachel sintió que Quinn estaba temblando.

**-Amor, ¿estás bien?-** preguntó con temor la morena.

**-Lo siento Rachel-** fue la contestación de la rubia

**-¿Lo sientes?¿Por qué Quinnn?-** Rachel estaba confusa, se sentó en la cama y giró a la rubia para que la mirara, tenía los ojos rojos, probablemente había estado llorando desde que se fue a la habitación pensó Rachel.

**-Por esto Rach-** le cogió las manos**- todo lo que has hecho esta semana es ayudarme y no separarme de ti y todo lo que he hecho yo es estar triste e ignorarte-** le dijo con pena.

**-No pasa nada Quinn, sé que yo también te he agobiado con todo este asunto, pero estamos aquí ahora y tenemos que volver a la normalidad poco a poco ¿de acuerdo?**

Lo único que Quinn pudo responder fue con un beso, se acercó a Rachel y la besó apasionadamente, pilló a la morena por sorpresa que no tardó en corresponder a su chica. Necesitaban sentirse, apenas se habían tocado en una semana y de esa forma ambas podrían pedirse perdón por sus errores sin necesidad de palabras. Esa noche hicieron el amor, no pararon de regalarse caricias y de decirse cuanto se querían, hasta que las venció el sueño.

Quinn se despertó en los brazos de Rachel que aún dormía plácidamente, por lo que se levantó para preparar el desayuno, apareció quince minutos después con una bandeja con café y tostadas.

**-Buenos días-** dijo regalándole un beso y una sonrisa.

**-Hola amor, no hacía falta que preparas nada-** le dijo una Rachel aún dormida.

**-Quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí y que me dejes quedarme aquí contigo-** le dio otro dulce beso.

**-Creía que con lo de anoche ya me lo habías agradecido-** dijo rachl provocando la risa de ambas**- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? Es domingo podemos ir a pasear o¿ te apetece otra cosa?**

**-Verás Rachel –** empezó la rubia nerviosa **- he quedado para comer con Shelby –**la morena se sorprendió**- hace días que no veo a Beth y quiero contarle a Shelby todo lo que ha ocurrido pero si no te sientes cómoda no iré-** dijo apartando la mirada.

**-No seas tonta Quinn, que yo no me hable con Shelby no significa que tu no puedas ver a tu hija- **le dijo la morena comprensivamente.

La rubia le regaló otro largo beso antes de ir a vestirse para marcharse al parque donde había quedado. Rachel aprovechó la ausencia de la rubia para terminar de ordenar la habitación en la que aún quedaban cajas de Quinn, decidió guardar algunas de sus cosas para hacer sitio a las de Quinn y que se sintiera como en casa, incluyendo una foto de ambas en un marco que colocó en la mesita de su chica. El apartamento estaba en completo silencio, Santana había ido con Britt para ayudarla a estudiar y Kurt estaba con Blaine fuera de la ciudad pasando el día, por lo que aprovechó para ponerse al día con sus asignaturas de NYADA. Se encontraba leyendo líneas de un guión cuando una sonriente Quinn entró en la casa y se acercó para darle un corto de beso.

**-¿Qué tal el día?¿Aburrida sin mí?-** le preguntó bromeando Quinn, que entró en la habitación y vio todas sus cosas colocadas**- ¿en serio Rachel? Has puesto todas mis cosas-** la miró con cara ilusionada**- me encanta-** fue lo único que pudo decir cuando descubrió la foto que Rachel había puesto allí.

**-Esperaba que te gustará- **dijo tímidamente

**-Me encanta-** volvió a repetirle**- pero ven, tengo que comentarte algo-** arrastró a Rachel al sofá**- resulta que esta semana Shelby está liada-** la morena puso mala cara**- y necesita que recoja a Beth del colegio y pase algunas tardes con ella, me preguntaba si me acompañarías o si podría traerla aquí?-** le preguntó con cara de pena

**-Pues supongo que sí, es tu hija y ahora esta es tu casa, así que es lógico que la traigas-** dijo nerviosa Rachel.

**-Amor… quiero que la conozcas más, ¿me acompañarías y pasarías tiempo con nosotras?-** le pidió la rubia

**-Sí, claro me encantaría conocerla más- **fue todo lo que consiguió decir Rachel tras un silencio incómodo.

Lo que le había dicho Quinn era cierto, quería que pasara tiempo con ellas y conociera a su hija pero también quería que la chica arreglara las cosas con su madre y sabía que si conseguía que Beth formara parte de la vida de Rachel, Shelby lo acabaría siendo también. Desde un principio la rubia no había querido meterse en la relación de ambas, pero ese día había comprendido cuanto se arrepentí Shelby de todo lo ocurrido y las ganas que tenía de formar parte de la vida de Rachel poco a poco, por lo que decidió intervenir un poco.

* * *

Bueno, ya viven juntas! Ahora empieza la convivencia ;)

¿Funcionará el plan de Quinn para juntar a Rachel y Shelby? ¿se llevará bien con Beth? Todo próximamente! =)

Saludos! Actualizo lo más rápido que puedo ;)


	21. El plan de Quinn

Rachel salió de clases y fue a cambiarse rápidamente a los vestuarios, cuando salió a la puerta ya estaba Quinn esperándola. Era el primer día que iba a acompañar a la rubia a recoger a Beth del colegio e iban a pasar la tarde con ella, Rachel estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabía cuidar de un niño, ni que debía hacer para entretenerlos, por eso Quinn le cogió la mano como señal de confianza y la guio hasta la escuela. Quinn enseñó la autorización para poder recoger a la pequeña y entró en el aula, cuando Beth la vio se fue corriendo hasta la rubia que la elevó en brazos.

**-Hola pequeña- **le dijo dulcemente Quinn

**-Quinn-** dijo la pequeña agarrándose aún al cuello de la chica

**-Ven tengo alguien que presentarte-** y se acercó lentamente a su chica**- mira Beth esta es Rachel-** la pequeña seguía con la cabeza escondida en el pecho de Quinn**- mira cariño dile hola, Rachel es mi amiga-** Beth se movió en los brazos de Quinn para mirar a Rachel.

**-Hola Beth-** dijo nerviosamente la morena

**-Hola-** dijo por fin la pequeña y volvió a engancharse a Quinn

**-No te preocupes, es un poco tímida hasta que te conoce-** le explicó Quinn a su chica para tranquilizarla.

Salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron al parque infantil que estaba en Central Park, Quinn había decidido que sería un buen lugar para pasar la tarde con sus chicas. Cuando llegaron se sentaron en una zona libre y Beth se sentó en las piernas de Quinn, Rachel las observaba jugando, eran como dos gotas de agua, se preguntó si la niña sabría quien era su verdadera madre. Quinn le dijo a Beth que se acercara a jugar con los demás niños un rato y aprovechó para acercarse a Rachel.

**-Amor, ¿en qué piensas? –** dijo despertando a Rachel de sus pensamientos

**-Estaba pensando, ¿Beth sabe qué eres su madre?-** la rubia se sorprendió por la pregunta**- quiero decir, ¿Qué papel tienes tú en su vida?**

**-No lo sabe, aún es demasiado pequeña para entenderlo, pero Shelby y yo tenemos un acuerdo para decírselo cuando sea apropiado-** le explicó a Rachel**- ahora mismo, soy como una hermana mayor para ella.**

**-Entiendo-** dijo Rachel viendo a la pequeña jugar**- creo que me odia Quinn**

**-No te odia Rachel, nadie podría-** le dijo dulcemente**- pero es pequeña y tímida y le cuesta llevarse bien con adultos nuevos- **cogió la mano de su chica y depositó un suave beso**- no te preocupes, seguro que os llevareis bien. **

Estuvieron un rato observando a la pequeña rubia, que se acabó cansando de jugar con otros niños y se acercó a las chicas, Beth se quedó parada delante de Rachel viendo como agarraba la mano de Quinn, la rubia decidió intervenir.

**-Beth, ¿sabes que Rachel me estaba diciendo que va a ir a comprarnos helados a ese puesto de allí?-** le dijo señalando el puesto del parque.

**-Bien! Helados!-** gritaba la pequeña

**-Eh… si claro… -** contestó Rachel un poco desubicada- ahora vuelvo- se levantó para irse cuando Beth la cogió de la mano, Rachel la miró**- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?**

**-Si, quiero ir, tengo que elegir el sabor-** dijo graciosamente Beth

**-Está bien, vamos-** dijo la morena dirigiéndose a por los helado con Beth de su mano y dejando a una sonriente Quinn en la zona de juegos recogiendo todas las cosas.

Quinn decidió esperarlas en un banco cercano, sacó entonces su cámara de fotos y comenzó a hacer fotos a su alrededor, le encantaba hacer ese tipo de fotografías, giró la cámara y se encontró con una escena adorable, Rachel venía con Beth en brazos, la pequeña se estaba comiendo un helado y Rachel llevaba otro, no dudó en hacer una foto para recordar el momento. Cuando las chicas se acercaron a Quinn, ésta guardó su cámara y cogió el helado que Rachel le ofrecía.

**-Vainilla y chocolate, me encanta- **dijo la rubia que besó la mejilla de su chica**- ¿tú que has pedido Beth?**

**-Chocolate y fresa, es lo más rico-** la pequeña tenía ya la cara y las manos manchadas de helado.

**-Dios mío, Shelby me va a matar cuando vea como se ha puesto-** exclamó Quinn**- ¿no había un helado más grande para comprarle Rachel?-** regañó a la morena.

**-Es el que quería-** se defendió la chica**- además gracias a ese helado ya me habla y me he pedido que la trajera en brazos, es un gran avance –** dijo sonriente.

**-Solo por eso te perdonaré –** decía Quinn entre carcajadas, Rachel se estaba esforzando realmente en gustar a la niña

Estuvieron en el parque hasta que se acabaron los helados y consiguieron limpiar lo que pudieron de la ropa de Beth. Cuando Quinn dijo que debían llevar ya a Beth a casa de Shelby Rachel puso mala cara, no quería ir pero tampoco podía dejar tirada a la rubia así que la acompañó y cuando llegó a la puerta del edificio se paró.

**-Sube tú Quinn, yo te espero aquí-** le dijo seriamente

**-¿De verdad Rachel? Venga solo va a ser un momento –** le rogó Quinn

**-Dije que sería parte de la vida de Beth por ti, pero no tengo nada que hacer con Shelby-** se acercó solo para despedirse de la pequeña**- adiós Beth, espero que te lo hayas pasado bien, ¿quieres que mañana también acompañe a Quinn? –** Beth asintió con la cabeza y Rachel sonrió**- hasta mañana entonces.**

**-Ahora vuelvo, no tardo-** le dijo a su chica, llamó a la puerta y se encontró con Shelby**- hola Shelby, aquí te traigo a esta pequeña.**

**-Hola Q-** dijo abrazando a Beth **–¿lo has pasado bien con Quinn?**

**-Siii, mucho, me ha llevado a jugar y Rachel me ha comprado helado-** dijo inocentemente Beth

**-¿Rachel?¿Ella también estaba?-** preguntó Shelby sorprendida

**-Si, quiero que ella también forme parte de la vida de Beth-** le explico la rubia**- de hecho debería irme, me está esperando a bajo.**

**-¿No ha querido subir?-** preguntó con pena la mujer

**-No, pero dale tiempo, Rachel es muy cabezota, pero acabará entrando en razón, la conozco-** le dijo para animarla.

Pasaron un par de días con la misma rutina, Rachel y Quinn iban a por la pequeña y pasaban la tarde con ella, pero cuando llegaba el momento de llevar a la pequeña a casa Rachel no cedía, o se iba al apartamento o esperaba a Quinn en la puerta del edificio de Shelby. Conforme pasaban los días Rachel y Beth se llevaban mejor, la morena era infantil de naturaleza y le encantaba jugar con Beth, siempre tenía algún nuevo juego para la pequeña. Quinn era feliz cuando las veía, a veces pensaba que su hija prefería a Rachel antes que ella, pero no le importaba. Su plan no estaba funcionando tan bien como pensaba, así que tuvo que idear un plan para hacer que Rachel tuviera que ir al apartamento de Shelby. Estaban en el apartamento viendo una película de Disney que la morena había alguilado para Beth cuando Quinn fingió que le sonaba el teléfono, se fue a la habitación e inventó una conversación. Cuando salió de la habitación Rachel la miró confundida, la rubia le explicó que la habían llamado de una entrevista de trabajo y debía irse corriendo para no llegar tarde, se acercó a Rachel para despedirse y le dijo que si no volvía antes de las 7 debería ser ella quien llevara a Beth a casa, Rachel no tuvo tiempo de protestar porque Quinn salió corriendo del apartamento.

Horas más tarde Rachel se encontraba con Beth parada ante la puerta de la casa de su madre, maldiciendo a su novia por dejarla en esa situación, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta la pequeña llamó al timbre y Shelby abrió la puerta quedándose sorprendida por encontrarse a Rachel allí.

**-Ho..Hola Rachel no te esperaba-** consiguió decir

**-A Quinn le ha salido una entrevista de trabajo así que he tenido que traer yo a Beth-** dijo entrando a la casa y dejando las cosas de Beth en la mesa más cercana**- ya me voy –** y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**-Espera Rachel-** le pidió Shelby**- quédate un rato por favor, hay tanto que quiero decirte**

Rachel que ya estaba camino de la puerta se detuvo, estaba debatiéndose entre seguir andando y marcharse como se había prometido a sí misma o tragarse su orgullo, darse la vuelta y escuchar lo que tenía que decirle Shelby, cuando ya tenía el pomo de la puerta en la mano decidió darse la vuelta.

**-¿Qué quieres Shelby?-** dijo cansadamente

**-Pedirte perdón-** la morena se sorpendió, no era lo que esperaba**- me equivoqué al marcharme, no pretendo que me aceptes en tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado, ni que me llames mamá pero si quiero que me perdones por el error que cometí al marcharme.**

**-¿Sabes cuánto daño me hiciste?-** preguntó la morena como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho**- ¿Sabes lo que siente cuando tu madre te abandona de esa manera?¿o lo que sentí cuando me enteré que adoptaste a otra niña? –** dijo Rachel con furia

**-No, no puedo imaginar cómo te sentiste porque no estuve ahí para ti, por eso te pido perdón-** Shelby se acercó a su hija**- pero el destino nos ha dado otra oportunidad Rachel, ahora eres también parte de la vida de Beth y de la de Quinn y ellas son parte de la mía-** intentaba razonar Shelby

**-Lo sé-** dijo secamente la morena**- y tienes razón, no podemos vivir sin mirarnos a la cara, tenemos importantes partes de nuestras vidas en común –** Shelby sonrió**- pero eso no significa que todo vaya a ser maravilloso, te perdono y nos comportaremos como personas civilizadas, pero el ritmo lo marco yo-** impuso con carácter Rachel**- si no quiero venir, no vendré, te contaré lo que crea conveniente de mi vida hasta que me sienta agusto contigo y poco a poco, quizás esto avance-** sentenció.

Finalmente se despidió de Beth y de su madre y se dirigió a su apartamento, el camino en tren le servió para asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, esperaba que Quinn ya estuviese en casa, necesitaba hablar con ella y saber si había hecho lo correcto. Cuando entró en casa se encontró a la rubia en pijama en el sofá.

**-Hola amor-** la saludó alegre la rubia

**-Hola Q, ¿Qué tal la entrevista?-** le preguntó a su chica, que vio la cara que puso con Quinn y el silencio

**-Eh… no era lo que estaban buscando-** consiguió contestar

**-¿Puedo saber de qué era?-** pregunto Rachel, sabía que Quinn le estaba ocultando algo, la conocía, e iba a averiguarlo.

**-Pues… de ayudante de un fotógrafo- **se inventó rápidamente con tono dubitativo

**-Quinn-** la rubia la miró **- ¿ha existido esa entrevista de trabajo? –** Quinn enmudeció**- no me lo puedo creer, ¿me has mentido?¿Dónde narices has ido para dejarnos a mi y a tu hija sola?- **preguntó furiosa.

**-He estado toda la tarde sola tomando un café esperando que llegara la hora para que llevaras tu a Beth- **fue la explicación de la rubia

**-¿Qué? – **de repente Rachel entendió lo que había querido hacer la rubia**- no me lo puedo creer, ¿lo has hecho para que tuviera que hablar con Shelby?-** la chica asintió**- eres increíble Quinn, ¿Dónde has dejado lo de que no ibas a meterte en nuestra relación?**

**-Pero Rachel yo quería ayudarte, no me parece normal que no le des una oportunidad-** se justificó Quinn

**-Yo decido cuando quiero hacer las cosas en mi vida Quinn, no hace falta que me obligues a hacerlas y menos con mentiras-** en ese momento entró Santana con Britt al apartamento

**-Buenas noches parejita-** dijo la latina, que vio las caras de las chicas y pudo saber que había ocurrido algo**- mejor nos vamos al cuarto Britt- **y arrastró a su chica hasta la habitación.

**-No me apetece hablas más del tema, estoy demasiado cansada –** acabó diciendo Rachel que se había calmado con la entrada de su compañera de piso, se dirigió a su habitación y notó que Quinn la había seguido**- ¿Dónde te crees que vas?- **le preguntó ante la confusión de la chica**- tu hoy duermes en el sofá-** dijo lanzándole la almohada.

Quinn se quedó perpleja en mitad del apartamento, ¿de verdad iba a tener que dormir en el sofá cuando todo lo había hecho era ayudar? Se resignó, no tenía ganas de discutir con Rachel, así que se dirigió al sofá y se acomodó. Rachel por su parte se acostó en su cama con una sonrisa en la cara, lo que había hecho Quinn no estaba bien, le había mentido a la cara y eso le dolía pero en el fondo sabía que lo había hecho porque estaba preocupada por ella y porque quería que solucionara las cosas con su madres, esa chica era demasiado perfecta pensó Rachel.

* * *

Bueno, parece que Rachel va cediendo su orgullo con Shelby, en el fondo lo hace por Quinn y por Beth, si no fuera por ellas es muy probable que le hubiese costado mucho más hacerlo.

La semana ha pasado mas tranquila en este capítulo pero Quinn aún no ha encontrado trabajo y sus ahorros van a empezar a gastarse, ¿se desesperará cuando vea que en la vida no todo te lo ponen por delante? Próximamente!

Un saludo =)


	22. Trabajo

Días después, Quinn había conseguido volver a dormir en su habitación, tuvo que pedirle perdón a la morena por haberle mentido en diversas ocasiones e incluso prepararle la cena una noche para que Rachel la dejará volver a dormir con ella, pero cuando se enteró que Rachel había cedido un poco con el tema de Shelby, no se arrepintió de haberle mentido ni de esas noches en el sofá. Sin embargo eso no evitó que tuviera que aguantar las numerosas bromas de Kurt y Santana con lo de dormir en el sofá, según ellos Rachel la tenía dominada. En el fondo, esto molestaba a Quinn, en su relación según ella, ambas eran iguales aunque cada uno tuviera un carácter diferente.

La búsqueda de trabajo no estaba resultando todo lo productiva que la rubia deseaba, había echado numerosos currículos para ofertas de trabajo pero no tuvo respuesta de la mayoría, otros le decían que no tenía experiencia o que no daba el perfil. Las ofertas que si recibió no le gustaban, por lo que al final a pesar de saber que la iban a contratar acababa rechazando el trabajo.

Era realmente frustrante estar en esa situación, se pasaba el día andando por toda Nueva York y cuando por fin podía irse a casa tenía que coger el tren y estar media hora en el camino, eso cuando no lo perdía. ¿Por qué no me quedé con el coche? Se preguntaba Quinn, seguramente Russell no habría ido a buscarlo con tal de no hablar con ella.

Todas estas situaciones eran sumadas a las continuas discusiones en el apartamento, solo tenían una ducha y Kurt acaparaba el cuarto de baño durante más de una hora cada vez que entraba, siempre llegaba tarde por su culpa. Santana pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa por su trabajo pero cuando llegaba por las noches se ponía a hablar por teléfono con Britt en el salón, cosa que desesperaba a Quinn cuando intentaba estudiar o ver la televisión.

Con Rachel, sin embargo, iba todo bien, no habían vuelto a pelearse, aunque si habían discutido sobre a quién le tocaba recoger la habitación pero nada que perjudicara a la relación. A Quinn le encantaba vivir con ella, era atenta, detallista, se compaginaban bien, no podía imaginarse vivir sin Rachel.

La morena no había querido presionar a Quinn con el tema del trabajo, pero sabía que en el fondo su chica no aceptaba ningún trabajo porque no quería trabajar, no lo había hecho nunca y no quería hacerlo ahora pero la rubia tenía que entender que iban a empezar a necesitar dinero.

**-Buenas noches amor-** dijo Rachel cuando Quinn entró en el apartamento una noche y se acercó a darle un beso

**-Hola- **saludó secamente la rubia.

**-¿Pasa algo?- **le preguntó Rachel al notar la actitud de su chica.

**-Estoy cansada y tengo frío Rach, voy a darme una ducha, no te preocupes-** y se marchó al baño dejando a la morena en mitad de la sala**- ¿en serio Kurt? Te has duchado esta mañana, déjame a mí-** gritó enfadada la rubia cuando descubrió que el chico estaba ocupando el baño de nuevo.

**-Lo siento Q, he quedado con Blaine, te prometo que no tardo-** le grito Kurt desde el interior.

**-No tarda, nunca tarda…-** bufó Quinn dirigiéndose de mala gana a la habitación, Rachel se acercó a ella y la miró con cara de preocupación**- ¿Qué pasa Rachel?**

**-Quinn… - **la morena no sabía que decirle**- ¿estás bien?¿ha pasado algo? **

**-No Rachel, ya te he dicho que estoy cansada y me apetecía una ducha caliente y ahora tengo que estar aquí esperando que el señorito de Kurt termine-** le dijo de mala gana sin mirarla.

**-Ven, se otras formas para entrar en calor- **le dijo una sugerente Rachel sentándose encima de la chica.

**-No estoy de humor Rachel- **dijo Quinn, que apartó a Rachel de ella y se dirigió al baño cuando escuchó al chico salir.

La morena se quedó confundida en su habitación, Quinn nunca la había rechazado y menos de esa manera anteriormente, estaba de un humor insoportable y no parecía querer hablar con Rachel sobre qué pasaba o cómo se sentía, por lo que preparó algo para cenar y se dispuso a estudiar. Casi una hora después, una renovada Quinn salió del baño en pijama, se acercó a la cocina y vio la cena preparada para ella, se la llevó al sofá y vio como Rachel estudiaba en la mesa de en frente con la música puesta. No estaba siendo justa con la morena pero a veces la agobiaba demasiado.

**-Rachel-** la morena no la escucho**- Rachel-** seguía sin oírla, por lo que le lanzó un cojín

**-Auch – **protestó la pequeña**- ¿a qué viene eso?**

**-Llevaba un rato llamándote y no me escuchabas-** se justificó Quinn

**-Y era más lógico lanzarme un cojín en lugar de venir a llamarme aquí- **ahora era Rachel la que se estaba enfadando.

**-Lo siento, quería agradecerte la cena, está muy rica-** le dijo inocentemente y notó como la morena se suavizaba.

**-De nada Quin -** y volvió a sus libros pero no tardó en volver a preguntarle a la chica- ¿vas a contarme por qué tienes ese humor tan malo?

**-No estoy de mal humor Rachel, solo estoy cansada de todo- **dijo evitando la mirada de la morena.

**-¿También te has cansado de mí?-** le preguntó una dolida Rachel por la situación anterior.

**-¿De qué hablas Rachel?-** le preguntó Quinn que recordó entonces lo ocurrido en la habitación**- ¿es por lo de antes?-** la morena no le contestó**- ¿te vas a enfadar por eso Rachel? Acababa de llegar de pasar un día horrible dando vueltas por la ciudad y no me apetecía tener sexo, no lo veo para tanto, que te gusta dramatizar- **dijo acusando a Rachel.

**-No me vayas a echar a mí la culpa de esto Quinn, tú eres la que llevas una semana insufrible que no me dejas ni darte un beso en condiciones-** ahora era la morena la que atacaba a Quinn

**-¿Sabes qué? No voy a discutir Rachel, me voy a dormir, es lo único que me apetece hacer- **se levantó del sofá para irse a la habitación.

**-Siempre haces lo mismo, somos una pareja, tenemos que hablar las cosas Quinn-** dijo siguiendo a la rubia hasta la habitación.

**-¿Quieres que hable Rachel? Está bien –** respiró profundamente y se preparó para soltar lo que llevaba semanas conteniendo**- Estoy cansada de llegar a casa y tener que aguantar a Santana acaparando el sofá y hablando durante horas estupideces con Britt sin dejarme estudiar tranquila, estoy cansada de que Kurt me eche la bronca cada vez que dejo algo sin recoger o que se pase horas en el baño y me haga llegar tarde-** el tono de su voz se iba elevando**- estoy cansada de pasarme el día buscando trabajo y no conseguir nada, es una mierda Rachel, odio tener que coger el tren y tardar una eternidad en llegar al centro.**

**-Vaya, no sabía que te sentías tan desgraciada en esta casa-** dijo una Rachel dolida por la actitud de la rubia.

**-No es eso pero me he pasado mucho tiempo viviendo sola, estoy acostumbrada a mis cosas y a mi forma de hacerlas-** le explicó más calmada**- me desespero a veces con todos.**

**-No puedes pagarlo conmigo Quinn, si no eres feliz viviendo aquí quizás deberías buscar otra solución- **Rachel se arrepintió en el mismo momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca

-**Si es lo que quieres me iré esta misma noche a casa de Shelby, ya encontraré algo**- dijo Quinn aguantando las lágrimas y cogiendo sus cosas.

**- Quinn… no quería decir eso, se me ha escapado **– Rachel agarró a Quinn por el brazo**- ha sido por el enfado, no hay cosa que me gusta más que vivir contigo, no te vayas por favor**- miró con pena a la rubia

**-Está bien, me quedaré**- soltó su bolso encima de la cama-** lo siento Rachel, tú no tienes ninguna culpa de verdad, me encanta vivir contigo, pero me gustaría que fuera bajo otras circunstancias**- consiguió decirle

**-Pero no podemos hacer otra cosa amor, no tenemos dinero como para poder pagarnos un apartamento nosotras- **agarró la cara de su chica para mirarla**- en cuanto podamos permitírnoslo nos iremos solas ¿de acuerdo? –** la rubia asintió y se acercó a depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Después de la discusión Quinn solo quería dormir así que se acostó inmediatamente, Rachel tenía que seguir estudiando pero quería demostrarle a su chica que no había ocurrido nada y que estaba ahí para ella por lo que decidió acostarse y abrazar a su chica por detrás. La rubia se dio la vuelta cuando sintió a Rachel, la miró fijamente a los ojos entre la oscuridad y la besó como no había hecho en días, necesitaba hacerle saber a la morena que ella no tenía que culpa de lo que le ocurría.

**-Te quiero, no lo olvides nunca, por favor- **le susurró Quinn al oído antes de entregarse completamente en cuerpo y alma a demostrárselo a Rachel sin palabras, mediante besos, caricias, susurros y sobre todo amor.

Unos días después Kurt llegó al apartamento contándole a las chicas que durante la comida, Isabelle le había dicho que tenía que publicar una oferta de trabajo pero que cuando se enteró para que era había usado su amistad con su jefa para conseguir a la rubia una entrevista de trabajo para ayudante de fotógrafo en . La rubia estaba nerviosa, era la primera entrevista seria que podría gustarle y tenía que hacerla bien porque no podía dejar en mal lugar a Kurt pero en el fondo tenía otras preocupaciones.

**-Rachel no sé si me gusta ese vestido para una entrevista- **le decía la rubia a Rachel, llevaban más de una hora para seleccionar la ropa de la chica.

**-Quinn, es perfecto y te queda genial, no podrán resistirse a tus encantos-** le decía la morena para convencerla.

**-Está bien pero ¿y si no les gusto?**

**-Les encantaras, tienes estilo y he visto tus fotos, estarían locos si no te contrataran- **le dijo Rachel para tranquilizarla.

**-¿Y si a mí no me gusta el trabajo?-** insistía la rubia

**-Quinn, ¿puedes relajarte? Todo va a salir bien, este va a ser tu trabajo-** le dijo alegremente, pero en ese momento pudo ver en la cara de Quinn lo que ocurría, la conocía demasiado bien**- Quinn, ¿quieres el trabajo o no?**

**-¿Qué? Sí, claro, es un trabajo, quiero decir, que lo necesito aunque si no me cogen buscaré otro-** dijo nerviosamente

**-Me da la sensación de que no lo quieres, pero no porque no te guste, sino porque no quieres trabajar-** le dijo seriamente Rachel a Quinn que apartó la mirada**- has rechazado muchísimo trabajos alegando de que no eran sobre lo que te gustaba y ahora que lo consigues te inventas otras excusas.**

**-No es eso Rachel-** se intentó justificar la chica.

**-Si lo es, no quieres trabajar, admítelo-** la rubia se quedó en silencio**- me tomaré eso como una respuesta sino querías trabajar deberías habérmelo contado y no ocultármelo y disimular durante tanto tiempo Quinn- **Rachel estaba dolida**- pero necesitamos el dinero así que mañana empezaré a buscar trabajo yo.**

**-¿Qué? No, no Rachel, tú tienes tus clases, no las puedes perder**- dijo confusa Quinn por la actitud de Rachel.

**-¿Qué quieres que hagamos entonces Quinn? Si tú no quieres trabajar porque te vayas a romper una uña alguien tendrá que hacerlo para que podamos seguir pagando las clases y el apartamento-** estaba enfadada con Quinn, no entendía que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo sin decirle que no quería trabajar

**-No he trabajado nunca Rachel! Solo he tenido que estudiar-** se defendió Quinn**- se suponía que aún me quedaban años sin tener que hacer nada**

**-Bienvenida al mundo real Quinn, en la vida no te lo ponen todo por delante-** sabía que esas palabras iban a herir a Quinn

Rachel no esperaba la reacción de la rubia que cogió su abrigo y salió a la calle, necesitaba tomar el aire, no quería seguir la discusión con Rachel. No quería que su chica tuviera que trabajar solo porque ella no quisiera hacerlo, al fin y al cabo Rachel la había invitado a vivir con ella y la había ayudado cuando lo había perdido todo, no era justo que ahora también perdiera su tiempo y sus clases porque ella fuera una consentida.

Sabía que su chica tenía razón por lo que al día siguiente iría a esa entrevista. Cuando entró en el apartamento Rachel se encontraba ya dormida por lo que se acostó a su lado. A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano y se preparó para la entrevista, antes de irse se aseguró de dejar el desayuno de Rachel preparado junto a una nota **'siento lo de anoche, tenías razón, me voy a la entrevista, espero volver con buenas noticias, te quiero**' y así se dirigió a .

Al contrario de lo que pensaba Quinn, la entrevista fue mejor de lo previsto, al fotógrafo le gustó su trabajo y su manera de realizar fotos, por lo que no dudó en contratarla, iba a tener un sueldo adecuado y un horario flexible, la rubia tenía que reconocerlo, le debía un favor importante a Kurt. Quería ir a contárselo a su chica, debido a la hora que era debía estar en clases, por lo que cogió el metro y se dirigió a la escuela, sabía que faltaba un rato para que acabara la clase así que entró y fue al aula donde su chica debía estar en clase. Pudo verla bailando ballet, estaba preciosa en esas mallas, pensó Quinn, pero parecía bastante sería. La morena no reparó en la presencia de su novia hasta que la clase terminó y salió del aula.

**-Quinn, ¿qué haces aquí?-** preguntó extrañada Rachel.

**-Tenía que hablar contigo, tenías razón, me di cuenta cuando me fui del apartamento, siendo haber desaparecido así- **le dijo acercándose poco a poco a la morena**- así que he ido a la entrevista y…. lo he conseguido-** exclamó

**-¿En serio? Dios mío, cuanto me alegro-** se lanzó a los brazos de Quinn y comenzó a darle besos.

**-Rachel ya, que nos pueden ver tus profesores-** dijo sonriendo por la reacción de su chica**- vamos, te invito a comer a donde tú quieras-** agarró a Rachel y se la llevó a un restaurante cercano.

**-Me alegro mucho de que hayas aceptado el trabajo-** dijo dulcemente Rachel**- pero deberías haberme contado cómo te sentías desde un principio en lugar de comportarte así- **la morena seguía dolida

**-Lo siento amor, no volverá a ocurrir-** besó su mano**- he hablado con Rick, es el fotógrafo, y las condiciones del contrato son muy buenas-** explicaba a su chica**- y me ha contado de que va el trabajo y de verdad me gusta Rachel, dice que tengo potencial y que quiere enseñarme cómo funciona este mundo-** Quinn no cabía en sí de felicidad.

**-Estoy segura de que serás una fotógrafa famosa algún día amor-** Rachel estaba orgullosa del cambio de Quinn.

El día no podía haber ido mejor, había conseguido el trabajo y Rachel volvía a estar bien con ella, estaba feliz, no se sentía así en semanas aunque sabía que ahora debía acostumbrarse a un nuevo ritmo de vida y aprender a compaginarlo con Rachel y las clases, se avecinaban nuevas historias y oportunidades para las chicas.

* * *

Hoy solo puedo actualizar este capítulo, tengo que entregar mañana trabajos en la universidad, lo siento :( pero mañana habrá mas!

Vaya carácter tiene Quinn y vaya manía de pagarlo con Rachel siempre... jaja menos mal que la chica la conoce y siempre le hace entrar en razón!

Próximamente veremos a la rubia trabajando y a Rachel empezando a hacer audiciones en Broadway... y se aproxima el cumpleaños de Quinn! ¿Que hara Rachel?

Gracias por leer! =)


	23. El cumpleaños

Era una mañana de viernes y Quinn se levantaba feliz, el trabajo le gustaba más de lo previsto, estaba aprendiendo mucho sobre fotografía y sobre cómo se trabaja en ese mundo y le encantaba realizar fotos por todo Nueva York dependiendo de las localizaciones donde se realizara el reportaje, Central Park, el puente de Brooklyn o el Empire State habían sido algunos de sus sitios favoritos, el horario era flexible ya que iba condicionada a las sesiones de fotos que tuvieran que hacer para cada mes y el dinero le permitía pagar sus clases y el apartamento, no podía quejarse, sin el empujón de Rachel nunca habría estado en esa posición. Esa mañana Quinn estaba aún más feliz, era su cumpleaños y lo único que le apetecía era pasarlo con su chica, sin embargo, cuando se despertó notó la cama vacía por lo que se levantó para buscar a su chica, no estaba en el apartamento y no había dejado ni una nota de adonde había ido. Quinn supuso entonces que debía estar en NYADA, la morena llevaba unos días compórtandose muy raro, entendía que Rachel estuviera agobiada por las audiciones para Broadway que se le acercaban pero últimamente vivía en NYADA y cuando no estaba allí, seguía trabajando en sus audiciones y su repertorio de canciones. Quinn se sintió frustrada, quería que su chica consiguiera un papel en alguna obra pero esperaba que aunque fuera solo por un día se lo dedicaría a ella, pero cuando llamó a Rachel y no respondió decidió quedar con Brittany para comer, era su cumpleaños y no iba a quedarse encerrada en casa triste y sientiendose abandonada.

La morena por su parte no se encontraba en NYADA, sino buscando el regalo perfecto para su chica, no había olvidado el cumpleaños de Quinn, nunca lo haría pero quería sorprenderla y sabía que la única manera de pillarse desprevenida era no verla durante el día para no tener que mentirle y que creyera que Rachel había olvidado que día era. Rachel llevaba más de dos horas buscando por varias tiendas, le gustaban muchas cosas para regalarle pero ninguna parecía expresar según Rachel todo lo que quería demostrar.

Cuando encontrara el regalo entraba en juego la segunda parte del plan, Brittany, enterada ya del plan de la chica, debía entretener a Quinn durante la tarde y hacer que llegara lo más tarde posible al apartamento, donde la esperarían todos sus amigos para una fiesta sorpresa. Rachel tenía todo calculado al segundo, nada podía fallar ese día.

La rubia pasó el día con Britt, últimamente estaba muy liada y el poco tiempo que tenía siempre se lo dedicaba a Rachel, echaba de menos estar con sus amigos y poder hablar sinceramente de lo que le ocurría.

**-Britt, creo que Rachel ha olvidado mi cumpleaños-** dijo dolida durante la tarde.

**-¿Cómo va a olvidar Rach tu cumpleaños Quinn?-** le preguntó inocentemente la rubia**- pero Santana me ha dicho que se pasa el día cantando y estudiando para unas obras, estará distraída pero no tanto.**

**-No sé Britt, lleva unos días comportándose extrañamente y hoy se ha ido temprano y no ha respondido a mis llamadas, solo me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que estaba liada estudiando-** Quinn seguía triste por la situación, en ese momento recibió un mensaje de Rachel

**Rachel: **Quinn, ¿estas por ? Es que hemos salido de clase y vamos a ir unos compañeros y yo a tomar algo para despejarnos, ¿vendrías? Por favor…

**Quinn:** No Rachel, no me apetece

Fue todo lo que pudo contestar Quinn antes de sentirse totalmente imbécil por la situación, no se creía que Rachel la tratara así, ¿de verdad había olvidado su cumpleaños? La morena siempre recordaba todas las fechas, hasta celebrara el cumpleaños de Babra Streisand pero no el suyo pensaba dolida Quinn.

**-Britt, me voy a ir a casa no me encuentro bien- **se justificaba

**-Puedo acompañarte y así veré a Santana-** se ofreció su amiga.

**-No Britt, me apetece estar sola ahora mismo, lo siento-** dijo marchándose hacia el apartamento y dejando a la rubia allí, que no tardó en escribir a Rachel para informarle de lo ocurrido.

Quinn se dirigió al apartamento cabizbaja, el que esperaba que fuera un gran día de descanso se había convertido en un día triste que prefería no recordar, su ánimo se vio más perjudicado aún cuando tuvo que estar casi media hora esperando el tren, se planteó volver a escribir a Rachel pero su enfado acabo ganando las ganas de hablar con su chica. Por fin en lo que le pareció un mundo, llegó al apartamento, abrió la puerta y no se creía lo que se encontró.

**-SORPRESA-** gritaron todos al unísono.

**-¿Qué?¿Qué es esto?-** preguntó incrédula la chica viendo a todos sus amigos en el apartamento y entre ellos se acercaba Rachel no dudó en coger el rostro de su chica y darle un beso profundo

**-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor-** la agarró de la mano para meterla en el apartamento

**- ¿lo has organizado todo tú?-** consiguió preguntar aun sin terminar de reaccionar.

**-Sí, quería que tuvieras una gran fiesta-** le contestó sonriente.

**-Me encanta Rach, te quiero-** le dijo antes de darle otro beso ante la mirada de todos, cuando finalizó el beso se acercó para saludar al resto de sus amigos.

La rubia aún no podía creer todo lo que había hecho Rachel en una tarde, el apartamento estaba perfectamente recogido y habían apartado los muebles para dejar más espacio, las bebidas y la comida se encontraba en la parte de la cocina, mientras que en el salón habían dejado el equipo de música y un karaoke, en una de las paredes había una gran pancarta que ponía 'Felicidades Quinn'. Cuando hubo saludados a todos decidió volver a buscar a su chica, no quería separarse de ella en toda la noche, la encontró saliendo de su habitación.

**-Te estaba buscando mi amor-** le dijo depositando un suave beso.

**-Estaba terminando una cosa-** correspondió a Quinn y se puso seria**- prométeme que no vas a entrar en nuestra habitación hasta que yo te lo pida.**

**-¿Qué?¿Por qué?-** preguntó sabiendo que seguramente Rachel tenía su regalo ahí**- venga dame mi regalo, llevo todo el día pensando que te habías olvidado de mí y de mi cumpleaños-** dijo por fin con pena.

**-¿De verdad pensabas eso de mi?- **preguntó sorprendida

**-Era lo que parecía Rachel, llevas unos días ignorándome-** le recrimino.

**-Te he ignorado porque si te miraba a la cara durante más de cinco minutos iba a acabar confesando lo que tramaba y si no me dirías algo del cumpleaños y también te habrías enterado-** se justificó Rachel

**-Está bien, tienes razón-** dijo la rubia entendiendo mejor la actitud de Rachel**- ¿pero me das ya mi regalo?-** dijo infantilmente

**-No Quinn, cada cosa a su tiempo, mi primer regalo es la fiesta, me ha costado mucho organizarla así que vamos a disfrutarla ¿vale?- **dijo arrastrando a su chica de vuelta a la sala.

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente, Quinn no había podido evitar pedir a Rachel que le llevara su cámara de fotos para retratar los momentos, hasta que decidieron empezar a beber y jugar al karaoke y Quinn supo que su cámara estaba en peligro y la guardó. Santana y Britt cantaban a duo, mientras Rachel se acercaba a Quinn y se sentaba sobre ella, no aguantaba estar más de cinco minutos sin su chica después de cómo se había comportando anteriormente.

**-Canta conmigo-** le pidió dulcemente

**-Rachel… ya sabes que no canto desde que deje el Glee Club-** le recordó Quinn, era verdad, Quinn dejó de cantar el día que abandono el Glee Club al quedarse embarazada, no había vuelto a cantar en público, ni siquiera delante de Rachel y no pensaba empezar a hacerlo.

**-Por favor…-** le pidió Rachel**- me hace mucha ilusión-** apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de su chica.

**-Rachel yo… no puedo**- dijo levantándose y dejando a la chica sentada, que no tardó en seguirla a la cocina

**-¿En serio Quinn?**

**-Rachel ya sabes todo lo que pasé en aquella época y por qué tuve que dejar de cantar, no quiero recordar esas cosas otra vez-** explico Quinn abriendo su corazón a Rachel

**-Quinn, no se trata de recordar viejas cosas, sino de hacer nuevos recuerdos, quiero cantar contigo, en tu cumpleaños, quiero escucharte cantar, quiero que expresemos con música lo que no podemos con palabras-** dijo Rachel agarrando a Quinn por la cintura.

**-Está bien-** dijo tras un rato de silencio mirando a Rachel a los ojos**- pero yo elijo la canción, quiero que sea la adecuada.**

**-Acepto-** dijo una sonriente Rachel que volvía a salirse con la suya.

La rubia salió hacia la sala a buscar el libreto de canciones que tenía el juego, tardó un rato pero por fin encontró la canción adecuada, si Rachel quería demostrar sentimientos, esa canción iba a lograrlo, esperó que Brody y Tina terminaran de cantar 'Shake it out' en pareja para coger los micrófonos y darle uno a su chica.

**-¿No me dices que vamos a cantar?**-preguntó la morena

**-Empiezo yo, deberías conocerla-** sonrió a su chica y comenzaron a sonar los acordes de 'Because you love me'

**Quinn**

_For all those times you stood by me, for all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life, for all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true, for all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall, You're the one who saw me through through it all_

Rachel se quedó impresionada, no sólo con la elección de la canción de la rubia, sino por cómo cantaba, Quinn era realmente buena en esa, tenía una tonalidad nasal pero dulce y un timbre de voz muy peculiar pensaba Rachel, que de repente entendió que lo importante no era eso, sino la canción que la chica había elegido y que se la estaba dedicando solo a ella.

_ You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am because you loved me_

Rachel despertó de su asombro, no le hacía falta mirar la pantalla, se conocía la letra de esa canción a la perfección por lo que decidió acercarse a su chica y acariciar su mejilla, le daba igual quien estuviera alrededor, en ese momento solo existían ellas.

**Rachel**

_You gave me wings and made me fly, You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me, You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much but I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

Quinn sonreía tontamente, la mirada de Rachel era tan leal, tan llena de amor, estaba intentando transmitirle tantas cosas en ese momento.

_ You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

**Quinn**

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

**Rachel**

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

**Rachel y Quinn**

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

Finalizaron de cantar juntas y todo lo que pudo hacer Rachel fue lanzarse a los brazos de Quinn y besarla, todos aplaudieron a su alrededor, era un momento mágico.

**-Dios mio Quinn, si llego a saber antes que cantas así de bien me pasaría el día cantando contigo-** le dijo su chica aún impresionada**-¿Sientes todo lo que has cantado?**

**-No seas tonta Rachel no es para tanto-** dijo volviendo a besar a Rachel**- todas y cada una de las palabras Rachel.**

Pasaron unas horas más hasta que las chicas consiguieron quedarse solas, Rachel le había pedido a sus compañeros de piso que esa noche durmieran con sus respectivas parejas para poder tener a Quinn para ella sola, la rubia se sorprendió cuando vió marcharse a Kurt y Santana pero se giró para sonreir a su chica.

**-¿Me vas a dar ya mi regalo?-** preguntó impaciente

**-Dios mio Quinn eres peor que Beth cuando quiere que le compre chucherías-** Quinn rio por la comparación que había usado Rachel**- dame cinco minutos-** dijo marchándose a la habitación y terminando de preparar todo**- ven conmigo- **se sitúo tras Quinn y le tapo los ojos guiándola a la habitación.

**-Dios mio Rachel, es precioso-** dijo Quinn cuando la morena quitó sus manos de sus ojos y pudo ver entonces la habitación completamente recogida, llena de velas y algunos globos rojos, con un ramo de rosas en la mesa y pétalos sobre la cama**- me encanta, me encanta, me encanta- **dijo repartiendo besos por la cara de Rachel

**-Me alegra que te guste, pero no es lo único ven-** se llevó a la chica para sentarla en la cama y le dio un paquete envuelto**- antes de que lo abras quiero decirte que me ha costado mucho elegir este regalo, quería que fuera especial y te recordara a mí-** explicó avergonzada

**-Amor, todo lo que has hecho esta noche ha sido especial-** depositó un dulce beso en los labios de Rachel antes de abrir el regalo**- Rachel…- **fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando abrió la caja y encontró una pulsera de plata a las que puedes añadir accesorios pero que Rachel se había encargado de llenar.

**-Tiene su explicación mira, te he comprado una cámara de fotos por ti y tienes un micrófono por mi-** sonrió a su chica mientras le colocaba la pulsera**- el accesorio del vaso es por cómo nos conocimos, con el café-** Quinn miro tontamente a Rachel por haber tenido en cuenta ese detalle**- el perro y el gato es porque son nuestras mascotas favoritas y porque nosotras nos pasamos el día casi como ellos-** dijo en tono de broma esta vez**- el reloj es porque siempre me ha encantado lo puntual que eres y…- **se quedó callada y tomo aire**- el corazón es… mi corazón Quinn, lo tienes tú, siempre lo has tenido desde aquel día que te conocí y no imagino mejor persona a la que entregárselo, quiero que cuando tengas un mal día o alguna duda cómo hoy de que he podido olvidar tu cumpleaños o algo, lo mires y recuerdes que eres la dueña de mi corazón y que te amo con locura y nunca haría nada que pudiera hacerte daño-** terminó de decir sonrojada

**-Rachel, no sabes cuánto te amo ahora mismo, soy una estúpida por pensar que podías haberte olvidado, lo siento, todo esto es tan increíble… Nunca nadie me había tratado así- **no se creía la suerte que había tenido al encontrar a Rachel

**-Pues acostúmbrate porque me quedan muchísimos años por delante para hacerlo- **fue lo último que dijo Rachel antes de lanzarse a besar a su chica para entregarle el último de los regalos de ese día, todo su amor no solo en alma sino en cuerpo, un regalo que Quinn no dudó en aceptar.

* * *

Estoy de vuelta! Iba a empezar a meter en la historia las audiciones de Rachel y su futuro pero después del desarrollo de la historia en los últimos capítulos en los que las chicas se pasaban el día entre discusiones y enfados me parecía bonito hacer un capítulo donde se viera el amor que sienten de verdad y ya era hora de que Quinn le demostrara a Rachel todo lo que de verdad siente a través de esa canción.

Gracias a todos! Actualizaré muy pronto lo prometo! :)


	24. Audiciones

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron tranquilas para Quinn, que había suavizado mucho su actitud respecto a la convivencia después de su cumpleaños, ese día entendió que lo único que quería era estar con Rachel y si para poder vivir con ella tenía que aguantar a diez personas más en el apartamento lo haría.

La rubia tuvo que tratar con varias decepciones de Rachel tras volver de audiciones para diversos musicales en los que siempre le decían que no tenía experiencia o que no encajaba con el perfil, siempre le hacía la cena o la llevaba a algún sitio para pasar el rato y distraerla. Quinn notaba como cada día Rachel se iba desanimando más y tenía pensamientos más pesimistas hacia su carrera, todo eso cambió el día que la morena llegó con una sonrisa deslumbrante al trabajo de Quinn, su chica se encargó de contarle cómo iban a empezar audiciones para volver a producir en Broadway el musical 'Funny Gilr', Rachel no paraba de decir que era la oportunidad de su vida, que tenía que conseguirlo, estaba realmente nerviosa por esa audición.

En apenas una semana la morena había ensayado todas las canciones del conocido musical durante todos los días, había visto numerosas veces la película y no paraba de leer entrevistas de Barbra Streisand, desde que se había sabido que tendría una plaza en la audición Rachel no tenía otro tema de conversación, Quinn siempre le mostraba su apoyo y la animaba, pero la verdad es que ya empezaba a cansarse de que Rachel no hiciera o hablara de otro cosa cuando estaban juntas.

**-Rachel, ¿otra vez vas a poner Funny Girl?-** dijo la rubia cuando vio a Rachel acercarse al DVD

**-Sí, necesito hacer esto perfecto Q, además, fue la primera película que vimos juntas y creía que te gustaba-** dijo para ganarse a la rubia

**-Y me gustó mucho Rachel, pero esta semana la has puesto todas las noches, te sabes todos los diálogos, ¿no crees que podemos ver otra cosa hoy?-** preguntó con pena Quinn

**-Elige tú entonces-** acabó cediendo la morena para sorpresa de Quinn**- ¿crees que sería una buena Fany?-** preguntó insistente

**-Si Rachel-** le contestó mientras ponía en el reproductor Nothin Hill

**-No me des la razón para no escucharme Quinn-** le recrimino a la chica

**-Rachel, creo que no hay nadie que haya preparado ese papel como tú y aún te quedan unos días hasta la audición, estarían locos si no ven que tienen delante a Fany Brice-** dijo dulcemente acercándose a su chica, sabía que tenía que decirle las palabras adecuadas, no quería desmotivarla de cara a la audición.

**-Gracias Quinn-** dijo Rachel, echándose encima de la chica para ver la película, le encantaba la que había elegido Quinn pero le habría gustado más ver Funny girl, sin embargo sabía lo insistente que estaba con ese tema y todo lo que Quinn se estaba controlando su humor.

Los días para Rachel transcurrían a cámara lenta, entre los nervios y que había dejado de ir a NYADA esos días para seguir ensayando, los días parecían tener más horas de las que de verdad tenían. Quinn estaría todo el día fuera con un reportaje de fotos y no volvería hasta tarde así que tampoco podía distraerse con la chica. En ese momento un pensamiento cruzó su mente, no estaba segura de si ignorarlo o llevarlo a cabo, estuvo varios minutos en el sofá hasta que decidió ir a cambiarse para salir a la calle.

En menos de una hora estaba delante de la puerta de Shelby y Beth, aún no estaba segura si era una buena idea pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, las chicas salían de su apartamento, encontrándose con Rachel sorprendida en frente suya.

**-Ho..Hola Rachel-** dijo Shelby sorprendida por la presencia de su hija.

**-Raaaach- **dijo Beth corriendo a sus brazos.

**-Hola peque-** dijo cogiéndola en brazos y dándole un beso**- Hola Shelby-** dijo más tímidamente.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** le preguntó aún incrédula Shelby.

**-Ni yo misma lo tengo claro-** respondió sinceramente la chica**- estaba sola en casa y quería ver a Beth y…-** se quedó callada no segura de si debía decirlo**- y hablar contigo sobre algo. **

**-Íbamos al parque pero si quieres podemos quedarnos en casa y hablar aquí-** se ofreció amablemente.

**-Sí, está bien-** dijo entrando aún con la pequeña en brazos.

Una vez dentro la morena se acercó a la zona de juegos para jugar con Beth durante un rato, las últimas veces que Quinn había visto a Beth no había podido acompañarla y la verdad era que echaba de menos a la niña. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que dejar a Beth y hablar con su madre, en el fondo era lo que había ido a hacer desde un principio pero seguía sintiéndose extraña hablando con ella. Finalmente fue Shelby la que ofreciendo a Rachel un café inició la conversación.

**-Shelby, Tú trabajaste en Broadway ¿verdad?-** la morena fue directa

**-Sí, estuve en unas cuantas obras hasta hace un par de años que decidí que ya era hora de dejar ese mundo-** le explicó a Rachel, Shelby ya se imaginaba el porqué de la visita de Rachel.

**-¿Y qué hiciste para conseguir pasar las audiciones?-** preguntó interesándose en el tema

**-Siendo yo misma, cantando y actuando como llevaba haciendo toda mi vida-** la morena la escuchaba atentamente**- ¿has hecho alguna audición ya?**

**-Sí, pero no ha funcionado-** reconoció con vergüenza, no le gustaba fracasar.

**-Estás aquí porque vas a audicionar para Funny Girl ¿no? –** le dijo Shelby, dejando a una Rachel totalmente soprendida por esa afirmación**- el otro día Quinn estaba más ilusionada por ver El Rey León que Beth y cuando le pregunté me dijo que llevaba una semana viendo Funny Girl contigo-** le contó graciosamente a su hija**- eso y que aún me muevo por los círculos de Broadway y sé que van a volver a producirla.**

**-Sí, voy a audicionar para Fany-** dijo seriamente- quiero, necesito ese papel, pero no sé cómo conseguirlo- finalizó con pena.

**-No cantes nada de Barbra-** fue el consejo de Shelby.

**-¿Qué? Estás loca-** le contestó Rachel**- tengo que demostrarles que puedo hacerlo como ella, que soy Fany**

**-Rachel, nadie hará de Barbra como ella, igual que nadie hará de ti como tú misma-** se acercó a su hija para mirarla seriamente**- tienes que confiar en ti, todas las chicas cantarán algo de Barbra, tú no, tú les sorprenderás porque cantarás otras canción completamente distinta que muestre tus grandes facetas y les dejaras boquiabiertos- **fue el discursos final de su madre.

**-¿Estás segura de que es buena idea?-** preguntó aún confusa.

**-Por algo he sido protagonista de unos cuantos musicales Rachel-** dijo burlándose de la morena.

Rachel tenía que reconocer que estaba pasando un rato agradable, Shelby había decidido contarle algunas anécdotas de su época en Broadway y Rachel se enamoraba más a cada palabra de ese mundo, sabía que correspondía a ese lugar y que tenía que conseguir ese papel cómo fuera, así que tomaría el riesgo y seguiría el consejo de Shelby. Cuando de repente vio la hora en el reloj se sorprendió.

**-Oh dios mio, tengo que irme Quinn va a llegar a casa en breve-** dijo recogiendo sus cosas**- Beth, tengo que irme, vendré a verte la próxima vez con Quinn-** le dijo dulcemente a la pequeña.

**-¿Me lo prometes?-** preguntó la niña

**-Prometido pequeña-** le dio un beso a Beth y se acercó a la puerta donde la esperaba Shelby**- bueno, debo irme- **no sabía cómo debía despedirse.

**-Ha sido agradable hablar contigo como hoy Rachel-** le dijo su madre abriendo su corazón

**-Ha estado bien-** le contesto tímidamente**- Gracias por los consejos, ya te contaré si funcionan-** fue lo único que dijo con lógica antes de marcharse a buscar a su chica.

Cuando llegó al apartamento la rubia aún no había llegado pero en apenas cinco minutos hizo su aparición por la puerta, no se había quitada ni el abrigo cuando Rachel se lanzó para recibirla. Quinn llegaba cansada y con sueño pero cuando vio el ánimo y el buen humor que tenía su chica se le contagió. Hicieron la cena juntas y Rachel no tardó en relatarle a Quinn todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, la rubia no podía sentirse más orgullosa de Rachel, el hecho de que ella sola hubiese decidido ir a hablar con Shelby y hubiesen pasado la tarde sin pelearse era un gran paso adelante en su relación y la rubia tenía que reconocer que adoraba como hablaba Rachel sobre Beth.

Pasaron una noche tranquila, cuando Kurt y Santana llegaron Rachel aprovechó para contarles su cambio de opinión respecto a la canción de la audición y anunciarles que era su deber como mejores amigos y novia de ayudarla a elegir la canción perfecta, no tenían mucho tiempo ya que la audición era en apenas 3 días. Quinn sabía que volvían a avecinarse días de escuchar la misma canción una y otra vez, pero no le importaba si era capaz de ver a su chica con esa sonrisa todos los días.

Esta vez para Rachel los tres días pasaron volando, les había costado elegir la canción pero sin duda iba a sorprender a todos. Quinn la acompañó al teatro, tenía el día libre y no quería perderse ese momento, así que hizo cola junto a su chica durante unas horas antes de que una mujer le anunciara que sería la próxima para audicionar.

**-Buena suerte mi amor-** le dijo depositando un dulce beso en sus labios- te espero aquí

**-Gracias Q-** correspondió el beso- te quiero

Rachel siguió a la mujer que había ido a buscarla hasta el interior del teatro, la guio justo hasta la salida al escenario y le informo de que serían los entrevistadores los que anunciarían cuando debía salir. Fueron los cinco minutos más largos de su vida pero por fin escuchó su nombre y salió al escenario.

**-Adelante-** la invitio uno de los productores para que iniciara su actuación

**-Hola, soy Rachel Berry y estaré audicionando para el papel de Fany Brice, con la canción 'Defying Gravity' **

Comenzaron a sonar los acordes y Rachel tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a cantar el primer verso de la canción. Sabía que era una apuesta arriesgada, era una canción realmente difícil, sobre todo las últimas notas que tenían un tono muy alto pero por otro lado la letra de esa canción decía todo que había sentido desde que se enteró de esa oportunidad, era el momento de desafiar a la gravedad y no dejar que nada ni nadie se la quitara. Rachel se movía segura por el escenario mirando fijamente al directos y a los productores, cantaba con confianza pero se acercaba el momento, llevaba una de las últimas notas y sabía que se lo jugaba todo, se concentró y lo hizo, lo había conseguido, había clavado la canción. Por fin finalizaron los últimos acordes de la banda, estaba sonriente, miró a los productores pero solo obtuvo una frase como respuesta.

**-Muchas gracias Rachel, ya te llamaremos. **

* * *

Chaaaaaan ! Siento dejarlo ahí pero es parte de la intriga! ¿Recibirá Rachel una llamada para la obra o será rechazada y entrará en un profundo estado de tristeza? Pronto lo sabrán

Capítulo centrado más en Rachel y su carrera, con algunos detalles sobre su relación y Quinn y sobre todo un pequeño gran avance en como se desarrollan las cosas con su madre..

Intento actualizar como mínimo una capítulo por día, lo prometo =) así que mañana más!

Gracias por todo, nos leemos, un saludo!


	25. Oportunidades

Perdón por no haber actualizado ayer pero estaba un poco enferma =(

* * *

Cuatro días llevaba Rachel pegada a su teléfono, no se separaba de él ni durante las clases, se las había apañado para esconderlo debajo de su falda de baile, estaba ansiosa, necesitaba esa llamada del musical. Los primeros días lo llevó con confianza pero los siguientes empezó a creer que no la querían, estaban en el apartamento preparando la cena cuando el teléfono de la morena sonó, era un número desconocido, Rachel se apresuró a cogerlo, todos estaban atentos alrededor de ella, lo único que decía la morena eran monosílabos, no supieron que pasaba hasta que Rachel soltó su teléfono y se lanzó a los brazos de Quinn.

**-Quieren que haga otra audición, estoy en la selección final para Fanny-** gritaba abrazando a Kurt y Santana.

**-Enhorabuena Rachel-** dijeron los tres chicos

Su siguiente audición era en una semana y esta vez tenía que hacerlo mejor aún, no quería cantar Barbra como Shelby le había recomendado pero necesitaba una canción realmente emocional y que llegara al corazón de los jueces.

Quinn estaba muy feliz en ese momento, las cosas no podían ir mejor, los logros de su chica la hacían feliz y lo que más quería en ese momento era que Rachel consiguiera su papel. Iba aprendiendo cada día más en su trabajo, Rick creía que tenía potencial por lo que no dudaba en enseñarle cómo se debían hacer las cosas y cómo debía tratar a sus clientes, estaba una mañana ordenando las fotografías de la última sesión cuando su jefe llegó con noticias para ella.

**-Hola Quinn, ¿cómo llevas esas fotografías?-** le preguntó sonriente su jefe

**-Bien ya casi están todas ordenadas, las acabaré antes de la comida-** contestó Quinn

**-Perfecto, entonces puedo contarte las buenas noticias-** se acercó a Quinn**- mañana nos vamos a Washinton D.C., tenemos que hacer un reportaje sobre Street Style en el monumento a Wahsinton y sus alrededores-** la informó

**-Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Mañana? ¿Y cuándo volvemos?-** preguntó la rubia aún boquiabierta.

**-Estaremos fuera todo el fin de semana pero no hará falta que el lunes vengamos a trabajar, así compensamos las horas que trabajaremos durante estos días-** le explico Rick

**-Verás Rick, no sé si voy a poder ir- **dijo la rubia dudosa-** el sábado es la audición de Rachel para un papel muy importante**

**-La que tiene que audicionar es ella no tú-** la interrumpio su jefe

**-Pero yo tengo que estar aquí para apoyarla, me necesita- **dijo Quinn con pena

**-Mira Quinn, piensa bien si quieres venir o no pero este fin de semana vas a conocer a grandes fotógrafos de todo el país, puedes hacer contactos y yo te voy a recomendar bien si me preguntan por ti-** le dijo Rick**- hacía mucho que no encontraba a alguien que se le diera tan bien la fotografía y se que con el tiempo y trabajo tendrás tu propio estudio Quinn-** finalizó

**-Déjame que lo piense hoy, esta noche te digo que haré- **se despidió la rubia antes de salir por la puerta, necesitaba pensar y lo más importante hablar con Rachel. Su chica le había contado que estaría ensayando en NYADA después de las clases por lo que la rubia se dirigió hacia allí, la encontró en la segunda sala de baile, la observó durante un rato antes de entrar en el aula**- Hola Rach**

**-Quinn, ¿Qué haces aquí?- **dijo acercándose para saludar a su chica con un dulce beso.

**-He salido pronto del trabajo y hoy no tengo clases y quería verte- **dijo inocentemente.

**-Me alegro mucho que hayas venido, ¿quieres escuchar la canción de la audición?-** le dijo ilusionada dirigiéndose hacia el reproductor de música sin darle a Quinn la oportunidad de responder.

_'To Love you more'_

_Take me back in the arms I love, need me like you did before_

_Touch me once again and remember when _

_There was no one that you wanted more _

_Don't go you know you will break my heart_

_She won't love you like I will I'm the one who'll stay _

_When she walks away and you know I'll be standing here still _

_I'll be waiting for you here inside my heart _

_I'm the one who wants to love you more _

_You will see I can give you everything you need _

_Let me be the one to love you more _

_See me as if you never knew, hold me so you can't let go _

_Just believe in me, I will make you see _

_All the things that your heart needs to know _

_And some way all the love that we had can be saved _

_Whatever it takes we'll find a way _

_I'll be waiting for you here inside my heart _

_I'm the one who wants to love you more _

_You will see I can give you everything you need _

_Let me be the one to love you more _

Cuando Rachel finalizó de cantar y dirigió su mirada hacia Quinn pudo ver a su chica llorando, se acercó a ella para sentarse encima y darle un abrazo.

**-Esa es la reacción que quiero causar cuando cante, que se emocionen y vean lo que puedo lograr-** explicó graciosamente Rachel.

**-Ha sido precioso-** dijo Quinn perdiéndose en los ojos de Rachel, quien seco su lágrimas antes de besarla, Quinn se separó de ella y se atrevió a contarle que le sucedía**- Rachel, tengo que contarte algo**

**-¿Qué ha pasado Quinn?-** preguntó la morena poniéndose seria

**-Rick me ha ofrecido un trabajo para este fin de semana y tenemos que ir a Washinton DC-** dijo sin mirar a su chica

**-¿No estarás para llevarme a la audición?-** fue la respuesta de Rachel

**-No he aceptado aún el trabajo, dice que es una gran oportunidad y que podría hacer muchos contactos de trabajo, pero se lo importante que es tu audición y quería ir contigo- **explico tímidamente.

**-Quinn, mírame-** dijo agarrando la cara de su chica**- la audición es algo muy importante para mí, puede ser mi futuro, pero quizás ese viaje a Washinton sea tu oportunidad y tu futuro, no puedes desperdiciar la oportunidad por mi- **dijo sorprendiendo a Quinn**- no quiero que dentro de seis meses te arrepientas de no haber ido y lo pagues conmigo, somos una pareja amor y tenemos que estar en igualdad de condiciones, los sueños de una no pueden ser más importantes que los de la otra, ¿de acuerdo?-** dijo dulcemente

**-Rachel…- **Quinn no sabía que decirle a su chica**- dios, no te haces una idea de cuánto te amo ahora mismo-** dijo agarrando a la morena por la cintura y besándola con pasión.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Quinn avisó a Rick de que finalmente iría con él al viaje, por lo que se dispuso a hacer las maletas para el fin de semana mientras Rachel hablaba con Britt y Santana en el salón. Se unió a las chicas cuando tuvo todo terminado antes de acostarse ya que tenía que levantarse realmente temprano.

**-Me prometéis que la vais a cuidar este fin de semana ¿verdad?- **les pregunto Quinn seriamente.

**-No lo dudes Q, no pienso irme de este apartamento-** dijo Britt mirando dulcemente a Santana**- aunque supongo que si saldremos a hacer algo y nos podemos llevar a Rach, si San quiere claro**

**-Tranquila Britt, no soy un perrito al que hay que cuidar, estaré bien-** dijo mirando a su chica

Quinn se despidió de sus amigas y de su novia y de fue a dormir al cuarto, el avión salía realmente temprano y una vez llegaran a su destino no tendría mucho tiempo para descansar según lo que le había contado su jefe, sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrada a acostarse tan pronto, por lo que no conseguía dormirse. No supo si pasó una hora o dos hasta que notó la presencia de Rachel en la cama, la morena se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

**-Me encanta cuando haces eso-** susurró la rubia.

**-Siento haberte despertado Q-** dijo la morena dándole un beso en la cabeza

**-No te preocupes, no me he podido dormir, no tengo sueño y estoy nerviosa por lo de este fin de semana-** le explicó Quinn

**-Todo va a salir bien amor, no te preocupes- **le dijo para tranquilizarla**-vas a impresionar a todos los fotógrafos que haya allí**

**-Eso espero-** se giró para quedar de frente a su chica**- eres realmente genial Rachel y el domingo cuando te vea te diré lo bien que ha ido y la de gente que he conocido y tú me contarás cómo impresionaste a esos productores**

**-Me parece un gran plan para el domingo-** depositó un beso en los labios de su chica**- prométeme que no te vas a dejar impresionar por ninguna modelo o fotógrafa guapa- **dijo Rachel avergonzada.

**-No me imagino mi vida con otra que no seas tú Rachel Berry-** fue lo último que dijo antes de demostrarle a Rachel todo su amor durante la noche.

* * *

Bueno, ya os dije que Quinn también tendría sus oportunidades de trabajo!

En el próximo capítulo la audición final de Rachel y el fin de semana de Quinn! se avecinan grandes cosas para las chicas en sus vidas laborales...¿serán capaces de juntarlo con su vida en pareja?

Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo en un par de horas =)

Un saludo, gracias por seguir/leer/reviews =)


	26. Washington DC

El avión aterrizaba en Washinton cuando Quinn despertó, se había pasado todo el viaje durmiendo, sus juegos con Rachel no le habían dejado mucho más tiempo para dormir. Lo primero que hicieron Rick y ella fue ir al hotel que la revista les había reservado para dejar las maletas, Quinn fue realmente feliz cuando su jefe le informo de que habían llegado pronto y tenía un par de horas libres antes de ir al primer acto del fin de semana. La rubia no tardo en coger el móvil para escribir a Rachel e informarla de que había llegado sana hasta su hotel antes volver a dormirse en la cama. Parecía que habían pasado cinco minutos cuando alguien golpeó la puerta, Quinn se levantó aún dormida y al abrir se encontró con un sonriente Rick.

**-¿aún estabas dormida? Te espero en cinco minutos en la recepción del hotel- **fue todo lo que le dijo su jefe antes de irse.

Quinn se vistió, peino y maquillo lo más rápido que pudo, no quería llegar tarde, tenía que hacer bien ese trabajo. Se encontró con Rick en la recepción como el le había dicho y se dirigieron al primer acto del fin de semana. El viernes que tenían por delante consistía en una comida para todos los asistentes al evento, durante la tarde tendrían lugar la presentación de varios diseñadores de sábado se pasarían el día trabajando con diferentes artistas del mundo de la música, el cine y la fotografía entre otros fotógrafos y por la noche tenían una gran fiesta de cierre del evento.

La comida se celebraba en un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad, la comida estaba distribuida en diferentes mesas del jardín, lo que provocaba que la gente se moviera y se relacionará más, según Rick solía ser común en ese tipo de actos. A principio Quinn estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía como actuar o como hablarle a la gente, al fin y al cabo ella llevaba trabajando muy poco tiempo en comparación a la gente que había allí. Su jefe pudo notar el nerviosismo de Quinn por lo que decidió buscar a uno de sus amigos más jóvenes para presentarlos.

**-Mira Quinn este es Dereck-** dijo cuando alcanzaron al hombre

**-Encantado Quinn-** dijo el hombre dándole la mano.

**-El placer es mío Dereck-** dijo la chica nerviosa, conocía a ese chico, era un joven fotógrafo que había empezado a los 16 años con su blog en internet, hoy era de los más reconocido con apenas 23 años y era realmente guapo, pensó Quinn

**-Así que trabajas para el viejo Rick- **le pregunto el chico aprovechando la huida de su amigo**- debes de ser buena si te contrató, no le gustan los nuevos**

**-Sí, es mi primer trabajo, es genial, me está enseñando muchas cosas-** le explico Quinn

**-¿Cuántos años tienes Quinn?-** le pregunto directamente

**-Acabó de cumplir los 19-** contesto Quinn sintiéndose pequeña

**-19 años y ya trabajas para Rick en , presiento que vas a hacer grandes cosas-** dijo sorprendido

**-Espero algún día tener mi propio estudio, pero para eso necesitare fama, dinero, clientes... Lo veo difícil-** dijo en tono de broma

**-Me caes bien Quinn, ¿podría ver algunas de tus fotografías?-** le pregunto el chico

**-Sí, claro, tengo uno de mis books en el guardarropas- **dijo Quinn dirigiéndose a buscarlo, se alegraba de haber obedecido a Rick cuando la obligo a llevarse el book durante todo el fin de semana a todos los actos en los que fueran**- Aquí tienes**

**-Vaya Quinn, eres realmente buena- **dijo después de observar numerosas fotografías**- no me extraña que Rick te lleve a todos lados con el**

**-Gracias Dereck, significa mucho que alguien como tú me diga eso-** dijo avergonzada.

**-Es la verdad Quinn pero volvamos a la fiesta, te presentare a algunos amigos, te irá bien tener contactos-** le dijo el chico guiándola de camino al jardín- **¿puedo preguntar quién es la modelo de tus fotos? **

**-Es... Mi novia-** contesto tímidamente Quinn

**-Oh, no me esperaba eso- **dijo el chico sorprendido**- es muy guapa por cierto.**

Quinn sonrió al recordar a Rachel, estaba segura de que la chica debía estar dando vueltas por su apartamento nerviosa, apenas faltaban 24 horas para la último escalón en la escala por ser Fanny Brice. Siguió a Derek al jardín, donde el chico se encargó de tenerla entretenida durante toda la comida llevándola de unas personas a otras, Quinn podía jurar que había conocido a más gente durante unas horas que todo el tiempo que llevaba en Nueva York.

Cuando acabaron la comida, Quinn se despidió de varias de las personas que había conocido y se marchó realmente feliz con Rick al desfile y la presentación de la temporada. Aquello era genial pensaba Quinn, estaban en el entorno del monumento a Washington, al lado del gran obelisco, mientras el desfile se realizaba en una gran plataforma ubicada en el estanque, era impresionante ver las sensaciones que se creaban cuando conseguía fotografiar aquello. Sólo deseaba tener a Rachel a su lado y poder hacerle a ella una foto allí, sin duda esa era una ciudad a la que le encantaría llevar a su chica. La tarde transcurrió rápida, entre fotos, desfiles y ajetreos, Rick no la dejaba descansar ni un minuto, era sin duda el día que más había trabajado de toda su vida, sin embargo estaba contenta. Finalmente Rick le dijo que recogiera sus cosas que volvían al hotel a descansar para el día siguiente. La rubia llego a su habitación y sin ni siquiera soltar su bolso, se dispuso a llamar a Rachel, había recibido varios mensajes de su chica pero no había tenido tiempo para contestarlos.

-**Hola amor-** dijo la morena cuando descolgó el teléfono

**-Hola pequeña- **dijo dulcemente Quinn**- siento no haber podido contestar tus mensajes pero he estado muy ocupada**

**-No pasa nada, lo entiendo, pero echo de menos que estés aquí para tranquilizarme-** dijo Rachel con pena

**-Me encantaría poder estar ahí Rach... Todo va a ir bien mañana ¿vale? En cuanto salgas de la audición me llamas-** le pidió a su chica

Siguieron hablando largo rato hasta que finalmente Quinn le recordó a Rachel que ambas tenían que madrugar al día siguiente y que debían dormir bien si querían todo saliera perfecto.

El día siguiente ambas chicas amanecían nerviosas, Rachel se levantó bastante temprano para hacer su ritual antes de cualquier audición pero cuando se dirigía a la cocina se encontró con Santana y Kurt.

**-Chicos, ¿qué hacéis despiertos tan temprano?-** les pregunto Rachel sorprendida

**-Quinn no está, ¿no creerías que te íbamos a dejar ir a esa audición sola verdad?-** le dijo Santana de forma divertida y antes de que Kurt hablara Rachel se lanzó a abrazar a sus dos amigos.

Quinn por su parte amanecía unas horas más tarde que Rachel debido al cambio horario, se apresuró a vestirse para encontrarse con Rick en el comedor del hotel para desayunar, mientras se tomaban un par de cafés aprovecho para contarle a su jefe los numerosos conocidos que había hecho el día anterior pero sobre todo lo bien que se llevaba con Dereck, Rick le explico que si se ganaba a ese chico tendría el futuro solucionada porque le gustaba invertir en nuevos artistas.

Ese día no trabajarían en exteriores sino en un estudio donde estarían separados en diferentes áreas, cine, música, fotografía... Y en las que estarían rotando durante todo el día para cubrir todas las áreas. Estaba siendo una mañana divertida pensó Quinn, había conocido a Beyonce cuando Rick la mando a hacer las fotos de música, Rachel no iba a creérselo cuando se lo contara, seguro que se pondría celosa, en ese momento recordó que la chica debía estar a punto de enfrentarse a su destino

La rubia no se equivocaba, Rachel estaba junto con Kurt y Santana en la puerta de la sala de audiciones, llevaba allí una hora, había visto entrar y salir a las otras 9 aspirantes, sólo quedaba ella, era el momento de la verdad. Escucho su nombre y dio un profundo abrazo a sus amigos antes de entrar, que le desearon toda la suerte del mundo. La morena pudo ver esta vez a más gente en el jurado que la última vez lo que la puso más nerviosa.

**-Hola, soy Rachel Berry y audicionare para el papel de Fanny Brice con 'To love you more'**

Rachel empezó a cantar, cada nota que pasaba estaba menos nerviosa y tenía más confianza, había elegido un look casual, un vestido negro y unos tacones, no quería que se fijaran más en su cuerpo que en su voz. Se fijó en cada uno de los productores, director, guionista durante toda la canción, recordó la vez que se la canto a Quinn y le puso más emoción a la canción para cuando finalizaron las últimas notas Rachel tenía lágrimas en los ojos, miro al jurado que se encontraba serio ante ella, sólo una de las mujeres tenía una media sonrisa en la cara, Rachel no sabía que pensar, volvió a recibir la misma frase que la vez anterior 'Gracias Rachel, y te llamaremos'. Salió confusa, contenta por su audición porque sabía que había sido perfecta, pero confusa por la actitud de los presentes, al salir se abalanzo ante sus amigos y les contó lo ocurrido, Kurt y Santana le mostraron su apoyo, sabían que la chica lo había hecho perfecto, la conocían, y Kurt justifico que esa era la actitud que tenían que mostrar todos los que hacían audiciones para no mostrar favoritismos ante unas candidatas u otras, cosa que tranquilizo a Rachel. Una vez llegaron al apartamento llamo a su chica para contarle las noticias, pero no respondió.

A miles de kilómetros, Quinn seguía alucinando con lo que estaba viviendo, cuando Rick la mando a la sección de televisión conoció a George Clooney, era increíble el poder hablar con esa gente, pero su mayor placer fue cuando pudo ir a la zona de fotografía a conocer y poder lucir su book delante de expertos fotógrafos que no dudaron en darle consejos y ayudarla cuando se enteraron de que era la alumna de Rick o la amiga de Dereck.

De repente apareció Rick para avisarla de que se iban a comer al restaurante que el evento había concertado, ¿a comer? Pensó Quinn, oh dios, Rachel, se apresuró a buscar su móvil en el bolso y encontró varias llamadas y mensajes de su chica, pulsó el botón de llamada sin esperar un segundo.

**-Rachel lo siento, pero no he podido coger el teléfono en toda la mañana, ¿cómo ha ido?-** le pregunto nada más notar que Rachel descolgó

La morena le relató como había pasado la mañana y como había transcurrido la audición, Quinn le mostró su apoyo y dio la razón a todo lo que le habían dicho Kurt y Santana. La rubia no había tenido tiempo ni de contarle a Rachel como le había ido a ella porque se dio cuenta de que apenas tenía media hora para comer y volver al trabajo, así que tuvo que despedirse de su chica con pena.

La tarde fue más tranquila de lo que había sido la mañana para Quinn, había menos gente en las diferentes secciones y tuvo más tiempo de relajarse y charla con sus compañeros, unas horas después se dirigió con Rick al hotel, tenían que ducharse y cambiarse ropa ya que para cerrar el evento tenían una pequeña fiesta de despedida.

La rubia se puso un vestido largo rojo y se recogió el cabello, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación se encontró con Rick vestido elegante con un traje negro y una camisa blanca. Se fueron a la fiesta, estaba abarrotada de gente, por suerte para Quinn había hecho muchas amistades en esos dos días y no se sentía desplazada, al contrario, estuvo toda la noche sin parar ni un minuto. No tardó en encontrarse con Dereck, quien no paró de elogiar a la chica durante toda la noche, Quinn no dudo en sacar el tema de su novia en numerosas ocasiones para dejar claro los límites al chico.

Tras una noche de locura, Quinn fue a buscar a Rick para decirle que se marchaba al hotel, estaba cansada y aunque se alegraba mucho de todo lo que había ocurrido ese fin de semana, quería volver a estar con Rachel, sabía que su chica no estaba del todo animada.

El viaje de vuelta se pasó rápido para Quinn ya que se pasó todo el vuelo durmiendo, decidió coger un taxi directamente a casa desde el aeropuerto, no le apetecía prorrogar más su encuentro con Rachel, quería llegar a casa cuánto antes. Quería sorprender a su chica por lo que decidió llamar al timbre en lugar de abrir con sus llaves, sabía que la chica era la única en el apartamento esa noche porque había hablado con Santana. La morena se levantó cansadamente a abrir, no le apetecía ver a sus amigos, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a Quinn, había llegado antes de lo previsto, se lanzó a sus brazos y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn.

**-Hola amor, te echaba de menos-** dijo cogiendo a su chica y besándola.

**-Y yo a ti, han sido tres días muy largos-** dijo entrando al apartamento sin soltar a Quinn y arrastrando la hasta el sofá**- casi ni hemos hablado**

**-Lo siento por eso Rachel, he estado realmente hasta arriba haciendo cosas-** se disculpó la rubia, sabía que si no habían hablado más era por su culpa**- pero ha tenido sus frutos te lo prometo-** procedió a relatarle a su chica todo lo que había ocurrido durante el fin de semanas y los numerosos contactos que había hecho.

**-Vaya, no sabes cuánto me alegro Quinn-** se sentía orgullosa de su chica- me alegra que al menos alguna de nosotras consiga lo que quiere

**-No seas tonta Rachel, tú vas a conseguir ese papel y como vuelvas a decir lo contrario me voy por esa puerta y no vuelvo-** le dijo seriamente

**-Está bien, no te lo diré, sólo lo pensare-** repitió con pena

**-Espera te he traído un regalo-** se levantó y fue hasta su maleta sacando un paquete bastante grande**- toma ábrelo**

**-No tenías por qué hacerlo Quinn-** dijo abriendo el paquete**- oh Dios mío, es adorable Quinn, me encanta-** la rubia le había comprado un peluche de un oso, blandito

**-La próxima vez que yo no esté o no pueda dormir contigo, le coges a el y piensas en mí, no será como tenerme a mí, pero así sentiré que estoy contigo-** dijo Quinn enamoradamente

**-Te quiero y el regalo es perfecto y tu explicación más aún-** beso apasionadamente a Quinn, tras un rato la arrastro a la habitación, sabía que sus compañeros no debían estar en casa pero tenían cierta manía de aparecer en los momentos inoportunos por eso no quería continuar su sesión de amor con Quinn en el salón.

* * *

Bueno, llevamos un par de capítulos más tranquilos entre las chicas, ¿durará? ... se aproxima:

-el resultado de la audición de Rachel

-un nuevo trabajo para Quinn, que vendrá de la mano de Dereck ¿provocará celos en Rachel o problemas entre ellas?

-Quinn recibirá una llamada de su madre y tendrá que decidir que hacer con su relación con ella.

-Ocurrirá algo que haga que Rachel vuelva a tener un encuentro con Shelby

y... ya no desvelo más! Hoy han sido dos capítulos, espero que mañana puedan ser más! =)

Un saludo!


	27. Dereck

Cinco días con sus cinco largas noches habían transcurrido desde la audición de Rachel, esta vez la morena se lo había tomado con otra actitud, la última vez tardaron más de una semana en volver llamarla para la segunda audición y no era la decisión final, por lo que ahora que tenían que elegir a la única protagonista seguramente les llevaría más tiempo.

Por eso Rachel se sorprendió cuando estaba saliendo de clases de canto y su teléfono sonó, la llamada provenía de un número desconocido, no quiso ilusionarse por si era una equivocación pero no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, descolgó el teléfono decidida, tras unos minutos conversando colgó el teléfono, no se creía lo que le acaban de decir, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue echar a correr hacia la oficina de Quinn.

La rubia se encontraba recogiendo el material y pasando todas las fotografías al ordenador de la sesión que habían tenido esa mañana, Rick se había ido a una reunión sobre la edición de la revista, por lo que a ella le tocó hacer el trabajo, estaba totalmente concentrada, no se esperaba a nadie en el estudio cuando de repente alguien la rodeó con sus brazos.

**-Rach, ¿qué haces aquí?-** dijo cuando pudo reaccionar.

**-Quinn, yo.. me han llamado… yo… - **dijo nerviosa**- me quieren Quinn!**

**-¿Qué?¿En serio?-** dijo sin poder creérselo**- dios Rachel, no sabes cuánto me alegro por ti, es genial**

**-Sí, me han dicho que el último paso será una prueba de química con el protagonista para ver que funcionamos en el escenario y esas cosas-** le explico emocionada a su chica.

**-Estoy orgullosa de ti amor, sabía que lo conseguirías- **dijo agarrando a su chica por la cintura para darle un beso lleno de amor y felicidad**- te invito a comer, esto hay que celebrarlo-** dijo aún sin soltarla.

**-Perdón, ¿interrumpo? –** dijo una voz varonil haciendo que las chicas se separaran

**-¿Dereck? ¿Qué haces aquí?-** la rubia se acercó a saludar al joven fotógrafo.

**-Yo también me alegro de verte Quinn-** dijo entre risas.

**-No quería decir eso, es que no te esperaba por aquí- **se justificó la rubia

**-Y tú debes de ser Rachel-** dijo el muchacho acercándose a saludar a la morena que había presenciado completamente confusa la escena.

**-Encantada Dereck, ¿cómo sabías que era yo?- **preguntó con curiosidad la chica que pudo observar lo realmente atractivo que era el hombre.

**-Te he reconocido por las fotos del book de Quinn-** señaló a la chica que se sonrojó rápidamente

**-¿Book?¿Fotos? –** preguntó Rachel confusa y miró a su chica, ¿de que hablaba ese hombre?

**-Quinn, no me puedo creer que no le hayas enseñado sus propias fotos, ¿qué clase de novia eres?-** dijo Dereck bromeando pero causando cierto enfado en Rachel, ¿Quién era él para hablar a Quinn así o saber que eran pareja?

**-Yo, tuve que hacerlo rápido antes del viaje y no he podido enseñárselo-** se justificó Quinn

**-Bueno a lo que yo venía, ¿Rick no está?-** preguntó el fotógrafo y la rubia negó con la cabeza**- está bien, quería comentároslo a los dos pero no hará daño que lo sepas tu primero, tengo una oferta de trabajo que te puede interesar Quinn-** el hombre miraba a la rubia fijamente, lo que ponía de los nerviosa a Rachel**- que te parece si vamos a comer y te lo cuento todo**- ofreció

**-Resulta que iba a comer con Rachel, íbamos a celebrar que ha conseguido un papel en Broadway-** le dijo al muchacho.

**-Bueno no es problema, que Rachel venga también así quizás podéis celebrar que tenéis dos nuevos trabajos al mismo tiempo-** insistía el hombre

**-Pues…-** miró a su chica preguntando qué hacer, la morena asintió pero pudo ver la cara de pena por tener que compartir esas comida con otra persona**- está bien, vamos los tres.**

El camino hacia el restaurante transcurrió con Rachel en absoluto silencio, escuchando como Dereck contaba anecodtas del fin de semana en Washington, algunas de ellas con la rubia, lo único que hizo la morena fue agarrar con fuerza la mano de Quinn y no soltarla hasta que se sentaron en su mesa. Dereck se interesó en saber sobre Rachel y preguntó para qué obra era la audición y elogió la producción de Funny Girl y que sin duda encajaba bien en el papel, la morena se sorprendio de que conociera la película, por lo que el muchacho empezó a caerle bien, pero justo en ese momento el fotógrafo volvió a centrar su atención total en Quinn.

Le explicó a la rubia que acababa de cerrar un negocio por el que produciría una revista mensual sobre fotografía y cine, era algo realmente importante, sin embargo el trabajo que le ofreció no tenía nada que ver con la revista, en su lugar, Dereck quería que la chica se encargara de mantaner y actualizar semanalmente el blog con el que el chico se había hecho famoso, le dijo que toda la responsabilidad sería de ella y que tendría todo el crédito de lo que consiguiera. Quinn no salía de su asombro no se podía creer lo que le estaban ofreciendo.

**-Dereck, es un trabajo realmente serio, ¿estás seguro de que me quieres a mí?-** preguntó la rubia sin darse cuenta de que la pregunta podía ser malinterpretada.

**-Si Quinn, sin duda, tu trabajo es muy bueno y Rick no ha podido decir mejores cosas de ti, se que estará encantado de que cojas este trabajo, es un gran paso para tu futura carrera –** el chico la estaba convenciendo poco a poco- confío plenamente en ti.

**-Es una decisión realmente importante-** miró a Rachel y pudo ver la cara de la chica, era una mezcla entre confusión, enfado y tristeza y entendió entonces que necesitaba hablar con ella antes de hacer nada**- déjame un par de días para pensarlo ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Está bien, esperaré a ver que decides antes de pensar otro candidato –** dijo seriamente- tienes mi número así que llámame cuando lo tengas claro- dijo levantándose para despedirse de las chicas ya que tenía otra reunión.

Las chicas salieron en silencio del restaurante, Quinn sabía que ocurría algo con Rachel pero no estaba segura que había podido pasar o cómo tratar el tema, por lo que echó su brazo por el hombro de la pequeña y caminó con ella hasta guiarla a Central Park, la morena ni siquiera preguntó que hacían allí, se sentó en el banco más cercano y miró a Quinn fijamente a su lado.

**-Amor, ¿Qué ha pasado?-** le preguntó por fin Quinn

**-¿Por cuál de las cosas que me han molestado en las últimas dos horas quieres que empiece Quinn?-** le dijo dolida su chica.

**-Vaya, no esperaba eso, empieza por la primera-** quería escuchar que tenía que decir Rachel antes de ponerse a la defensiva.

**-El hecho de que lo que iba a ser una comida de celebración por mi papel para nosotras solas se haya convertido en una reunión de trabajo con un tío que no paraba de flirtear contigo Quinn-** dijo sin mirarla a la cara- **o el hecho de que él sepa que tienes un book con fotos mías cuya existencia no sabía ni yo-** se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones**- o el hecho de que tengas su número, o que sea tan guapo, o que estés tan cómoda en su presencia, si no llego a estar allí estoy convencida de que hubieras aceptado el trabajo sin dudarlo, dios y pensar que te has pasado todo un fin de semana por ahí rondando con él**- finalizó

**-Rachel, ¿estás celosa? ¿En serio? ¿A estas alturas? –** dijo sin creerse todo lo que acaba de escuchar**- todo este número de chica dramática es por celos, me parece increíble que dudes de mi Rach…- **finalizo dolida.

**-No hagas que parezca que soy yo la culpable por esto Quinn-** le interrumpió Rachel

**-Rachel, es sólo un amigo que me puede dar una gran oportunidad de trabajo y aunque no hubieras estado presente no hubiese aceptado a la primera porque antes te lo habría contado para saber tu opinión-** se puso de pie para poder mirar a Rachel que llevaba largo rato dándole la espalda.

**-Pero…-** Rachel se había suavizado ante ese último comentario**- ¿qué hay de ese book?-** preguntó volviendo a su actitud cortante

**-Lo preparé hace un tiempo, todo fotógrafo debe tener uno para enseñar su trabajo y mis mejores fotos siempre son contigo como modelo Rach… -** dijo mirando con sinceridad a Rachel**- te lo enseñaré en casa.**

**-¿Vas a aceptar ese trabajo?- **fue directa

**-Es una gran oportunidad Rachel y estoy segura de que podré trabajar desde casa y podré pasar más tiempo contigo de verdad-** dijo para convencer a Rachel que aún seguía con los brazos cruzados

**-Ya has tomado una decisión entonces-** dijo la morena sin mirar a Quinn**- deberías ir a contárselo a Rick, es mejor que sepa la noticia por ti, ese hombre te ha tratado muy bien- **se dio media vuelta para salir del parque.

Quinn se quedó allí en medio confusa por lo que acaba de pasar, no estaba segura si estaba peleada con Rachel o de si debía aceptar el trabajo, por lo que se dirigió a Vogue de nuevo para hablar con Rick y contarle lo ocurrido, necesitaba consejo de alguien profesional.

Tras un par de horas de charla, Quinn no tenía ninguna duda, iba a aceptar esa oportunidad de trabajo, no podía rechazarla, Rachel iba a tener que acostumbrarse y aceptarlo, pero sobre todo confiar en ella, no iba a ocurrir nada con Dereck por mucho que la morena quisiera pensar, ella había aceptado todo el tema de su chica respecto a Broadway, las audiciones así que ahora la tocaba a la morena ser comprensiva.

* * *

Channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! ¿Cederá de verdad Rachel? viene Drama...

Kurt y Santana volverán a hacer de las suyas en el próximo capítulo!

Nos leemos, un saludo =)


	28. Una decisión difícil

La semana pasó entre momentos incómodos y situaciones extrañas entre Rachel y Quinn. La rubia había intentado hablar con Rachel el día que aceptó el trabajo de Dereck pero la pequeña diva no había cambiado su actitud, le dijo a su chica que alegraba de que tuviera esa gran oportunidad y que había hecho bien pero Quinn sabía en el fondo que Rachel lo decía por compromiso no porque lo sintiera de verdad, Quinn incluso había querido mostrarle el book de fotos pero su chica había rechazado cada uno de sus ofrecimientos, la rubia nunca había visto a Rachel con esa actitud desde que la conocía y realmente le dolía.

La morena se las había apañado para pasar casi todas sus horas fuera del apartamento para no tener que coincidir con su novia que ahora pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando desde allí, cuando no estaba en NYADA en clase o ensayando había quedado con alguien en el poco tiempo libre que tenía, sabía que en algún momento tenían que enfrentarse a lo que ocurría pero no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo, ni siquiera le había contado que ya tenía fecha para su prueba final de Funny Girl.

Aunque ellas pensaran que aparentaban estar bien delante de sus compañeros de piso para no crear tensiones en la conviviencia, Kurt y Santana no dejaban de ser sus mejores amigos, las conocían y sabían que algo pasaba. Los chicos pensaban que en un par de días se arreglarían pero cuando vieron que la situación no mejoraba decidideron que tenían que intervenir de alguna forma, por lo que Kurt hablaría con Rachel en NYADA y Santana con Quinn en el apartamento.

**-Rachel, ¿estás ocupada?-** preguntó Kurt entrando en el aula de la chica

**-Kurt, ¿qué haces aquí?- **preguntó sorprendida- entra estaba haciendo unos estiramientos antes de irme.

**-He venido a hablar contigo, ¿Qué diablos pasa entre Quinn y tú para que estéis así?- **no quería dar rodeos, quería solucionar lo que ocurría.

**-¿De qué hablas Kurt? Estamos bien-** mintió la morena

**-Rachel, no sabes mentir y menos a mí, así que empieza a soltar por esa boca-** sijo seriamente Kurt

**-Está bien-** suspiró profundamente y le relató a Kurt todo lo que había ocurrido con Dereck y el nuevo trabajo de Quinn, incluido sus sensaciones de cómo el chico flirteaba con Quinn o cómo ella se dejaba.

**-Menos mal que estabais bien-** ironizó Kurt cuando la morena finalizó**- Rachel no puedes seguir así, háblalo con ella, dile lo que sientes y que ella te cuente cómo se siente-** agarró las manos de su amiga**- conozco a Quinn y te adoro Rachel, no haría nada para herirte y menos por ese fotógrafo, confía en ella y en vuestra relación.**

Rachel sabía que Kurt tenía razón, tenía que hablar con Quinn si quería solucionar las cosas y volver a tener una relación normal, pero aún no se sentía preparada, no sabía si quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirle Quinn.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba Quinn en el apartamento, viendo unas fotos para decidir cuales irían en el blog de esa semana, estaba indecisa entre un par cuando Santana entró en el apartamento igual de ruidosa que siempre.

**-Hola Santana, tan silenciosa como siempre-** dijo sin levantar la vista del ordenador

**-Deja ese ordenador y ven aquí, tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente-** Quinn sorprendida se acercó a ella para sentarse a su lado**- ¿Qué pasa entre Berry y tú?**

**-No estamos bien-** reconoció Quinn pillando a Santana desprevenida

**-Pensaba que sería más difícil que lo soltaras- **le dijo la latina**- ¿qué ha pasado?**

**-Supongo que esto empezó cuando acepté el trabajo o quizás antes cuando me fui a Washington-** dijo confusa antes de contarle a Santana lo que había ocurrido entre ellas, Quinn lo vio desde su punto de vista, según ella Rachel estaba siendo celosa sin motivo y mostrando una desconfianza hacia ella que le dolía, eso sin contar la actitud de los últimos días.

**-Las dos sois imbéciles-** fue la conclusión de Santana

**-¿Esto es todo lo que tienes que decir? Gracias Santana no sé qué haría sin ti-** dijo ironizando

**-Rachel está siendo tonta por esos celos y por pensar que pueda ocurrir algo sin ni quiera tener pruebas y tú podías haberlo solucionado con ella antes de aceptar el trabajo Quinn-** le regañó la latina

**-Santana intenté hablar con Rachel pero se cierra en banda, se ha mostrado tan fría estos últimos días que lo único que he podido hacer es volverme así con ella yo también-** dijo realmente apenada la rubia

**-¿Tú crees que eso es manera de mantener una relación?-** preguntó Santana

**-No-** fue todo lo que Quinn pudo contestar antes de acabar llorando en los brazos de su amiga

**-Habla con ella Quinn, es la única forma de solucionar estas cosas-** le dijo consolándola.

Lo que Kurt y Santana pensaban que arreglaría las cosas no hizo más que provocar un ambiente aún más tenso entre las chicas, ambas sentían la presión de saber que sus amigos sabían lo que ocurría, eso sin contar las miradas de reproche por no hablar y arreglar las cosas entre ellas por lo que Kurt y Santana decidieron llevar a cabo otra plan que esta vez las obligaría a hablar.

Quinn estaba en el sofá cuando escuchó la puerta, no se molestó ni en mirar porque sabía que era Rachel, ellos tres estaban allí así que solo faltaba la morena, la saludó en apenas un susurro. Lo que ocurrió después pilló a ambas chicas completamente por sopresa, Kurt y Santana salieron de sus habitaciones vestidos y serios.

**-Nos vamos, tienen todo el tiempo que necesiten pero hablen de una vez-** les dijo Santana a ambas

**-¿De qué estás hablando Santana?-** dijo Rachel

**-Hasta luego-** dijo Kurt saliendo por la puerta con Santana, Rachel intentó salir para ir a buscar a sus amigos pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

**-¿Nos han encerrado?-** pregunto incrédula Quinn

**-Si chicas, si no hablan por las buenas lo harán por las malas pero estamos hartos de vivir así, está cerrada por fuera así que no pueden salir y no volveremos hasta dentro de horas-** les informó Kurt.

Había llegado el momento y ambas chicas lo sabían, estaban seguras de que no las dejarían salir de allí hasta que solucionaran sus problemas o por lo menos hasta que los hablaran. Se miraron largamente, ninguna quería empezar, Rachel dio el primer paso sentándose al lado de Quinn, la rubia se tensó en ese mismo instante cuando miró a la morena, hacía días que no la tenía tan cerca o la mirada tan directamente.

**-Rachel-** dijo antes de dar un largo suspiro**- tenemos que hablar, no podemos seguir así.**

**-Lo sé-** contestó la morena bajando la cabeza, no podía soportar esa mirada de Quinn más tiempo

**-No sabes cuánto me ha dolido saber que no confías en mí lo suficiente como para que acepte un trabajo sin que pienses que me voy a acostar con mi jefe-** soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza

**-Quinn, si confío en ti, no confío en sus intenciones-** se defendió Rachel

**-No uses tópico conmigo Rachel, si confiaras en mí no te importaría porque hacen falta dos personas para que pase algo entre ellas-** la atacó la rubia

**-Mira quien usa los tópicos ahora-** se burló Rachel de mala gana

**-Nunca, ni un día de nuestra relación te he dado motivo para desconfiar de mi Rachel**-dijo duramente Quinn

**-Tampoco nunca hemos pasado tiempo separadas, te has ido un fin de semana y has vuelto con un fotógrafo guapo y un nuevo trabajo-** se arrepintió en el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca**- Quinn, no quería insinuar nada.**

**-Vaya Rachel, realmente llevas mucho tiempo desconfiando de mi por lo que veo-** dijo la rubia conteniendo las lagrimas

**-No Quinn, de verdad, no es que desconfíe, pero durante todos estos meses contigo nunca has tenido ojos o palabras para nadie y has vuelto de repente de ese viaje hablando de un hombre que no conozco y que es muy guapo Quinn y al que está claro que le atraes-** dijo nerviosa Rachel**- me he sentido amenazada Quinn, ¿cómo querías que reaccionara?**

**-¿Amenazada? ¿Pero qué dices Rachel?-** Quinn pensaba que estaba empezando a perderse en la conversación

**-Quinn, durante aquella comida me sentí desplazada, era cómo si ese fotógrafo entendiera todo lo que siempre has querido ser, vi tus ojos cuando hablabas del trabajo, sé que era tu pasión, lo vi y en ese instante me sentí vacía, sentí que quizás yo no era suficiente para ti, sentí que podía perderte por ese tío y no quiero perderte Quinn, ¿no lo entiendes? No puedo imaginar una vida sin ti, me he enamorado tanto de ti que no imagino cualquier cosa que pueda pasarme en la vida en la que tú no estés, hasta estando enfadada contigo iba a pedirte que me acompañaras mañana a la prueba de Funny Girl-** Rachel finalizó su discurso con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-Rachel ¿la prueba es mañana? Podrías habérmelo dicho antes**- le recriminó antes de ver el estado en el que estaba Rachel- **ven- **se acercó para abrazar a su novia, por fin entendía que pasaba, Rachel llevaba meses conteniendo ese miedo, miedo que Quinn creía que desapareció el día que hicieron pública la relación o más aun el día que empezaron a vivir juntas, la rubia se sintió mal por las numerosas peleas que había ocasionada por pagar sus enfados con Rachel, era ella la que había creado esa inseguridad en su chica**- lo siento, yo tampoco he actuado ni he hecho las cosas correctamente-** Rachel se incorporó para mirar a Quinn**- tenía que haber hablado contigo desde que volví de la oficina aquel día y tenía que haber controlado mi carácter muchas veces para no echarte la culpa de lo que ocurriera, todo esto es culpa mía Rach…**

**-Es culpa de las dos-** la morena la miró seriamente**- no quiero perderte Quinn-** susurró

**-Yo tampoco a ti Rach-** le contestó dulcemente**- pero creo que estamos en un momento muy frágil, estas semanas casi sin hablarnos ni mirarnos no nos han hecho ningún bien y sé que aunque hoy hablemos de todo lo que ha ocurrido, no va a ser tan fácil como otras veces- **dijo mirando a Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos

**-¿Estás queriendo decir algo en concreto Quinn?-** pregunto Rachel con miedo a la respuesta

**-Si Rachel, esta noche dormiré aquí contigo y mañana te acompañaré al teatro a tu prueba pero después me voy a casa de Shelby a pasar unos días- **dijo la rubia sin mirar a su chica.

**-Espera, ¿te marchas?¿me dejas?-** preguntó Rachel llorando.

**-No Rach, nunca te podría dejar, te quiero demasiado-** las palabras tranquilizaron un poco a Rachel**- pero sé que necesitamos un poco de espacio después de estos días, necesito que vuelva a hacerte ilusión el estar un día entero sin verme no cómo hace dos días que lo único que querías era huir de mi-** dijo dolida Quinn**- sé que me quieres y yo quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante de mi vida y por eso hago esto, aunque me duela separarme de ti o no dormir contigo aunque no nos hablemos, necesito que entiendas porqué necesitamos hacer esto Rach**

**-Puede que nos venga bien-** dijo la morena después de un largo silencio en el que lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de ambas**- ¿de verdad me prometes que no es una excusa para dejarme?**

**-Mírame a los ojos Rachel y dime si te miento-** acercó su rostro hasta el de Rachel**- te prometo que volveré en cuanto las cosas estén mejor entre nosotras, te prometo que vamos a seguir hablando a diario y podremos vernos también para que me cuentes cómo eres Fanny **– hizo sonreir a Rachel- ** te prometo que te amo y no te voy a dejar- **fue lo último que dijo Quinn antes de depositar un beso en los labios de Rachel, un beso que llevaba deseando mucho tiempo, un beso que quería demostrar a Rachel cuanto la quería.

* * *

Dura decisión la de Quinn... ¿será la solución que necesitan las chicas para que las cosas se calmen?

En el próximo capítulo sabremos definitivamente si Rachel es Fanny! Siento estar alargandolo tanto... Verán si funciona el plan de Quinn de alejarse un tiempo y ocurrirá algo inesperado para las chicas!

Un saludo =)


	29. La llamada

La noche anterior no hubo más palabras después de la conversación entre las chicas, se quedaron abrazadas en el sofá hasta que Kurt y Santana regresaron, los chicos las miraron y entendieron que habían conseguido su objetivo, sin embargo no sabían que ocurría algo más profundo entre ellas. Las chicas decidieron acostarse pronto, querían estar solas, Rachel fue la primera en tumbarse en la cama y Quinn que llegó cinco minutos más tarde la abrazó y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su novia, no hacían falta palabras, solo querían demostrarse cuanto se querían y se habían echado de menos, pasaría un tiempo hasta que volvieran a estar en esa posición de nuevo, finalmente el sueño las venció.

Cuando sonó el despertador por la mañana Rachel volvió a la realidad, era el día, al fin sabría si tenía el papel o no, el proceso de selección estaba siendo realmente largo y tormentoso pero esperaba obtener su recompensa, antes de ir a la ducha se giró para mirar a Quinn dormir, la rubia parecía cansada, pensó Rachel, que apartó el pelo de su cara y le dio un beso.

Una hora más tarde Quinn esperaba a Rachel en la puerta del apartamento con un par de maletas, ya había avisado a Shelby de que pasaría unos días en su casa, se ofreció a llevar a las chicas al teatro y llevarse también las maletas de Quinn a casa de forma que las dos chicas pudiesen estar libres, no quiso preguntar qué había ocurrido ya tendría tiempo de hablarlo con la rubia. Mantuvieron conversaciones triviales durante el camino en coche, en el que Quinn no soltó la mano de Rachel, gracias a Shelby habían llegado al teatro con media hora de antelación por lo que la rubia decidió llevar a su chica a tomar un café.

**-Va a salir bien Rachel, no me imagino que clase de actor no funcionaría contigo-** le dijo amablemente mientras estaban en la cafetería.

**-Espero que sea verdad-** se notaba la tristeza en su voz.

**-Rachel-** la morena la miró**- prométeme que cuando entres en ese teatro vas a olvidar todo lo que pasa en tu vida y te vas a concentrar solo en hacerlo bien-** le pidió su chica.

**-Te lo prometo-** dijo antes de abandonar el café y volver al teatro, ya era la hora**- muchas gracias por acompañarme Quinn.**

**-Encantada de hacerlo Rachel, es importante, mucha suerte-** se acercó para dar un abrazo a la morena y un último beso pero esta vez en la mejilla**- luego me cuentas que tal ¿vale?**

**-Gracias Quinn-** le regaló una última sonrisa antes de entrar en el teatro.

Rachel entró al teatro, en la recepción le habían dicho que la esperaban en el escenario, cuando llegó a la gran sala se encontró con tres personas en el escenario. Se presentaron uno a uno, el director de la obra Jim, el protagonista masculino Paolo, que era un reconocido actor de Broadway y la productora de la obra Kate. Explicaron rápidamente a Rachel en qué consistiría la prueba, tendría que leer parte del guión con Paolo y cantar con él para ver si se entendían en el escenario y sus voces se acoplaban bien.

La morena estaba nerviosa pero esperaba que no se le notara, cogió el guión que le habían dado y memorizó la parte que iban a interpretar en apenas cinco minutos, sus clases en NYADA y las numerosas veces que había visto Funny Girl iban a tener su fruto y lo sabía, necesitaba tener ese papel. Comenzó a leer líneas con Paolo y a moverse por el escenario como pez en el agua, los estaba impresionando, podía sentirlo, en apenas quince minutos le dijeron que descansara que ahora venía la parte de cantar, la morena se apresuró a beber agua y a relajarse antes de entonar los primeros acordes de una de las canciones del musical y acompañar a Paolo. Jim, el director, les interrumpió en mitad de la canción diciendo que había tenido suficiente, Rachel estaba seguro que sus voces se habían acoplado bien pero la actitud del director la había dejado confundida.

Tras un breve rato de charla entre ellos volvieron a llamar a Rachel, que esta vez sabía que la hora de la verdad había llegado, sin embargo sintió como su mundo se iba derrumbando cuando Jim empezó a explicar que era una apuesta arriesgada poner a alguien novato en una producción musical tan reconocido cómo iba a ser esa, sabían que encajaba perfectamente en el papel pero necesitaban algo de tiempo para pensar porque no estaban seguros de sí era la decisión acertada. Rachel, haciendo apego de su orgullo, les regaló una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la salida pero cuando estaba a punto de salir se giró para hablarles.

**-¿Sin experiencia decís? Decirme si alguien con experiencia sería capaz de cantar esta canción como yo-** dijo antes de acercarse al escenario para cantar 'Don't rain on my parade', la canción que llevaba ensayando desde que tenía tres años.

Cuando finalizaron los últimos acordes sabía que los había impresionado con su actitud y su actuación, podía verlo en sus caras pero antes de que tuvieran tiempo de volver a decirle algo Rachel salió del teatro con un simple 'esperaré vuestra llamada'. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por encontrarse con Quinn a la salida del teatro pero la rubia no estaba allí, ni estaría en casa cuando volviera, debería contentarse con llamarla para contarle las noticias más tarde.

Mientras tanto Quinn estaba ya instalada en casa de Shelby, jugando con Beth, agradeció más de diez veces a la mujer que la dejara quedarse allí unos días y explicó un poco la situación a Shelby, no quería entrar en detalles porque al fin y al cabo no dejaba de estar relacionado con la vida de su hija, pero le contó lo suficiente como para que la entendiera y la apoyara en su decisión.

Lo que en un principio era una situación para unos días se había alargado más de lo que ambas chicas esperaban, casi un mes hacía que Quinn compartía casa con Shelby y Beth, no se podía quejar, tenía a su hija durante todo el día y Shelby la cuidaba como a una hija, pero echaba de menos a Rachel, no se imaginaba como debía sentirse ella sola en el apartamento acompañada solo a ratos por Santana o Kurt.

Habían continuado con su acuerdo y se llamaban o escribían casi todos los días, se habían visto en unas cuantas ocasiones las dos solas pero aún estaban tensas y surgía algún comentario que volvía a dejarlas pasos atrás en los avances que habían hecho, era por eso que Quinn aún no había vuelvo al apartamento, sabía que si regresaba en esas condiciones con Rachel acabarían teniendo una pelea mayor en la que podrían decirse cosas realmente hirientes.

La morena aceptaba poco a poco el trabajo de Quinn cuando comprendió que la chica apenas tenía más trato con Dereck que por emails o llamadas para concretar cosas sobre el blog ya que el fotógrafo se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo de viaje por todo el país. La rubia por su lado había tenido que aceptar que si Rachel conseguía el papel en la obra iba a pasarse el día ensayando y besando a un guapo actor de Broadway lo que les había ocasionado algún que otro roce cuando Quinn sacó el tema durante un paseo de ambas.

Estaba siendo difícil, no había duda, pero se estaban fortaleciendo, Rachel lo sabía, estaban aprendiendo a hablar y a tratar los problemas como adultas, resolviéndolos y no ignorándolos como habían hecho semanas antes de que la rubia se mudara.

Les había costado muchísimo pero después de varios encuentros en los que habían pasado la tarde riendo y disfrutando en lugar de peleándose sabían que en pocos días podrían volver a estar completamente juntas.

Sin embargo el destino es caprichoso y ambas chicas iban a recibir una llamada ese día que cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas. Quinn fue la primera en recibir la llamada, se sorprendió cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla, hacía meses que no hablaba con ella ¿para que la llamaba ahora? Pensó la chica justo antes de decidirse a contestar.

Apenas una hora después estaba con las maletas hechas explicándole a Shelby lo ocurrido y despidiéndose de su hija, esperando volver pronto, se dirigió al aeropuerto e intentó localizar a Rachel por el camino, pero la morena no respondía por lo que finalmente tuvo que resignarse a dejar un mensaje de voz en el buzón de la chica **_'Rachel soy yo, llámame por favor, tengo algo que contarte, es importante, te quiero'_**

Rachel no contestaba al teléfono porque se encontraba atendiendo otra llamada, la llamada de su vida según la denominó ella. Kate y Jim la habían convocado en media hora en el teatro, así que corrió todo lo que pudo sin mirar su teléfono cuando llegó no tardó en mostrarse impaciente.

**-Por favor no me hagáis sufrir más- **rogó

**-Enhorabuena Rachel Berry, eres Fanny Brice-** le anunciaron

**-¿En serio? Oh dios mio, gracias-** dijo antes de lanzarse a abrazar a ambos.

La morena salió corriendo del teatro, quería contárselo a todos sus amigos, a sus padres, pero antes había una persona que debía y se merecía saberlo en primer lugar, se dirigió a casa de Shelby y llamó a la puerta insistentemente cuando llegó.

**-Rachel, ¿qué haces aquí?-** se sorprendió por la presencia de la chica.

**-Hola Shelby, ¿está Quinn? Es importante-** dijo entrando al apartamento para buscarla

**-Rachel-** su madre no sabía cómo explicárselo**- ¿Quinn no te ha llamado?**

**-Pues no lo sé, no he mirado el móvil-** cuando sacó del bolso el teléfono vio numerosas llamadas de su chica y escuchó el mensaje, intentó llamarla pero el móvil estaba apagado, ¿qué estaba pasando?**- Shelby, ¿Qué ha pasado con Quinn?- **preguntó asustada.

Shelby decidió entonces que no podía esperar a que Quinn aterrizara para que hablara con Rachel porque sino a la morena le iba a dar un infarto allí mismo por no saber que ocurría. Le explicó que la chica había recibido esa misma mañana una llamada de Judy, su madre, pidiéndole que fuera a Chicago, no quiso entrar en detalles con su hija, eso era parte de Quinn, pero si le contó que Judy se estaba divorciando de Russel por muchos motivos pero sobre todo porque no soportaba estar más tiempo sin ver a su hija, cosa que el hombre le había prohibido. Rachel no se podía creer lo que escuchaba, entendió entonces porque Quinn había salido corriendo así pero hubiese deseado poder ir con ella, dejó un par de mensajes pidiendo que por favor la llamara.

Era el turno de Rachel de contarle a Shelby lo que había logrado, su debut soñado en el papel que siempre había querido.

**-Me siento orgullosa de ti Rachel, sabía que lo llevabas dentro-** le dijo haciendo que Rachel se sonrojara**- y sé que Quinn también lo estará, tranquila, seguro que llama en cuanto tengo un momento.**

**-Eso espero necesito saber que está pasando y cómo esta llevando esta situación-**le explico a su madre

**-Quinn es una chica fuerte Rachel, estará bien, hoy es un día para que celebres lo que has logrado-** le acercó dos vasos para brindar con ella

**-Sí, tienes razón –** brindó con su madre y disfrutó un rato más hasta que recibió un mensaje de su chica

**Quinn: **_Rachel, amor, estoy en Chicago, larga historia, estoy bien no te preocupes por mi, te llamo en cuanto pueda._

Miró a su madre con ojos tristes.

**-Rachel, confía en ella, esa chica está perdidamente enamorada de ti, he podido hablar bastante con ella estos días y ni yo misma podría haber elegido una persona mejor para mi hija- **dijo haciendo sonreír a Rachel, que no tardó en despedirse para ir a contarle las noticias a Kurt y Santana, al fin y al cabo como había dicho Shelby era un día de celebración.

* * *

Y por fin Rachel Berry es Fanny Brice !

Justo cuando las cosas se habían normalizado entre ellas, Quinn tiene que marcharse por asuntos familiares! ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que estar la rubia en Chicago? ¿Que le ha hecho cambiar de opinión sobre su madre?

Un saludo!=)


	30. A distancia

Rachel tardó un par de días en poder mantener una conversación decente Quinn y poder ponerse ambas al día de lo que había ocurrido. Quinn le contó todo lo que había ocurrido con sus padres, resultó que Russel había estado impidiendo los últimos seis meses cualquier intento de Judy por ver, hablar o intentar contactar con Quinn y por impedir la rubia dejó claro que su padre había llegado incluso a maltratar a su madre en alguna ocasión.

Finalmente después de muchos meses de lucha y superviviencia, Judy había conseguido armar un ejército de abogados para llevar a cabo el divorcio con su marido y de esa forma poder hacer su vida con su hija, pero para poder ganar el juicio a Russel y que no tuviera ningún poder sobre Quinn ni sobre la herencia que le correspondía necesitaba que la chica declarara en el juicio.

Quinn tardó en decidir que tenía que hacerlo, por ella y por su madre, no podían temerle a Russel, tenían que sacarlo de su vida cuanto antes para poder seguir adelante, la chica aún no se creía como llevaba meses casi odiando a su madre por no hacer nada por ella cuando su padre la rechazó y sin embargo había estado luchando para recuperarla en silencio. Se sentía mal por haber llegado a pensar esas cosas de su madre, pero iba a compensarlo, la ayudaría y recuperarían el tiempo perdido, era su madre al fin y al cabo. Rachel no podía creer que alguien pudiera ser tan ruin y rastrero en la vida como era el padre de Quinn, su único deseo era que su chica pudiera librarse de él y volver con su madre a Nueva York.

Cuando la morena escuchó toda la historia de Quinn se sintió insignificante al contarle que había conseguido el papel para el musical, sin embargo, su novia se mostró más que feliz y orgullosa de ella, le pidió perdón en numerosas ocasiones por no haber podido estar con ella para celebrarlo pero le prometió que la compensaría.

Se echaban de menos, no había duda y apenas habían pasado separadas una semana en diferentes ciudades. A Rachel ya le habían entregado el libreto del musical, así que aprovechando sus vacaciones de verano y que no empezaba los ensayos hasta un mes después decidió irse a Lima a ver a sus padres y amigos, no tardó en convencer a Kurt y Santana de la que acompañaran gran parte del verano en la pequeña ciudad, los tres se habían vuelto realmente inseparables.

Quinn estaba teniendo un principio de verano realmente duro, seguía trabajando, no podía permitirse perder esa oportunidad ahora que estaba empezando a obtener ciertos reconocimientos pero agradecía que al ser un blog podía trabajar desde cualquier lugar.

Tenía que ayudar a su madre a sacar todas sus cosas y las de ella de la casa de sus padres, pero solo iban cuando Russel estaba trabajando para evitar posibles discusiones, también estaban las reuniones con los abogados y la preparación para el juicio, era realmente agotador tener que repetir todos los días lo que iba a decir sin poder equivocarse en una palabra. Eso sin contar que había convencido a su madre de mudarse a Nueva York para tenerla cerca durante el año, aunque la mujer decidió que tendría otra casa en Chicago ya que no podía abandonar completamente a sus amigos y familia, esto implicaba que Quinn debía ayudarla a buscar no una, sino dos casas nuevas que cumplieran todos sus requisitos.

Toda la situación era realmente agotadora, no conseguía descansar bien en el hotel en el que se alojaban temporalmente y sobre todo echaba de menos a Rachel, hubiese dado toda su herencia con tal de tener a la morena a su lado apoyándola, pero sabía que la chica tenía que estar en Lima pasando tiempo con su familia y preparándose el papel del musical para cuando empezaran los ensayos, tenía que contener las ganas de que pedirle a Rachel que fuera hasta Chicago porque sabía que la chica lo haría.

Quinn tenía razón, Rachel estaba en Lima con sus padres y preparando su papel. Hiram y Leroy no podían estar más orgullosos de su hija y le habían prometido que irían pronto a visitarlas a ella y a Quinn en Nueva York, la ayudaban a diario con el guión, llegando incluso a pelearse por ver quien hacía de protagonista, Rachel adoraba a sus padres, se sentía tan feliz por haberlos tenido a ellos en su vida y no a alguien como Russel.

La morena les contó a sus padres la situación en la que se hallaba Quinn y no dudaron en decirle a Rachel que su chica podría contar con ellos. Rachel murió de vergüenza cuando sus padres decidieron llamarla un día para ver cómo estaba y volver a ofrecer su ayuda tanto para ella como para su madre pero en el fondo le pareció uno de los gestos más bonitos que alguien podía tener con su chica.

El hecho de saber que sus padres la apoyaban tanto en su relación y querían a Quinn de esa manera no hacía otra cosa más que hacerla feliz. Las chicas intentaban hablar a diario y mantenerse completamente al día de todo lo que ocurría en sus vidas, no querían que los diversos incidentes que estaba pasando a su alrededor volvieran a alejarlas.

Estaba pasando un gran verano en Lima, incluso había tenido tiempo de hacer las paces con Finn y empezar una amistad desde cero pero su mes de vacaciones se iba consumiendo y seguía sin poder ver a Quinn.

Cuando casi había pasado el mes, Quinn había conseguido encontrar a su madre la casa perfecta en Chicago y la ayudó a instalarse y llevar todas sus cosas allí, ahora solo le faltaba conseguirle un pequeño apartamento para sus épocas en Nueva York.

El juicio contra Russel llegó más rápido de lo que Quinn esperaba y por muy duro y difícil que le resultara volver a ver a su padre o testificar en su contra, finalmente lo hizo, provocando así que su madre ganara todos los derechos sobre las propiedades que Russel había comprado para Quinn y una cantidad razonable de dinero para sobrevivir durante muchísimo años sin tener que trabajar y Quinn obtenía directamente su herencia por ser mayor de edad. Le contó las noticias a su chica, que no tardó en preguntar cuando volvería a la ciudad ya que ella regresaba en dos días, pero la rubia no pudo contestar a su pregunta, aún no estaba segura de sí su madre estaba preparada para quedarse sola después de todo lo ocurrido.

Rachel se despidió de sus padres y de sus amigos cuando el mes terminó, pero les prometió que volvería antes de que el verano finalizara aunque primero debía saber su horario de ensayos para el musical.

Su avión aterrizó una tarde de sábado en Nueva York, había vuelto un día antes de lo previsto para poder descansar antes de comenzar su rutina. Intentó llamar a Quinn para que supiera que estaba ya en la ciudad pero su chica no contestó al teléfono, se imaginó que debía estar ocupada con las cosas de su madre, por lo que recogió su maleta y se dirigió de nuevo al que ahora era su hogar, su apartamento.

La morena llegó casi una hora después de aterrizar a su casa, buscó sus llaves para abrir la puerta y quedarse totalmente sorprendida por lo que encontró tras ella.

**-¿Quinn?-** preguntó levándose las manos a la cara antes de reaccionar e ir a besar a su chica.

* * *

A pesar de las distancias las chicas han conseguido mantener el contacto y su amor =)

Próximo capítulo, una cita entre las chicas y el primer día de Rachel en el musical en el que le darán algunas noticias sorprendentes!

Un saludo =)


	31. Amor

**-¿Quinn?-** preguntó levándose las manos a la cara antes de reaccionar e ir a besar a su chica**- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Porque no me dijiste que venías?-** dijo sin soltar el cuello de Quinn

**-Hola pequeña-** correspondió su abrazo**- si te hubiera dicho que venía no habría sido una sorpresa ni habría podido ver tu cara al verme-** le explicó sonriente, separándose de ella y dándole un rápido beso**- tengo una sorpresa más para ti esta noche**

**-Quinn, tú eras toda la sorpresa que necesitaba-** dijo dulcemente.

**-Coge tu abrigo Rachel, nos vamos al centro-** dijo sonriente dejando desconcertada a su chica que no dudó en seguirla para descubrir que tenía preparado Quinn. Una hora después estaban paseando de la mano por Broadway hasta que Quinn se paró delante de uno de los teatros- **llegamos, ¿lista para el espectáculo?-** dijo sacando dos boletos de su bolsillo.

**-Espera, ¿vamos a ver Wicked? -** preguntó mirando fijamente a su novia que asintió con la cabeza**- oh dios mío Quinn, no me lo puedo creer- **le quitó los boletos de la mano a Quinn y la arrastró corriendo al interior del gran teatro. Una vez dentro y en sus asientos, volvió a besas a su chica en señal de agradecimiento.

**-En unos meses, estaré sentada en una butaca como esta pero tú estarás allí arriba, haciéndome sentir la novia más orgullosa y feliz del mundo, mientras te saco todas las fotos que pueda- **explicó Quinn ilusionada.

**-Me encanta la idea y me encanta estar aquí contigo-** dijo Rachel antes de que la obra comenzara. Estuvieron las dos siguientes horas que duraba el musical regalándose caricias y pequeños besos sin dejar de prestar atención en todo momento a la obra. Quinn podía ver que su chica estaba realmente feliz –** es la primera obra que veo en directo en Broadway y ha sido espectacular y no imagino otra persona mejor para compartir el momento- **le dijo Rachel cuando el público terminó de aplaudir al final del musical.

**-Yo tampoco Rach… pero vamos he dejado la cena preparada en casa- **dijo antes de arrastrar fuera del teatro a Rachel.

**-¿También has hecho la cena?¿A qué hora has llegado Quinn?¿y dónde has dejado a tu madre?¿sabe que estás aquí?-** la rubia solo sonrió al ver que Rachel volvía a ser l ade siempre en su presencia.

**-Tranquila Rach, hay tiempo para responder todas esas preguntas, ahora vamos a casa-** agarró la mano de su chica y se marcaharon.

Una vez en el apartamento Quinn le contó a su chica cómo había pasado los últimos días en Chicago y cómo había llamado a Hiram para saber a qué hora llegaría Rachel a la ciudad y poder así anticiparse a ella. La informó de que su madre estaba bien, pero que cuando encontrara una casa en Nueva York iría a menudo de visita y tendría que conocerla, pensamiento que hizo temblar a Rachel, al fin y al cabo no sabía si estaba lista para conocer a su suegra por lo que se puso nerviosa y Quinn rió ante la actitud infantil que había adoptado Rachel.

Cuando finalizó la cena, Quinn se llevó a su chica al sofá y la sentó encima de ella.

**-No sabes cuánto he echado de menos poder hacer esto- **dijo acariciando la mejilla de Rachel**- y esto-** depositó un beso en sus labios**- pero sobre todo a ti, a tenerte cerca-** le dijo mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

**-Yo también a ti Quinn, ha sido una época difícil-** le dijo seriamente**- pero ahora estamos juntas y eso es lo que me importa- **volvió a besar a Quinn profundizando más en el beso.

**-Rach-** dijo al separarse**- sé que mi madre va a comprar una casa en Nueva York y podría vivir allí con ella- **le explicaba nerviosamente**- pero quiero volver a vivir contigo**

**-¿De verdad Quinn?-** la miró y vio la sinceridad en los ojos de su novia**- nada me haría más feliz que volvieras a estar aquí y dormir conmigo todas las noches. **

La morena no pudo resistir más y besó a Quinn profundamente, se posicionó sobre ella en el sofá y fue tomando el control de la situación, tumbó a la rubia antes de atacar su cuello, Quinn se dejó llevar por Rachel, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando tener a su chica en esa situación, le tenía ganas por lo que no puso problemas cuando la morena comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa que llevaba.

**-Vamos a la habitación Rach…-** le pidió Quinn

Rachel se separó para mirar a Quinn y asentir con la cabeza, iba a levantarse del sofá cuando la rubia se levantó antes que ella y la cojio en brazos para llevarla hasta la habitación, la morena se rió ante el gesto romántico de la rubia. Quinn la dejó suavemente sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella, era su turno de tomar el control, posó sus manos en la cintura de Rachel para atraerla a su cuerpo, no podía parar de besarla había echado tanto de menos el sabor de su piel.

Quitó rápidamente la camiseta de la morena y la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación y repartió besos por la barriga de Rachel antes de quitarle el sujetador para poder contemplar el torso desnudo de Rachel, contempló con devoción la piel de su chica, Rachel estaba disfrutando al ver la mirada de Quinn, era puro deseo pero lleno de amor. Fue Rachel la que rompió el momento comenzando a bajar los pantalones de su novia, Quinn despertó de su embobamiento y ayudó a su chica quitándose ella el pantalón y quedando ante ella en una sola prenda. La morena rodó sobre la cama quedando otra vez en posición dominante y dejando un rastro de besos por toda la piel de Quinn, estaba enloqueciendo, la necesitaba por lo que quitó las últimas prendas que la separaban y se colocó encima de la intimidad de su chica.

Quinn emitió un gemido cuando sintió a Rachel moverse sobre ella.

**-Rachel estás..-** intentó decir cuando notó como estaba Rachel no pudo terminar la frase porque Rachel la interrumpió con un beso

**-Todo por ti-** contestó Rachel en tono pasional antes de llevar su mano al centro de Quinn para hacerla gritar de placer.

Estuvieron numerosas horas haciendo el amor, luchando sobre quien dominaba y daba más placer a su chica, el deseo por tanto tiempo sin tenerse hacía que no pudieran parar de quererse.

**-Ha sido… -** fue todo lo que pudo decir Quinn cuando terminaron su última ronda

**-Espectacular-** Rachel completó la frase**- llevaba mucho tiempo deseándolo-** confesó Rachel tímidamente.

**-Y yo, no pienso dejar que pase tanto tiempo sin volver a tenerte Rach…-** dijo acariciando su brazo.

**-Te quiero Quinn-** dijo la morena antes de quedarse dormida en los brazos de su chica.

El domingo había sido un día de en sueño, las numerosas veces que hicieron el amor durante la noche anterior provocaron que las chicas se levantaran casi a la hora de comer, encargaron comida rápida, no querían salir de su nido de amor, simplemente se pasaron el día en pijama, regalándose caricias y amor. Tanto tiempo separadas les había hecho recordar porque se habían enamorado y lo que significaban en la vida de la otra, la morena no cabía en sí de felicidad desde que vio a Quinn en el apartamento pero sobre todo desde que su chica le había contado que quería volver a vivir con ella, sabía que la rubia se peleaba a menudo con Santana y Kurt pero el hecho de que prefiriera eso a no vivir con ella la llenaban de ternura.

Lo que Quinn no sabía era que Rachel tenía un plan, con un poco de suerte cuando empezara a cobrar lo que había firmado en su contrato con el musical le permitiría ahorrar bastante dinero, eso sumado a que Quinn llevaba trabajando un tiempo, les permitiría poder irse a vivir las dos solas juntas, era un gran paso en su vida, Rachel lo sabía, pero deseaba que llegara ese momento.

Al día siguiente Rachel se levantó muy temprano, no quería llegar tarde en su primer día de ensayo, realizó toda su rutina mañanera, no sin pararse antes a observar como Quinn dormía profundamente, sintió una gran dulzura al verla. Finalmente venció sus ganas de despertarla y se marchó al centro de la ciudad, su edificio de ensayo quedaba muy cerca de NYADA por lo que conocía bien la zona. Llegó casi media hora antes de lo que debía a la sala pero ya se encontró allí con Paolo.

**-Hola Rachel, veo que a ti también te gusta llegar antes de lo previsto-** el actor se acercó a saludarla amablemente.

**-Hola Paolo, me gusta estar siempre preparada y si llego antes, es más fácil estarlo- **explicó tímidamente.

**-Rachel, sé que es tu primera obra pero el papel encaja contigo a la perfección, debes confiar en ti y creértelo tu misma, es lo principal para triunfar en ese mundo-** la aconsejó su compañero.

**-Gracias Paolo, lo tendré en cuenta-** agradecía que su compañero fuera amable con ella, al finy al cabo tenía que pasar muchas horas con él.

Estuvieron hablando durante la media hora que faltaba para que llegaran el resto del cast, cuando por fin estuvieron todos y el director, les explicó la dinámica de los ensayos y le dio a cada integrante un horario personalizado sobre cómo se iban a repartir las horas de ensayos y que se iba a ensayar cada día, así como las clases de canto y baile para las coreografías, Rachel y Paolo eran los que más horas de trabajo tenían, era comprensible ya que eran los protagonistas de la obra, pero sobre todo Rachel, ella era la protagonista absoluta y se reflejaba en la de horas que tendría que pasar preparándose.

Se encontraban ensayando la escena donde Fanny y Nick se conocen por primera vez cuando entró en la sala Kate con una mujer a la que no tardó en presentar como Emma, las relaciones públicas de la obra. Emma tomó el protagonismo y comenzó a informar a todos de cómo iban a desarrollarse las diferentes fases de publicidad. El primer paso sería dar una rueda de prensa pública donde se anunciarían quienes serían los integrantes del musical y se presentarían públicamente a sus estrellas, concediendo una seria de entrevistas con diversos medios concertados.

Rachel estaba sonriente, intentando mantener la calma y no mostrar ningún síntoma sobre que esa situación estaba convirtiéndose en algo bastante grande. Finalmente el largo día de ensayo terminó y Rachel cogió sus cosas para marcharse a casa, salía del edificio cuando escuchó su nombre, se giró para regalar la sonrisa más grande que había dado en todo el día.

**-Amor-** se acercó a besarla**- ¿cómo sabías que saldría a esta hora?**

**-Digamos que llevo un tiempo esperando-** vio la cara de sorpresa de Rachel-** pero ha merecido la pena por verte sonreír así, toma-** sacó las manos de detrás de la espalda para mostrarle a Rachel una rosa roja**- enhorabuena por superar tu primer día**

**-Gracias Quinn, eres lo mejor de mi día-** volvió a besarla esta vez con más intensidad**- y de mi vida**

Dieron un paseo antes de decidir volver a casa, se estaba haciendo tarde y Rachel tendría que volver a madrugar al día siguiente. La morena aprovechó el camino para contarle a su chica todo lo que había ocurrido durante los ensayos, incluido el tema de la publicidad y las entrevistas con la prensa, Quinn vio en la mirada de Rachel un momento de duda.

**-Rach, escúchame- **la morena la miró**- esto es algo grande, pero no debes tener miedo de nada, confía en ti.**

**-Es sólo que en el momento en que se anuncie que ese papel es mío voy a empezar a estar expuesta a que la gente sepa quién soy-** explico Rachel

**-Son las consecuencias de ser una estrella Rach, siempre lo has sabido-** le dijo tranquilamente

**-Lo sé y lo acepto Quinn, pero paso a paso, hoy me han explicado todo lo que iba a ocurrir y me he dado cuenta de cómo va a cambiar mi vida en cuestión de seis meses cuando la obra se estrene-** Quinn entendió parte del miedo de Rachel.

**-Amor, ¿sabes que va a pasar en seis meses?-** la morena negó**- que serás una estrella en uno de los mayores musicales de Broadway, todo el mundo va a ver lo grande que eres y yo voy a estar a tu lado en todo momento, a cada paso del camino-** finalizó su discurso dando un beso a Rachel para tranquilizarla.

Rachel sonrió, Quinn tenía ese poder para calmarla que nadie más tenía, la rubia tenía razón, si quería ser una estrella debía empezar a comportarse como una, por lo que no tardó en dormirse para prepararse para otra gran día de trabajo al día siguiente.

* * *

Ohhhhhhhh adoro que Quinn sea tan romántica! Está realmente enamorada =)

En el próximo capítulo será la famosa rueda de prensa y el viaje antes del fin del verano a Lima!

Un saludo, gracias por todo! =)


	32. Descanso

Rachel llevaba ya unas semanas de ensayos, le había costado acostumbrarse pero por fin parecía que le cogía el ritmo a su nueva vida, era la última semana antes de la presentación ante de la prensa, después la productora les daba unos días de descanso antes de volver a la rutina. La morena le había contado a Quinn que después de ese acto aprovecharía para irse a Lima por última vez durante el verano pero se sorprendió cuando su novia se ofreció a acompañarla, Quinn pasaría esos días con Rachel en Lima y luego volaría directamente a Chicago para pasar unos días con su madre. La rubia ya había informado a Rachel de que cuando regresara lo haría con su madre, por lo que sería momento de que la conociera.

Conforme se acercaba el día de la rueda de prensa, los nervios se adentraban en el cuerpo de Rachel poco a poco, había pasado tres tardes enteras decidiendo que iba a vestir, sabía que sus fotos estarían en dos días en todos los noticieros sobre Broadway y probablemente en algún que otro periódico, según Kate, el hecho de que hubieran elegido a una novata provocaba más expectación aún en la obra.

Finalmente llegó el día, Rachel se levantó histérica, no paraba de dar vueltas por el apartamento hasta que Quinn tuvo que sentarla en el sofá y calmarla durante unos minutos para que la chica se relajara. Se vistieron y se dispusieron a salir en dirección al hotel donde se iba a celebrar la presentación, Rachel se había decidido por llevar un sencillo vestido negro no muy corto con un bolso a juego y con el pelo suelto y arreglado, quería ir elegante, Quinn iba vestida más informal, acompañaba a Rachel pero ella no tenía que salir en la prensa ni nada por el estilo pensaba la chica.

Cuando llegó al hotel, habló con el hombre de la recepción que las guio hasta la zona donde estaban el resto de actores y productores, Rachel los saludó a todos y presentó a Quinn a los que tenían más relación con ella como Paolo, Jim o Kate, pudo ver en la cara de alguno de ellos como se sorprendían al saber que Rachel tenía pareja, pero más aún al saber que era una chica.

Emma y Kate fueron las primeras en realizar su aparición en la sala de prensa para dar diversos discursos antes de presentar a los que serían los actores, uno a uno hicieron su aparición algunos de los segundos protagonistas, Paolo y Rachel serían los últimos, Paolo salió cuando escuchó su nombre y dejó a Rachel con Quinn nerviosa, la morena fue la última persona llamada, escuchó como Kate pronunció un discurso en el que decía que la elegida para Fanny Brice era una joven promesa que debutaba en el mundo de Broadway con esa obra pero que estaba segura que haría muchas cosas en ese mundo, finalmente pronunció el nombre de Rachel Berry, la chica miró a Quinn que le dio un rápido beso deseándole suerte y la empujó para salir.

La morena avanzó lentamente hasta donde estaban el resto de protagonistas, cuando notó los flash de las cámaras sonrió y posó como si llevara haciéndolo toda la vida, se hicieron varias fotos con todos los integrantes de la obra antes de sentarse para recibir diversas preguntas por parte de los periodistas.

**_-Periodista 1:_** Rachel, ¿crees que estás lista para esta oportunidad? ¿No te vendrá grande el papel?

**-Rachel:** Es el papel perfecto para mí, la oportunidad de mi vida, agradezco a los productores la enorme confianza en mí.

**_-Periodista 2:_** Rachel, ¿no piensas que será mucha presión para una novata?

**-Rachel:** No, llevo actuando desde los 3 años, en musicales, obras de instituto, campeonatos nacionales, estoy más que acostumbrada a aguantar la presión.

**_-Periodista 3:_**¿Cómo te sientes al trabajar con una gran estrella como Paolo?

**-Rachel:** Paolo es un gran actor y una gran persona, no podía haber elegido mejor amigo para comenzar esta aventura y mi carrera

Estas fueron algunas de las preguntas que Rachel tuvo que contestar, los periodistas estaban realmente sorprendidos de que hubiesen elegido a una novata para el papel por lo que no pararon de hacerle preguntas durante todo el tiempo hasta que finalmente Kate interrumpió la entrevista alegando que se habían quedado sin tiempo.

Quinn estaba entre el público sorprendida por la confianza y seriedad con la que su chica estaba comportándose y contestando a las diferentes preguntas, cuando acabó la rueda de prensa se unió al aplauso general con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se apresuró a salir e ir al encuentro de Rachel que se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto la vio, descargando toda la tensión que había vivido en la última hora.

Se despidieron de sus compañeros de reparto antes de salir corriendo a su apartamento a buscar las maletas para el viaje, no habían podido conseguir billetes de avión a buen precio para ese día por lo que finalmente tuvieron que decidir irse en tren, el viaje era mucho más largo por lo que debían irse el mismo día de la rueda de prensa para llegar a tiempo y pasar bastantes días en Lima.

Cuando por fin estuvieron sentadas en el tren, Rachel se relajó y se acomodó en el pecho de Quinn, la rubia besó la cabeza de Rachel y la abrazó.

**-Hoy te has comportado como una autentica famosa.- **le dijo con orgullo

**-Gracias Q, no ha sido fácil mantener la compostura allí arriba, lo mío es el escenario, no estas cosas-** explicó a su chica.

**-Tus padres se van a morir cuando se lo contemos- **dijo bromeando**- tengo ganas de verlos-** reconoció dulcemente.

El viaje era largo y las chicas estaban cansadas por lo que no tardaron en quedarse dormidas y pasar así la mayor parte del trayecto. Quinn se despertó cuando la megafonía del tren anunció que llegarían en unos minutos, se apresuró a despertar a su chica y recoger su equipaje, apenas llevaban cinco minutos andando por la estación cuando escuchó los gritos de Leroy e Hiram llamándolas, no pudo evitar sonreír, agarró a su chica de la mano y se acercó a saludar a sus suegros con un profundo abrazo, hacía mucho que no les veía pero siempre que había llamado a Rachel y habían respondido ellos habían sido muy amables y se habían preocupado por su situación personal. Agradeció que los padres de Rachel hubiesen ido a recogerlas en el coche, la casa de la chica no estaba lejos de la estación pero a Quinn no le apetecía andar, estaba cansada, dormir en el tren no era el mismo descanso que dormir en su cama.

Una vez en casa se instalaron en el dormitorio de Rachel, sonrió al ver el poster de Funny Girl que la morena tenía en su pared, siempre había sido su sueño y lo había conseguido, definitivamente Rachel estaba destinada a grandes cosas desde que había nacido.

Aprovechó que su chica estaba poniéndose al día con sus padres para llamar a Santana y a Kurt, llevaba casi dos meses sin verles y la verdad era que les echaba de menos, además sabía que Britt estaba pasando el verano en casa de la latina por lo que vería también a su otra amiga. Consiguió organizar una comida para todos para el día siguiente, Rachel entró en la habitación y la vio sonriente colgando su teléfono.

**-Mañana comemos con Santana, Britt y Kurt y me han dicho que avisaran a Sam y Mercedes que también están en la ciudad-** le dijo acercándose a ella.

**-Llevas cinco minutos aquí y has conseguido juntar a más amigos míos que yo en todo el verano-** dijo sorprendida por lo que había hecho su chica.

**-Tus amigos me prefieren, lo siento Rachel, por suerte me tienes a mí- **dijo en tono altivo bromeando.

**-No te lo creas tanto-** le dijo fingiendo enfado y saliendo por la puerta**- vamos, nos esperan para cenar**

La rubia siguió a Rachel hasta el comedor no sin antes abrazarla por detrás y depositar un beso en su mejilla dulcemente, se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon una voz detrás de ellas.

**-Chicas, déjense de tantos besos que vamos a cenar**

**-Sí, papá, ya vamos-** dijo Rachel sentándose en la mesa con Quinn a su lado**- ¿cuándo vais a venir a NY papis?**

**-Hemos pensado que vamos a retrasarlo –** Rachel puso cara de pena**- para estar allí la noche del estreno.**

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó ilusionada**- me encantará que estéis allí esa noche todos- **agarró la mano de Quinn

**-¿Os sentareis en primera fila conmigo?-** preguntó divertida Quinn

**-La duda nos ofende Quinn-** dijo Leroy siendo dramático.

El resto de la cena transcurrió entre bromas y anécdotas sobre la rueda de prensa de Rachel, la morena se alegraba de estar en casa con sus padres después de la tensión y el agobio que había vivido en los últimos días y sobre todo se alegraba de estar en casa con Quinn, era un respiro salir del estrés de sus vidas para tener unos días tranquilos en los que dedicarse a hacer lo que les apeteciera.

Al día siguiente se despertaron tarde, no tenían ninguna necesidad de madrugar, estaban de vacaciones, por fin después de tantos meses, podían descansar. Se quedaron abrazadas en la cama hasta que recordaron que debían ir a comer con sus amigos, Rachel se apresuró a ir al cuarto de baño y ducharse, bloqueando la puerta cuando Quinn intentó entrar, la rubia rogó que abriera la puerta pero Rachel tuvo que resistirse, sabía que si Quinn entraba en el baño a ducharse con ella llegarían bastante tarde a la cita con sus amigos.

El plan de Rachel funcionó, en apenas 45 minutos estaban en la puerta de la casa de Santana esperando que la latina saliera de la casa con Britt, cuando Quinn las vio no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y acercarse a abrazarlas.

Se reunieron con el resto de sus amigos en Breadsticks, le explicaron a Quinn que ese era el restaurante en el que prácticamente habían vivido durante sus días de instituto, siempre había sido su punto de encuentro, por lo que se alegró de enseñarle ese rincón de su vida a su novia.

Se pusieron al día en sus vidas, Kurt le contó a Quinn cómo habían cambiado las cosas en Vogue y que Rick odiaba a sus nueva becaria, la rubia rio al imaginarse al hombre peleándose con la nueva, a él por su parte le habían ascendido por fin, casi un año después, ahora trabajaba mano a mano con Isabelle en temas de moda y no solo como su ayudante. Santana contó una de las mayores noticias, a su regreso a Nueva York firmaría un contrato para hacer diversos anuncios de una marca de cosméticos, sus amigos estaban realmente sorprendidos, no se imaginaban a Santana trabajando en ese mundo. Britt la apoyaba incondicionalmente, igual que la latina había apoyado su decisión de abandonar la carrera de leyes y dedicarse completamente al baile, en unos meses tendría una audición para Julliard, una de las mejores escuelas de bailes que poseía Nueva York. Sam por su parte, les contó a sus amigos que después de numerosos rechazos de universidades había conseguido una plaza para estudiar medicina en una pequeña universidad en Nueva York, los chicos no pudieron evitar emocionarse al saber que otro de sus grandes amigos se mudaría a la ciudad y estaría en sus vidas otra vez.

Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, todos estaban cumpliendo sus sueños o por lo menos estaban dando pequeños pasos para llevarlos a cabo. Volvían a casa caminando y Rachel observaba a Quinn caminando delante de ella mientras hablaba con Sam, no escuchaba lo que el chico le estaba diciendo, solo pensaba en lo feliz y lo completa que se sentía en ese instante y en su vida y lo mejor es que aún tenía un par de días de vacaciones para seguir disfrutando antes de volver a la ciudad a seguir trabajando.

* * *

Me encanta ir avanzando la etapa del musical paso a paso! No se hace una estrella ni un musical en un mes ;)

Próximamente Rachel vuelve a NY, Quinn tendrá que volver en algún momento ¿cuanto tardará esta vez? pero volverá con Judy, lo que implica que tendrá que conocer a la morena y más avances en el musical! ya queda menos para el estreno =)

Un saludo!


	33. Vuelta a NY

Los días pasaron tranquilos y relajados en Lima, era un placer tener tiempo para ellas sin trabajo ni otras personas por medio, Rachel aprovechó para enseñarle a Quinn sus lugares favoritos de su pequeña ciudad, comenzando por el auditorio del instituto, a la rubia le enterneció la mirada de Rachel cuando le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido en cada lugar. Un día en casa, Leroy e Hiram se ofrecieron a enseñarle a Quinn los álbumes de fotos de Rachel desde su niñez, la rubia no podía reír más al ver el crecimiento y los cambios de Rachel a lo largo de los años, sin duda el tiempo le había sentado bien a la morena.

**-Oh dios mío Rachel, ¿cómo podías usar tantos calcetines altos y faldas a cuadros?-** dijo avergonzando a su chica **– aunque creo que lo mejor son tus jerseys de renos-** no podía parar de reír

**-Dejé todo eso atrás cuando me mudé a Nueva York Quinn, Isabelle la jefa de Kurt me ayudó-** explicó la morena**- y para ya de burlarte de mí**

**-Voy a reconocer que me da igual cómo vistas, me hubiese enamorado de ti igualmente-** dijo tontamente sin darse cuenta de que los padres de su chica la estaban observando

**-Ohhhhh-** dijeron ambos hombres a la vez**- que romántica nos has salido Quinn. **

**-Que vergüenza-** dijo la rubia cuando escuchó a Leroy, sabía que a partir de ahora tendría que soportar bromas al respecto**- pero es la verdad-** dijo dando un dulce beso en la mejilla de Rachel

**-Eres adorable- **le susurró al oído mientras la besaba

**-¿A qué hora sale tu avión mañana Quinn?-** preguntó Hiram interrumpiendo el momento de las chicas.

Hiram las había hecho volver a la realidad, al día siguiente Rachel volaría a Nueva York para volver a sus ensayos pero Quinn volaría Chicago para estar con su madre y ayudarla a preparar las cosas para su pequeño apartamento en Nueva York, no quería separarse de Rachel, pero le hacía ilusión estar con su madre.

La morena por su parte aún no sabía cómo iba a compaginar sus ensayos con las clases en la NYADA, una vez empezaran las actuaciones en directo podría compaginarlo porque las funciones de musicales solo eran tres noches a la semana, pero los ensayos ocupaban la mayor parte de su día durante cinco días a la semana por lo que estaba planteándose dejar la escuela durante el primer semestre. Era una decisión difícil, no quería abandonar la escuela, pero el musical era su prioridad número uno y sus padres y Quinn no la habían ayudado mucho en su decisión ya que los tres le habían dicho que la apoyarían tomara la decisión que tomara. Había decidido olvidarse de esos problemas mientras estuviera en Lima con Quinn, ya tendría tiempo de decidir cuando estuviera sola en Nueva York.

La despedida al día siguiente había sido dura, Quinn fue la primera en coger su avión por lo que Rachel la llevó al aeropuerto cabizbaja, una vez allí la rubia facturó su maleta y se acercó a Rachel para despedirse.

**-Oye Rach, no estés triste, ¿nos veremos pronto vale?-** dijo cogiendo la cara de su chica.

**-¿Cómo de pronto?-** preguntó la morena mirándola a los ojos

**-No lo sé amor… Tengo que hablar con mi madre pero espero que no sea mucho, te lo prometo- **sonrió a Rachel que se contagió inmediatamente

**-Vale pero vete ya antes de que pierdas el avión o yo me ponga a llorar-** dijo en tono de broma pero seria

-**Te quiero pequeña-** le dio un último beso de despedida antes de dirigirse a su avión.

Rachel vio a Quinn alejarse y se dirigió a su casa para terminar de recoger todas sus cosas antes de la salida de su avión, unas horas después sus padres la acompañaban a ella al aeropuerto y se despedían de ella recordándole que la verían para el estreno del musical.

Doce horas tras despedirse de su chica se encontraba sentada sola en su apartamento, la echaba de menos pero también echaba de menos a Kurt y a Santana merodeando por la casa, los chicos habían decidido quedarse hasta última hora en Lima por lo que no volverían hasta cinco días después de Rachel.

La semana de Rachel transcurrió entre ensayos y horas solitarias en el apartamento, el cambio horario y sus numerosas horas trabajando apenas le dejaban tiempo para hablar con su novia, lo único que sabía seguro de ella era que no sabía cuándo volvería. Entendía que la rubia quisiera pasar tiempo con su madre y arreglar las cosas, al fin y al cabo se habían pasado muchos meses separadas por culpa de su padre pero eso no evitaba que la echara de menos.

Por fin había llegado el día del regreso de Santana y Kurt, cuando los chicos entraron en el apartamento la morena salió corriendo de su habitación a recibirlos, venían cansados del viaje pero eso no consiguió evitar que Rachel los arrastrara al centro de la ciudad a cenar, necesitaba despejarse y animarse de la semana que había pasado y nadie mejor para eso que sus dos mejores amigos, los chicos aceptaron sin dudarlo, después de un verano casi entero en Lima echaban de menos el ambiente de Nueva York.

Estaban cenando en un pequeño restaurante que Rachel había conocido en uno de sus descansos para comer durante sus ensayos con sus compañeros.

**-Rachel no sé cómo lo has hecho para hacer que salga de fiesta antes incluso que ver a Blaine- **bromeó Kurt

**-Sé que en el fondo estás enamorado de mi Kurt-** dijo la morena siguiendo la broma del chico

**-Si queréis os dejo solos parejita**- Santana se sumó a la broma.

**-No seas tonta Santana, eres cómo nuestra mascota no te podríamos abandonar-** dijo Kurt provocando que la latina se hicera la enfadada durante un buen rato

**-Bueno Berry, ¿cómo le va a Quinn?-**preguntó la latina cuando decidió volver a la conversación.

**-Bien supongo, no podemos hablar mucho pero está contenta de volver a tener relación con su madre-** explicó Rachel**- pero la echo de menos-** dijo en tono de pena, lo que provoco que sus dos amigos se miraran

**-Hummel, creo que tenemos que animar a la pequeña diva ¿no te parece?-** sugirió Santana mirando a sus amigos

**-Sin duda alguna, prepárate Rachel, no vamos de fiesta-** dijo el muchacho siguiendo la idea de Santana

Siguieron el resto de la noche bromeando entre ellos, después de la cena fueron a una discoteca a la que llevaban sin ir mucho tiempo, lo que Kurt no sabía era que su mejor amiga se había encargado de avisar a Blaine durante la cena de dónde estaban para que el chico pudiese sorprender a su novio, mereció la pena ver la cara de su amigo cuando el moreno apareció en el local.

Después de tanto tiempo sin verse era lógico que ambos chicos no quisieran separarse ni un segundo lo que acabó dejando a Rachel con Santana por el resto de la noche, aunque no tardaron en volver a su apartamento, Rachel entendía que su amiga estaba cansada y aceptó volver cuando la latina quiso.

**-Míranos Berry, quien nos iba a decir hace un año que íbamos a estar volviendo de fiesta juntas en Nueva York cuando nuestras carreras están despegando-** dijo orgullosa Santana

**-No habría dado ni un céntimo de mi dinero a que esto podía pasar-** dijo riendo antes de finalizar una de las mejores noches que había tenido en los últimos días y se lo debía a sus amigos.

* * *

Ohhhhhh, ha vuelto el trío magnífico =)

En el proximo capítulo Quinn vuelve para sorprender a Rachel y no vuelve sola ;)

Un saaaludo!


	34. El regreso

Parecía mentira pero ya había pasado más de un mes desde que Rachel se había despedido de Quinn en Lima y la chica aún no había regresado a su hogar. La morena estaba empezando a cansarse de las esquivas respuestas de su chica cuando hablaban por teléfono, los peores días era cuando Rachel estaba desanimada y acababa pensando que Quinn quería volver a vivir en Chicago en lugar de Nueva York.

Rachel seguía su rutina de ensayos, ya sólo faltaban un par de meses para el estreno de la obra, y cuando tenía ratos libres aprovechaba para quedar con Santana, Brody o Tina, ahora que el curso llevaba un par de semanas empezado, todos sus amigos y conocidos habían vuelto a la ciudad, lo que alegraba a Rachel y la ayudaba a mantener la mente despejada.

Sin embargo, Rachel no pudo evitar extrañarse el día que recibió numerosos mensajes de Santana insistiendo en quedar para tomar un café, la morena no podía quedar por la mañana cómo la latina le había pedido ya que estaba en el teatro pero tras la insistencia de su amiga y la curiosidad de saber qué ocurría, le hicieron acabar cediendo y quedaron a media tarde en el lugar indicado por su amiga.

Cuando salió del trabajo se dirigió al café para su encuentro con Santana, por el mensaje que había recibido la chica debía estar esperándola allí. Entró en el establecimiento y se acercó a las mesas para buscar a su amiga, sin embargo, se encontró con otra persona aunque no podía ser, debía estar imaginándoselo.

**-¿Quinn?-** preguntó frotándose los ojos

**-Hola mi amor-** dijo la rubia que se acercó para depositar un beso profundo en los labios de su chica**- sorpresa**

**-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que venías? ¿Santana lo sabía verdad?- **preguntó curiosa

**-Sí, Santana me ha ayudado a engañarte para traerte aquí-** la agarró y la arrastró a la mesa dónde ya la esperaba su café favorito**- y no te he dicho nada porque me encanta sorprenderte**

**-Me encanta que estés aquí-** dijo mirándola fijamente antes de acercarse a darle otro beso a su novia**- te he echado de menos mucho mucho mucho-** dijo infantilmente dándole un beso por cada palabra.

**-Y yo a ti amor**- la miró dulcemente **- ¿sabes por qué estamos aquí verdad?-** la morena la miró confusa, ¿de qué hablaba Quinn? negó con la cabeza **– Feliz aniversario Rachel, hoy hace un año que nos conocimos en esté café-** dijo sonrojándose

**-Oh dios mío Quinn, ¡es verdad!-** exclamó la morena**- no sé cómo he podido olvidarlo, soy la peor novia del mundo- **dijo con pena haciendo un puchero y mirando a su chica.

**-No seas tonta Rach, eres la mejor novia del mundo, por eso estoy contigo-** sonrió y besó la mejilla de su chica**- te pasas el día ensayando y el musical está muy cerca, tienes cosas más importantes en la cabeza-** dijo comprensivamente.

**-Tú eres lo más importante Quinn- **no quería que su novia pensara que no era algo primordial en su vida después de tanto tiempo separadas.

**-Me alegro Rach-** dijo sonriente**- pero no pasa nada de verdad, te sigo queriendo igual**

**-Adoro que por fin estés aquí mi amor- **no quería soltar a Quinn por si volvía a irse

**-Y yo haber vuelto-** dijo abrazando a su chica que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, estuvieron en esa posición durante un rato.

**-Hace unos meses probablemente nos habríamos peleado o te habrías enfadado porque lo había olvidado- **dijo Rachel pensativa

**-Las cosas cambian, las personas cambian y las relaciones también y yo no tengo ninguna duda de nuestra relación o de cómo me quieres, no me hace falta que sepas una fecha para saber que me quieres**- Quinn dio su discurso seriamente

**-Te quiero Quinn Fabray, a ti a todo tu romanticismo, no hay quien te supere-** dijo bromeando y contagiando su risa a la rubia.

Tras un par de horas en el café poniéndose al día era hora de volver al apartamento para ver a los chicos, cuando salieron Rachel se dispuso a andar de camino al tren cuando Quinn fue hacia el otro lado.

**-¿Se puede saber dónde vas Rachel?-** preguntó la rubia

**-Al tren, ¿no pretenderás que vayamos andando no?-** dijo la morena extrañada

**-Sígueme, quizás no te haya contado otra sorpresa-** se acercó para agarrar a su chica y arrastrarla hasta un aparcamiento cercano.

**- ¿Vuelves a tener coche?-** dijo sorprendida cuando vio a Quinn abriendo el auto y entrando en él.

**-Gané los derechos de todas mis cosas cuando mi madre tuvo el juicio contra Russel-** le explicó a su chica**- así que cuando hemos llegado esta mañana, nos hemos acercado a buscar mi coche**

**-Espera ¿hemos?-** dijo extrañada

**-Puede que se me haya olvidado mencionar que mi madre se viene una época a la ciudad-** dijo evitando la mirada de su chica

**-¿QUÉ?-** gritó Rachel**- ¿Cuándo pensabas informarme de ello?-** preguntó nerviosa

**-Mañana, cuando no fuera nuestro aniversario para que no te pusieras histérica como estás haciendo ahora-** cogió la mano de Rachel para que se tranquilizara**- cenaremos con ella uno de estos días ¿de acuerdo? Cuando libres o tú puedas**

**-Está bien, esta semana, conoceré a tu madre-** dijo aun asimilándolo**- pero ¿hay algo más que hayas olvidado contarme?- **preguntó sarcásticamente a su novia

**-Puede que no te haya contado que le he pedido a Santana y Kurt que se marcharan esta noche a donde quisiera pero fuera del apartamento-** explicó mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

**-Definitivamente eres la mejor novia del mundo-** dijo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y dejarse llevar por toda la pasión y el amor que llevaba más de un mes conteniendo.

Unos días después Rachel salía de su ensayo en dirección al coche de Quinn, la rubia le había dicho desde el primer día que podía usarlo cuando lo necesitara pero la morena había rechazado la oferta y seguía utilizando el tren, era su rutina, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Sin embargo ese día tenía que volver rápido al apartamento para ducharse y arreglarse, esa noche conocería a la madre de Quinn por fin y estaba realmente nerviosa por ello, siempre había pensado que no tendría que conocerlos ya que su novia se había pasado gran parte de la relación odiándolos.

Entró rápidamente al apartamento, dando un beso en los labios de su novia antes de meterse en la ducha, para pasarse después más de media hora decidiendo que ropa vestir. Quinn no paraba de reírse de Rachel, pero acabó ayudando a la chica cuando la morena la lanzó una mirada asesina después de la tercera broma al respecto.

Por fin, casi dos horas después de la llegada de Rachel salían en dirección al nuevo apartamento de Judy en Manhattan.

**-No pudiste resistir buscarle un apartamento en otro lugar que no fuera Manhattan ¿Verdad?-** preguntó Rachel sabiendo ya la respuesta de la rubia.

**-Ya sabes que me encanta esta zona, y si mi madre me daba libertad para elegirlo yo…¿Qué iba a hacer?-** le contestó divertida mientras aparcaba el coche en la plaza que correspondía al apartamento de su madre**- ¿Vamos?-** dijo dándole la mano a su novia

**-Sí, vamos-** contestó nerviosa

-**Rachel, relájate por favor-** dijo cuando notó el sudor en las manos de la morena**-¿estás lista?-** le preguntó justo antes de llamar al timbre.

Rachel respiró profundamente antes de que Judy abriera la puerta, no se esperaba para nada cómo era la mujer fisicamente, viéndola al lado de Quinn no había duda de que eran madre e hija, ambas eran rubias, los mismos ojos y nariz y casi la misma estatura. La morena entró lentamente a la casa y saludó a Judy mientras Quinn la presentaba oficialmente como su novia, cosa que siempre hacía sonreír a Rachel.

Una vez le enseñaron el apartamento a la morena salieron rumbo al restaurante, en el coche Rachel quiso ceder el asiento delantero a Judy pero la mujer se negó, sentándose en el asiento trasero. El restaurante estaba en un sitio cercano al Empire State, cuando comenzó la cena Rachel empezó a relajarse, la mujer era realmente amable aunque no sabía por qué sentía que no terminaba de gustarle a su suegra.

**-Bueno Rachel, Quinn no para de hablar de ti**- dijo haciendo sonrojar a su hija**- me contó que estás en un musical trabajando ¿Cierto?-** indagó Judy

**-Sí, Funny Girl, estrenaremos dentro de poco-**explicó amablemente la morena**- estoy nerviosa la verdad, es algo muy grande-**

**-No tienes por qué, vas a hacerlo genial- **dijo Quinn cogiendo la mano de Rachel y dándole un dulce beso a su novia.

**-Ejem-** las interrumpió Judy provocando que se separaran**- estamos en público Quinn-** dijo seriamente su madre.

**-Mamá ha sido un beso, no seas así-** cortó secamente su hija antes de continuar cenando y cambiando rápidamente de tema.

El resto de la cena transcurrió entre conversaciones normales y típicos interrogatorios por parte de Judy hacia Rachel, la pequeña se preguntaba si Quinn lo habría pasado tan mal cuando conoció a sus padres, continuaron con un ambiente tranquilo hasta el final de la cena que la mujer insistió en pagar. A Rachel le caía bien la mujer y creía que ella le gustaba a su suegra pero había algo que no entendía.

La morena no podía dejar de pensar en el incidente del beso y quería comentarlo con su chica pero sabía que no podría hacerlo hasta que estuvieran solas. Llevaron en coche a Judy hasta su apartamento y se despidió amablemente de las chicas, incluso invitándolas a que fueran a comer allí durante el fin de semana para conocerse mejor, la pareja se marchó de vuelta a su apartamento.

**-Quinn, ¿qué ha pasado con tu madre cuando me has besado?- **preguntó dudosa cuando por fin llegaron a su casa.

**-Sabía que este momento iba a llegar-** dijo suspirando ymiró a Rachel a los ojos**- Rachel mi madre me quiere y sabe que me haces tremendamente feliz pero**… - se quedó pensativa, la morena la invitó a hablar-** toda la vida ha vivido bajo la doctrina católica y bajo la influencia de las ideas de mi padre- **le explicó a su chica-** acepta nuestra relación pero creo que aún le cuesta acostumbrarse a ver a su hija dándose un beso con otra mujer**- finalizó tristemente

**-¿Crees que me va a aceptar?-** preguntó Rachel aún con pena.

**-Sin duda Rach, ya te ha aceptado, sino no te habría invitado hoy a cenar o a comer el fin de semana pero quiere conocerte mejor y acostumbrarse a vernos juntas-** quería que su chica entendiera lo que ocurría.

**-Están bien-** dijo tras un rato pensativa alejada de su chica**- es lógico supongo, pero mientras nos acepte me da igual pasar una hora o dos sin darte un beso-** dijo regalándole una sonrisa a Quinn, sabía que su novia quería que las cosas con su madre funcionaran.

**-Te quiero pequeña, ven aquí, sé que has estado muy nerviosa hoy-** dijo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para darle un profundo abrazo**- Imagina lo que tuve que pasar yo el fin de semana que me llevaste a Lima y conocí a tus padres-** dijo bromeando

* * *

Ohhh, que le gusta a Quinn sorprender a Rachel, en ocasiones es demasiado romántica lo se jajaa pero más adelante Rachel tendrá un gesto romántico muy importante =)

Por otro lado, Quinn quiere a su madre y Judy la quiere a ella y por eso está aceptando la relación de las chicas, no hay cosa mejor para unos padres que ver felices a sus hijos ¿no?

En el proximo capítulo Rachel da otro paso en el musical, los preparativos se están terminando! Vuelven Beth, Shelby y Judy! capítulo familiar =)

Un saludo!


	35. Dia en familia

Rachel se levantaba de buen humor lista para afrontar otro día importante en su carrera, era la sesión de fotos para el cartel y los panfletos de Funny Girl, en apenas una semana su cara estaría por toda Nueva York, notó que Quinn no estaba en la cama por lo que la chica debía estar en el salón trabajando o desayunando, se duchó y vistió antes de salir al encuentro de su novia.

**-Amor, ¿qué haces despierta tan pronto?-** preguntó mientras le daba un beso de buenos días

**-Buenos días.- **dijo sonriendo a su chica**- estoy trabajando pequeña, Dereck me ha llamado que esta semana hay un concurso para nuevos fotógrafos y quiere que los estudie a todos y publique quien creo que ganará en el blog según mi opinión-** le explicó la rubia

**-Suena interesante-** dijo mientras se preparaba su café**- ¿estás segura que no quieres venir a la sesión de fotos?-** volvió a preguntar a su chica que ya se había negado un par de veces.

**-No Rach, si voy a esa sesión me pasaré el tiempo metiéndome en qué hace el fotógrafo y cómo lo hace pero sobre todo enfadándome si no te hace justicia en las fotos-** le explicó dulcemente**- además tengo mucho trabajo hoy**

**-Tú sí que sabes romper el momento Quinn-** dijo bromeando

**-Lo sé, se me da muy bien-** siguió la broma de su chica**- vete ya amor, no puedes llegar tarde**

**-Soy la estrella, me esperarán-** dijo en tono altivo

**-No empieces a comportarte como una diva que te echo de casa – l**e regañó Quinn

**-Nunca lo harías, no puedes vivir sin mí-** dijo bromeando mientras se marchaba del apartamento.

La morena llegó puntual a su sesión de fotos, Paolo como habitualmente había llegado temprano, Rachel sonrío por las costumbres de su ya nuevo amigo. Pasaron por peluquería y maquillaje antes de elegir el vestuario que llevarían para las fotos, cuando estuvo todo listo les explicaron cómo organizarían la sesión.

Primero les harían fotos por separado, tanto a ella como a Paolo y después posarían juntos, Rachel tardó un poco en coger el funcionamiento y las poses que el fotógrafo le pedía pero acabó entendiendo cómo comportarse y acabó divirtiéndose mucho, las fotos con Paolo fueron mucho más fáciles ya que querían determinadas poses como situarse uno en frente a otro mirándose o apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Paolo. Después de toda la mañana en el estudio, finalizaron todas las fotos requeridas y podían marcharse a casa ya que les habían dado el resto del día libre.

Paolo le ofreció ir a comer con ella dado la hora a la que habían salido pero Rachel prefirió marcharse a casa a comer con su novia, cuando entró en el apartamento se encontró una de las escenas más dulces que había visto desde hacía un tiempo, Quinn se había quedado dormida en el sofá con el ordenador al lado suya mientras abrazaba un cojín, la rubia debía estar despierta desde muy temprano recordó Rachel, ya que se había despertado antes que ella. Se acercó lentamente para no despertarla con ningún ruido, se sentó en el borde del sofá y acarició suavemente el rostro de su novia, que se movió pero no llegó a despertarse, Rachel rio por lo pequeña que parecía Quinn cuando dormía, era la viva imagen de Beth, dio un beso en los labios de la rubia que se despertó para corresponder rápidamente a la morena.

**-¿Ya has vuelto? ¿Qué hora es? Creo que me he dormido mucho-** dijo desconcertada Quinn

**-Son las cuatro amor, despiértate que he traído algo de comer- **le informó mientras retiraba el pelo del rostro de su chica.

**-Que hambre, comamos-** reaccionó cuando olió como Rachel calentaba la comida**- ¿cómo han ido las fotos?-**preguntó curiosa

**-Bien, al principio me sentía rara, haz esto, lo otro, una pose, sonríe-** le contaba a Quinn mientras imitaba diferentes poses en mitad de la sala y hacía reír a la rubia**- pero al final entendí cómo hacerlo y divertirme al mismo tiempo.**

**-En el tiempo que estuve en Vogue me di cuenta de que hay modelos que se lo pasan realmente bien en las fotos y otras que lo odian y solo lo hacen por el dinero, me alegro que seas de las primeras –** dijo mientras devoraba la comida italiana que Rachel había comprado

**-Yo no soy modelo Quinn-** le recodó a su chica

**-Eres mi modelo y eso es mejor que cualquier otra cosa-** dijo Quinn sonriéndole

La rubia pasó el resto del día terminando el trabajo que Dereck le había encargado quería tener el próximo día libre completamente ya que quería ir a ver a su hija y luego tendrían que comer con su madre en el apartamento de ésta, mientras ella trabajaba su novia se dedicaba a mirarla o a distraerla, se sentía culpable de estar trabajando mientras era la única tarde libre que Rachel había tenido en toda la semana, pero esperaba que el sábado mereciera la pena.

El sábado se levantaron temprano y pusieron rumbo a la casa de Shelby y Beth, con el estrés que habían tenido últimamente Quinn no había podido pasar todo el tiempo que quería con su hija pero Rachel directamente hacía meses que no pasaba a visitar ni a la pequeña ni a su madre por lo que se encontraba feliz de verlas.

Cuando la niña las vio se lanzó a los brazos de Rachel sin soltarla.

**-Yo también me alegro de verte Beth- **dijo Quinn bromeando ante la niña

**-No te pongas celosa Quinn-** le regañó Rachel

**-Raaaach, hacía mucho que no venías-** dijo la pequeña antes de girarse para abrazar a Quinn que suavizó su actitud**- ¿vamos a jugar?-** dijo llevando a las chicas al interior del apartamento

**-Hola Shelby-** saludó Quinn mientras seguía a su hija

**-Hola… mamá-** dijo Rachel sorprendiendo a todas en la habitación, incluida a Beth**- siento no haber venido antes, ya sabes el musical y eso-** explicó nerviosa

**-No pasa nada Rachel, es normal, ¿cómo va?-** contestó a su hija sin hacer un gran drama de que la hubiese llamado mamá, pero estaba feliz

**-Quinn, ¿por qué Rach ha llamado mamá a mi mami?-** preguntó la niña sin comprender**- ¿Es mi hermana?**

**-Puede decirse que sí, que sois media hermana**- le explicó a su hija

**-Raaaaaaaaach, ven, hermana-** gritó la niña llamando la atención de las dos morenas

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó la morena interrumpiendo todo lo que le estaba contando a Shelby sobre el musical y acercándose a las dos rubias**- hola pequeña**

**-Rach, ¿somos hermanas?-** preguntó sentándose en las rodillas de la morena

**-Podría decir que sí-** dijo mirando sonriente a Shelby y a Quinn a las que se les había contagiado la sonrisa., había sido un gran paso para Rachel llamar mamá a Shelby y reconocerlo delante de Beth y Quinn.

El resto de la mañana pasó con Beth intentado comprender por qué no le habían dicho que Rachel era su hermana antes porque eso convertía a Quinn en su hermana también por ser novia de Rachel. La rubia sabía que en algún momento de su vida le contarían a Beth quien era en realidad Quinn, pero para eso quedaban muchos años, quería que su hija entendiera las razones por las que las tuvo que dar en adopción y por qué nunca antes le había contado quien era realmente, pero lo importante es que estaba en su vida desde que nació.

Rachel tuvo que arrastrar a Quinn fuera del apartamento de su madre y su 'hermana' para no llegar tarde a la comida con Judy.

**-¿Crees que algún día tu madre podrá comer con la mía y con Beth?-** preguntó ilusionada Rachel

**-Espero que algún día ocurra Rach-** dijo cogiendo la mano de su novia**- de momento vamos a comer nosotras con ella a ver cómo se porta**

**-No hables así de tu madre Quinn-** le regañó Rachel

**-Lo siento, es que quería quedarme con Beth –** dijo haciendo un puchero a Rachel

Finalmente llegaron al apartamento de Judy, Quinn aparcó el coche y llevó a la morena hasta la puerta de la casa, no quiso prorrogar más el momento por lo que llamó al timbre y se encontró con su madre sonriente y con un olor a comida que inundaba toda la casa. Para sorpresa de las chicas, Judy las saludó a ambas con un abrazo, la morena miró a su novia sonriente pero confundida por el gesto de su suegra, ayudaron a la mujer a terminar de preparar la comida y poner la mesa.

Se sentaron a comer y Rachel se alejó un poco de Quinn al sentarse, no quería volver a provocar que Judy se sintiera incómoda y menos en su propia casa, sin embargo, estaban bromeando sobre Quinn cuando la morena como un acto reflejo natural agarró la mano que su novia tenía encima de la mesa para darle una suave caricia, reparó entonces en lo que había hecho y miró a Judy apartando la mano y llevándola a sus piernas.

**-Chicas-** Judy llamó la atención de ambas que ya se esperaban la regañina**- siento lo de la otra noche-** se disculpó pillando por sorpresa a Rachel y Quinn

**-No pasa nada mamá-** fue la rubia la primera en hablar y mirar a Rachel para que la apoyara

**-No se preocupe, no pasa nada-** le sonrió a su suegra, quería ganarse a esa mujer desde el primer momento

El ambiente se relajó desde ese momento y la comida pasó más tranquilamente de lo que se esperaban, cuando acabaron de comer Quinn se acomodó en el sofá lo que dejó a Judy y Rachel solas en la cocina recogiendo los platos y ordenando las cosas.

**-Rachel, háblame de tú por favor- **le indicó la mujer amablemente a Rachel

**-De acuerdo señ….Judy-** sonrió a su suegra

**-Llevo unos días queriendo hablar contigo a solas-** la morena dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a su suegra**- Quinn me contó todo lo que has hecho por ella estos meses, incluso acogerla en tu casa, y lo importante que eres en su vida-** comentó la mujer**- quiero que sepas que lo acepto, que ahora que te conozco puedo entender por qué mi hija está tan enamorada de ti, pero a veces me cuesta digerir situaciones como la de aquella noche pero no es porque no os acepte, sino porque no estoy acostumbrada y me sorprendo-** le explicó la mujer un poco avergonzada.

**-Lo entiendo Judy y no hay cosa que me haga más feliz en el mundo que hacer feliz a Quinn, sé que suena a tópico- **contó nerviosamente**- pero es la verdad y el hecho de que lo aceptes solo puede hacernos feliz a ambas. **

Rachel lo había conseguido, tenía ese don desde pequeña para caer bien a todo el mundo y su suegra no había sido menos, aprovechó el camino en coche de regreso a su apartamento para alardear ante Quinn sobre cómo se había ganado a su madre en apenas dos días, la rubia rio las gracias de Rachel, era tan adorable cuando se comportaba tan infantilmente que no podía resistirse. La reunión que Rachel había estado pensando durante el día entre sus madres y su hija quizás no fuera una idea tan descabellada al fin y al cabo, la rubia sonrió ante este pensamiento y la mirada interrogativa de su novia.

* * *

Rachel es demasiado buena como para que alguien la odie =) ha tardado casi mas de 8 meses pero parece que su relación con Shelby está mejor que nunca!

Hoy intentaré subir dos capítulos más! En el proximo serán los últimos ensayos de Rachel antes del estreno y el siguiente la noche del estreno del musical =)

Un saludo!


	36. Últimos ensayos

Rachel caminaba por las calles de Nueva York en dirección al teatro y no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que veía uno de los enormes carteles con su foto anunciando el estreno del musical, entró al teatro con sus gafas de sol y su café en la mano para el que sería el último ensayo general de la obra antes del estreno esa misma semana. El ensayo general consistía en realizar la obra como si fuera una noche de función y comprobar que todo salía bien, eso incluía los cambios de escenarios, vestuarios y peinados.

El primer ensayo general que realizaron unos días antes había sido un caos, Rachel no salía en los tiempos que en los que debía pisar el escenario o salía sin estar correctamente vestida, era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido en su vida, todo era muy rápido y muy estresante pensaba Rachel, que podía ver las caras de sus compañeros y la preocupación en el director y la productora.

La morena sabía que no podía permitirse que volviera a ocurrir, no quería que la sustituyeran antes incluso de haber estrenado el musical por lo que esa noche se dedicó a vestirse y desvestirse rápidamente en su apartamento para coger práctica, ante la atenta mirada de su novia que la apoyaba y hacía reír cuando no lo hacía lo suficientemente rápido.

En el segundo ensayo general Rachel parecía haber cogido el truco al escenario y los cambios, solo llego tarde a su entrada en un par de ocasiones que era cuando tenía que cambiarse también el peinado junto a la ropa, sin embargo el fallo de ese día vino por parte de los encargados del decorado, el director Jim, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, apenas tenían tiempo para permitirse fallos, tenía que salir todo bien antes del estreno, no podían arriesgarse a estrenar la obra sabiendo que algo podía ir mal.

El resto de ensayos generales habían ido mejorando, siempre existían pequeños fallos que podían mejorarse según Jim pero la cosa parecía estar mucho mejor que el primer día por lo que todos tenían grandes expectativas antes ese último ensayo. Al contrario de lo que todos pudiesen creer el ensayo salió a la perfección, era irónico que fuera el último ensayo antes de la función el que fuera perfecto y acabaran en el tiempo establecido por lo que Jim y Kate sugirieron volver a realizar el ensayo completo una vez más.

La mayoría del cast estaba muy cansado después del agotador día pero aceptaron y realizaron de nuevo toda la obra, volviendo a hacerlo a la perfección lo que provocó un gran aplauso por parte de los productores y de Jim dando la enhorabuena y pidiendo a los chicos que descansaran al día siguiente para estar listos para el gran día.

**-Rachel-** la llamó Jim antes de que la morena se marchara del escenario

**-Dime Jim, ¿pasa algo? ¿he hecho algo mal?- **preguntó preocupada la morena

**-No, para nada Rachel, al contrario, quería felicitarte-** Rachel abrió sus ojos sorprendida**- no voy a mentirte, el primer día de ensayos generales te habría mandado a casa y te habría dicho que no volvieras-** la morena cambió su expresión y miró con pena a su director**- pero hoy has estado sensacional, si el viernes estas la mitad de bien que hoy estoy seguro de que vas a impresionar a mucha gente Rachel**

**-Gracias Jim-** dijo avergonzada**- ha sido un proceso duro pero merece la pena, es lo que siempre he querido- **reconoció vulnerablemente

**-Tranquila, vete a casa y descansa, no ensayes más mañana, que te conozco-** le dijo bromeando**- nos vemos el viernes futura estrella-** dijo antes de marcharse y dejarla allí contemplando el teatro vació a su alrededor.

Rachel iba a marcharse a casa cuando reparó en la hora que era, el hecho de haber realizado un segundo ensayo había provocado que salieran realmente tarde, por lo que no le apetecía ir sola caminando hacia el tren y tener que esperar en la estación, así que decidió llamar a Quinn para ver si seguía despierta.

**-Hola amor, ¿estas vivas? Es tarde-** preguntó bromeando la rubia

**-Sí, acabo de salir del ensayo, hemos hecho dos al final, luego te cuento, estoy realmente cansada- **explicó Rachel**- ¿estarás despierta cuando llegue?-** le daba vergüenza pedirle directamente a su novia que fuera a recogerla

**-Rachel, es tarde, ¿te trae alguien o vienes andando?-** preguntó Quinn

**-Andando, me he entretenido hablando con el director y se han ido el resto mientras-** dijo con pena

**-Está bien, espérame en el teatro, estoy allí con el coche en quince minutos-** le informó su novia antes de colgar el teléfono y salir corriendo a buscarla. Efectivamente, en apenas poco más de quince minutos pudo ver a Rachel de pie en la puerta del teatro**- hola Rach-** dijo dándole un dulce beso

**-Hola Q, gracias por venir a por mí- **le agradeció la morena cogiendo su mano

**-No hay de que Rachel, me encanta hacer cosas por ti, pero la próxima vez pídemelo ¿vale?, no esperes a que sea yo la que tenga que ofrecerse-** le dijo seriamente a Rachel mientras conducía.

**-Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta-** dijo sintiéndose avergonzada por la regañina de su novia**- pero gracias por venir, realmente estoy cansada y no me apetecía tener que caminar y el tren-** explicó mientras su novia acariciaba su pierna durante el camino en coche.

**-Rachel-** dijo Quinn cuando aparcó en su apartamento, su novia se había quedado dormida en el trayecto de vuelta, debía estar muy cansada, intentó despertarla dulcemente**- Amor, despierta, hemos llegado**.

**-Mmmmmmmmm-** fue todo lo que acertó a decir Rachel mientras se ponía de pie para ir arrastrándose hasta el apartamento.

Quinn llevó a su chica hasta el dormitorio y la ayudó a ponerse el pijama, en el momento en el que Rachel se tumbó en la cama calló sumida en un profundo sueño, la rubia se tumbó a su lado, no había visto a la morena en todo el día y quería acompañarla aunque fuera mientras dormían.

Al día siguiente Quinn fue la primera en levantarse, decidió dejar a Rachel durmiendo sabía que la chica no había tenido días libres en semanas y que necesitaba estar descansada para el estreno del día siguiente. Se dirigió al salón donde se encontró con Santana.

**-Hola rubia-** la saludó la latina

**-Hola San, ¿qué haces tú madrugando? –** bromeó con la chica

**-Tengo una reunión para unos anuncios y luego tengo que trabajar en el restaurante-** le explicó a Quinn mientras se terminaba su café**- esta noche duermo con Britt, ¿mañana nos vemos en la obra de Rachel no?**

**-Sin duda, allí estaremos todos-** dijo sonriendo ante la idea

**-¿Cómo está ella?-** preguntó preocupándose por su amiga

**-Ya la conoces, mantiene la compostura por y para todos, pero está nerviosa y deseando que pase la primera noche-** explicó Quinn que no había hablado con Rachel al respecto pero sabía que era así como se sentía la chica, la conocía demasiado bien.

La latina se marchó, dejando a Quinn sola en el salón, la rubia cogió su portátil para revisar los comentarios y avances en el blog, el trabajo estaba yendo realmente bien, Dereck la había felicitado en numerosas ocasiones y ya había recibido varios mensajes de otros grandes fotógrados dándole la enhorabuena por el trabajo que estaba haciendo, sabía que si continuaba así podría empezar a colgar en el blog su propio trabajo. Estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos cuando Rachel apareció para quitar el portátil de las piernas de Quinn y sentarse sobre ella.

**-Buenos días-** dijo dándole un beso profundo

**-¿Qué tal has dormido pequeña?-** le preguntó Quinn mientras apartaba el pelo revuelto de la cara de Rachel

**-Genial, estaba tan cansada que si hubiera caído una bomba ni me habría despertado-** bromeó mientras se acomodaba sobre Quinn y ponía su cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia.

**-Me alegro, ¿quieres que te prepare el desayuno?-** se ofreció Quinn

**-No-** contestó rápidamente Rachel**- quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo-** le pidió abrazándola fuerte.

La rubia obedeció a su chica y se quedó tumbada en esa posición durante gran parte de la mañana, Rachel aprovechó el momento para contarle como habían ido los últimos ensayos y cómo se sentía al respecto. Estaba contenta por la enorme confianza que habían depositado en ella pero no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa de pensar en que al día siguiente se encontraría ante un teatro completamente lleno, cantando y realizando un musical completo. Quinn estaba apoyándola y calmándola cuando sonó el teléfono de la morena, Rachel se levantó extrañada a coger el móvil y se le cambió la cara cuando vio quien era.

**-Papá –** dijo cuando descolgó**- ajam, si ya estamos de camino, es que hay tráfico, llegamos pronto –** colgó el teléfono y se giró para mirar a Quinn**- corre a vestirte, se nos había olvidado a qué hora llegaban mis padres.**

**-Dios mío, es verdad-** dijo la rubia antes de ir corriendo a la habitación para vestirse y salir rumbo al aeropuerto.

Las chicas se disculparon en numerosas ocasiones con Hiram y Leroy por el retraso, alegando que habían encontrado mucho tráfico por el camino, los llevaron a su hotel para que pudieran dejar las maletas, Rachel les había ofrecido que se quedaran en su apartamento pero sus padres habían decidido que era mejor para la libertad de las chicas que se quedaran en el hotel.

Una vez dejaron las maletas y aparcaron el coche decidieron ir a comer a un restaurante cercano, Rachel no paró durante el camino de abrazar a sus padres, no podía creer que estuvieran por fin juntos en Nueva York y además con Quinn a su lado, el día antes del estreno de su musical, no podía encontrarse ante un panorama más feliz.

Estuvieron la mayor parte del día con los padres de la chica hasta que Rachel decidió que era hora de irse a casa para descansar, al medio día del día siguiente debía estar ya en el teatro para prepararlo todo, últimas pruebas de vestuario, maquillajes, escenarios… Apenas quedaban horas para el cambio definitivo de su vida.

* * *

Chaaaaaan ! Llega el momento, el gran día =)

Un saludo, gracias por leer!


	37. El estreno: Funny Girl

Era en el gran día, había llegado y Rachel no podía creérselo, tantos meses en la escalada entre audiciones, pruebas, ensayos, coreografías, clases de canto… pero si todo salía bien, esa misma noche llegaría a la cima. Pasó la mañana con Quinn, la rubia no quería dejarla sola ni un minuto ese día, Rachel agradecía el apoyo que le estaba mostrando su novia por lo que no dudó en pedirle que fuera su pareja oficial en la fiesta que tendría lugar después del estreno si todo iba según lo previsto.

Rachel se marchó al teatro al medio día para seguir preparando cosas, lo que dejó a Quinn, Santana y Kurt toda la tarde en el apartamento intentando decidir que iban a ponerse, era el estreno de Rachel pero como la chica les había invitado a los tres a la fiesta de después querían ir arreglados porque probablemente habrían gente famosa allí.

Cuando los chicos estuvieron listos llamaron a Hiram y Leroy para saber si debían recogerlos o les encontrarían directamente en el teatro, finalmente los hombres acordaron encontrase con ellos directamente allí antes de la obra.

Después de esa llamada le tocó llamar a Shelby y a Judy, a veces Quinn se planteaba si no habrían regañado a Rachel por pedir tantas entradas gratis para amigos y familia, ya que finalmente a la función se sumarían Blaine, Tina, Brody, Britt y Sam.

No cabía duda de que todos apoyaban a la chica ya que ninguno quería perderse el acontecimiento. La función comenzaba a las 7 y media por lo que media hora antes ya estaban todos juntos entrando al teatro, Quinn tuvo que hacer de anfitriona a falta de Rachel y presentar a su madre a los padres de Rachel, se moría de vergüenza pero por suerte para ella no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar ya que debían ir entrando. Se dirigieron a sus asientos, todos estaban situados en las primeras filas, Hiram, Leroy y Quinn eran los que estaban mejores situados en primera fila, la rubia se disponía a sentarse cuando una de las trabajadoras del teatro se acercó a buscarla.

**-Perdona, ¿eres Quinn verdad?-** preguntó la mujer y Quinn asintió**- ¿puedes venir conmigo? Te buscan**

**-Vale-** la rubia asintió confundida y siguió a la mujer que la guio por la parte lateral del escenario.

**-Aquí es, puedes entrar-** dijo señalando la puerta y marchándose

**-Vaya…. Estás preciosa-** dijo Quinn quedándose sin palabras cuando abrió la puerta del camerino y se encontró con Rachel ya vestida y preparada para la función.

**-Gracias-** dijo sonrojándose y acercándose a dar un beso a su novia**- estoy nerviosa y necesitaba verte antes de salir ahí**

**-Tranquila, confía en ti y en mi porque sé que todo saldrá bien-** dijo mientras agarraba la cintura de Rachel y la acercaba a ella**- Te quiero y todos estamos aquí para apoyarte ¿de acuerdo**?- la morena asintió –** Eres increíble Rachel Berry y hoy el mundo va a descubrirlo-** dijo mientras jugaba con las manos de su chica.

**-Rachel, comenzamos en 10 minutos, en cinco tienes que estar fuera-** informó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta interrumpiendo el momento

**-Debería irme, no quiero perderme ni un minuto- **dijo Quinn antes de dar un apasionado beso a Rachel**- espero que tengamos tiempo de usar bien este camerino más adelante-** dijo bromeando sensualmente para quitarle tensión a su chica que rio ante las ocurrencias de su novia

**-Vete ya o no saldremos ninguna-** sonrió a Quinn y vio como se marchaba

**-Buena suerte amor- **fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de dejarla completamente sola preparándose para el momento.

Quinn llegó justo a tiempo para sentarse en su asiento antes de que la función comenzara, hizo un gesto a sus amigos para indicarles que todo estaba bien y se tranquilizaron. Apenas cinco minutos después sonaban las primeras notas musicales que introducían el comienzo de la obra, Rachel salía a escena y no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaba su familia antes de comenzar sus líneas.

La obra transcurría sin ningún problemas, los tiempos estaban yendo bien, los escenarios y decorados habían cambiado sin problemas y lo más importante, la novata Rachel Berry se estaba comportando como una autentica veterana de los escenarios, mientras interpretaba ya había dejado a todos impresionados por su soltura en el escenario pero el auténtico momento comenzaba cada vez que la morena debía cantar, la interpretación de 'Dont rain on my parade' dejó a todos boquiabiertos por la potencia y la capacidad de la voz de Rachel pero fue 'My man' la que llevó las lágrimas y la emoción a todos los presentes. Quinn no había borrado de su rostro la sonrisa, no podía sentirse más feliz que en ese momento y no dudó en sacar fotos para enseñarle más tarde a su chica, era un día para el recuerdo y no quería dejar escapar ni un detalle.

Casi dos horas después del comienzo de la función, finalizaba la obra, el público se levantó y emitió un sonoro aplauso durante más de diez minutos, uno a uno fueron saliendo al escenario los actores y cantantes para saludar al público, la última fue sin duda Rachel, que se llevó la mayor ovación de la noche y no pudo contener las lágrimas cuando Paolo y Jim se acercaron a darle un ramos de rosas rojas como ya era tradición hacer en los teatros con los protagonistas de las obras. La morena miró a su novia que estaba en primera fila sonriente, con su cámara y sin parar de aplaudir, Rachel podía jurar que Quinn se había emocionado. Poco a poco fueron saliendo del teatro y se encontraron en la puerta de nuevo, charlaban animadamente a la espera de la llegada de Rachel.

**-No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver, mi pequeña en Broadway- **decía Leroy conteniendo las lágrimas.

**-Ha sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida-** continuaba Hiram.

**-Rachel se los ha ganado a todos ¿verdad?-** comentaba Brody a sus amigos.

**-Sin duda alguna, veremos las críticas de mañana-** decía un sonriente Kurt abrazado a Blaine.

**-Quiero que salga ya- **dijo infantilmente Quinn provocando que todos la miraran y se rieran ante la actitud que había adoptado la chica desde que habían salido del teatro**- ¿Dónde está?**

Tuvieron que esperar durante quince minutos en la puerta para ver aparecer a Rachel a lo lejos rodeada de fans pidiéndole autógrafos y fotos, la morena estaba en una nube, se le notaba en la cara, mientras firmaba uno de los últimos autógrafos pudo ver donde estaban su familia y amigos. Rachel no se lo pensó, se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos e ignorando a todos a su alrededor se lanzó a los brazos de Quinn, quien correspondió el abrazo y levanto a la pequeña mientras la hacía girar.

**-Dios mío Rachel, ha sido magnífico, no tengo palabras- **le dijo antes de depositar un profundo beso en los labios de su novia.

**-¿He estado bien? ¿Te ha gustado?-** preguntó Rachel sin separarse del rostro de Quinn

**-Lo mejor que he visto y oído en mi vida amor-** fue todo lo que pudo decir la rubia antes de que las interrumpieran

**-Ejem… Hola hija estamos aquí-** fue Hiram el que había hablado

**-Perdón papi, ha sido la emoción-** se disculpó la morena mientras abrazaba a sus padres.

Rachel estuvo hablando numeroso rato con sus padres, Shelby y Judy mientras sus amigos hablaban entre ellos y Quinn no soltaba la mano de su novia, finalmente se despidieron de los adultos porque ellos debían marcharse a la fiesta, al fin y al cabo Rachel era la estrella e invitada de honor y no estaba bien que llegara tan tarde.

Llamaron a varios taxis y se dirigieron al hotel en el que tenía lugar la celebración, cuando salieron del auto se encontraron con numerosos fans y fotógrafos esperándoles en la entrada, Rachel se paró a saludar y hacerse algunas fotos, después no dudó en agarrar la mano de Quinn y arrastrarla al interior de la sala.

Quinn agradecía que Rachel hubiese invitado a más amigos a la fiesta ya que la mayor parte de la noche tuvo que estar hablando con diferentes personas, parecía que todos hacían cola por conocer a la nueva estrella de Broadway. Finalmente la morena consiguió escapar y acercarse a su novia con dos copas de champagne en la mano.

**-Aquí está la única persona que me importa en esta fiesta-** dijo mientras le daba la copa a su chica**- Siento a ver estado tan liada esta noche.**

**-No te preocupes amor, es normal-** le contestó comprensivamente**- es tu noche, tienes que aprovechar tus oportunidades yo tengo a Santana y a los chicos para entretenerme-** cogió la mano de Rachel para acariciarla.

**-Eres-** dio un beso a Quinn**- lo mejor-** otro beso**- de mi vida-** otro beso-** y te quiero-** otro beso.

**-Rachel, hay mucha gente presente-** dijo ante la muestra de afecto de su novia.

**-Me da igual Quinn, eres mi novia y me da igual que se entere todo el que trabaja en Broadway-** dijo mientras cogía a su novia de la mano y la llevaba hacia el centro de la sala.

**-¿Dónde vamos?-** preguntó confundida Quinn

**-Paolo, Jim quiero presentaros a alguien- dijo cuando alcanzó a los hombres- **esta es Quinn, mi novia.

**-Encantado Quinn, he oído hablar mucho de ti-** le dijo amablemente el actor.

**-Así que tú eres la que tiene que soportar a diario a este nerviosismo- **bromeó el director.

**-Encantada, yo también he oído hablar mucho de vosotros-** se presentó Quinn**- creo que últimamente la habéis aguantado vosotros a ellas más que yo-** dijo mientras bromeaba

Rachel no soltó a Quinn en lo que quedaba de noche, sabía que esa fiesta y ese tipo de eventos empezarían a ser recurrentes en su vida y no quería que eso la alejara de su novia, quería que ella fuera parte de ese mundo también y se sintiese integrada. Después de lo que pareció una noche interminable se marcharon de regreso a su apartamento, Rachel estaba realmente cansada por lo que cuando llegaron a casa lo primero que hizo fue tumbarse en su cama, Quinn la miró tiernamente y se tumbó a su lado.

**-Estoy muy cansada, me duele todo el cuerpo-** se quejó la morena**- y mañana otra vez**

**-Deja de quejarte Rachel Berry, has cumplido tu sueño, eso no se dice todos los días-** le regañó Quinn mientras se giraba para mirarla a la cara.

**-Tienes razón, no podría ser más feliz-** dijo contagiando la sonrisa a su chica**- pero sigo estando cansada-** bromeó entre risas.

**-Eres irremediable-** rio Quinn**- si estás tan cansada-** empezó a decir cambiando su posición y situándose sobre Rachel**- quizás podría ayudarte a desvestirte-** le susurró sensualmente al oído.

Ese tono y esa posición fue todo lo que necesitó Rachel para rodar sobre la cama y quedar encima de su novia, estaba cansada pero el ver la cara de deseo de Quinn hizo que se le olvidará todo lo que había ocurrido y se dejara llevar por ella hasta que finalmente cayeran las dos dormidas.

* * *

Ohhhhhhhh, sin duda Rachel es una estrella e iba a demostrarlo =)

En el próximo capítulo, la mañana siguiente y las críticas de la obra! Pero lo más importante, Rachel tiene una idea repentina para avanzar en su relación!

Un saludo!


	38. Mudémonos

A la mañana siguiente Quinn fue la primera en despertarse, miró a Rachel que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos y decidió dejarla allí, sabía que su chica necesitaba ese descanso si quería estar preparada para la actuación de esa noche. Al entrar en la cocina pudo ver la hora, era casi medio día, Quinn se sorprendió y decidió preparar la comida para cuando su chica se levantara. Después de un rato preparando una verduras las puso en el horno y salió a buscar el periódico para leer las críticas de la obra de Rachel. Media hora más tarde, entraba en la habitación con una bandeja y la comida preparada y el periódico en la mano, depositó la bandeja en el lado libre de la cama y la rodeó para acercarse a su chica. Acarició su rostro y apartó su pelo, lo que provocó que Rachel se moviera y reaccionara, empezó a abrir los ojos y pudo ver a su chica, que comenzó a hablar.

**-''Rachel Barbra Berry no pudo empezar mejor su carrera. En su primer musical en Broadway Berry nos hace soñar, nos hace reír y llorar, y todo esto con tan solo 19 años, y estas cualidades se suelen adoptar con muchos años de experiencia. Todo el mundo sabe que nunca antes ha existido ni existirá otra Barbra Streisand, sin embargo, es probable que estemos ante otra futura estrella como la que no existe ni existirá, y sin duda alguna puedo afirmar que la novata recibirá numerosas nominaciones a los premios de esta temporada''-** finalizó de leer Quinn y miró a su chica emocionada.

**-Espera, eso era…-** Rachel no pudo terminar la frase porque su novia la interrumpió

**-La crítica del Times sobre tu obra y sobre ti-** dijo orgullosa antes de dar un beso a Rachel**- y para completar los buenos días te he preparado el desayuno-comida, por la hora que es- **se levantó para situar la bandeja en el centro de la cama y colocarse al otro lado para mirar fijamente a la morena.

**-No hay un día que no me sorprendas Quinn Fabray- **le dijo dulcemente a la rubia.

**-Me encanta hacerlo-** dio un beso a su novia antes de empezar a comer.

Pasaron juntas las pocas horas que tenían antes de la segunda función del musical y de que la morena se marchara al teatro. Rachel entró a los camerinos entre felicitaciones de sus compañeros y de los trabajadores de la obra por las críticas recibidas, la morena estaba muy contenta y con mayor confianza por lo que esperaba salir más relajada al escenario esa noche.

La obra transcurría normalmente, el teatro había vuelto a llenarse pero no fue hasta el segundo acto cuando la morena estaba cantando y reparó en que su novia estaba entre el público, pero no podía ser, ¿qué hacía Quinn allí? Mantuvo la compostura y siguió cantando, finalizó la obra de nuevo entre aplausos y se dirigió rápidamente a su camerino para cambiarse de ropa e ir a buscar a su chica. Salió por la puerta de atrás del teatro para evitar la aglomeración de gente que estarían esperando a los actores, pudo divisar a Quinn entre la gente por lo que se aproximó a ella y la abrazó por detrás.

**-Amor, ¿por qué has venido sin decírmelo?-** preguntó curiosa a su novia

**-Quería ver la obra-** dijo mientras se giraba para besa a Rachel

**-Pero si la viste ayer Quinn-** le contestó la morena confundida

**-Nunca tengo suficiente si es por verte a ti cantar y actuar-** se sonrojó inmediatamente

**-Ohhhhhh-** exclamó Rachel agarrando a su chica del cuello**- eres adorable-** la besó suavemente- **vámonos a casa-** sugirió tranquilamente.

El resto de la semana pasó relajada, Rachel solo tenía funciones tres noches a la semana y el resto del tiempo lo pasaba entre pequeños ensayos del musical y algunas de las clases que había decidido seguir cursando en NYADA. Quinn por su parte había tenido un par de reuniones con varias revistas que habían solicitado ver su trabajo y sus books tras conocer que era ella la encargada del blog más visitado de internet en lo que a fotografía se refiere, pensaba que habían ido bien pero aún no había recibido ninguna llamada para saber si la querían o no para el trabajo, por lo que mientras seguía trabajando para Dereck.

Cuando llegó el jueves volvió a ir a la función de Rachel sin decirle nada la chica que se quedó sorprendida cuando pudo ver a su chica en las primeras filas atenta a la obra. El viernes volvió a ocurrir lo mismo, Quinn fue a ver la obra y el sábado no fue un día distinto, Quinn estaba en las primeras filas sentada. Y ocurrió lo mismo en las tres funciones siguientes.

La morena no se lo creía, no entendía porque su novia iba a verla todas las noches, debía saberse la obra de memoria después de tanto tiempo pero estaba decidida a saciar su curiosidad esa noche cuando llegaron al apartamento.

**-Quinn, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- **dijo llamando la atención de su novia, que asintió con la cabeza y la miró fijamente**- ¿por qué sigues viniendo todas las noches?**

**-Me encanta la obra y verte actuar-** explicó fácilmente la rubia que se levantó para dejar a Rachel sola en el sofá

**-Quinn, tiene que haber algo más, debes saberte ya de memoria la obra-** protestó la morena**- además estás pagando todas esas entradas, ni siquiera me dejas que las pidas para ti- **volvió a protestar

**-Rach…-** se acercó de nuevo a la morena**- voy todas las noches para recordarme que los sueños se hacen realidad porque tú lo has conseguido y yo espero hacer lo mismo-** explicó con vergüenza**- y porque cuando cantas, cuando actúas me haces sentir algo que no puedo expresar con palabras amor**

**-Quinn-** le interrumpió la morena

**-No Rachel, querías saberlo pues ahora me escuchas- **dijo enfadada**- y me encanta verte y la obra y hacerte fotos y siento que de alguna manera me hago parte de tu mundo así también**

**-Quinn-** volvió a interrumpir Rachel

**-¿Qué Rachel?-** preguntó molesta por las interrupciones de su novia.

**-Mudémonos-** dijo repentinamente, no lo tenía planeado, al menos no que ocurriera así pero era lo que sentía

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó Quinn confusa, ¿había oído bien?

**-Vámonos a vivir juntas, las dos solas, en nuestra propia casa-** dijo ilusionadamente ante la atenta mirada de Quinn

**-Si-** dijo antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Rachel**- me encanta la idea, si, por favor-** rogó antes de plantar besos por toda la cara de la morena**- me encantas tú**

**-Mañana mismo buscamos un apartamento-** dijo feliz Rachel sin soltar a Quinn.

Siempre había pensado que se irían a vivir juntas las dos solas pero nunca había planeado cómo ocurriría o bajo qué circunstancias, pero ahora tenía dinero, se lo podía permitir y todo lo que Quinn había hecho y dicho últimamente no habían hecho otra cosa más que aumentar las ganas de Rachel de pasar todo su tiempo con ella sin tener a su alrededor a sus amigos y sus parejas durante la mayor parte del día. Necesitaban independencia, sabía que la convivencia iba a cambiar ya que ahora no tenían a quien echar las culpas nada más que a ellas, pero no importaba, merecería la pena todo lo que hiciera falta por vivir con su novia.

Los siguientes días las chicas buscaron en los periódicos anuncios de alquileres de apartamentos que estuvieran a su alcance y situados en un lugar decente, Quinn bromeaba a menudo sobre la posibilidad de vivir en Manahattan ahora que Rachel era famosa pero aún no podían permitírselo por lo que buscaron zonas más acordes a su presupuesto. Después de llamar a varios números y agentes para concentrar citas para el sábado, las chicas se disponían a afrontar su día libre visitando algunos de sus posibles hogares.

El primer apartamento lo rechazaron por ser demasiado caro aunque les había encantado a ambas, el segundo era muy pequeño para lo que estaban buscando, otro no tenía zonas cercanas para poder aparcar el coche, lo que parecía algo sencillo se estaba convirtiendo en un problema complicado.

**-Pensaba que sería más fácil- **dijo Rachel con pena cuando salían de otro de los apartamentos.

**-Y yo, pero no te preocupes, encontraremos algo que se ajuste a nosotras-** la consoló Quinn

**-Eso espero, ahora que hemos empezado a buscar tengo más ganas aún de vivir contigo-** le dijo Rachel dulcemente mientras paseaban por una de las avenidas.

**-Siento que mi trabajo no me dé más dinero para buscar un mejor apartamento- **dijo Quinn avergonzada, llevaba unos días con ese pensamiento en la cabeza.

**-¿De qué hablas Quinn?-** Rachel se paró en medio de la calle **- No seas tonta, estoy orgullosa de tu trabajo amor-** le levantó la cara para mirarla a los ojos**- me da igual vivir en un apartamento mejor o peor Quinn, solo quiero vivir contigo ¿de acuerdo?- **le aclaró seriamente a su novia.

**-Vale-** dijo aún avergonzada

**-Vamos Quinn, es tarde, vayamos a cenar a ese restaurante italiano que tanto te gusta- **dijo la morena para animar a su chica.

Una semana les había costado a Rachel y Quinn encontrar el apartamento perfecto para ambas, una semana de ver numerosas casas por toda la ciudad, pero lo habían conseguido, se dirigían camino a firmar su nuevo contrato, estaban muy ilusionadas por ello, cuando todos los papeles estuvieron arreglados las chicas tenían en sus manos las llaves de su nuevo apartamento. Se acercaron al apartamento para volver a verlo antes de realizar la mudanza, no era excesivamente grande pero tenía dos habitaciones, una para ellas y otra en caso de que Beth o alguno de sus amigos quisiera quedarse a dormir. La cocina estaba integrada en el salón, pero tenían espacio suficiente para la zona de estudio y fotografía de la rubia y espacio para que Rachel pudiese ensayar algún baile.

**-¿Eres consciente que tenemos que traer todas tus cosas y las mías hasta aquí? –** dijo seriamente Rachel que ya sabía lo que era la rubia cuando se trataba de mudarse

**-Sí, pero espero poner cara de pena para que Santana y Kurt vuelvan a ayudarnos-** dijo bromeando ante la actitud de Rachel.

**-Eres increíble Quinn-** dijo Rachel por la contestación que le había dado su novia.

**-Bienvenida a casa amor- l**e contestó la rubia antes de depositar un beso sobre Rachel y hacer que la morena cambiara su actitud. Era el primer beso en su nuevo hogar.

* * *

Son adorables ¿no creen?

Las chicas harán una fiesta de inauguración por su nueva casa y Quinn tendrá respuesta a sus entrevistas de trabajo!, ¿Conseguirá sus sueños al igual que ha hecho Rachel?

Un saludo =)


	39. Fiesta de inauguración

La mudanza fue mejor de lo que Rachel esperaba, esta vez podían llevarse todas sus cosas ya que tendrían sitio en su nuevo apartamento para tenerlo todo, por lo que solo debían empaquetar sus cosas y transportarlas pero al contrario de lo que esparaban fue un trabajo tedioso, ninguna se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de la de cosas que tenían acumuladas.

Tardaron más de tres días en empaquetar, transportar y volver a colocarlo todo en su nuevo hogar, por suerte Kurt , Santana y Sam, quién había ocupado ahora el lugar de Rachel en el apartamento, les habían ayudado a guardar todo y Shelby se había ofrecido a ayudarlas a transportar las cosas con su coche también. Cuando por fin colocaron el último libro de Quinn en la estantería ambas chicas cayeron rendidas sobre el sofá.

**-No pensaba que esto fuera tan duro- **dijo infantilmente Rachel**- solo quiero dormir en nuestra nueva cama.**

**-¿Dormir? Yo pensaba estrenarla de otra forma-** le contestó una divertida Quinn con ganas de relajar a su chica.

**-Dormiré en el sofá entonces para estrenar la cama en otro momento-** le contestó Rachel bromeando y riendo ante la cara que había puesto Quinn al escucharla.

**-Ni un día viviendo solas y ya no me deseas-** dijo la rubia haciéndose la enfadada y dejando a Rachel en el sofá.

**-Te sigo queriendo igual-** le gritó Rachel para que la escuchara**- pero tengo sueño-** repitió antes de caer dormida en el sofá. A las dos horas se despertó y pudo ver a Quinn sentada a su lado leyendo un libro**- hola**

**-Hola amor- **la saludó dulcemente**- ¿estás más descansada?**

**-Mucho, esté sofá es muy cómodo Q-** le informó la morena, que empezó a desperezarse antes de levantarse**- voy a llamar a mis padres, aún no le he contado las noticias- **dijo Rachel

**-¿De verdad Rachel?-** le regañó su novia**- Deberías habérselo dicho hace días.**

**-Lo sé, voy a llamarlos ya-** dijo cogiendo su teléfono y alejándose de la rubia, marcó el número de su casa**- ¿Papá?**

**-Hola hija, ¿cómo estás?-** fue Leroy el que respondió

**-Papá, ¿esta papi ahí? ¿Puedes poner el manos libres? Tengo algo que contarles-** le dijo nerviosa Rachel

**-Sí, voy a llamarlo espera-** Rachel pudo escuchar como Leroy llamaba a Hiram y el hombre se acercaba a la zona del teléfono**- aquí estoy Rachel, ¿qué pasa?**

**-Pues verás papis, resulta que, bueno que-** Rachel pudo ver que Quinn no perdía ojo de ella, respiró tranquilamente y procedió a hablar**- Quinn y yo nos hemos venido a vivir juntas a nuestro propio apartamento-** dijo sin pensarlo más

**-¿En serio? ¿Estás segura Rachel? Es una gran decisión-** le dijo Hiram sorprendido por lo que habían hecho las chicas

**-No hay duda papá, era algo que las dos queríamos desde hace tiempo-** les explicó a sus padres.

**-No seas duro Hiram, se quieren y ahora podremos visitarlas más a menudo que seguro que tienen una habitación para nosotros-** dijo bromeando Leroy

**-Cuando queráis, estaremos encantadas de recibiros- **dijo Rachel antes de seguir hablando un rato con sus padres, cuando por fin colgó el teléfono se giró hacia su novia**- ves, no pasa nada, mis padres son un amor, lo aceptan**

**-Eso es porque me adoran Rachel-** dijo bromeando

**-Bueno y ahora que eso está solucionado- **se acercó a Quinn para sentarse a su lado**- hablemos de cosas importantes- **captó la atención de la rubia**- ¿Cuándo hacemos la fiesta de inauguración?- **dijo una sonriente Rachel

Las chicas se pasaron la semana siguiente preparando la fiesta para el sábado, Rachel no paraba de tener ideas sobre cómo organizarla o a quién debían invitar, lo que había empezado cómo una pequeña fiesta se había convertido en una larga lista de invitados sobre todo por parte de Rachel a la que todo el mundo le parecía indispensable. Compraron bebidas y cosas para comer ya que la fiesta empezaría a la hora de la cena según habían decidido, eligieron la música y reorganizaron los muebles en el apartamento para dejar más espacio en la sala y evitar que sus amigos pudiesen romper algo. Rachel había decidido incluso ir de compras una tarde para buscar un nuevo vestido para la fiesta y obligó a Quinn a acompañarla que terminó por ceder y comprarse otro ella. La morena eligió un vestido ceñido de color rojo mientras que la rubia había decidido ir con un vestido más suelto de color negro, ambas se hallaban preparándose para la llegada de los invitados cuando sonó el timbre y se miraron extrañadas, fue Rachel quien se acercó a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con Santana y Britt.

**-¿Qué haceis aquí ya?-** preguntó Rachel extrañada**- aún queda rato para que llegue la gente.**

**-Hacía mucho que no pasábamos un rato con vosotras solas y hemos decidido venir antes-** dijo Britt dulcemente

**-Ohh-** exclamó Rachel que las invitó a pasar y entró en su habitación corriendo a cambiarse y contarle a Quinn porqué sus amigas ya estaban allí.

Las chicas estuvieron poniéndose al día en sus vidas antes de que llegarán el resto de sus amigos, Britt había conseguido finalmente la plaza para Julliard y llevaba ya unas cuantas clases, le encantaba y sus profesores estaban realmente sorprendidos por las capacidades de la chica. Santana por su parte seguía con su idea loca de triunfar y hacerse famosa pero sin tener claro cómo conseguirlo, mientras se dedicaba a trabajar en el restaurante y hacer pequeños anuncios o papeles en series de televisión. Los siguientes en llegar fueron Blaine y Kurt, acompañados por Sam y Marley, una compañero de universidad del chico rubio, comenzaron a poner la música a servir las bebidas a sus amigos mientras llegaban el resto de invitados. Así fueron apareciendo uno a uno, Brody, Tina, Sebastian, los compañeros de Rachel del musical, unos amigos de Quinn de Vogue y de la universidad, amigos que sus amigos habían decidido llevar… La fiesta estaba repleta, las horas pasaban animadas con gente bailando y charlando animadamente pero sobre todo estaba hablando con Santana mientras buscaba a Rachel con la mirada, cosa que su amiga no pasó por alto.

**-¿Buscas a Berry?-** preguntó la latina

**-Sí, no la he visto en toda la noche-** dijo con pena**- ¿sabes dónde está?**

**-La vi hace un rato hablando con los amigos de Brody-** le dijo Santana

Quinn se dispuso a buscar a Rachel, no había pasado con ella ni dos minutos en toda la noche, la morena no paraba de hablar y beber con todas menos con ella, cosa que le estaba empezando a enfadar. La encontró, como había dicho Santana, con los amigos de Brody que no paraban de rodearle y hablarle, Quinn no sabía si intervenir, no quería que Rachel pensará que estaba celosa pero cuando vio a uno de ellos posar su brazo sobre los hombros de la morena se decidió a aparecer a su lado.

**-Hola amor-** dijo plantando un sonoro beso en los labios de su novia.

**-Eh… hola quinn-** dijo sorprendida por la actitud de Quinn

**-¿Vamos a beber algo?-** le sugirió agarrándola del brazo para apartarla de los chicos.

**-Ahora voy Quinn, Jake me estaba contando algo gracioso-** dijo provocando mayor enfado en la rubia.

**-Creo que puede esperar cinco minutos ¿verdad Jake?-** dijo lanzando una mirada amenazadora a Quinn

**-Déjala, si la chica quiere quedarse que se quede –** contestó Jake colocándose al lado de Rachel**- no eres quien para decidir que hace ella**

**-Lo cierto es que soy su novia Jake-** dijo colocándose entre Rachel y el chico**- y sí que tengo algo que decir…**

**-Quinn, vamos, ahora-** la interrumpió Rachel y se la llevó a rastras a la habitación**- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?**

**-¿A mí?- **le preguntó enfadada Quinn**- yo no doy quien te lleva ignorando toda la noche Rachel**

**-Yo no te he ignorado Quinn-** se defendió la morena**- es una fiesta, hay mucha gente con la que estar**

**-Venga ya Rachel, cada vez que he ido a un sitio te has ido al otro lado de la sala, no te has acercado a mí en toda la noche, ni siquiera cuando he querido beber contigo-** le gritó Quinn

**-Quinn, no voy a hacer esto ahora, no voy a arruinar nuestra noche y nuestra fiesta de inauguración porque hayas decidido volver a montarme un numerito de celos-** Rachel miró muy seriamente a Quinn**- creía que ya habías superado eso**

**-Pero Rachel-** protestó Quinn

**-No Quinn, no hay peros que valgan, estás borracha y no quiero pelear, mañana hablaremos con la mente fría-** fue lo último que dijo Rachel antes de salir de la habitación de vuelta a la fiesta.

Rachel volvió a la fiesta pero Quinn no llegó a salir más de la habitación, no quería seguir viendo a su chica mientras hablaba con otros por lo que decidió meterse en la cama y dormir, había mucho ruido pero con el alcohol que había tomado la rubia no fue difícil que se quedara dormida. Rachel siguió realizando las labores de anfitriona hasta que el último de los invitados se marchara, sus amigos no tardaron en preguntar qué había ocurrido con su novia debido a su ausencia pero lo único que dijo Rachel fue que la chica no se encontraba bien, lógicamente Kurt y Santana sabían que había ocurrido algo más pero decidieron que no era el mejor momento para hablar con la morena.

Cuando por fin todos se marcharon Rachel se dirigió a su habitación para encontrar a Quinn profundamente dormida, la miró durante largo rato antes de meterse en la cama para dormir ella también.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó se encontró la cama vacía, era tarde pero no esperaba que Quinn fuera la primera en levantarse y más con la resaca que debía de tener la chica, se puso una sudadera antes de salir a la sala y sorprenderse al encontrarse todo lo de la fiesta de la noche anterior recogido y limpio, pudo ver a Quinn de espaldas en la cocina que no había notado su presencia por lo que se acercó a ella.

**-Eyy…-** dijo Rachel un poco cortada, no sabía cuánto recordaba Quinn o cómo comportarse

**-Hola Rach-** contestó tímidamente la rubia

**-Vaya, todo recogido y limpio-** Rachel no sabía que más decirle a su novia

**-Sí, era lo menos que podía hacer después del numerito de anoche-** dijo con culpabilidad Quinn antes de acercarse a Rachel**- ¿podemos hablar?-** casi rogó a Rachel

**-Sí, claro, sentémonos- **dijo dirigiéndose al sofá y esperando que la rubia hablara primero

**-Siento lo de anoche Rachel-** dijo avergonzada, esperaba una respuesta de Rachel pero al ver que la chica seguía en silencio decidió que le debía algo más que eso**- Siento mi comportamiento y los celos, confío en ti de verdad que lo hago pero bebí mucho**

**-Ya sabes que eso no es una excusa-** la interrumpió Rachel

**-Lo sé Rach-** reconoció Quinn**- pero era nuestra fiesta por nuestra casa y no pude estar contigo en toda la noche y verte con todos esos chicos hablando-** se calló antes de empeorar la situación- **confío en ti, quería estar contigo aunque fuera un rato, lo que hice no fue porque estuvieras con los chicos- **se intentó explicar mejor**- me habría puesto igual si te hubieras ido a dormir y me hubieras dejado sola**

**-Justo como hiciste tú-** dijo Rachel secamente, estaba siendo muy dura con Quinn y lo sabía pero no iba a consentir otra vez ese comportamiento de su novia después de tanto tiempo juntas

**-Rachel, por favor, estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien- **le rogó Quinn a la morena para que relajara su actitud**- lo siento ¿de acuerdo? He sido una imbécil y me he comportado como tal-** fue lo último que dijo antes de agachar su cabeza y evitar por completo la mirada de Rachel.

**-Quinn-** dijo tras un largo silencio entre las chicas**- está bien, sé que no pasé tiempo contigo y no estuvo bien, pero no puedes reaccionar así sobre todo cuando bebes, debes aprender a controlarte- **le pidió Rachel

**-Lo haré Rachel, te lo prometo- **dijo volviendo a mirar a los ojos a la morena

**-Creo que has cumplido tu penitencia limpiando todo lo de anoche-** dijo relajando el ambiente y dando un dulce beso en la mejilla de Quinn aunque aún quería mantener un poco las distancias con su chica no pudo evitar decirle**- déjame que haga yo la comida- provocando la sonrisa de ambas por primera vez desde la noche anterior.**

* * *

Capítulo más largo! La idea era cortarlo después de la pelea de la fiesta pero hasta mañana no podré actualizar y me parecía cruel dejarlo ahí...

Próximamente Quinn tendrá una oportunidad de trabajo, ¿aceptará? y probablemente ocurra un salto en el tiempo hasta Navidad! Mañana más! =)

Un saludo!


	40. El turno de Quinn

Los siguientes días pasaron con sensaciones extrañas entre Rachel y Quinn, la rubia decidió compensar lo ocurrido en la fiesta estando pendiente a todas horas de la morena, llevándola a cenar, a clases o teniendo cualquier detalle que se le ocurriera con su chica, sin embargo, Rachel aunque aceptaba todas esas atenciones por parte de Quinn no podía evitar sentirse aún un poco mal por la discusión, sabía que aunque Quinn fue la que montó la escena de los celos y empezó la pelea era consciente de que ella tampoco había estado pendiente de su novia durante la fiesta como debería haber hecho, por lo que decidió después de unos días volver a tratar a la rubia como si nada hubiese ocurrido y tuvo la idea acercarse al apartamento para sorprender a su novia y comer con ella.

Rachel entraba en su casa cuando pudo escuchar a Quinn hablando por teléfono, se preguntaba con quien hablaría la chica por lo que se acercó a ella lentamente para no asustarla, aún no había llegado hasta ella cuando escuchó a Quinn gritar la alegría, en ese momento la rubia se dio la vuelta para verse sorprendida por la presencia de Rachel a quien no tardó en lanzarse a abrazar rompiendo la distancia que las separaba, Rachel correspondió el abrazo sin entender bien que pasaba.

**-Dios mío Rachel-** comenzó a decir la rubia- no has podido llegar en mejor momento

**-¿Qué pasa Quinn?-** preguntó nerviosa la morena

**-¿Te acuerdas de esas revistas para las que hice unas entrevistas?-** le preguntó a Rachel que no tardó en asentir con la cabeza y empezar a comprender que era lo que ocurría**- me acaban de llamar de una de ellas, me quieren Rachel- **exclamó Quinn

**-¿De verdad? Eso es increíble amor-** dijo dulcemente Rachel cogiendo a la rubia por la cintura**- ¿qué te han dicho?-** preguntó curiosa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la otra.

**-Me han dicho que les encantó el trabajo que les llevé y lo que he estado haciendo en el blog de Dereck hasta ahora- **explicó tranquilamente Quinn**- que confían en mí y quieren que sea su nueva fotógrafo en exclusiva-** dijo emocionada.

**-Guay Quinn, es una gran oportunidad-** Rachel no cabía en sí misma de orgullo, sabía lo que significaba conseguir eso para su novia**- sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a logarlo.**

**-Gracias Rach-** dijo la rubia dejándose llevar por las caricias de Rachel**- pero no lo habría conseguido sin ti apoyándome constantemente y por inspirarme y usarte de modelo-** dijo tímidamente la rubia- gracias

-**No seas tonta, esas fotos estaban genial porque tienes talento Quinn-** dijo antes de besar a su chica suavemente, estaba deseando hacerlo desde que llegó**- estoy orgullosa de ti, ¿lo celebramos?**

**-Gracias amor, te adoro-** pudo decir tras el beso de Rachel**- no hay mejor persona para celebrarlo- **dijo sonriendo antes de agarrar a Rachel fuertemente y elevarla por los aires mientras la besaba.

Como tenía planeado antes de las nuevas noticias, Rachel se llevó a Quinn a comer a un restaurante vegetariano que sabía que le encantaba a su chica, estaba feliz de escuchar a la rubia hablar emocionadamente sobre la revista o la ilusión que le hacía esa oportunidad, no había estado con ese ánimo en días y había conseguido contagiárselo a Rachel. Pasaron la tarde juntas como no habían estado en días, no podían dejar de besarse o tocarse entre ellas, llevaban días sin tratarse así y se habían echado de menos, se notaba por la manera en que se miraban o el deseo en los ojos de la rubia cuando entró finalmente al apartamento y arrastró a Rachel hasta el dormitorio y la tumbó en la cama para terminar su celebración del día haciendo el amor con su chica.

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn fue la primera en levantarse temprano, no quería llegar tarde en su primer día, según la habían informado la sede de la revista no estaba lejos de su nuevo apartamento por lo que podía incluso permitir ir andando, cosa que hacía tremendamente feliz a Quinn. Se duchó, vistió y desayunó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo pero Rachel seguía plácidamente dormida cuando llegó la hora de irse por lo que decidió dejarla dormir y la llamaría más tarde para hacerle saber cómo iba todo.

Se dirigió a la revista paseando por las abarrotadas calles de Nueva York, llegó incluso más rápido de lo que pensaba al edificio, al entrar se encontró con una joven recepcionaista que no tardó en indicarle amablemente donde debía dirigirse. Cogió el ascensor y comenzó a estar nerviosa por lo que se tomó un minuto de relahación antes de llamar a la puerta donde la esperaba su nuevo jefe.

**-Pase-** escuchó una voz masculina

**-Hola-** dijo tímidamente cuando abrió la puerta.

**-Hola Quinn, llegas temprano, me gusta-** dijo mientras se levanataba para dar la mano a la chica- Bienvenida a National

**-Gracias, es un placer trabajar aquí-** agradeció Quinn mientras se sentaba

**-Bueno comencemos-** dijo Damon, su jefe**- la revista se reúne todas las semanas para decidir los temas que se van a tratar en el siguiente número, tu deber será encontrar la manera de ilustrar esos temas- le explicó el hombre- también haremos reportajes sobre temas especiales y te dejaremos libertad para que puedas traernos tus propias ideas sobre los especiales-** explicó animadamente Damon, provocando una gran sonrisa en la cara de Quinn**-veo que te gusta la idea.**

**-Es genial Damon, no esperaba que me dierais tanta responsabilidad y libertad-** dijo sorprendida

**-Bueno, eres nuestra fotógrafa principal y la que espero que sea nuestro descubrimiento del año-** buscó un papel y se lo acercó a Quinn**- este es el contrato, puedes leerlo tranquilamente.**

**-De acuerdo- **asintió la chica mientras leía el contrato y se sorprendía por la cantidad de dinero y las pocas condiciones a las que estaría sometida**- me parece todo correcto-** dijo antes de firmar

**-Está todo hecho entonces, bienvenida oficialmente a National Quinn- **la felicitó Damon**- hoy no hace falta que trabajes, empezaremos mañana pero puedes acercarte a familiarizarte con el material y los compañeros-** le explicó el hombre antes de acompañarla a la que sería su zona de trabajo y despacho.

Quinn hizo lo que el hombre le había recomendado y conoció a los que serían sus nuevos compañeros y organizó un poco su nuevo despacho, el equipo y la sala de fotografía que tenían allí eran increíbles pero claro que se podía esperar de una de las mejores revistas de Nueva York. Antes de irse se acercó al despacho de Damon para volver a agradecerle la oportunidad y decirle que lo vería en la reunión del día siguiente

Había acabado mucho antes de lo previsto su primera jornada de trabajo por lo que decidió acercarse a buscar a Rachel al apartamento, era viernes por lo que la morena debía estar descansando para la función de la noche. Cuando llegó al apartamento la encontró bailando con la música alta mientras limpiaba el suelo.

**-Eres adorable, ¿lo sabías?- **dijo provocando que la morena se asustara y se girara para ver a su novia.

**-Quinn! Llegas pronto, ¿todo bien?-** preguntó preocupada.

**-Mejor imposible-** Dijo antes de depositar un apasionado beso sobre los labios de Rachel**- Ven, voy a contarte todo-** agarró a Rachel y la llevó hasta el sofá, donde le contó todo lo que había hablado con Damon, su descpacho o todas las oportunidades que ahora tendría.

**-Vaya, es una gran responsabilidad amor-** dijo Rachel borrando la sonrisa de la cara de Quinn que entendió a lo que se refería su novia.

**-Si… Lo sé-** dijo pausadamente**- pero quiero hacerlo Rach, sé que puedo, esta es mi gran oportunidad-** dijo convencida

**-Estoy orgullosa de ti-** le dijo mientras acariciaba sus manos**- aunque voy a echar de menos que trabajes en casa, ahora no te veré tanto-** dijo con pena

**-Seguiré yendo a verte a todas tus funciones-** dijo provocando que Rachel se derritiera por dentro.

Esa era la actitud que le había enamorado de Quinn, esa dulzura, las ganas de estar con ella a todas horas, esa sonrisa que no había quitado desde el día anterior y ese brillo en los ojos que hacía tiempo que no tenía. Se quedó contemplando a su chica mientras ella seguía hablando sobre el trabajo y todas las ideas que estaba teniendo, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, no es que no le importara lo que su chica le estaba contando pero simplemente no podía parar de pensar en lo enamorada que estaba de Quinn y lo imbécil que había sido días antes por cómo se había comportado con ella, la quería y quería demostrárselo todos los días de su vida.

* * *

Quinn también debía tener su oportunidad de empezar a realizar su sueño de verdad ¿no? =)

En el próximo capítulo habrán pasado dos meses, serán Navidades, ¿dónde las pasarán las chicas? ¿Chicago? ¿Lima? Alguien hará un regalo adorable!

Un saludo =)


	41. Navidades en Lima

Los días pasaban para las chicas, poco a poco fueron acostumbrándose a su nueva rutina y sus horarios, habían tenido que adaptar sus horarios para poder pasar suficiente tiempo juntas, no tenían tanto como deseaban pero era lo que tenían y se habían acostumbrado a ello.

Rachel seguía con sus funciones, ensayos y clases en NYADA, tenía que reconocer que acababa exhausta los días y el domingo era el único día que realmente no tenía ningún compromiso laboral se dedicaba a estar en el sofá descansando y viendo películas con Quinn, pero en numerosos domingos debían ir a comer con Judy o pasar tiempo con Beth y Shelby, lo que provocaba que cuando empezaba la nueva semana seguía igual de cansada.

Quinn tuvo unos primeros días relajados en el trabajo hasta que la revista decidió cuales serían los siguientes temas que se tratarían en el próximo número, lo que provoco que la rubia tuviera que ponerse a pleno funcionamiento para idear nuevas ideas que tratar. Le encantaba su trabajo, tenía libertad y oportunidad para dejar volar su imaginación y el equipo que tenía la ayudaban y hacían todo lo que su flamante fotógrafa les pidiera. Había realizado ya varias sesiones de fotografías con modelos y otras habían sido de carácter más abstracto, había recibido la aprobación de Damon para todas las temáticas lo que le otorgó una gran confianza en ella y estaba deseando proponer una de sus ideas, sin embargo, las horas que pasaba en el estudio y el trabajo que se llevaban a casa la tenían tan agotada como a su novia.

Estas razones y esos meses de trabajo era lo que les había llevado a desear de manera tan intensa la llegada de la Navidad, a Rachel le otorgaron más de diez días de vacaciones ya que los días de función coincidían con Noche Buena y Navidad, mientras que Quinn tenía más de dos semanas libres ya que había dejado todo listo para el próximo número de la revista.

La distribución de dónde y cómo pasarían las vacaciones fue un tema complicado para las chicas, Rachel quería estar con sus padres en Lima y Quinn con su familia por parte de madre en Chicago, pero ambas querían estar juntas todos sus días de vacaciones y pasar La noche de fin de año con sus amigos.

Finalmente acordaron que se marcharían a Lima tras el festival de invierno de NYADA, al que Rachel quería asistir ya que había sido invitada personalmente por Carmen Tibideux como ejemplo de lo que había conseguido la muchacha en un año, pasarían con los padres de la morena unos días y el día de Navidad y después viajarían a Chicago donde se quedarían otros días, para por último volver a Nueva York y pasar la noche de Fin de año en Times Square con Kurt, Santana y Sam y sus respectivas parejas.

Conseguir cuadrar estos días y organizar los vuelos y coordinar a las familiar no había sido fácil, incluso en ciertos momentos había provocado algunos roces entre ellas pero se alegraban que con paciencia hubiesen conseguido arreglar todo.

A Quinn no le apetecía acompañar a Rachel al festival de NYADA porque sabía que el vuelo era muy temprano a la mañana siguiente y no tendrían mucho tiempo para dormir pero era algo importante para la morena por lo que acabó siendo su pareja, Rachel fue la encargada de anunciar quien había sido la nueva ganadora porque así se lo había pedido Carmen. Entre una cosa y otra llegaron tarde al apartamento y en lugar de dormir las pocas horas que restaban hasta que tuvieran que salir hacia el aeropuerto, Rachel decidió que era hora de empezar a celebrar las vacaciones dejando agotada a Quinn de tanto hacer el amor.

Se dirigieron en un taxi al aeropuerto y Quinn fue la encargada de facturar sus maletas y organizar los billetes cuando llegaron, tras un rato de espera anunciaron su vuelo y se dispusieron a encontrar sus asientos, en cuanto estuvieron sentadas Rachel posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Quinn que pasó su brazo por los hombros de la morena y no tardaron en quedarse dormidas durante todo el viaje, debían mantener la compostura durante el día con Hiram y Leroy hasta que pudiesen descansar durante la noche.

Los padres de Rachel las recogieron en el aeropuerto de Lima, cosa que las chcias agradecieron enormemente, cuando por fin estuvieron instaladas en casa de la morena, sus padres comenzaron a decirles todo lo que querían hacer con las chicas, lo que provocó que ambas se miraran sabiendo que aún les quedaba un largo día por delante.

El primer lugar al que fueron era el Centro Comercial para realizar las compras navideñas, Rachel y sus padres eran judíos y celebraban el Hannukan pero como sabían que para la rubia también era importante esa fiesta decidieron que ese año harían una mezcla y celebrarían ambas fiestas por lo que necesitaban adornos típicos de navidad.

La rubia aprovechó la mañana entre tiendas para ver que llamaba la atención de Rachel y pensar cual podría ser el regalo perfecto para su chica, no había tenido tiempo en los últimos días de buscar nada para la morena y quería que fuese lo que fuese lo que comprara debía ser perfecto. Rachel al contrario que Quinn llevaba ya unos días con el regalo de su novia comprado, uno de los días que había vuelto del trabajo lo había visto en un escaparate y sabía que era ideal para ella.

Tras la mañana en el centro comercial, Leroy e Hiram insistieron en llevar a las chicas a comer a un nuevo restaurante que habían abierto recientemente en la ciudad, lo cierto era que para las horas que llevaban sin apenas dormir no habían comido mucho por lo que agradecieron la invitación. Charlaron animadamente durante la comida en la que los dos hombres no pararon de alagar el nuevo trabajo de Quinn, desde que Rachel les había informado habían estado comprando la revista para ver el trabajo de la chica, lo que provocó que la rubia acabara sonrojada en numerosas ocasiones. Cuando la agradable comida finalizó agradecieron que sus padres les dijeran que querían ir a hacerunas últimas compras sin ellas, ambas sabían que querían comprarle algunos regalos pero decidieron hacerse las inocentes y marcharse a casa a descansar. Durante el camino recibieron la llamada de Kurt para quedar a tomar algo y ponerse al corriente de sus vidas, hacía días desde que no se veían y Rachel lo echaba de menos pero estaba demasiado cansada, no podían más, por ello cuando entraron en casa fueron directamente sin hablar a la habitación de la morena y se tumbaron abrazadas en la cama para dormir plácidamente.

Rachel no supo cuántas horas estuvieron dormidas cuando abrió los ojos, estaba desconcertada, pudo ver a Quinn aún dormida abrazando a un peluche, miró uno de los relojes y se sorprendió al ver que eran las 7 de la mañana, habían pasado más de doce horas durmiendo, era el primer día que se despertaba sin el despertador en meses y era agradable, por fin se sentía descansada y quería compartir esa sensación con Quinn por lo que se acercó a ella para despertarla.

Comenzó acariciando su mejilla y apartando su pelo del rostro, la rubia se movió cuando notó el contacto pero no despertó, por lo que Rachel se decidió a dar una serie de besos a Quinn desde su mano, brazo, cuello, cara y finalmente labios lo que provocó que la chica acabara despertando y corresponiendo el beso de Rachel suavemente.

**-Buenos días preciosidad-** dijo una alegre Rachel

**-Echaba de menos despertar juntas- **dijo una aún dormida Quinn**- ¿qué hora es?-** preguntó confusa

**-Muy temprano, son las 7 de la mañana, hemos dormido mucho Quinn-** le explicó Rachel

**-Con razón estoy tan relajada-** dijo bromeando la rubia mientras se desperezaba**- es temprano, no quiero levantarme aún- **dijo infantilmente mientras se abrazaba a su novia.

**-No hace falta que nos levantemos, podemos quedarnos aquí-** dijo Rachel riendo al ver a una adorable Quinn abrazándola, llevaban meses sin estar así de relajadas juntas por lo que hizo lo que le había pedido su novia y se quedó allí tumbada durante casi otra hora acariciando el brazo de Quinn, finalmente rompió el silencio**- voy a preparar el desayuno, quédate aquí y lo traigo-** dijo antes de dar un corto beso a la rubia y levantarse

**-Me encanta la idea, no te preocupes, esperaré aquí-** le contestó divertida la rubia mientras volvía a acomodarse en la cama con los peluches.

**-¿Desayuno completo?-** preguntó y vio a la rubia asentir con la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, intentó preparar todo sin hacer mucho ruido ya que sabía que sus padres aún dormirían un par de horas más. Cuando lo tuvo todo listo, lo colocó en una bandeja y lo subió a su habitación**- ¿En serio te has vuelto a dormir?-** preguntó al ver a la rubia otra vez profundamente dormida, se acercó a la cama y despertó a Quinn**- amor, venga despierta, que traigo el desayuno.**

**-mmmmmm-** gruñó la rubia**- está bien-** dijo cuando finalmente abrió los ojos**- oh dios mío Rachel, eso huele de maravilla-** dijo sentándose en la cama y cogiendo la bandeja que Rachel le ofrecía mientras esta se sentaba a su lado.

**-Y sabe mejor aún- **dijo bromeando y comenzando a comer**- prueba estas fresas-** le dijo acercando a la boca de Quinn la fruta que la rubia mordió seductoramente**- Estás realmente preciosa está mañana-** dijo dulcemente apartando el pelo de la cara de Quinn.

**-Eso es porque me quieres, estoy recién levantada no puedo estar guapa- **le contestó Quinn animadamente

**-Nadie es tan guapo recién levantado como lo eres tú-** estaba de un humor especial esa mañana por lo que sonrió a su chica mientras la miraba fijamente.

**-Por cosas cómo todo lo que has hecho y dicho desde que te has despertado me enamoré de ti Rachel Berry-** su novia le había contagiado el buen humor y la sonrisa por lo que no tardó en besarla suavamente, un beso que fue convirtiéndose a cada segundo en un beso pasional y lleno de deseo, Quinn quería sentir a su novia**- espera, tengo que hacer algo antes-** dijo dejando confusa a Rachel, se levantó para apartar la bandeja del desayuno y dejarla sobre la mesa y luego se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación para cerrarla y echar el pestillo, impidiendo así la posible entrada de alguien**- todo listo-** fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarse de vuelta a la cama con Rachel ya esperándola en sujetador.

Estuvieron un par de horas más en la habitación antes de salir a encontarse con Hiram y Leroy, los hombres pudieron detectar al instante el bueno humor que tenían las chicas, cuando habían llegado la tarde anterior las encontraron dormidas por lo que decidieron dejarlas descansar. Rachel comenzó a planear que harían ese día pero Quinn la interrumpió rápidamente al decirle que había quedado con Kurt a solas para realizar unas compras de última hora, Rachel se sintió triste de no poder pasar todas las horas que podía con Quinn pero sabía que la chica iba a comprar su regalo y estaba impaciente por ver que era, una hora después Kurt aparecía en su casa para recoger a Quinn.

**-¿Vamos?-** le preguntó el chico que conducía el coche.

**-Todo listo, vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer- **dijo una sonriente Quinn mientras se montaba en el auto.

**-¿Sabes que vas a comprarle a Rachel?-** preguntó curioso Kurt

**-Lo tengo bastante claro pero necesito tu ayuda para guardarlo hasta mañana por la mañana-** la rubia le contó entonces al chico todo lo que quería comprar y cómo lo tenía planeado, Kurt sabía que Rachel iba a adorar el regalo por lo que no dudó en ofrecer su ayuda y su casa como escondite.

La rubia volvió después de comer y encontró a su chica en el sofá viendo una película, no dudó en ponerse cómoda y acompañarla dándole un dulce beso compensación por haberla dejado sola esas horas, Rachel que agradeció el gesto no tardó en interrogar a su novia sobre que había estado haciendo o dónde para intentar averiguar que se traía Quinn entre manos, no podía esperar hasta el día siguiente y la rubia había vuelto sin bolsas lo que la dejaba realmente intrigada. La rubia agradeció la llegada de sus suegros para que Rachel parara de interrogarla sobre el regalo, podía ser realmente insistente, pasaron el resto del día con ellos realizando los preparativos para la festividad del día siguiente, cuando llegó la hora de dormir volvió el interrogatorio de la morena que rogó que le diera el regalo antes pero la chica se negó y acabó apagando la luz para que Rachel se durmiera de una vez por todas.

A la mañana siguiente Quinn fue la primera en levantarse, debía ir a casa de Kurt como habían acordado para recoger el regalo de Rachel y prepararlo todo, cuando lo tuvo todo listo pudo escuchar ruidos en el piso de arriba y supo que eran Hiram y Leroy por las risas, al bajar vieron a Quinn cerca del árbol que les pidió que despertaran a Rachel ya que ella no podía alejarse del regalo mucho tiempo. Quince minutos después, los dos hombres regresaban con Rachel detrás de ellos, confusa por que la rubia no había sido quien la había despertado.

**-Feliz Navidad amor-** le dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un beso de buenos días.

**-Feliz Hannukah Rach-** dijo sonriente Quinn

**-¿Podemos abrir ya los regalos?-** preguntó impaciente sin poder esperar más, Quinn rio ante la actitud.

**-Siempre ha sido así de impaciente para los regalos Quinn-** le explicó Leroy

**-Está bien, pero si a tus padres no les importa, te pediría que abrieras el mío primero- **rogó Quinn haciendo un puchero sin moverse del sitio para seguir ocultando el paquete.

**-No hay problema, adelante Rachel-** la invitó su padre que también estaba impaciente por ver que escondía la chica.

**-De acuerdo Quinn- **dijo sonriente acercándose a la rubia, quien se apartó de su escondite y movió el árbol para dejar ver una gran caja sin envolver, Rachel la miró extrañada antes de abrir la caja porque ésta se movió, se calmó y levantó la tapa de la caja para encontrarse con un cachorro de labrador marrón con un enorme lazo rojo alrededor de su cuello**- OH DIOS MIO-** exclamó sacando al pequeño perro de la enorme caja**- ¿en serio Quinn?- **preguntó asombrada**- No me lo puedo creer, es adorable- **seguía mirando solo al cachorro**- me encanta, míralo, que pequeño-** por fin giró su cabeza para ver la mirada sonriente de su novia y las caras de ternura sus padres

**-Me alegra que te guste-** le dijo Quinn sin borrar la sonrisa por ver tan feliz a Rachel**- es todo tuyo.**

**-Es nuestro-** la corrigió Rachel**- por eso le pondremos el nombre juntas-** afirmó antes de acercarse a Quinn con el perro en brazos para besar apasionadamente a Quinn, hasta que reparó en la presencia de sus padres**- ¿os gusta?- **le preguntó a los hombres.

**-Es la bolita de pelo más adorable que hemos visto nunca-** contestó Leroy robando el cachorro de los brazos de su hija, Rachel no quería dejar al pequeño pero aprovechó el momento de distracción de sus padres para dar otro gran beso a Quinn.

**-Ven, quiero darte tu regalo, aunque no es tan espectacular como el tuyo-** le dijo con cierto tono de pena en la voz

**-Viniendo de ti seguro que es espectacular-** le dijo Quinn cuando cogió el paquete que su novia le entregaba, rompió rápidamente el papel de envoltorio porque estaba ansiosa por saber que era. Cuando lo vio se quedó con la boca abierta, Rachel le había comprado una cámara de fotos antigua en perfecto estado**- Rachel-** no sabía cómo reaccionar**- es increíble, ¿de dónde la has sacado?-** preguntó confusa**- este modelo está casi extinguido, debe haberte costado muy caro, es una reliquia- **dijo preocupada

**-Quinn, relájate-** le pidió Rachel**- ¿te gusta?**

**-¿Qué si me gusta? Me encanta Rachel, es increíble, siempre he querido una de estas- **dijo aun sorprendida

**-Entonces ha merecido la pena cada centavo que me he gastado en ella así que no lo pienses más y úsala-** le pidió sonriente Rachel, la rubia no tardó en hacer lo que la chica la había pedido y lanzó un par de fotos a Rachel con el cachorro.

**-¿Dónde has tenido metido al pequeño hasta hoy?-** le preguntó curiosa Rachel que ya había recibido de Quinn los juguetes del cachorro.

**-Digamos que si algún día tenemos que dejarlo con alguien, Kurt es una buena niñera-** dijo bromeando.

La comida de Navidad fue realmente placentera, los padres de Rachel eran realmente buenos cocineros, no cabía duda, eso sumado al buen humor y a las monerías que el cachorro hacía durante la comida hicieron que la tarde transcurriera rápidamente. Las chicas se quedaron en casa durante la noche, iban a quedar con sus amigos pero las miradas dulces del cachorro las hicieron cambiar de opinión, sobre todo a Rachel, y trasladar la quedada con sus amigos para el día siguiente, debían aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba en Lima antes de volar hacia Chicago para visitar a Judy y la familia de Quinn.

* * *

Todas las vacaciones iban a ir en un capítulo pero finalmente me ha salido más largo de lo esperado y solo llevaba la mitad de la Navidad! Así que lo he separado en dos capítulos =)

En el próximo las chicas se van a Chicago y vuelven a NY por fin de año! Sabremos el nombre que le ponen al pequeño cachorrito! ¿Les gustó el regalo? :)

Un saludo, nos leemos!


	42. New Year Eve

Aprovecharon su último día en Lima para ver a sus amigos, todos estaban de regreso en la ciudad por las vacaciones, así que fueron juntos a comer, incluido Finn, cosa que no hizo gracia a Quinn pero que tuvo que soportar por el bien de su chica y del resto de amigos. Cuando cada uno se marchó a su casa tras la comida las chicas regresaron a casa de la morena para pasar las últimas horas con sus padres, por fin consiguieron decidir el nombre que le pondrían al cachorro, había sido una discusión de horas ya que no conseguían ponerse de acuerdo pero finalmente el nombre elegido para el pequeño perro sería Luke ya que era un macho. Prepararon todas sus cosas y las nueva mochila con las cosas del Luke para el viaje a Chicaco, la ventaja era que gracias al cambio horario recuperarían horas y aprovecharían un día completo allí.

Después de su estancia en Lima, por fin aterrizaban en Chicago, Quinn había pedido a su madre que las fuera a recoger ya que llevaban más cosas de las pensadas en un principio, cuando la rubia pasó el control de seguridad pudo divisar a su madre a la que se acercó a abrazar dejando a Rachel con las maletas y el perrito, dio la vuelta corriendo para ayudarla al darse cuenta de como había dejado a su chica, Judy las ayudó con el equipaje tras saludar amistosamente a Rachel y caer rendida ante los encantos de Luke.

Rachel estaba nerviosa, iba a ver la casa de su novia, iba a dormir en su habitación y conocería a parte de su familia, Quinn le mostró la casa nada más llegar, dejando para último lugar su habitación donde pudieron dejar todas sus cosas, el cuarto de la rubia tenía su personalidad, era mucho más serio que el de Rachel pero estaba lleno de libros, películas y DVDs, todo lo que caracterizaba a su novia, descansaron durante un rato antes de encontrarse con Judy en la cocina.

Decidieron que comerían con Judy y más tarde irían a pasear, Quinn quería enseñarle a Rachel todos los rincones de la ciudad donde se había criado al igual que la morena hizo con ella en Lima, la primera parada fue un parque cercano a su casa donde Quinn le contó que era su lugar para pensar, siempre que tenía un problema o necesitaba estar sola acudía allí, más tarde le mostró su antiguo instituto o el estudio donde daba clases de baile, al regresar de camino a su casa no pudo evitar pararse delante de una gran casa con jardín y quedarse pensativa.

**-¿Ocurre algo amor?-** le preguntó Rachel preocupada

**-Es mi antigua casa-** contestó sin apartar la vista del edificio**- mi padre debe de estar ahí dentro**

**-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? ¿O nos quedemos?-** estaba confusa

**-Vámonos-** dijo antes de coger de la mano a Rachel y seguir el camino hacia su nueva casa de manera silenciosa y pensativa, al llegar a casa, saludó a su madre casi en un susurro y se dirigió a su habitación.

**-Quinn-** le dijo la morena que la había seguido**- ¿estás bien?**

**-Sí, claro-** contestó Quinn dándole la espalda a Rachel

**-No me mientras Quinn- **le dijo seriamente- estás… rara desde que pasamos por tu casa

**-Es que… esa es mi casa Rach… he pasado 18 navidades allí, es duro verla y no poder entrar nunca más- **confesó con pena.

**-Lo entiendo amor, pero ahora podemos hacer nuevos recuerdos aquí- **le dijo dulcemente antes de tumbarse junto a ella y abrazarla por el resto de la noche.

Los días en Chicago trascurrían rápidos, Rachel adoraba estar en una ciudad desconocida, era refrescante e innovador, le encantaba levantarse al lado de Quinn todas las mañanas e ir a desayunar al jardín a pleno sol mientras veían a Luke jugar, era el paraíso, y no pudo evitar imaginarse así su futuro, en una gran casa con Quinn a diario viendo a sus hijos crecer en el jardín, era una idea que le rondaba mucho por la cabeza últimamente. Era el último día en la ciudad antes de volver a Nueva York y debían ir a comer con algunos familiares de Quinn, Rachel estaba realmente nerviosa por conocerlos pero más aún cuando se enteró que en su familia no sabían que salía con una chica, serían dos grandes noticias en un día.

Llegaron a una pequeña casa con jardín, Judy fue la primera en entrar para saludar a su hermana y sus sobrinos, por suerte para Rachel, los primos de Quinn eran solo un año mayor que ellas, lo que provocó que se llevaran bien casi de inmediato, la cara de los tíos de la rubia al presentar a Rachel fue divertida y sorprenderte pero más aún fue la de la morena que estaba completamente sonrojada y nerviosa. A pesar de que Rachel vaticinada que iba a ocurrir un desastre, todo salió mejor de lo previsto e incluso los primos de la rubia acabaron prometiendo alguna que otra visita por la gran ciudad.

Finalmente su tiempo en Chicago también se acababa y debían marcharse a Nueva York, solo tendrían unas horas antes de quedar con Kurt, Santana y el resto de sus amigos para ver caer la bola en Times Square y celebrar las fiestas. Quinn se despidió tristemente de su madre ya que la mujer había decidido quedarse un par de meses en su casa de Chicago con sus hermanos y familia. El viaje fue largo y tedioso, sin embargo aprovecharon una de las horas en el avión para dormir y estar descansadas para la noche, cuando llegaron por fin a Nueva York se apresuraron a coger un taxi hacia su apartamento, dejaron sus maletas tiradas por el salón, lo único que colocaron fueron las cosas de cachorro, su comida, juguetes y cama, ellas se dirigieron corriendo a la habitación para elegir sus vestidos y proceder a maquillarse y arreglarse.

Unas horas después aparecían en su apartamento para recogerlas Santana y Kurt, el apartamento de las chicas les pillaba de camino a Times Square por lo que ellos las recogerían y esperarían al resto en la plaza. Se saludaron amistosamente, sobre todo a Santana a la que no habían visto en todas las navidades porque la chica había decidido pasarlas con Britt, sin embargo la latina decidió que era más importante jugar con el cachorro que hacerles caso a sus amigos por lo que tuvieron que sacarla a rastras del apartamento para no llegar tarde.

Rachel había elegido un vestido rojo ceñido bastante corto y con un gran escote, mientras que Quinn iba con un vestido negro palabra de honor y el pelo recogido, se dirigieron a la plaza donde ya las esperaban Sam, Brody, Tina entre otros.

Estaban hablando entre ellos cuando por fin se escuchó la cuenta atrás para el año nuevo y la bola comenzó a bajar, Quinn agarró la mano de Rachel y la miró fijamente mientras ambas contaban hacia atrás, cuando fue el momento y se iluminó el número 2014, Quinn acercó a Rachel por la cintura y le dio el esperado beso de año nuevo que duró hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

**-Feliz año nuevo- **le dijo Quinn aún mirando a Rachel fijamente.

**-Feliz año amor-** dio otro corto beso**- espero que sea el primero de muchos**

Iba a volver a besarla cuando sus amigos las interrumpieron abrazándolas para celebrar el nuevo año, cuando el ambiente se relajó en la plaza decidieron marcharse a una fiesta a la que Brody les había invitado en un local que era de un amigo del muchacho, estaba abarrotado pero cuando el portero les vio les dejó pasar inmediatamente.

La música era buena, el ambiente era agradable, todo gente joven, no podían haber elegido mejor lugar.

La noche transcurrió divertida, no dejaron de bailar y beber entre todos, pero Rachel no dejaba a Quinn durante más de quince minutos, quería estar con ella y además no quería que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo que la última vez.

No supieron cuántas horas pasaron allí metidos pero cuando la música cesó y salieron a la calle ya estaba amaneciendo, se despidieron de todos y acordaron volver a salir todos muy pronto, las chicas se dirigieron dando un paseo a su apartamento que no estaba lejos caminando. Al entrar en casa, Luke se despertó y se acercó corriendo a recibirlas, Rachel se lanzó al suelo a jugar con el pequeño mientras Quinn se iba al dormitorio a ponerse el pijama, salió a buscar a su novia y a llevarle el pijama porque sabía que sino no dejaría al perro nunca, estaba enamorada de él. Decidieron desayunar antes de dormir para poder descarsar las horas que necesitaran, por fin se fueron a la cama.

**-Ha sido una gran noche- l**e dijo feliz Rachel**- y un gran año**

**-Espero que este año sea incluso mejor-** dijo enamoradamente Quin

**-Estando contigo todos los días no tengo ninguna duda-** contestó Rachel, que se iba a acercar a besarla cuando notó que algo había subido a su cama**- mira quien está aquí-** dijo cuando vio al perro acercándose sobre la cama.

**-Bájalo de la cama Rach, ya sabes que no me gusta que duerma aquí-** le dijo seriamente Quinn

**-Solo por esta noche, por favor-** le rogó su novia con cara de pena.

**-Está bien, no puedo negarte nada-** besó a Rachel antes de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de la chica**- Te quiero Rachel, este año y todos los que vengan-** fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida abrazando a su gran amor y con su pequeño perro haciéndoles compañía.

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhh ! y se acabaron las Navidades, vuelta a la realidad, aunque adoro a Luke ahora es un cachorro, pero cuando crezca van a darse cuenta de que una mascota es una gran responsabilidad y van a tener que lidiar con ello!

Ademas Rachel va a empezar a ser reconocida por la calle cuando algo importante ocurra, ¿cómo lo llevará la morena?¿y su novia?

Un saludo! =)


	43. Paparazzis

Rachel amanecía temprano, era el día de San Valentín y aunque normalmente los gestos románticos corrían de la mano de Quinn en su relación estaba dispuesta a ser ella quien la sorprendiera esta vez, sabía que la rubia aún dormiría un rato más porque había llegado muy tarde del trabajo, debía terminar un reportaje para el último número de la revista y tuvo que hacer algunas horas extras.

La morena se levantó rápidamente de la cama y bajó a una floristería cercana para comprar una rosa a su novia, a su vuelta al apartamento preparó la comida intentando no hacer ruido, había decido organizar un pequeño picnic en su apartamento por lo que había comprado una manta a cuadros roja e incluso una cesta y la llevaría a Central Park para recrear una de sus primeras citas como pareja. Un par de horas después vio a Quinn salir de la habitación aún con cara de dormida.

**-Hola Rach- **dijo tumbándose en el sofá cansada después de su semana.

**-Hola amor- **se acercó para darle un beso y sentarse junto a ella**- feliz día de san Valentín-** le dijo mirándola dulcemente.

**-Espera ¿es hoy?-** preguntó confusa**- mierda, he estado tan liada que no me acordado-** explicó la chica**- lo siento mucho Rachel.**

**-No pasa nada Quinn, por suerte yo no lo he olvidado, ve a vestirte, tenemos una cita- **dijo alegremente y yendo a terminar de preparar las cosas.

**-De acuerdo-** dijo intrigada por saber que había preparado Rachel, fue hacia su habitación para ducharse y vestirse como le había pedido Rachel, volvió media hora después con un atuendo casual**- ¿voy bien?**

**-Estás preciosa, como siempre-** dijo mientras contemplaba a la rubia**- ¿lista para irnos?-** le preguntó y la rubia asintió por lo que Rachel cogió la cesta que había preparada y le puso la correa a Luke para que las acompañara, el cachorro ya había empezado a salir a pasear y estaba convencida de que le gustaría el parque.

Caminaron hacia el parque, hacía una mañana soleada por lo que fue un agradable paseo, Rachel llevaba la cesta y Quinn al perro, la rubia ya se imaginaba de que iba la cita a la que la estaba llevando su novia, la morena la guió por el parque hacia el mismo sitio donde estuvieron la última vez, sacó la manta y la colocó sobre el césped, invitando a su novia a que se sentara en ella mientras ella fue sacanado la comida y la bebida que había llevado para finalmente sentarse al lado de la rubia

**-Esto es muy bonito pequeña-** la agradó Quinn**- gracias por acordarte.**

**-No hace falta que me agradezcas nada amor- **contestó dulcemente Rachel mientras acariciaba la mano de su novia**- lo hago encantada-** sacó entonces la rosa para dársela a la rubia

**-Ohhhh –** dijo sorprendida**- mira quien tiene también un lado romántico-** le dijo antes de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla

**-Siempre lo he tenido pero el tuyo me eclipsa la mayoría de las veces-** bromeó mientras comían.

Las chicas pudieron notar algunas miradas indiscretas hacia ellas, desde hacía unos días Rachel empezaba a ser reconocida por la calle, era lógico llevaba cuatro meses siendo la estrella del musical más visto que había en ese momento en cartel, se llenaba todas el teatro todas las noches de función y los carteles promocionales estaban por toda la ciudad lo que hacia que su rostro se hubiese vuelto conocido, incluso en alguna ocasión se había encontrado con algún fotógrafo intentando captar algo de la vida de la morena, por suerte para ella siempre la habían pillado sola, no quería que Quinn tuviera que empezar a aguantar ese tipo de cosas por su culpa. Por suerte para ellas, ninguno de los que parecían haber reconocido a Rachel se había acercado a ellas para pedir una foto o autógrafo.

Pasaron un par de horas más en el parque hasta que finalmente tuvieron que marcharse para que la morena se preparara para acudir al teatro a dar la última función del fin de semana, Quinn decidió que esa noche iría a ver a Rachel, llevaba tiempo sin ver la obra ya que no había tenido tiempo entre tanto trabajo de ir y descasar pero decidió que era un día especial y quería completar el día perfecto que había empezado Rachel viendo la obra.

Contempló las dos horas del musical tan asombrada como siempre, nunca se cansaría de ver a su chica encima de un escenario maravillando a los espectadores, cuando la obra acabó se acercó por uno de los laterales del escenario para hablar con la trabajadora que había conocido la noche del estreno, había tratado con ella varias veces más y la chica ya sabía quién era la rubia en la vida de Rachel por lo que la dejó pasar hasta los camerinos, al llegar al de Rachel llamó a la puerta y escuchó a la morena dándole paso.

**-¿Quinn?-** dijo sorprendida cuando la vio entrar**-¿qué haces aquí?**

**-¿No pensarías que me iba a quedar sin hacer algo romántico como sorprenderte en tu camerino no?-** preguntó divertida acercándose a besar a su novia.

**-Eres adorable, me cambio y nos vamos- **dijo Rachel mientras se quitaba la ropa, cuando estuvo en ropa interior se giró para buscar su ropa y pudo ver a Quinn mirándola fijamente, se la estaba comiendo literalmente con los ojos**-Quinn, espera- **dijo al ver acercarse a la rubia hacia ella decididamente.

**-Agradezco que tu camerino tenga cierre desde dentro- **contestó una seria Quinn besando a Rachel contra la puerta de entrada y aprovechando para echar el cierre.

En un principio Rachel se resistió, quería a su chica y le encantaba la mirada de deseo que le estaba dando en ese momento pero no creía que fuera adecuado hacerlo en su camerino, sin embargo cuando sintió las labios de Quinn en su cuello y como la rubia mordía su oreja, dejó escapar un gemido y decidió dejarse llevar, la deseaba demasiado así que no tardó en levantar su pierna para rodear a Quinn y sentirla más cerca. La rubia se tomó ese gesto como una aprobación para lo que quería hacer así que se quitó su camisa y procedió a hacer el amor a su chica allí mismo, contra la puerta.

Estaban a punto de ir a por una segunda ronda cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del camerino, era una de las compañeras de Rachel que le pedía prestado una chaqueta por lo que se vistieron rápidamente y mantuvieron las apariencias, decidieron que era momento de marcharse. Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir por la puerta que utilizaba siempre, reparó en que siempre había fans y fotógrafos esperando al elenco por lo que le pidió a Quinn que saliera por la puerta de los espectadores en lugar de la de los actores. La rubia se quedó extrañada por la actitud de su novia, no entendía porque Rachel no quería que salieran juntas pero decidió dejar el tema y esperarla fuera, cuando la morena terminó de firmas unos autógrafos y unas fotos se marchó junto a Quinn hacia el apartamento. LA rubia no quería discutir o tener una confrontación con Rachel ese día por lo que dejó pasó el asunto, ya tendría tiempo de hablarlo con ella.

Unos días después de San Valentín Quinn pudo ver unas fotos de Rachel saliendo del teatro y en actitud cariñosa con Paolo,el chico la estaba abrazando solamente y esa era una revista de cotilleos, pero por la ropa que vestía la chica pudo saber que eran de la noche del sábado y no pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que Rachel le pedía que no salieran juntas, ¿se avergonzaba Rachel de que la vieran con ella? ¿Era eso por lo que le pidió no salir juntas? Quinn estaba confusa, tenía que hablar con la chica por lo que pidió salir un rato antes del trabajo y esperar la llegada de Rachel de clases en el apartamento.

**-Hola Q, no te esperaba aquí-** dijo contenta la morena cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con la rubia.

**-Hola Rachel-** dijo seriamente apartando la cara cuando su novia intentó besarla, no quería comportarse así pero estaba enfadada, el día le había dado para pensar mucho.

**-¿Qué ocurre?-** preguntó Rachel sabiendo por la cara y el gesto de Quinn que la chica estaba enfadada.

**-Rachel, ¿estamos bien?-** se atrevió a preguntar la rubia, era cierto que habían pasado un gran día de San Valentín juntas pero la semana anterior no habían tenido mucho tiempo para verse y empezaba a cuestionarse como estaban entre ellas.

**-¿Por qué no íbamos a estarlo?-** fue la respuesta de Rachel confusa

**-Te he hecho una pregunta Rachel, contesta sinceramente-** le pidió seria Quinn

**-Si Quinn, estamos bien, ¿a qué viene esto?-** no entendía que ocurría.

**-A esto-** le lanzó a Rachel la revista que había visto esa mañana abierta por la página con sus fotos

**-¿En serio Quinn? –** Preguntó incrédula**- es Paolo, me dio un abrazo porque la gente quería una foto nuestra juntos, no es para tanto-** dijo la morena quitándole peso al asunto y dejando la revista de lado

**-Son fotos de la noche de San Valentín Rachel-** le explicó permaneciendo de pie en frente de la morena**- la noche que me pediste que saliera por otra puerta en lugar de salir contigo.**

**-Oh, eso- **dijo Rachel empezando a comprender que ocurría**- sabía que había fotógrafos y gente esperando, no quería que te agobiaras Quinn-** explicó calmadamente Rachel

**-¿y por qué no me lo dijiste en el momento?-** preguntó Quinn a la que parecían no valerle las escusas de Rachel- **¿No será que no quieres que te vean conmigo?-** por fin dijo lo que llevaba todo el día atormentándola.

**-No me puedo creer que me estés preguntando eso Quinn-** ahora era Rachel quien estaba dolida por la desconfianza de su novia.

**-Pues lo hago Rachel**- la cortó Quinn

**-Quinn, salgo contigo a cenar, a pasear al perro, voy en coche contigo, ¿no crees que si me avergonzara de ti no haría esas cosas?-** se defendió la morena-** si hubiésemos salido juntas en ese momento seríamos tú y yo las que estaríamos en esa revista Quinn-** intentó que la rubia entendiera su postura**-no quiero exponerte a esto Quinn, tú no has hecho nada para que se hable de ti o de con quien sales y entras como hacen conmigo, es realmente molesto Quinn, quería protegerte-** se había acercado a Quinn conforme la discusión subía de tono.

**-Podrías haberme dado la oportunidad de elegir por mí misma que quería hacer Rachel**- la morena no se creía la actitud que estaba teniendo Quinn al respecto, todo lo que había hecho era protegerla y cuidarla para que llevara una vida normal.

**-Intentaba protegerte y que vivieras una vida normal Quinn, sino quieres ver que lo hacía por ti es decisión tuya, no voy a discutir por ello-** fue lo último que le dijo la rubia antes de dejarla sola en el salón y salir a pasear con su perro.

Caminaban sin rumbo por la calle, no le apetecía ir a ningún sitio en particular, iba a donde Luke le apetecía y la guiaba, apagó su móvil para evitar seguir con la discusión con Quinn si la chica la llamaba, iba a darle espacio y tiempo para que se relajara y aclarara sus ideas antes de volver al apartamento. Mientras Quinn seguía enfadada porque Rachel la hubiese dejado allí sola pero el tiempo sola en la casa le sirvió para calmarse y esperar pacientemente a su novia y hablar con ella con un tono más relajado.

Una hora después Rachel regresaba al apartamento, entró sin decir nada, quitándo la correa de Luke que se lanzó corriendo al sofá a saludar a la rubia quien le acarició hasta que decidió que era el momento de hablar con Rachel, así que se levantó y se acercó a ella.

**-Rachel-** dijo para llamar su atención**- ven, hablemos- **la morena no contestó, simplemente siguió a su novia para sentarse a su lado, no estaba dispuesta a ser ella quien empezara la conversación por lo que esperó a que Quinn se decidiera a hablar**- he podido pensar desde que te has ido, quizás he sobre reaccionado un poco con este tema.**

**-¿Un poco?-** contestó molesta Rachel sin pensar que estaba interrumpiendo a Quinn**- lo siento, sigue.**

**-Entiendo que lo hicieras por mí, porque no quieres que afecte a mi vida-** dijo comprensivamente Quinn**- pero no entiendo porque nunca has querido hablarlo conmigo, estás cosas se hablan Rachel, son nuestras vidas, NUESTRAS-** recalcó la palabra varias veces**- y se deciden entre las dos o por lo menos me lo explicas para que lo entienda sin que tenga que interrogarte.**

**-Debimos haberlo hablado, es cierto-** contestó Rachel**- pero tampoco puedes montar estos números de desconfianza por todo Quinn, me duelen-** ahora era ella quien estaba molesta.

**-Lo siento Rachel, me he dejado llevar-** se defendió Quinn

**-Siempre lo haces Quinn y hay veces que me encanta porque haces cosas increíbles pero otras no nos hacen ningún bien amor- **relajó el tono, no quería seguir discutiendo pero si quería que Quinn entendiera que ocurría.

**-Intentaré controlarlo Rachel, te lo prometo- **sonrió a su chica por primera vez en todo el día**- lo siento por lo de antes.**

**-Déjalo, no quiero hablar más de ello-** contestó la morena que correspondió la sonrisa de Quinn pero se marchó a la habitación para acostarse.

**-Te quiero Rachel, siento portarme así a veces-** se disculpó Quinn cuando se metió en la cama al lado de su chica y la rodeó con sus brazos**- solo quiero estar contigo, me da igual quien nos vea o si eso implica que me van a reconocer por la calle, solo quiero ser parte de tu vida en todos los aspectos-** la tensión anterior fue por fin liberada y cayeron un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

**-Quinn-** Rachel se había girado para quedar frente a la rubia**- eres parte de mi vida en todo, entiéndelo de una vez-** acarició la mejilla de Quinn para apartar las lágrimas que caían**- no llores por favor**

**-Está bien- **aceptó la rubia relajándose**- te quiero y lo siento por todo Rach**- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

**-No te preocupes más ¿vale? Durmamos-** le dijo Rachel antes de darle un suave beso en los labios para que entendiera que todo estaba bien y girarse para dormir.

Sin embargo a pesar de que habían hablado y supuestamente estaba solucionada, Rachel estaba dolida porque Quinn tuviera esos arranques de celos y posesión que tanto odiaba y más después de tanto tiempo, no sabía qué hacer para que esos pensamientos pararan. La rubia por su parte sabía que estaba siendo cabezota pero odiaba cuando Rachel decidía tomar decisiones de su vida sin contar con ella pero sabía que todo lo que la morena había hecho era por su bien y debía aceptarlo y entenderlo como su pareja que era.

* * *

Es lógico que Rachel quiera mantener a Quinn alejada de los focos, no es agradable que estén pendiente todo el día de lo que haces o cómo lo haces pero la chica debería haberlo hablado con su novia y se habría ahorrado el ataque de inseguridad de Quinn y sus celos.

No hay duda de que se quieren, pero en un relación hay problemas y discusiones, es normal y hablando como adultos y entendiendo las cosas todo se puede solucionar o hacer cosas para solucionarlo.

Un saludo =)


	44. Antojos

Desde su última discusión ambas se habían volcado en sus respectivos trabajos, lo que provocaba que apenas se vieran, Quinn había propuesto a Damon un reportaje especial sobre los lugares olvidados de la ciudad, idea que había encantado a su jefe que le había otrogado libertad para que hiciera lo que ella quisiera, esto provocó que cuando no estaba en la oficina realizando diversos trabajos estuviera por la ciudad fotografiando espacios para su reportaje. Rachel seguía con si habitual ritmo de clases, ensayos y funciones pero ahora había cogido la costumbre de pasar más horas antes de la función en el teatro, según ella para prepararse mejor ahora que llegaban las nominaciones para los Tony Award del año.

No es que siguieran peleadas, cuando estaban juntas en el apartamento estaban bien, pasaban el rato juntas, se besaban y mimaban pero era al salir a la calle cuando aparecían los momentos incómodos, Quinn no tenía muestras de cariño con Rachel porque se siempre estaba en duda sobre si algún fotógrafo podría verlas, no habían vuelto a hablar del tema pero la rubia suponía que Rachel quería mantener su postura de protección hacia ella porque la morena tampoco parecía tener ningún gesto de cariño público con Quinn, todo esto era lo que las había llevado a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en el apartamento

Era jueves y la función del musical se había cancelado ya que Paolo había avisado con muy poco tiempo de que estaba enfermo y no tuvieron tiempo de utilizar su sustituto, Rachel estaba en casa y decidió ir a buscar a Quinn al trabajo, llevaba unos días saliendo tarde de allí y esperaba que si iba a buscarla la convencería de volver pronto a casa. Era consciente de que últimamente no habían estado del todo bien y sabía que era en parte por su culpa y su obsesión con proteger a Quinn de la opinión pública por lo que decidió que era el día de arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Se dirigió caminando al trabajo de la ruvia, era la primera vez que iba a entrar en ese edificio, parecía mentira que después de tantos meses no hubiese ido nunca a visitarla a su lugar de trabajo, tuvo que preguntar en recepción hacia donde debía dirigirse, la joven amable le dio todas las indicaciones necesarias. Cuando el ascensor paró en la planta indicada, caminó hacia el fondo del pasillo donde la habían indicado, aún no había llegado a la puerta cuando pudo escuchar la risa de Quinn, sonrió para si misma, llevaba días sin escucharla así, la puerta estaba abierta pero cuando llegó a ella llamó para captar la atención de Quinn que se giró nada más escuchar los golpes.

**-¿Rachel?- **preguntó sorprendida

**-Hola Quinn-** sonrió y al entrar en el estudio vio que la chica estaba acompañada de un hombre**- perdón no quería interrumpir.**

**-No pasa nada, adelante-** contestó el hombre**- soy Damon, el jefe de Quinn-** se presentó y le dio su mano a Rachel

**-Damon, esta es Rachel, mi pareja- l**a presentó Quinn sonrojada dando un beso rápido en la mejilla de la morena.

**-Es un placer conocerte Rachel, me suena mucho tu cara- **dijo el hombre fijándose bien en la cara de Rachel.

**-Encantada de conocerte Damon-** contestó la chica intimidada por lo imponente y guapo que era ese hombre que no le quitaba la vista de encima ni un minuto.

**-Ya lo sé-** exclamó el hombre**- eres Rachel Berry, la nueva estrella de Broadway-** provoco que Rachel mirara a Quinn sonrojada**- vaya Quinn que bien guardadito te tenías la identidad de tu novia**- bromeó**- bueno voy a dejarlas solas, imagino que si Rachel está aquí será para verte a ti y no a mí- **continuó con la broma que hizo reír a Quinn y a Rachel**- aunque si algún día quieres dar una exclusiva cuenta conmigo-** fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse del estudio y dejarlas solas.

**-Hola de nuevo- **contestó Quinn esta vez dando un beso en los labios de Rachel-** ¿ha pasado algo?¿no deberías estar en el teatro?- **preguntó cuando vio la hora que era.

**-Se ha cancelado la función porque Paolo está enfermo y pensé en pasarme por aquí a recogerte y quizás salir a cenar juntas-** explicó Rachel tímidamente- si te apetece claro.

**-No hay nada que me haga más ilusión ahora mismo-** dijo muy sonriente al oír el motivo por el que Rachel estaba allí- déjame recoger las cosas y nos vamos

**-De acuerdo-** dijo Rachel alegre de ver el buen humor que mostraba Quinn, decidió dar una vuelta por el estudio mientras recogía las cosas y vio las numerosas imágenes que Quinn tenía colgadas por las paredes, muestras de las diferentes sesiones, al fondo del estudio estaban todas sus cámaras de fotos, Rachel pudo ver la que ella le había regalado y se acercó para cogerla fue entonces cuando vio que en ese rincón del estudio Quinn tenía sus posesiones personales, aparte de las cámaras estaban una de sus pulseras favoritas, el lazo rojo que envolvía a Luke el día de Navidad y por último pudo ver fotos suyas, eran fotos que nunca había visto estaba ella sola, en otras salía con Beth y las más adorables las que salían las dos juntas. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos contemplando las fotos cuando Quinn apareció y la abrazó por detrás.

**-Has descubierto mi pequeño rincón- **besó la mejilla de Rachel**- ¿te gusta? Me gusta mirarlo cuando paso aquí muchas horas y me recuerda lo que me espera en casa-** confesó

**-Es precioso Quinn, no había visto casi ninguna de estas fotos-** se giró para quedar frente a la rubia**- pero, si tienes esto aquí, ¿cómo que Damon no me ha reconocido antes?-** preguntó cuando se cayó en la cuenta.

**-Damon no entra casi nunca en el estudio, siempre tengo que ir a sus despacho yo y cuando viene nunca pasa de mi despacho al estudio- **explicó tranquilamente

**-Me encanta que tengas esto aquí-** dijo Rachel dando un tierno beso a Quinn**- ¿dónde te apetece ir a cenar? Yo invito**

**-En ese caso al restaurante más caro de Nueva York-** dijo entre risas provocando que Rachel le golpeara el brazo bromeando**- está bien, donde quieras pero contigo-** sonrió y cogió la mano de la morena para salir del edificio.

Caminaron hasta un elegante restaurante que estaba a unas manzanas del edificio de la revista, Rachel no soltó la mano de su novia en todo el camino, llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener esos gestos y los echaba de menos. Cuando por fin estuvieron sentadas en el restaurante y ordenaron su comida, Rachel se cambió de asiento para sentarse al lado de Quinn en lugar de en frente, la rubia se sorprendió por la actitud cariñosa de su novia sobre todo porque estaban en público y más aún cuando la morena la besó allí mismo profundamente, beso que fue interrumpido cuando el camarero apareció con sus platos. Se separaron rápidamente sonrojadas de la vergüenza por haber sido pilladas en esa situación y continuaron animadamente con su cena, como Rachel había prometido fue ella quien pagó la comida y no tardó en agarrar la mano de Quinn y arrastrala por la ciudad de regreso a su casa. A medio camino, Quinn comenzó a rogarle a Rachel que pararan a comer helado, se le había antojado y se comportó infantilmente hasta que la morena accedió y se dirigieron hacia el local más cercano donde vendían helado, estaba contenta de complacer así a su novia.

**-Adoro el helado-** dijo mientras se comía un helado de chocolate y vainilla**- está buenísimo.**

**-Nunca dejarán de sorprenderme esos antojos repentinos-** dijo riendo

**-La culpa es tuya que me los concedes- **contestó divertida Quinn mientras seguía concentrada en su helado

**-No me quiero imaginar el día que estés embarazada, voy a pasarme el día comprándote cosas-** dijo Rachel mirando dulcemente a Quinn comer cuando reaccionó y reparó en lo que había dicho.

**-¿Cuándo esté embarazada?-** preguntó Quinn sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir su novia, nunca habían hablado de ese tema y le sorprendía que Rachel lo hubiese soltado así.

**-Eh… -** Rachel no sabía cómo salir de la situación**- estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, olvídalo-** le robó el helado a Quinn para probarlo.

**-¿Decías en serio lo de tener hijos?-** preguntó Quinn que no iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente el asunto.

**-Sí, quiero decir, algún día tendremos hijos, en un futuro-** dijo nerviosa Rachel**-¿nunca lo has pensado?**

**-Sí, supongo que sí, pero nunca como algo serio, nunca hemos hablado de ello- f**inalizó su helado y pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Rachel mientras caminaban**- ¿y por qué tengo que ser yo la que esté embarazada y no tú?-** preguntó riendo para calmar el ambiente.

**-Porque tendremos dos hijos como mínimo y tú llevarás a uno y yo a otro- **dijo muy segura Rachel

**-Vaya amor, veo que lo tienes todo más que planeado ¿no?-** dijo riendo mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento, Rachel se dirigió al sofá directamente a tumbarse junto a Luke y Quinn la siguió inmediatamente para sentarse sobre ella**- me encantan las noches como hoy, me encanta cuando estamos así y me encanta cuando piensas en el futuro tan seriamente conmigo-** dijo antes de dar un dulce beso sin soltar a su chica del cuello.

**-A mí me encantas tú, hoy y el resto de días de mi vida-** apartó el pelo de la cara de Quinn para mirarla sinceramente a los ojos**- siento haber estado algo extraña estos últimos días- **se disculpó

**-Tranquila, no has sido la única-** sonrió Quinn que sabía que también tenía su parte de culpa.

**-No quiero seguir así, quiero estar como hoy**

**-Y yo también, olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado últimamente y recuerda a partir de hoy-** fue lo último que Quinn le dijo antes de marcharse a la habitación mientras se desnudaba por el camino lo que provocó que Rachel la siguiera corriendo y la tumbara en la cama nada más entrar, llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir a su chica y quería que la noche terminara de ser perfecta.

* * *

Me encanta cuando todo se soluciona =) y poco a poco van apareciendo ideas de futuro...

Proximamente las nominaciones a los Tony Awards y la gala!

Un saludo =)


	45. Nominaciones

Desde su reconciliación, Rachel vivía en una nube constante, Quinn había vuelto a ser la chica divertida, atenta y romántica que siempre había sido, su reportaje sobre los lugares olvidados de Nueva York había sido publicado y había tenido una gran acogida entre los compradores y grandes críticas hacia la fotógrafa encargada de realizarlo, Damon se sentía orgulloso de hacer contratado a Quinn, sin duda le estaba dando una gran reputación a la revista y un nuevo punto de vista fresco y renovado.

Cada día que pasaba, las nominaciones a los Tonys estaban más cercanas y aunque Quinn parecía estar completamenta segura de que Funny Girl recibiría numerosas nominaciones incluida la de Rachel, la morena siempre vivía con la eterna duda, sabía que no se quedaría tranquila hasta que lo anunciaran oficialmente.

Por fin había llegado el día de los anuncios a las nominaciones por lo que cómo era día de función, el elenco del musical había decidido quedarse en el teatro para verlo juntos, Rachel no dudó esta vez en pedirle a Quinn que les acompañara, quería tener el apoyo de su chica en esos momentos, por lo que la rubia acudió a ver la obra como solía hacer cada vez que podía y después se acercó por su ya conocido camino hacia el camerino de su chica.

**-Hola-** dijo entrando sin llamar ya que sabía que Rachel la esperaba allí**- has estado genial, como siempre**

**-Gracias amor-** dijo dando un beso de bienvenida a su chica**- me cambio y vamos con los chicos ¿vale?**

**-Claro, no hay prisa-** dijo sonriente y se sentó en uno encima de la mesa de la morena a esperarla, ver como Rachel se desvestía estaba siendo una tortura, sabía que no podía acercarse a Rachel porque acabaría haciendo el amor con ella y la morena no le perdonaría llegar tarde a ver el programa en directo**- vale, si hay prisa, si sigues paseándote así delante de mí no aguantaré mucho más- **dijo girando la vista y mirando hacia una pared.

**-Te pones muy guapa cuando estás aguantando las ganas de besarme-** dijo Rachel acercándose a Quinn y besando su cuello.

**-Tú lo has querido-** dijo Quinn antes de atacar los labios de Rachel y agarrarla fuertemente por el trasero.

**-Quinn- **dijo la morena separándose**- no me quiero perder el programa y estoy nerviosa.**

**-Está bien-** contestó Quinn de mala gana**- pero has empezado tú**

**-Lo sé, me encanta que te quedes así porque luego me coges con más ganas-** le soltó Rachel susurrándole al oído antes de ir a cambiarse rápidamente, sabía que estaba tentando demasiado a Quinn**- estoy lista, ¿vamos?-** le tendió la mano para guiarla hacia la sala de la proyección.

**-Contigo siempre-** dijo al cogerle la mano sonriente, entraron en una sala abarrotada de gente y Quinn no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida por la situación**- hola- **dijo tímidamente cuando todos la saludaron.

**-Ven, Paolo nos ha guardado sitio-** la informó mientras se acercaban al lado del muchacho para sentarse.

Comenzaron anunciando las categorías menores como vestuario, maquillaje, diseño escénico, mejor director… En total llevaban anunciadas mas de quince nominaciones de las que Funny Girl había sido mencionada en 9 ocasiones, sin embargo aún quedaban las mejores categorías como los mejores actores o el mejor musical. La primera en ser desvelada fue la de mejor actor, en la que Paolo se encontraba nominado junto a otros tres candidatos, todos le felicitaron animadamente y apenas unos minutos después se anunciaron los mejores musicales, uno de los cuales fue sin sorpresa Funny Girl lo que provocó el estallido de todo el elenco y los abrazos, Rachel había saltado de su asiento para abrazar a sus compañeros, cuando volvió iban a anunciar la última nominación y sin duda la más importante, mejor actriz de musical, Rachel se sentó en las piernas de Quinn, estaba realmente nerviosa por lo que Quinn la abrazó con fuerta mostrándole su apoyo. Por fin el presentador habló, llevaba tres nombres y aún no habían citado a Rachel lo que provocó cierta incertidumbre en la sala pero finalmente la cuarta nominada fue según palabras de la presentadora 'la revelación y novata del año, Rachel Berry'. La primera reacción de la morena fue girarse para abrazar y besar a su novia que no paraba de sonreír, cuando se separó sus compañeros se acercaron a ella para felicitarla y darle la enhorabuena.

Se quedaron un rato más en el teatro junto al resto del elenco para celebrar todo el reconocimiento hasta que decidieron finalmente marcharse para celebrarlo ellas solas, iban tonteando por el pasillo mientras se besaban y no se dejaban marchar.

**-Vamos Quinn, estamos en el teatro podemos encontrarnos a cualquiera- **dijo Rachel sin separarse de la rubia.

**-Entonces vayamos a casa cuanto antes-**dijo Quinn que se dirigía a la puerta pero volvió a ser atacada por Rachel que la abrazó por detrás y besaba su cuello**- está bien, puedes hacer eso todo el camino a casa si quieres- **bromeó la rubia que empujó la puerta de salida para encontrarse con una gran cantidad de flashes dirigidos hacia donde estaban- ¿pero qué demonios?

**- Quinn-** dijo Rachel sin terminar de reaccionar

**_Periodista 1: _**_Rachel ¿como te sientes con la nominación?_

**_Periodista 2:_**_ ¿Crees que tienes posibilidad de lograrlo contra tus competidores?_

**_Periodista 3:_**_ Rachel, ¿Quién es esta chica?¿Es tu novia?_

Eran algunas de las preguntas que los periodistas comenzaron a lanzar nada más verlas, cuando por fin Rachel reaccionó, agarró la mano de Quinn y la llevó hasta la calle principal mientras huía de las cámaras, sabía que se iban andando las seguirían por lo que paró al primer taxi que vio y se montaron rápidamente ante la atenta mirada de los que las rodeaban. El camino a casa fue rápido pero silencioso, no hablaron hasta que ambas estuvieron en el interior de su apartamento.

**-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-** preguntó aún conmocionada Quinn

**-Que nos acaban de pillar saliendo del teatro mientras te besaba el cuello y tenía mi mano bajo tu camiseta-** dijo Rachel con toda la seriedad que pudo

**-Eso significa que mañana…-** no finalizó la frase

**-Que mañana estaremos en todas las revistas, es muy probable-** fue la morena la encargada de terminar la frase.

**-Vaya, imaginaba que algún día nos verían juntas pero no así la verdad- **reconoció Quinn que vio a su chica derrotada en el sofá**- oye-** dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y le levantaba la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos**- no pasa nada, no dejes que esto arruine tu noche, te han nominado para un Tony amor y eso es lo importante ¿de acuerdo?- **Rachel asintió**- me dan igual las cámaras, esto pasaría tarde o temprano, solo quiero estar contigo y ser felices, que seas feliz-** finalizó acariciando la mejilla de Rachel que sonrió al instante.

**-¿Siempre sabes qué decir y en qué momento decirlo?-** preguntó aún sonriendo

**-Se me da bastante bien-** besó a su chica apasionadamente**- te quiero mucho mi amor y estoy muy orgullosa de ti-** dijo antes de volver a besarla.

**-Vamos a la cama, quiero terminar lo que empezamos en el teatro- **susurró sensualmente Rachel al oído de Quinn antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación donde la esperó sobre la cama.

Como habían previsto en los días siguientes aparecieron en numerosas revistas, las nominaciones del resto del elenco y del musical habían quedadon en un segundo plano ante la noticia de que la nueva estrella de los escenarios estaba saliendo nada más y nada menos que con una preciosa fotógrafa rubia llamada Quinn Fabray, efectivamente los medios no habían tardado nada de tiempo en averiguar el nombre o el trabajo de Quinn. Recibieron las llamadas sus padres, de Judy, de Shelby, mensajes de sus amigos, todos comenzaban con felicitaciones pero siempre terminaban comentando la noticia de ambas en las revistas. Habían pasado el fin de semana casi sin salir de casa, no les apetecía encontrarse con gente, solo querían estar solas, es por eso que el lunes Rachel decidió no asistir a clase y la rubia se pidió un día libre en el trabajo para recibir en casa la visita de Kurt y Santana que también habían hecho un hueco en sus agendas dadas las nuevas noticias.

**-Hola chicos-** los recibió Quinn que fue la encargada de levantarse a abrir la puerta y abrazó a sus amigos**- pasad**

**-Enhorabuena Rachel-** fue lo primero que dijo Kurt que se lanzó a dar un gran beso a su amiga, seguido de un abrazo de Santana que también la felicitó orgullosa**- ¿cuándo es la gala de entrega de premios?**

**-La primera semana de Junio, apenas un mes y medio- **explicó Rachel sonriente**- voy a intentar conseguir varias entradas, ¿me acompañareis?- **rogó a sus amigos

**-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, pero por la fiesta y los famosos no por ti Berry-** bromeó Santana logrando la risa de todos

**-Nunca cambiarás- **dijo Quinn uniéndose a la conversación

**-Bueno- **dijo Kurt mientras miraba a Santana**- ¿Cómo lleváis lo de ser noticia por todo Nueva York?-**

**-Ya estabais tardando en preguntar-** dijo Rachel**- estamos bien, quiero decir no hemos salido mucho este fin de semana pero tarde o temprano se iba a saber que estábamos juntas ¿no?- **explicó Rachel calmada**- ahora Quinn podrá ser mi pareja oficial para la gala y podrá posar conmigo-** dijo dulcemente mientras cogía la mano de la rubia

**-¿Me estás invitando a ser tu pareja Rachel Berry?-** preguntó sorprendida y la morena no tardó en asentir**- por supuesto amor-** contestó antes de dar un rápido beso a Rachel

**-Ohhhhh, que romántico-** dijo Kurt ante la escena que tenían delante.

Pasaron juntos el resto de la tarde, no podían dejar de hablar sobre todo lo que harían si Rachel ganaba y de bromear con el hecho de que ahora que eran famosas podrían ir a revistas a hablar de su vida para ganar dinero. Era agradable estar entre amigos y tomarse las cosas con humor, les invitaron a cenar pero sus amigos ya tenían planes por lo que tuvieron que marcharse y dejarlas solas. Al día siguiente debían trabajar por lo que se acostaron temprano para afrontar un nuevo día, sin embargo no estaban asustadas por lo que pudiese suceder o si ahora las reconocerían más, todo lo que les importaba era que ahora no debían cortarse cuando estaban en público ni esconderse, podían ser ellas mismas y mientras pudiesen ser así, nada les hacía más felices.

* * *

Lo que Rachel pensaba que sería perjudicial finalmente ha servido para fortalecer su relación con Quinn, era importante de que la relación de las chicas saliera a la luz ante de la gala de premios ! Me encanta cuando están felices y enamoradas!

Un saludo! =)


	46. Caprichos

**-Quinn, date prisa o llegaremos tarde-** escuchó la rubia que aún estaba vistiéndose

**-Ya voy Rach, dos minutos-** gritó Quinn corriendo todo lo que podía

**-Si te hubieras levantado cuando te he dicho no tendrías que estar corriendo ni yo esperando-** le regañó Rachel junto a la puerta, debían ir a casa de Shelby a recoger a Beth, su madre debía irse de fin de semana por unos asuntos de trabajo y había pedido a las chicas que cuidarán de Beth, cosa que habían aceptado casi inmediatamente sin pensar en las responsabilidades de cuidar a una niña durante dos días**- por fin Quinn-** dijo cuando vio a su novia acercase a la puerta

**- Lo siento amor, ha sido culpa de la cama que me absorbe- **bromeó para que se le pasará el enfado a Rachel antes de darle un rápido beso y salir corriendo hacia el coche**- tranquila no pasa nada si llegamos 10 minutos tarde-** se justificó Quinn

**-Antes nunca llegabas tarde, no sé porque ahora te da igual-** le dijo Rachel molesta

**-No me da igual Rach, pero no pasa nada por cinco minutos hoy...- **se defendió Quinn que siguió conduciendo de camino a casa de su hija, llegaron media hora más tarde a la puerta que la rubia no dudo en llamar**- hola Shelvy, ¿qué tal? ¿Todo preparado para tu viaje?**

**-Sí, todo listo, muchas gracias por quedaros con Beth estos días, me salváis la vida- **les agradeció la mujer mientras movía sus maletas hacia la puerta**- os dejo las llaves para que podías venir a por lo que queráis, os veo en** **unos días pero os llamare para ver como vais-** les dijo a ambas antes de darles un abrazo a cada una y marcharse dejándolas con Beth en el apartamento.

**-Bueno pues ya estamos, ¿cogemos las cosas de Beth y nos vamos a casa?-** pregunto Quinn con su hija aún en brazos.

**-Sí, dejemos todo allí y luego podemos salir un rato con ella- **contesto Rachel mientras cogía las bolsas antes de salir hacia el coche**- si quieres conduzco yo y tú vas detrás con ella- **se ofreció la morena

**-Me gusta la idea-** depósito un suave beso en la mejilla de su novia antes de dirigirse hacia su apartamento**- Beth, ¿dónde quieres ir hoy? ¿Qué hacemos?**- pregunto emocionada Quinn, que estaba muy ilusionada por pasar tantos días con su hija.

**-Quiero ir al zoo, y helado y pelis disney-** comenzó a decir la niña acelerada**- y jugar y...**

**-Vale Beth, creo que te entendemos-** bromeó Rachel**- vamos a dejar tus cosas en tu habitación y ahora decidimos que hacemos-** prepararon la cama y colocaron las cosas que habían cogido de casa de Shelby en su habitación de invitados, parecía mentira que solo fueran a tener a Beth unos días con la de cosas que habían cogido juguetes, peluches, películas…-** bueno, ya está todo listo- **dijo Rachel que era la que había organizado todo mientras las dos chicas rubias la miraban y jugaban- ¿nos vamos o queréis seguir ahí?

**-Vamos al parque-** gritó Beth corriendo a abrazarse a la pierna de Rachel

**-Ya ha decidido ella-** sonrió Quinn cogiendo su cámara de fotos antes de salir por la puerta, se dirigieron a un parque de juegos cercano a su apartamento donde había unos pocos de niños jugando y a los que Beth no tardó en unirse dejando a las dos chicas solas en un banco vigilándolas**- es adorable ¿verdad?**

**-Se parece a ti- **dijo Rachel con dulzura que sabía que no había sido muy amable con Quinn durante la mañana, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acercó a Beth para jugar un rato con la niña, dejando a su chica con una sonrisa en la cara por la imagen que tenía delante.

**-Bueno aunque podría pasarme toda la mañana viéndoos jugar, ¿me dejáis participar?-** preguntó Quinn poniendo cara de pena después haber pasado un rato alejada de las chicas..

**-No-** contestó Beth sorprendiendo a ambas chicas, que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando la pequeña volvió a hablar**- tengo hambre, ¿podemos ir a comer?**

**-Claro-** dijo Rachel sonriente cogiendo a Beth de la mano- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

**-Pizzas para todas-** pidió la niña sonriente

**-Pues vamos a un italiano entonces-** respondió sin dudar Quinn, que miró entonces a Rachel y comprendió su mirada- vamos al que está unas calles más abajo, que tiene pizzas vegetarianas ¿Vale?

**-Perfecto entonces-** dijo la morena mientras agarraba la mano libre de Quinn de camino al restaurante.

La comida fue divertida, Beth y Quinn compartieron dos variedades de pizzas mientras que Rachel había pedido una especial de tofu y variedades veganas. Cuando acabaron la pequeña estaba cansada por lo que se marcharon de regreso al apartamento para descansar, una vez de regreso, Rachel comenzó a ducharse y arreglarse para marcharse al teatro, le tocaba función a las 7 y aunque Quinn quería ir y llevar a Beth con ella, la morena la convenció de que era tarde y que seguramente se aburriera, por lo que se quedaron en casa a esperar a la chica.

Rachel estaba en el teatro representando la obra, mientras que Quinn estaba en casa con Beth, permitiéndole todos los caprichos que la niña le pedía, comieron helado, jugaron y vieron numerosas películas de Disney, era increíble como Beth tenía memorizados los diálogos de algunas de ellas, la rubia no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban en el sofá riendo cuando escuchó entrar a su novia el casa.

**-Hola amor-** dijo Rachel al cerrar la puerta.

**-Hola Rach-** la saludó Quinn que se acercó a darle un beso de bienvenida.

**-Raaaaachel- **Beth fue corriendo hacia la morena para unirse al salud.

**-Espera, ¿Qué haces aún despierta?- **dijo mirando con reproche a Quinn**- es tardísimo Quinn, debería llevar durmiendo un buen rato.**

**-Venga Rachel, estábamos entretenidas viendo películas-** se defendió la rubia

**-Y comiendo heladoo- **gritó la pequeña

**-Vamos a la cama- **dijo Rachel cogiendo en brazos a la niña y llevándola a la habitación, lanzándole una última mirada de reproche a Quinn antes de decirle- ahora hablaremos tú y yo, llevó a Beth hasta la cama, donde una vez le puso el pijama, no tardó ni cinco minutos en quedarse profundamente dormida, salió de la habitación hacia la sala donde vio a Quinn sentada en el sofá esperándola**- Ya está dormida, estaba cansada sin duda.**

**-Rachel, no te enfades, estaba pasando un buen rato con mi hija-** se justificó Quinn

**-Entiendo que estés feliz de pasar tiempo con tu hija Quinn, pero no deja de ser una niña pequeña, que tiene sus horarios y sus costumbres- **le explicaba Rachel con paciencia**- es tardísimo para ella, debería llevar durmiendo un par de horas.**

**-No creo que pase nada por darle un capricho un día-** Quinn seguía sin entender que había hecho que fuera tan malo.

**-No puedes darle a un niño todo lo que quiere y creo que hoy le has dado unos cuanto caprichos Quinn- **le regañó Rachel que al ver la cara de la rubia se explicó mejor**- las pizzas, las películas, el helado, acostarse tarde…¿sigo?**

**-No hace falta, acabas de dejar claro que lo que piensas de mí como madre- **dijo Quinn dolida antes de irse a la habitación.

**-Quinn, sabes qué pienso que eres una gran madre- **había seguido a la rubia hasta la cama donde se sentó a su lado**- pero si le damos todo lo que quiere se convertirá en una consentida malcriada, entiendo que quieras hacer todo lo que quiere y estar con ella el máximo tiempo posible Quinn, sé que la echas de menos-** cogió la mano de Quinn para mostrarle que no estaba enfadada con ella**- pero tenemos que hacer las cosas bien ¿vale?**

**-Vale-** dijo con apenas un hilo de voz Quinn después de un rato mirando a Rachel fijamente**- tienes razón amor**

**-No pasa nada, ahora nosotras también vamos a dormir que la función ha sido agotadora hoy- **dijo mientras se alejaba de Quinn hacia el baño para ponerse su pijama

**-Bueno, para cuando tengamos hijos ya sabemos quién será la madre que los mima y la madre que los castiga-** dijo Quinn bromeando desde la cama.

**-Mira quien habla ahora de hijos-** dijo Rachel sonriente que se había dado la vuelta inmediatamente al escuchar ese comentario de Quinn.

**-Bueno, quizás la imagen de hoy de las dos con Beth y tú llevándola a dormir, me ha parecido tan tierna que no he podido evitar pensar en el futuro-** dijo avergonzada poniéndose roja.

**-Quinn Fabray, no puedo esperar a tener ese futuro contigo- **contestó atrevidamente Rachel mientras se acercaba a besar a la rubia apasionadamente.

* * *

Por fin pude actualizar ! Siento no haber podido seguir con el ritmo de actualizaciones diarias =( pero he estado todo el día con trabajos y examenes de la universidad, casi no tenía tiempo para dormir menos para escribir! =(

Intentaré volver a la normalidad =)

Capítulo dulce viendo otra faceta de las chicas... No quería hacer tan pronto la gala de los Tonys! quiero que sea un capítulo especial =)

Un saludo, gracias por la paciencia!


	47. Nuestro día

Rachel volvía tras un largo día de trabajo al apartamento, estaba realmente cansada, el fin de semana con Beth no les había dejado mucho tiempo para descansar sumado a una intensa semana de trabajo hacían que lo que más deseara en el mundo fuera llegar a casa y acurrucarse con Quinn en el sofá mientras se mimaban mutuamente. Entró al apartamento y se sorprendió al ver todas las luces apagadas, llamó a Quinn varias veces pero nadie contesto, la rubia no estaba en casa cosa que extrañó a Rachel, la rubia debería haber salido hace rato del trabajo. Encendió las luces de la sala y se apresuró a buscar en su bolso el móvil para llamar a la chica, cuando por fin consiguió encontrarlo y se disponía a llamar escucho como alguien entraba por la puerta, se giró para ver a Quinn.

**-Amor, iba a llamarte, ¿dónde estabas?-** preguntó la morena acercándose a su novia.

**-Hola Rach, acabo de salir del trabajo, estamos hasta arriba con el nuevo reportaje-** le explico Quinn antes de dar un beso a modo a saludo a su chica**- hemos tenido unos problemas y teníamos que dejarlo todo solucionado para mañana.**

**-Vaya, debes de estar agotada amor- **le dijo dulcemente Rachel arrastrándola hacia el sofá**- ¿lo habéis solucionado? ¿Quieres contarle que ha pasado? **

**-Sí, hemos conseguido tenerlo todo listo- **contestó Quinn**- uno de los ordenadores donde hicimos las fotos la semana pasada se ha roto y no teníamos copias por lo que he tenido que llamar a unas modelos e improvisar una sesión para el reportaje-** explicó la rubia que parecía realmente cansada.

**-Menos mal que tenían a SúperQuinn para solucionar el problema-** bromeo Rachel para relajar a Quinn, quien río ante el comentario**- me alegra que todo esté bien**

**-Gracias pequeña-** le dio un dulce beso antes de recostarse sobre la morena**- pero estoy agotada, no he parado y casi dormido en toda la semana. **

**-Venía con la idea de pasar horas en el sofá mimándote y queriéndote-** le explicaba Rachel mientras acariciaba el pelo de su novia amorosamente**- pero si estas tan cansada podemos ir a dormir.**

**-¿no puedes mimarme en la cama hasta que me duerma?-** dijo Quinn haciendo un puchero y rogándole a Rachel que lo hiciera.

-**No es mala idea-** aceptó Rachel

Tuvo que tirar de Quinn para levantarla y llevarla hasta la habitación donde no tardaron en meterse en la cama, la rubia de acurrucó contra el cuerpo de la morena y la abrazo fuertemente, Rachel adoraba cuando Quinn actuaba de modo infantil y la necesitaba de esa manera dulce e inocente, por lo que pasó un brazo por los hombros de su novia para abrazarla y utilizó la mano libre para dar suaves caricias en el brazo desnudo de Quinn, que no tardo en caer rendida entre los brazos de Rachel, la morena sonrió ante la imagen de Quinn profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

Horas más tarde, la morena fue la primera en despertar, miro el reloj y se sorprendió por lo tarde que era, sin embargo, Quinn seguía durmiendo plácidamente por lo que decidió dejarla descansar más aún para que se recuperará completamente. Bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, como no quería hacer ruido que pudiese despertar a Quinn se colocó los auriculares para poner música y empezar alegre el día. Quinn abrió los ojos más descansada y relajada que en los últimos días, se giró en la cama para abrazar a Rachel y la encontró vacía, fue entonces cuando vio la hora que era e imagino que Rachel llevaría tiempo despierta y había decidido dejarla durmiendo. Se levantó para ir a buscarla, salió de la habitación y no pudo evitar reír ante lo que se encontró, una alegre Rachel con los auriculares puestos bailaba de forma tonta de espaldas al dormitorio, la rubia se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y decidió observar a su novia, no supo cuánto tiempo paso hasta que Rachel se giró mientras bailaba y la encontró sonriente de brazos cruzados observándola.

**-Quinn, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- **preguntó mientras se sonrojaba

**-No suficiente, que movimientos-** dijo riendo mientras caminaba hacia la morena**- eres adorable hagas lo que hagas-** dijo antes de plantar un beso de buenos días en los labios de su chica.

**-Buenos días mi amor-** fue la contestación que dio Rachel cuando se separaron**- he hecho café, ¿lo preparas mientras busco mi teléfono?**

**-Sin duda- **contestó Quinn de un buen humor no visto en toda la semana, se acercó a la cocina para servir los cafés antes de dejarlos en la mesita que usaban para desayunar, se sentó en una de las sillas y espero la vuelta de Rachel, que en lugar de ir a por su silla se sentó sobre las piernas de Quinn**- hola pequeña, ¿qué quieres que hagamos hoy? **

**-Lo que te apetezca, yo solo quiero estar contigo hasta que tenga que ir al teatro, apenas nos hemos visto esta semana- **dijo Rachel con pena pasando sus brazos por los hombros de la chica.

**-Ha sido una semana dura, pero hoy soy toda tuya-** dio un beso en la mejilla a la morena.

**-Me voy a la ducha, espero que cuando vuelva tengas pensado algún plan-** dijo Rachel dando un último sorbo al café y marchándose al cuarto de baño donde se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. Estaba tarareando una canción cuando sintió unos brazos abrazarla**- hola**

**-Hola amor-** dijo la rubia dando besos por el cuello de Rachel- no quiero perder ni un minuto contigo hoy.

**-Me parece una gran idea-** fue todo lo que dijo Rachel antes de girarse para empujar a su novia contra una de las paredes y besarla apasionadamente, llevaban mas de una semana sin tocarse, sin sentirse y se tenían muchas ganas, ganas que esaban a punto de calmar.

Cuando hubieron terminado de hacer el amor se vistieron y Quinn tuvo la idea de llevarse a Rachel de excursión, según ella no era normal que Rachel llevara más de un año y media en Nueva York y no hubiese visto los lugares más típicos turísticos de la ciudad. Decidieron ir andando ya que la rubia había ideado una ruta ideal para aprovechar el día soleado que hacía, el primero lugar al que la llevó Quinn fue el Empire State Building, tuvieron que hacer un poco de cola para poder subir a la azotea pero una vez allí mereció la pena, Rachel estaba maravillada.

**-Esto es precioso Quinn-** dijo Rachel sin soltar su mano.

**-No me puedo creer que nunca hayas estado aquí después de tanto tiempo-** la rubia se acercó para abrazar a Rachel.

**-Mira la ciudad, es impresionante, esta vista me hace recordar porque me enamoré de ella hace tanto tiempo-** dijo Rachel pensativa**- gracias por traerme, significa más aún venir contigo.**

**-Te quiero- **fue todo lo que pudo contestar Quinn antes de darle un dulce beso y seguir abrazándola hasta que sonó su teléfono**- Es Damon-** dijo extrañada ante la atenta mirada de Rachel que le dijo que lo cogiera pero la rubia colgó el teléfono**- es nuestro día, ya le llamaré en otro momento.**

La siguiente parada donde Quinn llevó a Rachel fue el Museo Metropolitano de Arte, uno de los más famosos del país, mientras estaban esperando para entrar se acercaron unos adolescentes a Rachel para pedirle una foto con ella, Quinn sonrió y aprovechó el momento para mirar su teléfono, tenía varias llamadas más de Damon, estaba empezando a pensar que había ocurrido algo.

**-¿Pasa algo?-** preguntó Rachel que se había acercado a su novia y había visto la cara de preocupación de esta.

**-Tengo varias llamadas más de Damon, no sé qué querrá-** dijo extrañada.

**-Deberías llamarlo amor, puede ser importante-** dijo la morena

**-Está bien-** cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Damon, apenas sonó una vez cuando el hombre contestó**- ¿Qué pasa Damon?- **preguntó la chica ante la atenta mirada de Rachel**- ¿ahora? Es sábado Damon-** escuchaba su novia decir**- está bien, ahora nos vemos-** dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono y miraba a Rachel con pena**- Damon quiere que vaya a la oficina, quiere hablar conmigo de algo importante.**

**-Pues vamos entonces, te acompaño-** dijo sonriente Rachel agarrando la mano de Quinn y comenzando a andar- es nuestro día y si eso incluye hacer una parada en tu oficina no me importa si voy contigo.

Cogieron el metro para tardar menos ya que desde donde estaban la oficina de la rubia no quedaba nada cerca, media hora después por fin entraban al edificio, no había nadie, era lógico, no trabajaban los sábados. La rubia guió a Rachel directamente hasta la oficina de Damon y sin soltar su mano entraron en ella.

**-¿Qué pasa ahora Damon?-** fue lo que dijo al entrar en la oficina.

**-Hola Quinn-** dijo el hombre cuando la escuchó y levantó la vista de su ordenador**- hola Rachel, no sabía que vendrías**

**-Has interrumpido nuestro día libre, más vale que sea importante Damon-** le recriminó molesta Quinn a su jefe, por suerte hacía meses que eran más amigos que compañeros de trabajos y se permitían hablarse así.

**-Pues si es importante Quinn, es más es una gran noticia para ti, no solo para mí-** dijo contento acercándose a las chicas**- venid, os pongo un café mientras lo hablamos-** se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones donde las chicas se sentaron mientras el hombre les ponía el café**- verás Quinn, acabo de recibir una llamada, hemos conseguido un reportaje con Kate Hudson, será una semana siguiendo su vida y viendo como hace su nueva película.**

**-¿En serio? ¿Kate Hudson?-** preguntó Rachel que no pudo evitar contener la emoción, Quinn la miró dulcemente.

**-Si Rachel, es algo importante, todas las revistas llevan tiempo queriendo una exclusiva-** explicó el hombre**- pero nos ha elegido ella misma, es más, te ha elegido a ti Quinn-** dijo señalando a la chica.

**-¿A mí? ¿Qué quiere de mí?- ** se quedó sorprendida por lo que acaba de oír.

**-Le gusta tu trabajo y ha escuchado hablar mucho de ti por varios amigos y solo aceptara hacer el reportaje si tú haces las fotos- **prosiguió explicando Damon

**-Te estás quedando conmigo-** dijo Quinn que aún seguía sorprendida

**-No Quinn, de ti depende aceptar o no el trabajo- **le dijo más seriamente Damon.

**-Si-** dijo tras mirar a Rachel y ver la sonrisa de orgullo en la cara de la chica**- por supuesto, dios mío, Kate Hudson.**

**-Perfecto, estará encantada de saberlo, hablemos ahora de los pequeños detalles-** dijo Damon sentándose en frente de las chicas**- el martes sale tu vuelo a Los Ángeles, irás con Elena, ella escribirá el reportaje, por los cambios horarios llegareis el miércoles y os pondréis manos a la obra-** explicaba Damon**- seguiréis a Kate durante una semana entera, trabajo, entrevistas, su casa… y volveréis el jueves o el viernes, dependiendo de cómo avancen las cosas.**

**-Vaya, veo que ya tenías todo planeado-** dijo asombrada Quinn

**-Confiaba en que no ibas a rechazar esta gran oportunidad-** dijo sonriente el hombre-** ahora que está todo arreglado podéis seguir con vuestro día libre.**

Las chicas se marcharon de la oficina, Quinn no retiraba su sonrisa de la cara pero Rachel sin embargo estaba más seria de lo que había estado en la reunión con Damon, Quinn no tardó en darse cuenta de la actitud de su novia por lo que no tardó en preguntarle.

**-¿Pasa algo amor?-** preguntó Quinn

**-No Quinn, estoy muy contenta por ti, es una gran oportunidad, es Kate Hudson!- **dijo regalando una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Rach… ¿qué te pasa?- **volvió a preguntar

**-Es que vuelves el viernes y el sábado es la gana de los Tonys- **dijo tímidamente**- y cómo íbamos a ir juntas pero te vas a Los Angeles-** hablaba sin mirar a Quinn

**-Ey Rach, tranquila voy a estar aquí para ser tu pareja, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo-** le dijo la rubia cogiendo la cara de Rachel y levantándola para que la mirara.

**-Pero no vas a estar aquí esta semana para ayudarme a elegir el vestido, el peinado, elegir tus cosas-** dijo haciendo un puchero**- confiaba en tenerte a mi lado para no perder los nervios.**

**-Rach-** dijo Quinn suspirando**- pídeme que no me vaya a los Ángeles y lo haré, me quedaré aquí contigo-** dijo Quinn seriamente con toda la sinceridad que pudo, sabía que era un importante trabajo pero sabía lo que significaba para Rachel tenerla a su lado para los Tonys.

**-Quinn-** dijo Rachel antes de guardar silencio, quería tener a Quinn a su lado toda la semana, ayudarla con todo lo que se venía y preparase para la gala, pero no estaba segura de sí su novia le perdonaría en un futuro que le hubiera quitado esa oportunidad de las manos por lo que muy a su pesar, contestó algo que no deseaba para nada**- tienes que hacer ese trabajo, es una gran oportunidad para tu carrera.**

**-Gracias Rach-** dijo la rubia dándole un gran beso y sonriendo de nuevo.

El camino hacia la oficina de Quinn y la reunión con Damon había hecho que se les hiciera muy tarde por lo que decidieron ir a comer algo a su apartamento y descansar el breve tiempo que les quedaría hasta que la morena se marchara a la última función de la semana, Quinn decidió acompañar a su novia al teatro y esperarla en el backstage hasta que la obre terminara, sabía que su trabajo era muy importante pero no podía evitar que le diera pena dejar a Rachel sola esa semana, iba a echarla de menos así que aprovecharía los pocos días antes de irse para pasar todas las horas con ella.

* * *

Estoy de vuelta! Espero volver a actulizar rapidamente! En un rato subiré el siguiente capítulos! Muchas gracias por todo!

Tengan paciencia =)

Un saludo!


	48. Tony Awards

Rachel llevó a Quinn hasta el aeropuerto, la chica llevaba numeroso equipaje entre la ropa y el equipo para el reportaje por lo que la morena se ofreció a ayudarla aunque era muy temprano, además tenía que ir luego a una reunión con un estilista para empezar a decidir que vestir en la gala, era la primera vez que Rachel hacía algo de ese calibre y estaba nerviosa. Se despidió de Quinn antes de que la rubia embarcara y no pudo evitar sentirse triste al pensar que estaría más de siete días sin ver a su chica, solo en su apartamento, no estaba acostumbrada ya a eso pero debía aguantarse.

Se dirigió a la boutique donde había quedado con Mark, el estilista que Paolo le había recomendado y que había aceptado sin dudar trabajar con la chica. Pasó toda la mañana entre vestidos, tenía que reconocer que era divertido probarse toda esa ropa de grandes diseñadores, estaba enamorada de más de uno de los que se había probado por lo que finalmente decidieron quedarse con tres y la desición final la tomarían una vez hablaran con la maquilladora y la peluquera que trabajarían con Rachel el día de la gala, además según Mark, era normal decidir el ultimo día. El resto de la semana pasó entre seguir ultimando detalles y decidiendo cosas para la gala, Rachel estaba más nerviosa conforme el día se iba acercando.

Quinn estaba en el otro lado del país nerviosa por conocer a Kate Hudson, debía reconocer que la mujer era realmente amable, nunca hubiese pensado que alguien con tanta fama podía ser tan dulce y buena persona, Elena y ella debían seguirla al rodaje, a varias entrevistas pero la parte favorita de la rubia era cuando estaban con ella en su propia casa, Kate era una persona honesta, se comportaba como cualquier persona ordinaria, Quinn se esntía muy feliz por lo que estaba haciendo y por el mundo que estaba conociendo, no pudo evitar preguntarse si Rachel querría trabajar algún día en Hollywood, estaba segura que sería una gran actriz, era en esos momento cuando se ponía triste, llevaba demasiados días sin ver a su chica y sabía lo complicado de los días que estaba teniendo Rachel, hablaba con ella cada vez que podía pero el cambio horario no les permitía hacerlo mucho, aprovechó un descanso de ese día para llamarla.

**-Hola amor-** dijo Rachel descolgando el teléfono.

**-Hola peque, te echo de menos-** dijo Quinn dulcemente.

**-Y yo a ti, la casa es muy aburrida sin ti-** dijo Rachel en tono infantil**- estoy deseando que vuelvas.**

**-Ya quedan solo un par de días amor y me tienes allí-** Quinn estaba deseando volver y ver a Rachel**- pero tengo que pedirte algo Rach**

**-Dime, ¿Qué necesitas?-** dijo amablemente Rachel

**-Sé que estás agobiada pero al final vuelvo el viernes-** explicó Quinn**- por lo que no creo que me dé tiempo a preparar todas las cosas para la gala, vestido, zapatos, accesorios… ¿podrías ayudarme?**

**-¿Quieres que te elija las cosas yo sola?-** preguntó Rachel- **¿te fías de mí?**

**-Confío plenamente en ti mi amor- **contestó seriamente Quinn**- ¿me harías ese favor?**

**-Sin duda-** le dijo Rachel a la que se le acababa de sumar más trabajo para los días siguientes, pero no le importaba con tal de que Quinn la acompañara.

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que Rachel quería y ya era viernes, debido a que el día siguiente era la gala no tendrían función así que la del viernes era la última de la semana, salió rápidamente del teatro cuando acabó la obra y se dirigió corriendo hacia el apartamento, esperaba encontrarse a Quinn allí una vez entrara pero se llevó una decepción al encontrar la casa vacía, llamó al teléfono de la rubia pero estaba apagado por lo que imaginó que debía seguir en el vuelo, se sentó en el sofá con la televisión puesta a esperar la entrada de su chica.

No supo en que momento pero cayó rendida en el sofá y se durmió, no fue consciente hasta que notó un cuerpo sobre ella besándola por toda la cara y cuello.

**-¿Quinn?-** preguntó aún dormida.

**-¿Esperabas alguien más?-** bromeó la rubia, que sintió entonces como Rachel se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla.

**-Por fin estás aquí, te echaba de menos-** no paraba de dar besos a su novia.

**-Y yo a ti princesa, ven aquí- **le dijo Quinn que cogió a Rachel en brazos y la llevó hasta el dormitorio donde la depositó suavemente encima de la cama**- llevo exactamente 9 días deseando hacer esto-** dijo antes de ponerse sobre Rachel y quitándose su camisa mientras la morena la observaba con deseo, sin duda Rachel había pasado el mismo tiempo que ella deseando ese momento.

Por fin había llegado el día, Rachel abrió los ojos y sabía que era el día más importante de su vida, se giró en la cama para abrazar a Quinn, había echado de menos dormir con ella, la cama era demasiado grande en ausencia de la rubia.

**-Mmmmmmmm-** fue todo lo que dijo la rubia cuando sintió a Rachel abrazándola.

-**Despierta amor, tenemos mucho que hacer y es tarde-** le dijo la morena, habían estado horas haciendo el amor, queriéndose y habían dormido plácidamente después por lo que ya era más tarde de lo que Rachel tenía previsto**- venga Quinn, no seas perezosa- **Rachel empezó a hacer cosquillas a Quinn para despertarla.

**-Está bien, ya me levanto-** dijo la rubia que no podía parar de reir.

El día fue un absoluto lío, el estilista, la maquilladora y la peluquera de Rachel llegaron después de comer al apartamento de las chicas, tenían aún que decidir que vestido llevaría y que combinaba mejor, por su parte Quinn se dio cuenta que aún no había visto el vestido que Rachel había elegido para ella, cuando lo encontró colgado en su armario se quedó perpleja, era una autentica preciosidad, un vestido largo de palabra de honor en tonos beige con reflejos brillantes, estaba a punto de probárselo cuando la peluquera apareció preguntándole si quería que la peinara a ella también, Quinn no lo tenía previsto pero no lo rechazó. Unas horas después ambas chicas estaban listas para irse, aunque aun no se habían visto, Rachel salió de la habitación de invitados donde había estado arreglándose para encontrarse con su novia.

**-Estas preciosa, no tengo palabras-** fue todo lo que atino a decir Quinn cuando vio a Rachel aparecer con un espectacular vestido largo blanco lleno de brillantes, con una raja que dejaba ver toda su pierna izquierda y cogido al cuello y la espalda descubierta, complementado con unos zapatos altos del mismo tono y accesorios, pelo suelto a un lado**- eres increíble, tengo demasiada suerte por tenerte.**

**-Tú sí que estás preciosa, me alegro que te quede bien el vestido- **dijo Rachel acercándose a ella, la rubia llevaba el pelo suelto un poco rizado y un maquillaje que resaltaba su belleza natural**- te quiero Quinn**

**-Y yo a ti-** la besó suavemente**- ¿lista?**

**-No**- confesó Rachel**- pero hay que hacerlo, vamos.**

Quinn agarró la mano de Rachel y bajaron juntas hasta la puerta del edificio donde las esperaba un coche para llevarlas al gran teatro donde se celebraban los premios, unos minutos después el coche paraba en la zona por la que accedían a la alfombra roja, se bajaron del coche nerviosas y apareció uno de los trabajadores para indicarle el camino que debían seguir.

**-Es tu turno-** dijo Quinn que había acompañado a Rachel hasta la alfombra roja**- Te espero dentro ¿de acuerdo?-** la rubia accedería por la zona de los acompañantes directamente hacia el interior.

**-Ahora te veo, te quiero-** volvió a repetir Rachel antes de soltar su mano y salir ante todos los fotógrafos.

La alfombra roja y la cantidad de fotógrafos parecían no terminar nunca, Rachel posó sonriente para todos ellos de diferentes formas conforme avanzaba, cuando por fin acabó de ver flashes, una mujer le indició la entrada al teatro y la guió hasta sus asientos, se encontró en las primeras filas a Quinn hablando amablemente con Paolo, se alegraba que su novia no estuviese sola. Rachel se acercó a ellos y agarró la mano de la rubia después de dar un abrazo a varios de sus compañeros. Estaban conversando cuando se anunció que la gala estaba a punto de empezar. La gala empezó con los premios menos importantes, poco a poco se acercaba el momento, tristemente Paolo no ganó el premio al que estaba nominado, lo que puso más nerviosa aún a Rachel que no soltaba la mano de Quinn. Llegó el momento en el que los presentadores anunciaron la categoría de mejor protagonista femenina en un musical, una a una dijeron los cuatro nombres de las nominadas que fueron aparecieron en las pantallas, Quinn sonrió cuando vio la cara de Rachel en la gran pantalla, finalmente tras un minuto de tensión que pareció el más largo de su vida, el presentador pronunció el nombre de Rachel Berry.

**-Oh dios mío, no puede ser verdad-** dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

**-Lo has conseguido mi amor- **le susurró Quinn al oído**- sube ahí a por lo que te mereces.**

**-Gracias mi amor-** Rachel se giró y dio un beso a su chica mientras agarraba su cara sin ser consciente de que estaban saliendo en todas las pantallas, se levantó para subir hacia el escenario donde saludó a los presentadores y recogió el trofeo**- Dios mío, no me puedo creer que esté aquí-** dijo Rachel cuando se acercó el micrófono**- solo puedo decir gracias, en primer lugar gracias a los que han creído en mi desde el principio mis compañeros y amigos del Glee Club donde empecé y al señor Shue por soportarme-** respiró profundamente para calmarse**- gracias por la confianza en una novata a la que nadie conocía para este papel y a todos y cada uno de los miembros y compañeros de Funny Girl, sin vosotros esto no sería posible-** señaló riendo a sus compañeros que aplaudían fuertemente**- gracias a mis padres, a mis mejores amigos Kurt y Santana, pero sobre todo-** volvió a suspirar, estaba realmente nerviosa por lo que iba a decir**- gracias a ti Quinn-** dijo mirando dulcemente a la rubia**- gracias por ser mi pareja, por apoyarme cada día desde que nos conocimos, por aguantarme, quererme y darme confianza cuando ni yo misma creo en mi-** la cara de Quinn era la que ocupaba sonriente la pantalla principal**- gracias a todos, gracias Quinn, te quiero-** fue el final del discurso de Rachel que salió del escenario por donde le indicaban.

Rachel siguió su camino hasta el photocall donde los ganadores volvían a ser fotografiados con sus premios, tras un rato posando con algunos otros ganadores por fin pudo escabullirse hasta el interior del teatro, hacia su sitio al lado de Quinn.

**-Enhorabuena Rachel-** dijo la rubia nada más ver a Rachel**- el discurso ha sido precioso, te quiero**

**-Gracias Quinn- **cogió la mano de su chica otra vez y la besó**- que nervios he pasado dios mío, aún no me creo que haya ganado.**

Las chicas estaban hablando en su mundo sin ser conscientes que acababan de anunciar a Funny Girl como mejor musical del año por lo que Paolo tuvo que avisar a Rachel de que debían subir, esta vez el que dio el discurso fue Paolo acompañado de Dereck y una pequeña intervención de Rachel a la que ambos hombres obligaron a decir otra vez unas palabras.

La gala finalizó poco después, había una fiesta en un local cercano en honor a los ganadores, por lo que las chicas se unieron a los compañeros de Rachel para ir hacia allí.

* * *

Ohhhhhhh! Se lo merecía! no podía hacer que perdiera, era muy cruel!

Gracias por todo, un saludo! =)


	49. Pilladas

Llegaron en unos minutos al local donde se organizaba la fiesta, la puerta estaba llena de fotógrafos que no paraban de disparar sus cámaras con los flashes, capturando todos los momentos, Rachel escuchaba como decían su nombre y el de Quinn, sin duda su discurso había puesto a la rubia en el punto de mira de la prensa nacional, sonrió brevemente sin parar de caminar hasta que estuvieron seguras en el interior de la fiesta, que no tardó en llenarse de gente, entre ellos Kurt y Santana, la morena no había conseguido entrada para los premios para sus amigos pero su había podido invitarles a la fiesta. Los chicos felicitaron a Rachel por los premios y rieron al recordar que la morena les había mencionado a ambos en el discurso por la televisión nacional, los chicos fueron a dar una vuelta y conocer algunos famosos dejando a las chicas solas.

**-Voy a la barra a por un par de copas de champagne-** le dijo Quinn a la morena que dio un beso en la mejilla de su chica antes de marcharse, el camarero la atendió al momento por lo que no tardó en regresar y ver a Rachel hablando con uno de los presentadores**- aquí tienes-** dijo al darle la copa a su novia.

**-Gracias mi amor-** contestó la rubia cuando el presentador las dejó solas.

**-¿Cuántas veces has dicho esta noche esa palabra?-** bromeó Quinn

**-Enhorabuena señorita Berry, sin duda estaba claro que llegaría lejos-** las interrumpió una voz conocida.

**-Mrs. Tibideux, muchas gracias-** contestó Rachel alegre cuando vio a Carmen allí**- y gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi desde que solicité entrar en NYADA.**

**-Tenías un talento natural que poca gente tiene Rachel, es tu lugar estar aquí, no lo olvides- **se giró para mirar a Quinn**- y si lo olvidas espero que esta amable señorita se encargue de recordártelo.**

**-Sin duda alguna Carmen- **respondió sonriente la rubia antes de ver marchar a la mujer.

La noche trascurría parecida a la conversación con Carmen, todos querían hablar con la sensación del momento en Broadway, Rachel Berry, por lo que cuando la veían libre o con su novia no dudaban en acercarse a felicitarla y hablar con ella durante un rato, incluso dos o tres personas se habían ofrecido para ser sus agentes. Estaban pasándoselo muy bien, pero debían reconocer que empezaba a estar cansada, estaba siendo una noche larga, hacia muchas horas que habían salido del apartamento, con tacones y sin parar de bailar con sus amigos o estar de pie, por lo que cuando Quinn le insinuó que estaba cansada la morena no tardó en pedir que llamaran a un taxi que las recogiera para llevarlas a casa, sus amigos, que habían llegado más tarde aprovecharon la oportunidad para quedarse en aquella fiesta de alto perfil.

**-Por fin en casa-** dijo la morena cuando entró y se quitó los zapatos.

**-No podrás quejarte de esta noche Rachel-** bromeó Quinn

**-No, no puedo, ha sido perfecta-** afirmó la morena que ya estaba tumbada en la cama sin quitarse la ropa.

**-Rabel Berry, ganadora de un Tony con casi 20 años y lo más importante, mi novia-** dijo dulcemente la rubia tumbándose junto a ella**- ya lo hemos celebrado con todo el mundo, ¿podemos celebrarlo ahora juntas?**

**-No hay nada que me gustara más Quinn Fabray-** dijo la morena rodando sobre la cama para quedar encima de la rubia**- ¿podemos pasar dos días sin salir de casa? Solas tú y yo-** sugirió Rachel

**-Todo lo que quieras mi amor- **dijo Quinn que procedió a besar a Rachel con deseo, era su momento, era el momento de mostrarle cuanto la quería al igual que había hecho la morena en ese escenario delante de todo el país y se lo iba a demostrar durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente estaban profundamente dormidas, se habían acostado muy tarde entre la fiesta y más tarde sus sesiones de caricias hasta el amanecer, por eso cuando sonó el timbre del apartamento lo primero que hicieron fue mirar la hora y se sorprendieron al ver que eran las cinco de la tarde.

**-Voy a abrir, quédate descansando-** dijo Quinn dando un beso en la frente de Rachel y yendo hacia la puerta- **¿qué haces aquí Kurt?-** preguntó la chica aún dormida.

**-¿Aún estabais durmiendo?-** dijo Kurt al ver la cara de Quinn**-¿dónde está Rachel? Dile que venga**

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó la morena que acaba de salir de la habitación.

**-Imagino que no habéis visto la prensa ¿verdad?-** ambas chicas negaron**- tomad-** dijo el chico dándoles unos periódicos y revistas.

**-Oh dios mío-** dijo Quinn cuando las vio.

En todas las revistas se hablaba de la noche anterior, la gala de los Tonys, dos noticias ocupaban todas las portadas, la primera era como una novata de 19 años había conquistado el premio a mejor artista femenina, noticia igualada con como dicha actriz se había declarado homosexual agradeciendo el premio a su pareja Quinn Fabray, una fotógrafa de una de las revistas más famosas de Nueva York, había fotos de ambas en la gala besándose y cogiéndose de la mano, de la entrada en la fiesta de después y las peores eran unas fotos que habían captado cuando ambas se habían bajado del taxi en su apartamento con actitud más que cariñosa, sin duda las habían seguido y ahora los fotógrafos debían saber dónde vivían.

**-Estamos en todos lados-** dijo Rachel que había cogido su ordenador para mirar varias páginas de prensa.

**-De hecho no deberíais salir hoy de aquí chicas, hay varios fotógrafos en la acera de en frente-** las informó el chico**-sois la noticia del día**

**-No lo entiendo, ya salieron unas fotos juntas nuestras-** dijo Quinn sin comprender.

**-¿Las fotos del teatro?-** preguntó Kurt y Rachel asintió**- fueron unas cuantas fotos de dos chicas abrazándose, podía haber rumores pero tu discurso de anoche Rachel y esas fotos besándoos en la gala, más el hecho de que vivís juntas, les ha confirmado todo.**

**-Lo siento Quinn-** dijo Rachel acercándose a su novia, sentía que todo eso era su culpa.

**-No pasa nada Rach, no es tu culpa, algún día se enterarían- **dijo amablemente Quinn abrazando a su novia.

**-¿Queréis que os deje solas?-** pregunto Kurt ante la situación.

-**No, hace tiempo que no pasamos un rato tranquilo contigo, quédate a cenar- **se ofreció la morena y el muchacho aceptó.

Estaban preparando la cena cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, las chicas se miraron extrañadas, fue Rachel la que se acercó a abrir y se encontró con Santana que venía a ver como estaban ya que imaginaba que habrían visto la prensa. Se sorprendió de ver allí a Kurt y no tardó en hacerse la víctima sobre como la habían dejado de lado, después de explicarle la situación la latina aceptó también quedarse a cenar en casa de las chicas.

Pasaron un rato agradable hasta que finalmente sus amigos se fueron a altas horas de la noche, fue entonces cuando las chicas se miraron y vieron una completa y sincera mirada de miedo, confusión e inseguridad sobre como iban a manejar ahora sus vidas.

* * *

Ahora si que es oficial, las Faberry son famosas y una nueva estrella como Rachel y su pareja puede ser muy tentador para la prensa... puede que provoque algún que otro roce entre ellas..

Un saludo! =)


	50. No es tu culpa

Era un día caluroso de Agosto, había pasado poco más de un mes desde la noche de los Tonys, tiempo que no había transcurrido como las chicas esperaban de bien, al menos como Quinn esperaba, Rachel parecía no notarlo. Unos días después de los premios, Rachel tuvo que contratar por fin a un representante debido a las numerosas ofertas que no paraba de recibir para diferentes trabajos.

Los días después de la publicación de las fotos los pasaron tranquilamente en casa hasta que se tranquilizó la noticia, poco después se publicó el reportaje en la revista sobre Kate Hudson, Quinn estaba orgullosa sobre cómo había quedado y la cantidad de revistas vendidas en ese número pero no podía evitar pensar si la gente lo compraba por ella mismo o por ser la novia de Rachel Berry.

Debido a los premios recibidos, el musical empezó a realizar entrevistas y apariciones en varias cadenas de televisión, en algunas iban varios miembros del elenco como Paolo y otros compañeros pero en otras entrevistas solo llamaban a Rachel, había veces que no quería ir pero su contrato con el musical la obligaba a cumplir esos compromisos. Era inevitable que Rachel recibiera preguntas sobre Quinn en las entrevistas, que Rachel no dudaba en contestar, sin revelar demasiado pero dejando claro que estaba con la chica.

**-Entrevistador:** _No dudaste en dedicar tu premio a tu novia Quinn, dijiste que te ha apoyado desde el principio, ¿podríamos saber cuánto tiempo llevan juntas?_

**-Rachel:** _nos conocemos ya desde hace casi dos años_.

**-Entrevistador 2:** _¿Quién fue la primera persona en saber que te habían dado el papel de Fanny Brice?_

**-Rachel:** _Quinn fue la primera a la que se lo conté._

**-Entrevistador 3: **_¿Qué sentiste cuando pronunciaron tu nombre en la gala?_

**-Rachel**: _no me lo podía creer, Quinn tuvo que confirmármelo para que me levantara, solo sentía agradecimiento y felicidad en ese momento._

Eran algunas de las preguntas que Rachel había recibido, unas en revistas y otras en la televisión, a Quinn sin embargo le había pillado por sorpresa que la morena contestara tan sinceramente algunas preguntas, la gente se había enamorado más de Rachel después de esas entrevistas y la rubia lo entendía, habían visto a una chica joven, con ambición y talento pero dulce, sincera y enamorada, era el pack perfecto para que le gustara a todas las edades.

La nueva fama de Rachel también provocaba que la invitaran a todos los eventos que se celebraran cada semana en Nueva York, que no eran pocos, era el rostro de moda y todos querían una foto de la chica con algún vestido de diseño. La morena habló con Quinn sobre cómo el tema de su relación estaba demasiado reciente y que no creía que el ir juntas a tantos eventos seguidos fuera a calmar el ambiente, por lo que la rubia accedió a quedarse en casa.

Pero todas esas entrevistas, el hecho de que habían doblado el número de funciones semanales debido a la gran venta de entradas y el hecho de que Quinn solo salía del apartamento para trabajar habían provocado que en más de un mes apenas se hubiesen visto o tocado. La rubia empezaba a volver a tener sus ataques de celos cuando Rachel se iba a algún evento y regresaba bastante tarde directamente para dormir, Quinn no tardaba en ver al día siguiente las fotos de dicho evento en las que Rachel salía con varias personas, sin embargo cuando llegaba al apartamento si coincidía con Rachel evitaba el tema.

Las primeras semanas no lo llevó mal, se aguantaba pero estaba empezando a agotarse, no podía seguir con ese ritmo de vida, hacía días que pensaba que si no fuera porque vivía con Rachel pensaría que no estaban juntas, la morena ya no tenía detalles con ella, se pasaba el día fuera de casa, trabajando o con otras personas y Quinn ya había aguantado demasiado por lo que decidió esperar despierta esa noche la llegada de su novia.

**-Quinn, no sabía que estarías despierta-** dijo Rachel cuanto entró.

**-Te estaba esperando Rach-** contestó la rubia seriamente.

**-Me alegro, hace días que no te veo- **se acercó a donde estaba Quinn y la besó en los labios, la rubia le regaló una tímida sonrisa

**-¿Podemos hablar?-** esa pregunta cambió la cara de Rachel al instante.

**-¿Qué pasa Quinn?-** preguntó Rachel un poco asustada.

**-Rachel, me voy un mes de vacaciones a Chicago-** por fin lo había soltado.

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-** preguntó Rachel sin comprender a qué venía eso.

-**Porque necesito espacio Rachel, necesito estar en una ciudad donde pueda salir a la calle sin pensar que me siguen periodistas o donde no puedo comprar un café sin que alguien me esté observando-** le dijo Quinn sinceramente sin revelar aún toda la historia.

**-¿Espacio? ¿Me estás dejando?-** Rachel seguía confusa

**-No te estoy dejando Rachel, te quiero, nunca te dejaría, no estoy loca-** sonrió a Rachel y agarró su mano para mostrarle que no era problema de ella**- pero hace un mes que apenas nos tratamos, no nos vemos y sé que no es tú culpa, tienes compromisos que tienes que cumplir y lo respeto, es parte de tu vida, pero Damon me ha dado un mes libre para relajarme y creo que lo mejor es alejarme de la ciudad un poco y que así todo se calme-** explicó calmadamente Quinn

**-Todo esto es por mi culpa Quinn, lo siento-** dijo Rachel avergonzada.

**-No lo sientas Rach, ya te dicho que no tienes culpa-** la rubia acarició su mejilla**- es algo que necesito hacer para poder estar bien conmigo misma y sobre todo contigo, ¿lo entiendes?**

**-La verdad es que no-** contestó sinceramente Rachel apenada que vio la cara de Quinn y decidió seguir**- pero lo respeto-** completo la frase**- si es lo que necesitas para ser feliz y que seamos felices ve a Chicago, pero prométeme que vas a volver, por favor-** suplicó la chica.

**-Volvería a cualquier ciudad en la que estuvieras Rachel, hasta si quieres vivir en el polo norte-** contestó Quinn y besó suavemente a Rachel, hacía días que no le transmitía así su amor**- te quiero ¿lo sabes verdad?**

**-Y yo a ti-** dijo la morena que no pudo evitar soltar un lágrima.

**-Eh eh amor, no llores, esto no es un adiós, es un te veo en unos días-** dijo antes de volver a besar a Rachel.

**-Es que te voy a echar mucho de menos, nunca he pasado tanto tiempo sin verte desde que estamos juntas-** dijo la morena haciendo un puchero.

**-Que esté en Chicago no impide que no puedas venir a visitarme unos días-** dijo la rubia que provocó la sonrisa de Rachel y se ganó un gran beso por parte de la chica.

**-Te quiero, te adoro, te amo-** le dijo Rachel con toda la sinceridad que pudo**- quiero que me llames todos los días y me escribas y me eches de menos.**

**-Por supuesto mi amor-** dijo Quinn antes de tumbrase encima de Rachel y besarla mas pasionalmente.

La rubia sabía que iba a ser duro estar un mes sin ver a Rachel y que la morena tampoco iba a pasarlo bien sin ella pero estaba completamente segura que un tiempo fuera de la ciudad y apartada de la morena reviviría la llama y haría que volvieran a ser la Rachel y la Quinn de siempre, y con un poco de suerte, para cuando volviera ya no serían la noticia de primera página.

* * *

Siento mucho tener que separarlas así, no me gusta tener que hacerlo... pero tranquilos, no durará, en el siguiente capítulo se reunen! Necesitaba que ocurriera esto en la historia para poder dar el siguiente paso! Espero no defraudar!

Gracias por leer, un saludo=)


	51. Sin ninguna duda

El mes de vacaciones que Quinn se había tomado en Chicago poco a poco llegaba a su final y aunque echaba de menos a Rachel y lamentaba que sus compromisos laborales no la hubieran dejado ir a visitarla, debía reconocer que se sentía una mujer nueva, descansada, despejada y relajada, con plena confianza en su novia en la ciudad y con energías renovadas para volver a casa en unos días.

Los días de Rachel sí que habían sido más duros, se pasaba horas y horas trabajando y cuando llegaba al apartamento lo encontraba vació y frío, su vida en Nueva York no era lo mismo sin Quinn, fue entonces cuando empezó a recapacitar, se dio cuenta de que desde los premios, su relación con la rubia había sido un poco extraña, en ocasiones fría y ella había estado tan distraída con el trabajo que ni se había dado cuenta, empezaba a comprender porque la chica necesitaba espacio.

Fue un mes de pensar en el pasado, en su vida con Quinn, su relación, todo lo que había conseguido pero sobre todo de pensar en el futuro, de qué deseaba y de cómo lo deseaba, cómo imaginaba su vida y siempre había una constante en todas las situaciones que pudiese imaginar, Quinn estaba a su lado en todas ellas.

Le había costado pero había tomado una decisión, necesitaba hablar con su chica, por lo que pidió unos días libres en el musical, a Dereck y sus compañeros no les hizo gracia la idea pero la morena amenazó con renunciar si no se los concedían por lo que no dudaron en darle a la estrella de la obra lo que pedía. Una vez los consiguió, hizo sus maletas, cogió las cosas de su perro y lo dejó en casa de Santana y Kurt para que lo cuidaran hasta que regresara y se fue directa al aeropuerto para comprar el primer vuelo que saliera en dirección Chicago, tenía que llevar a cabo el plan que había estado creando esos últimos días pero necesitaba ayuda por lo que llamó a Judy para explicarle lo que ocurría y cómo quería sorprender a su novia.

Horas después de su salía del apartamento esperaba a Quinn en el parque donde la chica la había llevado la primera vez que Rachel estuvo en Chicago por Navidad con ella, esperaba impaciente la llegada de la rubia. Quinn por su parte estaba extrañada, Judy llevaba todo el día comportándose muy raro con ella y se extrañó más aún cuando su madre le pidió que se encontraran en el parque que tenía algo importante que contarle. La rubia caminaba buscando a su madre cuando vio una silueta familiar a lo lejos ¿Rachel? No podía ser, la chica debía estar en el teatro a esa hora y no allí sola, se acercó poco a poco hasta ella, la morena escuchó a alguien acercarse y se dio la vuelta sonriente para encontrarse con el rostro confuso de Quinn.

**-Hola mi amor- **fue todo lo que pudo decir Rachel antes de que la rubia se lanzara a abrazarla.

**-Oh dios mío, estás aquí, eres tú-** dijo mientras besaba a su chica.

**-Rachel Berry en persona-** bromeó haciendo reír a Quinn.

**-Estabas compinchada con mi madre, por eso estaba tan rara hoy-** entendió entonces la actitud de Judy**- no me creo que estés aquí, ¿por qué no me has avisado?**

**-Quería darte una sorpresa-** explicó la morena**- quería hablar contigo en persona y no podía esperar a que regresaras- **esa frase cambió la cara de Quinn de felicidad a confusión, no sabía si pensar bien o mal sobre lo que Rachel quería hablar**- Verás amor, este mes te he echado muchísimo de menos-** hizo sonreír tímidamente a la rubia**- no he parado de pensar en que quiero en mi vida, en todo lo que nos ha pasado y solo tengo una cosa clara, te quiero a ti, dejaría el musical si me lo pidieras solo para estar contigo.**

**-Nunca te pediría eso Rachel-** la interrumpió Quinn seriamente.

**-Lo sé y eso hace que te quiera más-** cogió ambas manos de la chica y respiró profundamente**- eres la constante de mi vida Quinn, eres lo que le da sentido, ya no me imagino mi vida si no estás tú, volver a una casa vacía, no despertar contigo cada mañana, mis éxitos no tienen sentido si no estás para celebrarlo conmigo-** Rachel estaba hablando más seria que nunca**- te quiero Quinn Fabray, más que a nadie en este mundo y no imagino un solo día más de mi vida sin ti, es por eso que quiero preguntarte esto-** Rachel indicó a Quinn que se sentara en el banco de al lado y ella se posicionó de rodillas delante de ella, Quinn se llevó su mano libre a la cara sin poder creerlo**- Quinn, sé qué solo tenemos 20 años, pero se que eres el amor de mi vida, no tengo duda alguna, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-** por fin lo había dicho, la idea que llevaba días rondando su cabeza, abrió entonces la cajita que tenía en la mano, dejando ver un anillo con un diamante precioso.

**-Dios mío- **dijo Quinn sorprendida mirando a Rachel.

**-Estoy esperando amor-** dijo la morena nerviosa.

**-Si-** contestó entonces**- sin duda alguna Rachel Berry- **y se lanzó encima de su novia provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo.

Rachel colocó el anillo en el dedo de Quinn y encajó perfectamente, lo que provocó una gran sonrisa en ambas, permanecieron un tiempo solas en el parque hasta que se hizo de noche y era hora de volver a casa de la rubia. Quinn no tardó en preguntar a Rachel si le había contado a alguien lo que pretendía hacer y la morena negó, solo lo sabían ellas dos, ni siquiera Kurt y Santana podían sospechar algo. Minutos después entraban en la acogedora casa de la madre de Quinn y Rachel saludaba y agradecía a Judy su ayuda con el plan sorpresa, cenaron animadamente con la mujer hasta que la morena se justificó diciendo que estaba cansada del viaje para marcharse a su habitación y Quinn como era lógico se fue con ella, estaba deseando volver estar a solas con su chica, a la que encontró sobre su cama sonriente cuando entró.

**-Hola amor- **dijo Rachel indicándole que se tumbara junto a ella.

**-Hola mi prometida-** contestó Quinn mientras se tumbaba provocando una gran sonrisa en la cara de Rachel.

**-Quinn, sé que somos muy jóvenes y no hace falta que nos casemos ya-** empezó a explicar la morena**- este anillo es una promesa de que pase lo que pase vamos a estar juntas, porque es nuestro destino-** jugaba con las manos de Quinn y el anillo.

**-Te quiero Rachel y sé que nos casaremos algún día, no me importa que sea dentro de dos meses o dentro de dos años, solo sé que lo haremos cuando nuestras vidas nos lo permitan- **dijo la rubia sonriente.

**-Me parece bien-** contestó Rachel feliz**- el domingo vuelvo a Nueva York, ¿volverás conmigo?**

**-Sin duda alguna-** le dijo Quinn que abrazó más fuerte a su novia, ahora futura esposa**- ¿has visto como mi madre se ha quedado mirando el anillo?**

**-Sí, creo que en el fondo quería preguntar pero no se atrevía-** contestó riendo Rachel.

Se quedaron en esa posición hablando y haciendo planes sobre su futuro hasta que ambas se quedaron profundamente dormidas mientras se abrazaban. Los días en Chicago eran maravillosos en opinión de Rachel, era tan placentero tener unos días sin trabajar, estando solo con Quinn en una ciudad donde nadie las seguía, era cierto que en ocasiones alguien se les quedaba mirando al reconocerlas pero no les importaba, la felicidad que irradiaban ambas era contagiosa, Judy lo sabía, la presencia de Rachel había cambiado por completo la actiutd de su hija desde que estaba en Chicago y las chicas lo sabían por lo que finalmente decidieron darle la noticia antes de marcharse de regreso a la ciudad. La mujer al principio se sorprendió y se tomó la noticia un poco mal, eran demasiado jóvenes para casarse pero cuando las chicas le explicaron que no era una idea que pensaran llevar a cabo inmediatamente sino que era un plan de futuro, la mujer se relajó y entonces le invadió la felicidad de saber que su hija estaba con la personada adecuada por lo que no dudó en felicitarla. Cuando estaban en el avión de regreso, Rachel descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Quinn hasta que la rubia le preguntó algo que ella misma llevaba días pensando.

**-Amor, ¿vas a contárselo a tus padres?-** le dijo Quinn

**-Quiero hacerlo, es importante para mí que lo sepan, pero no quiero hacerlo por teléfono-** contestó triste Rachel.

**-Podemos intentar liberar un par de días el mes que viene e ir a Lima a verlos si quieres-** dijo entonces la rubia.

**-Me encanta la idea- **dijo Rachel cogiendo la mano de Quinn y besándola antes de volver a poner su atención en la película del avión.

* * *

Ohhhhhh, Rachel ha tenido el gesto romántico más grande que se puede tener! ¿Quien iba a decir que iba a ser ella la encargada de pedirle matrimonio a Quinn y no al contrario?

En unos capítulos ocurrirá un pequeño salto en el tiempo! Esta historia va llegando a su final =(

Un saludo! =)


	52. Para siempre

Desde que habían vuelto a Nueva York, ambas chicas vivían en una nube, su vida era perfecta, no les importaba nada de lo que les rodeaba, lo único que querían eran estar juntas pasara lo que pasara y aunque querían mantener lo del compromiso en secreto el mayor tiempo posible fue imposible ocultárselo a Kurt y Santana ya que el primer día que fueron a visitarles, el chico no tardó en preguntar por el enorme anillo nuevo que lucía Quinn en su mano. Las chicas no tuvieron más remedio que contárselo, Kurt reaccionó mas alegremente que Santana, la latina aunque sabía que ambas chicas eran una para la otra no podía evitar pensar que era demasiado pronto para ese gran compromiso, sin embargo no dudó en felicitarlas y alegrarse por ellas. Kurt, por su lado, decidió pasarse toda la tarde hablando de como sería la boda, tuvieron que frenar los impulsos del chico y decirle que aun quedaba mucho tiempo para que ocurriera pero que sin duda contarían con el para organizarla.

Ahora que lo sabían sus amigos y sabiendo que en cualquier momento la prensa podía fotografiar a Quinn con el anillo, había llegado el momento de ir a contárselo a los padres de Rachel y a su vuelta la morena recordó a la rubia que deberían contárselo a Shelby y Beth para completar el círculo de sus personas más cercanas.

Quinn le pidió a Damon el favor de que le diera unos días más libres para poder acompañar a Rachel a Lima, aunque la rubia apenas había vuelto al trabajo desde sus vacaciones, el hombre cedió cuando Quinn le contó el motivo por el que debía ir con su novia, Damon no tardó en bromear sobre como debían cederle a la revista los derechos sobre las fotos de boda.

El viaje a Lima se les hizo más largo de lo esperado, era lógico si pensaban en el nerviosismo que tenían ambas chicas sobre darle la noticia a los padres de la morena. Como era habitual cuando iban de visita, Leroy e Hiram fueron a recogerlas al aeropuerto para llevarlas a casa, las recibieron cariñosamente y le mostraron lo alegres que estaban de tenerlas a ambas de visita. Una vez estuvieron en casa, las chicas fueron a dejar sus cosas en la habitación antes de hacer planes con los padres de la chica.

**-¿Cuándo vamos a decírselo?-** preguntó Quinn, que sacó la mano de su bolsillo tranquila mostrando el anillo-** no me puedo pasar todo el día con la mano escondida Rach.**

**-Podrías quitártelo hasta que se lo contemos amor**- sugirió la morena

**-De eso nada, no me pienso quitar el anillo Rachel, así que dime, ¿cuándo se lo contamos?-** volvió a preguntar.

**-Está bien, hablaremos con ellos durante la comida-** dijo resignada Rachel que estaba temerosa por la reacción de sus padres**- vamos a buscarles- **agarró la mano de su novia y la llevó hasta el comedor donde se encontraron con sus padres.

**-Chicas hemos hecho lasaña vegetal y ensalada para comer, ¿os gusta?-** las chicas asintieron**- pues en cuanto pongáis la mesa comemos- **dijo Leroy

**-Ya la pongo yo, ve a sentarte Quinn-** se ofreció Rachel para que sus padres no vieran la mano de Quinn antes de tiempo.

**-Bueno, ¿cómo va todo por la gran ciudad?-** preguntó Hiram durante la comida**- ¿algún otro reportaje con alguien de Hollywood Quinn?**

**-De momento no, espero que salga algo importante pronto-** bromeó nerviosa Quinn

**-¿Os pasa algo chicas?-** preguntó finalmente Leroy al finalizar la cenar que había notado a las chicas algo extrañas desde que habían llegado.

**-Lo cierto Papá es que tenemos algo que contaros-** dijo Rachel cogiendo la mano de Quinn para apoyarse en ella.

**-Oh dios mio, dime que no vamos a ser abuelos-** exageró Hiram sorprendido.

**-¿Qué? NO-** gritó Quinn**- como puedes pensar eso Hiram**

**-En realidad es otra cosa papis, resulta que hace un mes que Quinn y yo nos comprometimos-** por fin lo había dicho.

**-Oh dios mío, no me lo puedo creer-** dijo Leroy mirando a su esposo para ver como reaccionaba

**-¿Os vais a casar?-** preguntó sorprendido Hiram.

**-Sí, pero no ahora, algún día en el futuro, ahora mismo es algo más como una promesa- **explicó tranquilamente la rubia que dejó ver el anillo que Rachel le había dado.

**-Vaya, ese anillo es precioso-** dijo Leroy cuando vio la mano de Quinn

**-Enhorabuena chicas-** las felicitó Hiram dando un abrazo a cada una.

Hiram y Leroy habían tenido casi la misma reacción que todos a los que se lo habían contado, se alegraban por las chicas pero no fue hasta que explicaban que no era algo que pensaran hacer inmediatamente cuando recibían verdaderas felicitaciones. Todos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa, tarde o temprano se casarían porque eran perfectas una para otra. Decidieron quedarse unos días mas de lo previsto en Lima, volverían justo para que Rachel llegara a la primera función de la semana, estaban tan agusto en la ciudad siendo cuidadas por los padres de la morena que ninguna quería marcharse pero el día llegó y volvieron a la gran ciudad, esa noche Quinn hizo algo que hacía mucho que hacía, fue a ver a Rachel al teatro, se sentó en su sitio habitual y contempló a su novia dominar el escenario, no quitó la sonrisa de la cara en toda la noche y no pudo evitar acariciar en varias ocasiones su anillo.

Quinn sabía que a Rachel no le gustaba llevar anillos, se lo había dicho desde el momento en el que se conocieron, pero no podía evitar pensar en regalarle uno a Rachel para que ella también tuviera presente el compromiso al que se habían prometido, por lo que después de varios días encontró la solución perfecta y la manera de llevarlo a cabo. Espero que Rachel llegara a casa, donde la morena se encontró la casa iluminada por velas.

**-A qué se debe este ambiente- **preguntó Rachel besando a su novia al entrar.

**-Quería crear un ambiente especial- **contestó la rubia**- ven, hay algo que quiero darte-** la guio hasta el asiento más cercano.

**-Me tienes intrigada amor, ¿Qué es?-** dijo impaciente

**-Te conozco desde hace hoy exactamente dos años-** empezó a decir la rubia**- me has dado los dos mejores años de mi vida, todo lo que hemos pasado ha merecido la pena y solo quiero estar contigo-** prosiguió cada vez más nerviosa**- Rachel Berry, sé que no te gustan para nada los grandes anillos, pero quiero que tú también lleves cada día algo mío y que te recuerde nuestro compromiso-** sacó una caja de detrás de su espalda**- así que aquí tienes-** abrió la caja y mostró dos alianzas con pequeños brillantes**- es un anillo para cada una, simbolizan amor eterno, yo guardaré el anillo de compromiso que me diste en casa para no llamar tanto la atención hasta que nos casemos y mientras ambas llevaremos estos.**

**-Me encanta Quinn-** dijo sacando los anillos para ponérselo a su novia y a ella misma, entonces reparó en que tenían dos inscripciones, uno decía 'Te quiero' y el otro 'Para siempre'**- me da igual si habías elegido alguno de los dos, pero yo quiero este-** dijo señalando el que tenía escrito para siempre, lo que provocó una gran sonrisa en la cara de Quinn**- te quiero amor, me encanta cuando tienes estas ideas.**

**-Cuando se trata de ti, siempre tengo buenas ideas-** respondió Quinn besando a Rachel y comenzando a desnudarla allí mismo, en mitad del comedor.

* * *

Si Quinn no tenía un gesto romántico respecto a este tema no sería ella misma! Que enamoradas... =)

En el siguiente capítulo habrá pasado un tiempo respecto a este momento!

Un saludo, gracias!


	53. Hagámoslo

**UN AÑO Y MEDIO DESPUËS**

**-¿Falta mucho para llegar Rachel?-** preguntó impaciente Quinn desde el asiento del copiloto**- Luke nunca ha pasado tanto tiempo en el coche, no quiero que se ponga nervioso.**

**-Ya casi estamos amor-** le contestó la morena, era el cumpleaños de la rubia y Rachel la había sorprendido con un fin de semana en una casa en las montañas a las afueras de la ciudad**- y no uses al perro como excusa para tu impaciencia Quinn-** bromeó Rachel.

Había pasado un año y medio desde que ambas chicas se habían comprometido, un año y medio lleno de momentos especiales y de algún que otro mal día, sus carreras avanzaban, sus vidas iba encajando cada día más conforme pasaban los días.

Rachel, después de más de dos años en el musical más exitoso de Broadway Funny Girl, famosa, ganadora de numerosos premios, querida por la gente, había realizado días antes su última actuación como Fanny Brice, a pesar de que seguían vendiendo numerosas entradas y llenando el teatro casi todas las noches, habían decidido que era el momento de cerrar el telón, habían sido dos años de intenso trabajo mediante actuaciones, entrevistas, compromisos, sumado al año previo de audiciones, ensayos, pruebas… Los actores no habían tenido prácticamente ningún descanso desde que empezaran por lo que su cansancio era a veces visible en el escenario. La morena no pudo evitar llorar en gran medida el día de su última actuación, era consciente de que esa era la oportunidad para empezar un nuevo capítulo de su vida, aún no había decidido a qué quería dedicarse, el cine era algo que le había llamado la atención últimamente pero no quería precipitarse, lo que si tenía más que claro era que antes quería tener un tiempo para descansar, para ella y para su prometida Quinn.

Quinn por su lado había logrado llevar su carrera varios pasos más adelante, unos meses antes había hablado con Damon, su jefe en la revista, sobre como adoraba el trabajo que hacía allí pero que ese tiempo le había dado suficiente experiencia, fama y dinero para independizarse y abrir su propio estudio de fotografía. Tuvo que visitar numerosos locales con Rachel hasta que encontró el que creía que era adecuado para empezar su negocio, la rubia acordó seguir haciendo trabajos externos para Damon, pero ahora era ella quien decidía que hacer y como hacerlo, el reportaje con Kate Hudson, el hecho de ser la novia de Rachel Berry y los contactos que había hecho con el tiempo consiguieron que la vida como fotógrafa le fuera mejor de lo esperado, realizando reportajes tanto para revistas y periódicos como en concursos anónimos en los que le gustaba participar. El siguiente paso que tuvo que realizar fue contratar a un par de empleados que la ayudaran a llevar el negocio, la chica era muy exigente y le había costado más de dos semanas encontrar a dos chicos jóvenes que parecían tener talento y ser eficaces a la hora de trabajar. El hecho de ser su propia jefa le permitía tomarse vacaciones y el tiempo libre cuando ella lo necesitara por eso había aprovechado el primer fin de semana libre de Rachel para irse con ella lejos de la ciudad aprovechando para celebrar su 22 cumpleaños.

Quinn se resignó en el asiento del copiloto, dio volumen a la música, agarró la mano de Rachel mientras la morena conducía y ella se perdía en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana el paisaje. No podía evitar pensar como habían cambiado las cosas últimamente, lo rápido que avanzaban sus vidas y el tiempo, solo tenían que mirar a Beth para darse cuenta de cómo había crecido esa pequeña y como iba a seguir haciéndolo. De repente la rubia notó como el coche se paraba en frente de una preciosa cabaña en un pequeño bosque, miró a Rachel sonriendo, era increíble como la morena sabía hacer todo perfecto, abrieron la puerta de la casa y se encontró con un espacio completamente acogedor, con una chimenea que era el complemento perfecto de la estancia, no tardó en girarse y besar a Rachel hasta que neceisto aire para respirar.

**-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor-** le dijo Rachel cuando se separaron.

**-Gracias Rachel, me encanta esto, me encantas tú-** contestó Quinn con su frente pegada a la de la morena.

**-Vamos a dejar las cosas dentro-** dijo una sonriente Rachel que no podía ser más feliz**- aún puede que tengas alguna sorpresa más-** dijo para dejar intrigada a su novia.

**-¿Qué es?-** empezó a preguntar impaciente**-Dámelo ya, por favor-** dijo con cara de pena**- es mi cumpleaños, tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera-** dijo infantilmente haciendo reir a Rachel.

**-Si sigues insistiendo no te daré nada- **le regañó Rachel

**-Sí mamá- **contestó enfadada Quinn lo que provocó que Rachel se riera aún más.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde acurrucadas en el sofá con una manta y la chimenea encendida, solo ellas sin televisión, música o teléfonos, solo hablaban o simplemente se acariciaban no necesitaban nada más. Quinn seguía insistiendo a cada rato a Rachel para que le diera el otro regalo que la morena decía tener pero a Rachel le encantaba ver a Quinn rogar y protestar de esa manera por lo que no fue hasta que finalizaron la cena que había preparado para su novia cuando decidió darle lo que tanto quería la rubia.

**-Quinn, sé que a estas alturas de nuestra vida tienes de todo-** comenzó su discurso**- y sé que no hay nada físico que pueda regalarte que muestre cuanto te quiero, por eso he decidido regalarte algo que sé que adorarás más que a mí-** fue entonces a su maleta de donde sacó un regalo envuelto y se lo dio a su novia.

**-No puede ser- **dijo cuando rompió el papel que cubría el regalo**- esto es genial Rachel-** la morena le había regalado todas las películas de Tim Burton desde sus inicios, sabía que la chica era una gran fan del director**- ¿podemos empezar a verlas?-** preguntó impaciente.

**-¿Hoy mismo? Si lo se te hubiera dado el regalo mañana-** dijo Rachel haciendo un puchero.

**-No, no, hoy, me encanta, es genial ya sabes cuanto adoro estas películas-** sonrío y besó a la morena dulcemente**- te quiero, gracias Rach.**

Efectivamente, Rachel tuvo que posponer su otro regalo nocturno para Quinn ya que la chica se había empeñado en ver varias de las películas que la morena le había regalado, no es que a Rachel no le gustaran pero el cansancio, el viaje y la posición en brazos de Quinn no pudieron evitar que se durmiera mientras su novia seguía contamplando una película tras otra.

Se despertó al sentir unos rayos de sol en la cara y se encontró a sí misma en la cama abrazada por Quinn, no recordaba haberse levantado para llegar hasta allí así que imaginó que su novia debía haberla llevado en brazos, sonrió ante ese pensamiento y se giró en la cama para quedar frente a Quinn. Estuvo observándola atentamente hasta que la rubia abrió tímidamente los ojos, Rachel le regaló una gran sonrisa de buenos días antes de darle un dulce beso para terminar de despertarla.

**-Hola- **susurró la rubia**- ¿cuánto tiempo llevas viéndome dormir?**

**-Poco, aunque me podría pasar horas así- **se acercó para ser ella quien abrazara a Quinn-** ¿me trajiste anoche a la cama?**

**-Si, estabas profundamente dormida y me daba pena despertarte- l**e contó la rubia.

**-Eres demasiado romántica-** bromeó Rachel marchándose de la cama.

**-¿Dónde vas?-** preguntó Quinn mirando mal a su novia.

**-Tengo hambre, quiero desayunar-** gritó Rachel saliendo de la habitación.

**-Y tú hay veces que no eres nada romántica Rach…-** dijo Quinn antes de levantarse para seguirla hasta la cocina.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó Rachel cuando vio a su novia sentada en frente suya observándola cocinar fijamente.

**-Nada, solo estaba pensando en cosas-** respondió volviendo a la realidad.

**-Cuéntamelas-** le pidió Rachel cuando puso dos tazas de café y unos bollos delante de ella.

**-Son tonterías Rach…-** lo cierto era que le daba vergüenza decirlo pero ante la mirada recriminadora de Rachel tuvo que hablar**- estaba pensando en lo adorable que eres, en que podría sentarme todas las mañanas en un sitio como este a verte cocinar-** se sonrojaba cada vez más**- en lo mucho que te quiero y en como haces cada día mágico- **cuando finalizó el discurso levantó la cabeza para mirar a Rachel que tenía los ojos con lágrimas y la miraba sin decir una palabra**- ya sé que soy una romántica y una cursi, no puedo evitarlo-** dijo para romper la tensión que había creado**- venga Rachel puedes reírte de mí.**

**-Casémonos-** dijo Rachel cuando rompió el silencio en el que llevaban unos minutos.

**-¿Qué?-** dijo la rubia sin comprender**- ya me lo pediste Rachel ¿recuerdas? Dije que sí.**

**-No hablo de una pedida Quinn- **contestó Rachel seriamente**- hablo de hacerlo de verdad, de llevar la promesa que hicimos hace más de año y medio a algo oficial. Cásate conmigo Quinn-** volvió a pedir.

**-Pero, ¿cuándo Rachel?-** preguntó sin asimilar aún la pregunta de su novia.

**-Este verano, no quiero esperar más amor y siempre he soñado con una boda veraniega- **cruzó el espacio que las separaba y pasó sus brazos por los hombros de la chica**- casémonos, quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo feliz que soy contigo, que eres el amor de mi vida y que vamos a estar juntas siempre-** miraba fijamente a los ojos de Quinn esperando una respuesta.

**-Hagámoslo-** contestó por fin Quinn a la que las palabras de su novia la habían terminado de convencer.

Quinn levantó a Rachel mientras la besaba transmitiendole todo el amor que sentía por ella, estaba realmente emocionada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, sabía que les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer y horas de organizar la boda si de verdad querían tenerlo todo listo para ese verano como la morena deseaba, por suerte contarían con la ayuda de sus amigos y algunos familiares.

* * *

Ohhhh (L) soy una romántica, no puedo evitar que las cosas salgan bien! Ahora toca prepararlo todo para que les de tiempo ;)

Un saludo, gracias por leer!


	54. Organización

Desde su vuelta tras el fin de semana donde habían decidió casarse todo había ocurrido muy rápido, no paraban de tomar decisiones, de elegir colores, sitios, flores... Quinn quería casarse pero empezaba a estar saturada de tanto trabajo, salía del estudio, llegaba a casa y Rachel ya la esperaba para seguir organizando, no tenía ni un segundo libre.

La primera decisión que habían tomado y que ambas estaban de acuerdo era que sería algo íntimo, en Nueva York, para sus mejores amigos y familia, debía ser algo privado. La segunda ya no fue tan fácil de tomar, Rachel quería una boda de día mientras que la rubia quería una boda de noche, Quinn aseguraba que en verano hacia demasiado calor como para aguantar al sola con los vestidos de boda, después de varias horas de argumentaciones para ver quien tenía la razón, Quinn acabó cediendo con tal de conceder a su prometida la boda de sus sueños.

El siguiente paso que dieron era buscar un lugar para la ceremonia, cosa que tampoco resulto nada fácil, necesitaban un espacio íntimo y discreto pero a su vez bonito y encantador, habían visitado hoteles, salas especializadas y algunos parques, pero no fue hasta que Quinn volvió un día del trabajo cuando encontraron el sitio perfecto. Un cliente le había contado a Quinn como había asistido a una boda en un pequeño palacio antiguo que había a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que cuando la chica se lo contó a Rachel no tardaron en montarse en el coche para ir a ver el lugar. A los cinco minutos de caminar por el palacio y sus jardines las chicas sabían que habían encontrado el lugar perfecto, la ceremonia podía ser al aire libre mientras que dentro había un espacio para la comida y la zona de baile, el palacio además poseía habitaciones para que los invitados que no quisieran volver a la ciudad pudieran quedarse descansando allí.

**-No me puedo creer que ya tengamos el sitio-** dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn cuando entro en casa al día siguiente**- es cada vez más real ¿no crees?**

**-Sí, es increíble como avanza esto-** la rubia miro brevemente a Rachel para sonreírle.

**-Ya sólo falta saber la fecha exacta para poder hacer la reserva-** pensaba la morena, el dueño del palacio les había dicho que no había problema para la reserva ya que no era un sitio muy conocido y tenía casi todo el verano libre.

**-En cuanto a eso, ¿qué fecha era la que te gustaba?-** pregunto inocentemente Quinn sin apartar la mirada de su chica.

**-Ya sabes que siempre he dicho que me gusta el 20 de Agosto-** explicó la morena.

**-Dicho y hecho amor-** contesto Quinn dejando a Rachel confusa**- esta mañana he ido a arreglar todos los papeles y he conseguido fecha para ese día.**

**-No me lo puedo creer-** se lanzó a los brazos de su novia y le dio numerosos besos**- ¿en serio? ¿No es broma?-** volvió a preguntar y la rubia asintió**- gracias gracias y gracias por hacerlo.**

**-Era lo que querías y yo quiero lo que tú quieras-** dijo una enamorada Quinn sin soltar a Rachel de sus brazos.

Ahora que por fin habían decidido el sitio y habían conseguido la fecha deseada podían empezar a comunicárselo a sus amigos y familiares, aunque todos las felicitaron cuando se comprometieron tiempo atrás, las chicas no podían evitar estar nerviosas por saber cómo iban a reaccionar al saber que por fin iban a llevarlo a cabo. Decidieron dejar a las personas que más temían para los últimos, sus respectivos padres, por lo que organizaron una pequeña cena en casa con sus amigos para translimitares las noticias. Los invitados eran Blaine y Kurt, que seguían más juntos que el primer día, Kurt trabajando mano a mano con Isabelle llevando Vogue y reinventándolo, se había convertido en una revolución para la revista, Blaine por su lado término la carrera de derecho y estaba estudiando para especializarse en temas de medio ambiente, Santana acudía sola ya que Brittany se encontraba de gira con una compañía de baile, la latina que comenzó haciendo pequeños anuncios en televisión comenzaba a tener algo de fama y estaba obteniendo papeles en varias series que se rodaban en la ciudad, Brody que sorprendió a todos un año antes cuando anunció su relación oficial con Tina, la chica aún no había terminado la carrera y el chico por su parte se encontraba haciendo un pequeño papel en un musical y daba algunas clases de apoyo como profesor en NYADA, los últimos miembros de la cena fueron Sam y Mercedes, el chico seguía con su carrera de medicina y la morena se asentó en Nueva York para retomar su vida con el Rubio cuando la gira de su disco se terminó.

Estaban sentados todos en la mesa cenando la comida que las chicas habían preparado, charlaban animadamente y de ponían al día de sus vidas, hacía tiempo que no podían reunirse todos y hablar tranquilamente. Aunque Kurt disfrutaba la cena, conocía a Rachel y a estas alturas a Quinn lo suficiente para saber que pasaba algo, estaban nerviosas desde la llegada de los invitados, consiguió resistir el transcurso de la cena sin preguntar pero cuando terminaron de comer y estaban todas hablando en el salón no pudo resistirse.

**-Chicas, aunque adoro esta reunión, ¿nos van a contar que pasa en algún momento?-** preguntó el moreno.

**-Lo cierto es que sí tenemos algo que contaros-** cogió la mano de Rachel.

**-Quinn y yo...-** empezó a decir la morena a la que le podían los nervios pero que consiguió tranquilizarse cuando vio la mirada que le transmitía su novia**- quiero que seáis los primeros en saber que Quinn y yo nos casamos este verano.**

**-¿Qué?-** dijeron varios de sus amigos a la vez.

**-Id comprándolos los vestidos y trajes porque el 20 de agosto venís a nuestra boda oficial-** explicó Quinn más tranquilamente.

**-Vaya noticia, que fuerte, felicidades-** dijeron Sam y Mercedes felicitándolas.

**-Quinn ¿estas segura que quieres pasar toda tu vida con Berry?-** preguntó Santana bromeando

**-No he estado más segura de nada en mi vida Santana-** dijo una orgullosa Quinn

**-En ese caso no podría ser más feliz por vosotras- **se acercó a abrazar a su amiga.

**-Oh Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer, os casáis-** Kurt estaba realmente emocionado y se lanzó a abrazar fuertemente a ambas**- contad conmigo para lo que necesitéis.**

Uno a una las felicitaron y pasaron un rato más en el apartamento de las chicas hasta que se les hizo tarde y tuvieron que marcharse. Si era cierto que salió la conversación sobre que aún eran jóvenes, pero sin duda sus amigos estaban más que contentos por ellas, cosa que las hacía muy felices. Habían dado el primer paso, ahora sabían u que les quedaba uno más duro, sus padres y que debían a hacerlo cuanto antes ya que la fecha se acercaba cada día más.

**-Rachel marca ya, llevó esperando aquí diez minutos-** dijo cansadamente Quinn que estaba esperando que su novia le contara la gran noticia a sus padres

**-Hazlo tú si crees que es tan fácil-** dijo la morena molesta.

**-Está bien, si es lo que quieres-** se levantó para quitarle el teléfono de las manos a Rachel y marcar el número de su casa en Lima**- Hola Hiram, soy Quinn.**

**-Me refería a qué llamaras a tu madre no a mis padres- **Rachel no se creía que la rubia hubiera llamado de verdad a sus padres.

**-Hola Quinn, ¿pasa algo? ¿Está Rachel bien?-** preguntó el hombre preocupado al ver que la chica había llamado desde el teléfono de su hija.

**-De hecho está mejor que nunca-** dijo riendo**- ¿está Leroy hay? ¿Puedes decirle que venga?**

**-Si, espera voy a buscarlo-** dijo el hombre llamando a su marido.

**-¿Piensas venir a decírselo o tengo que hacer yo todo el trabajo?-** le preguntó a Rachel aprovechando que Hiram no estaba escuchándolas.

**-Está bien, pon el altavoz-** le indicó a su chica cuando se acercó a ella**- Papi soy yo, pon el altavoz que os escuchemos a los dos.**

**-Ya está hija, ¿pasa algo?-** volvió a preguntar el hombre.

**-Tenemos que contaros algo-** dijo Quinn ante el silencio de Rachel y se acercó a abrazarla para darle su apoyo.

**-Papis, Quinn y yo hemos decidido que…-** miró a su chica y le dio un suave beso antes de continuar**- nos vamos a casar este verano.**

**-¿Os casáis? ¿De verdad?-** se escuchó a Leroy preguntar.

**-Mi pequeña se casa, no me lo creo-** dijo Hiram.

**-Si, papis, nos casamos de verdad- **siguió Rachel**- ¿estáis bien?-** preguntó tras el silencio que se había hecho al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

**-Estamos más que bien, estamos felices por vosotras, enhorabuena, tu padre está emocionado por eso no contesta- **dijo Hiram riéndose de su marido.

**-Gracias Hiram, significa mucho que lo aprobéis-** dijo una sonriente Quinn por como estaba saliendo todo.

**-Os quiero papis, llamadme cuando Leroy esté en condiciones de hablar y os contaré los detalles-** decía una feliz Rachel tras haberse quitado ese peso de encima, se giró para mirar a Quinn y la besó, cuando necesitó aire se separó y apoyo su frente contra la de ella**- gracias por la ayuda.**

**-Para eso estoy, ¿quién te da siempre el empujón que te falta?-** bromeó la rubia.

**-Ahora queda tu madre, ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?- **la morena quería ahora torturar a su novia.

**-Si quieres lo hago ahora mismo-** contestó cogiendo el teléfono y dejando completamente boquiabierta a Rachel por la serenidad que mostraba.

La llamada con Judy fue más tortuosa de lo que Quinn esperaba, aunque su madre deseaba que su hija fuera feliz y adoraba a Rachel no pudo evitar recordarle a su hija que aún eran muy jóvenes y que tenían toda la vida por delante, pero tras un gran discurso de Quinn sobre lo que era Rachel en su vida, que la morena presenció y recompensaría más tarde a su novia, Judy no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que su hija nunca iba a encontrar a nadie que la quisiera de esa forma por lo que aceptó la boda y se ofreció a ayudarlas si necesitaban cualquier cosa.

* * *

Ohhhh =) poco a poco de organiza una boda ^^ aún quedan algunos detalles importantes que tratar antes del evento y sobre todo uno muy importante que afectará a Quinn!

Me encanta poder actualizar diriamente de nuevo! Gracias, un saludo! =)


	55. Familia

Rachel y Quinn estaban tumbadas en el sofá relajándose, la morena no había aceptado ningún trabajo desde que se terminó la producción del musical, según ella quería tiempo para descansar y dedicárselo a Quinn, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar ofertas hasta que volvieran de su viaje tras la boda, la rubia sin embargo, si que estaba trabajando, seguía con el estudio, por suerte estaba recibiendo bastantes trabajos y encargos muy bien pagados, le encantaba su trabajo.

La preparación de la boda había avanzado notablemente, una vez decidieron los invitados más intimos que irían a la boda, se apresuraron a elegir y mandar las invitaciones, ninguna de las dos tenía mucha familia y dos de ellas como eran Beth y Shelby se consideraban familia de ambas por lo que al final les permitía tener una boda reducida. Aunque habían pedido máxima discreción a todos sus amigos, era inevitable que la prensa contara algún rumor sobre como tenían previsto casarse pero por suerte nadie les había confirmado nada.

La mayor parte de la boda se encontraba organizada, solo les faltaba decidir pequeños detalles pero que eran bastante importantes como sus vestidos, por lo que Quinn quiso preguntarle a Rachel cuando iban a terminarlo todo.

**-Amor, ¿cuándo vamos a mirar los vestidos?-** preguntó mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

**-Pues en cuanto a eso…-** Rachel se giró para mirar a Quinn a los ojos**- esta mañana he salido con Santana y me ha ayudado a escoger y comprar el mío-** explicó la morena.

**-¿Sin mí?-** preguntó ofendida la rubia**- quiero verlo ya Rachel.**

**-No-** dijo seriamente la morena**- da mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda Quinn, así que ninguna veremos el vestido de la otra hasta el gran día-** explicó alegremente para que la rubia se relajara.

**-No es justo, yo contaba contigo para hacerlo-** dijo haciendo un puchero- te odio- respondió infantilmente.

**-Si me odiaras no te casarías conmigo amor-** decía Rachel divertida pero la rubia seguía molesta**- venga amor, quiero que sea una sorpresa, quiero quedarme maravillada cuando te vea por primera vez-** comenzó a decir Rachel consiguiendo que Quinn se relajara y cambiara su actitud.

**-Está bien-** acabó cediendo**- llamaré a Kurt para que me acompañe y me ayude.**

**-Esa es la actitud-** le dio un dulce beso a su novia**- por cierto, no busques por la casa porque no está aquí guardado-** conocía a Quinn demasiado bien.

**-Te odio aún más-** dijo pero esta vez riendo, le hacía gracia como Rachel podía conocerla tan bien e ir siempre un paso por delante de ella.

**-Te va a encantar el vestido Quinn, espero que estés a la altura-** la morena había decidido seguir picando a la rubia**- cuando me veas caminar por el pasillo hacia ti caerás rendida a mis pies.**

**-Rachel, no sigas con ese tema-** pidió Quinn casi rogándolo**- espera, un momento, ¿por qué seré yo la que espere en el altar?-** dijo repentinamente.

**-Porque si-** dijo Rachel acariciando su mejilla y dándole un beso pero sin terminar de convencer a Quinn**- porque quiero caminar hacia ti para no alejarme nunca más.**

**-Vaya, veo que se te ha pegado mi lado romántico- **le dijo Quinn riendo y mirándola fijamente**- me has convencido Rachel-** la morena, llena de felicidad por volver a conseguir lo que quería se lanzó a abrazar a su novia, estaban en esa posición cuando Quinn tuvo una **duda -Rachel, ¿has pensado quien de tus padres quieres que te lleve al altar?**

**-No lo he decidido Quinn, no quiero tener que elegir-** lo había pensado varias veces pero no había encontrado una solución a esa pregunta.

**-Lo que quieras hacer decídelo pronto Rachel, no querrás tenerlos intrigados hasta el último día-** decía seriamente la rubia.

**-No voy a esperar al día de la boda para decidirlo Quinn- **le dijo Rachel ofendida**- pero aún tengo tiempo para aclararme.**

**-Al menos tú tienes quien te acompañe- **soltó de repente la rubia mientras se levantaba del sofá dejando a Rachel allí, viendo como la chica entraba en la habitación.

**-Quinn, ¿podemos hablar?-** preguntó Rachel cuando se decidió a seguir a su novia y entrar en la habitación**- ¿qué te pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo que deba saber?- **preguntó sentándose a su lado.

**-Es solo que…- **comenzó a decir dejando caer unas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

**-Tranquila, estoy aquí-** la consoló Rachel abrazándola fuerte y limpiando las lágrimas**- ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Es por tu padre?**

**-Si-** contestó cuando se hubo calmado**- ¿recuerdas cuando me fui a Chicago porque necesitaba espacio?-** la morena asintió y la dejo continuar**- uno de los días me encontré con mi padre cara a cara por la calle-** pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de **Rachel- sé que debía odiarle pero es mi padre Rachel, no pude evitar saludarlo y hablarle para intentar arreglar un poco las cosas.**

**-¿y qué ocurrió?- **preguntó Rachel cuando la rubia paró en mitad del relato.

**-Lo de siempre, había visto mi historia contigo en la prensa y decía que le había deshonrado y que no quería que tuviéramos nunca nada de ver, que le olvidara para siempre y después de eso siguió caminando dejándome allí sola- **finalizó de contar la rubia volviendo a soltar algunas lágrimas.

**-¿Por qué no me lo contaste cuando ocurrió?-** le preguntó Rachel mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

**-Porque me daba vergüenza y estaba dolida, contártelo lo haría más real aún-** se justificó la rubia.

**-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí contigo pase lo que pase-** levantó el rostro de Quinn para mirarla a los ojos**-¿sabes qué?- l**a rubia la miraba intrigada**- vamos a solucionar dos problemas en uno, elije a Hiram o Leroy, al que quieras, él te acompañara el día de la boda y el otro a mí- **dijo una sonriente Rachel sin soltar la cara de Quinn.

**-¿Harías eso por mí?-** preguntó Quinn sorprendida por cómo la morena anteponía esta vez las preferencias de su novia a las de ella.

**-Haría lo que fuera por hacerte feliz Quinn-** sonrió Rachel**- sé que no son tus verdaderos padres, pero te aseguro que te quieren como a su hija, casi tanto como a mí**- finalizó bromeando para relajar el ambiente.

**-Gracias, gracias amor-** dijo la rubia tumbándose sobre la cama y abrazando muy fuerte a Rachel como si tuviera miedo de dejarla marchar.

Rachel sabía la cantidad de cosas en las que Quinn había cedido desde que empezaran su relación por ella, no es que la morena se lo pidiera pero la chica lo hacía por iniciativa propia para hacerla feliz, por eso cuando la vio en ese estado delicado por el tema de su padre sabía que esta vez era su turno de hacer lo que fuera con tal de ver contenta a Quinn. Sabía de sobre por experiencia propia que una padre o madre no podía sustituirse pero estaba casi segura que el hecho de que Hiram o Leroy acompañaran a Quinn al altar iba a hacer feliz a la morena.

Días después cuando Quinn volvía a ser la chica feliz y energética de siempre y se sintió preparada, volvió a sacar el tema y junto a Rachel decidieron que Leroy sería el encargado de acompañar a Quinn e Hiram sería la pareja de Leroy. Cuando llamaron por teléfono a los hombres se quedaron realmente emocionados por la noticia y Leroy aceptó encantado ir con Quinn, la rubia no pudo evitar emocionarse por la reacción de los padres de Rachel, aunque en el fondo lo envidiaba, se sentía feliz de haber encontrado una familia en la que encajaba y era aceptaba tal y como era.

Al contrario que Rachel, Quinn tardó más en encontrar el vestido ideal, todos tenían algún defecto y hasta Kurt empezaba a desesperarse después de tres días seguidos de tienda en tienda, según el muchacho a la chica se le habían pegado los aires de diva de su novia, lo que provocaba grandes risas entre ellos. Pero al tercer día lo encontró, no tenía fallos, le venía como anillo al dedo, por lo que cuando estuvo pagada se lo dio a Kurt para que lo escondiera en su apartamento y salió corriendo a buscar a Rachel.

**-Lo encontré, lo tengo por fin-** dijo cuando entró en el apartamento y se sentó encima de Rachel.

**-¿De qué hablas amor?-** preguntó confusa la morena.

**-Del vestido, he encontrado el ideal-** volvió a besar a Rachel sin parar- no puedo esperar a ponérmelo.

**-Aguanta amor, solo queda un mes-** dijo una sonriente Rachel que tumbó a Quinn en el sofá y la besó dulcemente.

Solo faltaba un mes para el acontecimiento que tanto tiempo llevaban deseando, un mes que iba a pasar más rápido de lo esperado para ambas.

* * *

''La familia empieza por el amor a aquél que tienes más cerca'' y así Quinn ha entrado a formar parte de la familia de Rachel! =)

La historia está a punto de terminar... me da pena! =(

Gracias, un saludo! ^^


	56. Despedida de soltera

Rachel entraba a su apartamento después de realizar durante la tarde unas compras de última hora, iba con el tiempo justo para cambiarse de ropa antes de que llegara a recogerla Kurt y Santana, que se habían encargado de organizarle una pequeña despedida de soltera antes de su boda, exactamente una semana antes, parecía mentira que faltaran tan poco días para su boda.

Cuando entró al apartamento se sorprendió al encontrar las luces apagadas, ¿dónde estaba Quinn? Se suponía que la vería antes de marcharse con sus amigos, buscó su teléfono en el bolso para llamar a su novia, tras varios tonos saltó el contestador lo que hizo enfadar a Rachel.

**-¿Quinn dónde estás? Me prometiste que pasaríamos un rato juntas antes de irme, ven YA-** fue el mensaje que dejó grabado esperando que la rubia lo escuchara pronto o llegará al momento.

Se adentró en su habitación para vestirse mientras esperaba a su chica y amigos, ante la tardanza de Quinn volvió a llamar a la rubia pero el teléfono seguía apagado, no daba ninguna señal de vida, lo que empezó a preocuparla. Estaba a punto de volver a llamar cuando llamaron a la puerta, fue corriendo pensando que era Quinn pero se defraudó al ver que eran Kurt y Santana.

**-Oh, sois vosotros-** dijo con pena la morena al abrir.

**-Yo también me alegro de verte Berry- **dijo la latina entrando en el apartamento**- coge tus cosas nos vamos ya, el resto nos esperan.**

**-Santana, Quinn no ha llegado aún y no me coge el teléfono empiezo a preocuparme-** informó la morena sin moverse de su sitio.

**-Está trabajando con un cliente de última hora- **dijo de repente Kurt.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-** preguntó extrañada la morena.

**-Porque esta tarde pasaba por el estudio y entré a saludarla y me contó lo del cliente que era muy importante y no podía perderlo-** explicaba el chico.

**-Tu chica está bien, vamos Rachel-** insistía Santana que hizo ceder a Rachel.

Se marcharon del apartamento, en el ascensor Kurt y Santana colocaron una venda sobre los ojos de Rachel para que la chica no viera hacia donde la llevaban, primero tuvo que caminar guiada por sus amigos, montarse en un taxi y volver a seguir caminando hacia donde le indicaban, el trayecto se le hizo eterno al no ver pero por fin se pararon y sus amigos le anunciaron que había llegado, Kurt se acercó a ella para quitarle la venda, se encontraban en la puerta de un local más que conocido para todos.

**-¿Callsback?- **preguntó extrañada Rachel, el lugar era un local donde se realizaban actuaciones en directo, normalmente frecuentado por aspirantes a Broadway o artistas.

**-Es la primera parada de la noche-** explicó la latina**- entremos, que nos esperan.**

La morena obedeció y entró en el establecimiento donde pudo divisar en una zona muy cercana al escenario varias mesas reunidas y algunos de sus amigos, se acercó a ellos para saludarlos y recibió la felicitación de todos, Rachel debía reconocer que le extrañó ver allí a un par de amigos de Quinn como Sebastian, era extraño que ellos estuvieran y Quinn no, pero se suponía que ella tendría su despdedida de soltera al día siguiente con sus hicieron sentarse en el centro de las mesas pero de espaldas al escenario, la chica no entendía porque, pero sus amigos le explicaron que no la querían distraída con los que actuaran por lo que accedió y se sentó, vio como Santana se alejaba de ellos pero imaginó que iría al baño. Apenas diez minutos después la latina volvía y miraba fijamente a Rachel, en ese momento la morena escuchó una voz muy conocida.

**-Buenas noches, este local el primer local al que me invitó a salir el amor de mi vida-** Rachel se giró corriendo para encontrarse con la mirada de Quinn sobre el escenario, el Callsback era el mismo local al que la morena la invitó a salir por primera vez, sin apenas conocerse y con Finn y Brody en aquel momento casi peleándose**- por eso quiero dedicarle hoy esta canción, te quiero Rachel**- finalizó antes de que la música comenzara a sonar.

_The first time ever I saw your face _

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes _

_And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave _

_To the night and the empty skies, my love _

_To the night and the empty skies _

Rachel miraba fijamente a Quinn, la rubia cantaba cada palabra con el corazón, visualizando su futuro con Rachel mientras cantaba.

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth _

_I felt the earth turn in my hand _

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird _

_That was there at my command, my love _

_That was there at my command _

Quinn cogió el micrófono y bajó del escenario para acercarse a Rachel poco a poco, ninguna era consciente de que todas las miradas del local estaban fijas en ellas, ya fuera por la canción o por haber reconocido a alguna de las dos.

_The first time ever I lay with you _

_And felt your heart beat close to mine _

_I thought our joy would fill the earth _

_And last 'till the end of time, my love _

_And last 'till the end of time _

La rubia llegó donde estaba Rachel que cogió su mano y le sonrió, Quinn pudo ver como unas lágrimas asomaban los ojos de Rachel por lo que soltó su mano para acariciar su mejilla suavemente mientras continuaba con la canción.

_The first time ever I saw your face _

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes _

_ANd the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave _

_To the night and the empty skies, my love _

_To the night and the empty skies_

La melodía dejó de sonar, Quinn seguí acariciando la mejilla de Rachel, totalmente perdida en sus ojos pero la morena no tardó en acabar con la distancia que las separaba y dar un profundo beso a su novia, no importaba quien hubiera alrededor, solo le importaba transmitirle a Quinn cuanto la quería. Escucharon un sonoro aplauso pero fue finalmente los comentario de Santana los que hicieron que se separaran, no hablaba, solo seguía mirándose a los ojos hasta que Rachel rompió el silencio.

**-¿Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme?- **preguntó con una sonrisa tonta en la cara

**-Espero que no, aunque tengo toda una vida por delante para que te aburras de mi-** dijo bromeando Quinn y volviendo a dar otro beso a su chica antes de ir a charlar con sus amigos.

Quinn le explicó a Rachel como había planeado con Santana y Kurt una despedida de soltera conjunta para ambas ya que la mayoría de sus amigos eran de ambas después de tanto tiempo, la rubia había querido que fuera una sorpresa desde el primero momento, lo que incluía no ver a su novia en todo el día para evitar que pudiese pillarla mintiendo o hablando con Kurt. La segunda sorpresa de la noche era evidentemente la canción especial que Quinn había cantado, que según la chica era un regalo de bodas adelantado, había sido precioso, Rachel no tenía duda, acababa de descubrir que le daba igual como pasaran las cosas en la boda mientras Quinn estuviera en ella.

Después de que varios de sus amigos subieran al escenario a cantar y unas cuantas rondas de bebidas más tarde, todos decidían cambiar a un local más animado, con música y donde pudiesen bailar hasta tarde.

No fue difícil encontrar un lugar que se adaptara a todo lo que querían, al fin y al cabo era viernes en la gran ciudad, se fueron repartiendo por la pista de baile y siguieron con las bebidas, todos querían bailar con las chicas de la boda por lo que no les quedaba mucho tiempo para estar juntas las dos solos, Rachel vio a Quinn bailando animadamente con Kurt y aprovechó para ir a la barra a descansar y pedir alguna bebida, un rato después se acercaba a su novia y le daba la bebida que le había comprado.

**-¿Quieres emborracharme para llevarme más fácilmente a la cama?-** le preguntó divertida al oído ante el ruido de la música y la mirada sorprendida de su novia.

**-No me hace falta hacer eso para conquistarte-** se burlaba la morena que comenzó a bailar con Quinn, seguían el ritmo de la canción y cada vez estaban más cerca la una de la otra, hasta que agarró a su novia de la cintura y la presionaba contra ella, viendo la cara de deseo de Quinn, estaba a punto de decirle de marcharse de allí cuando Blaine tiró del brazo de Quinn para bailar con ella**- No es justo-** protestó la chica.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasaron allí bailando, hablando, bebiendo con sus amigos pero cuando se dirigían de vuela a su apartamento cogidas de la mano comenzaba a amanecer por el horizonte. Entraron al apartamento, habían caminado el trayecto de vuelta sin hablar, simplemente abrazadas y con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Quinn se dirigió directamente al dormitorio, donde se tumbó en la cama para descansar, sin embargo, vio entrar a Rachel en el dormitorio con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, la morena se acercó poco a poco a su novia.

**-Creo que hemos dejado algo a medias bailando-** dijo Rachel sentándose en la cama con una pierna a cada lado de la rubia.

**-No sé de qué me hablas-** bromeó Quinn que estaba mirando atentamente como Rachel se iba deshaciendo de su ropa encima de ella.

**-Ven aquí rubia, voy a darte yo un regalo de boda adelantado-** fue lo último que dijo la morena antes de inclinarse encima de su novia y besarla apasionadamente, de desnudarla poco a poco, pasaba lentamente sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Quinn, besó cada centímetro de su cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez, como queriendo redescubrirla, justo antes de introducirse en s novia subió para mirarla a los ojos, dar un beso en su nariz y susurrar**- te amo más que nada en la vida. **

* * *

Y el próximo capítulo por fin se casan las chicas *-* tengo muchas ganas de escribir ese capítulo!

Gracias un saludo! =)


	57. Amor, amigos, familia, boda

** -Quinn, no seas infantil, vete ya- **decía la morena mientras empujaba a la rubia fuera de la habitación y la llevaba hasta la puerta del apartamento**- lo prometiste.**

**-Pero solo porque pensaba que era broma Rach-** seguía protestando la rubia.

**-Quinn, si no te vas tú me voy yo, pero no voy a pasar el día contigo ni voy a dormir contigo-** dijo seriamente Rachel parándose delante de ella.

**-Está bien, ya me voy, pero no es justo-** cogió la maleta con sus cosas para salir por la puerta.

**-Te veo mañana, en el altar-** Rachel se acercó para pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Quinn y dar un dulce beso, la morena le había hecho prometer días atrás que no pasaríanni dormirían juntas la noche antes de la boda, ya que según Rachel daba mala suerte**- te quiero.**

**-Y yo a ti- **contestó una sonriente Quinn que agarró su maleta y se dirigió a su coche.

Quinn condujo hasta el apartamento de su madre, que había llegado unos días antes para ayudarlas con los últimos detalles de la boda, la rubia pasaría la noche allí y también tendría la oportunidad de pasar un día a solas con su madre. Entró al apartamento con sus llaves y se encontró a su madre en la cocina preparando la comida, estaba haciendo uno de sus platos favoritos, sin duda Judy sabía que era un día especial. Saludó y habló con su madre antes de ir a la que era su habitación para dejar todas sus cosas, una hora después estaba sentada a la mesa hablando amigablemente con su madre.

**-¿Estás nerviosa?-** le preguntó Judy durante el almuerzo.

**-La verdad es que si-** contestó Quinn**- quiero que todo sea perfecto al igual que Rachel.**

**-Habéis organizado todo al segundo hija, estoy segura de que todo estará bien- **cogió la mano de su hija que le sonrió tímidamente**- hay algo que quiero decirte-** dijo Judy captando toda la atención de Quinn**- como sabrás, toda madre piensa en que su hija se case, desde que naciste pensaba en cómo sería tu vestido, el hombre al que elegirías**- la rubia empezaba a saber por dónde iba su madre**- se supone que es el día más feliz de una madre, ver como su hija se hace mayor e independiente.**

**-¿No eres feliz de que me case con Rachel?-** preguntó interrumpiendo con pena Quinn

**-Por supuesto que si Quinn-** su madre se acercó a ella y continuó hablando**- los meses que estuvimos sin hablarnos fueron muy duros para mí, pero también me sirvieron para comprender que me daba igual lo que hicieras o a quien quisieras, lo importante era formar parte de tu vida- **explicaba Judy a la que empezaba a hacérsele un nudo en la garganta**- No voy a negarte que fue difícil para mí al principio cuando venías con Rachel y la besabas y todas esas cosas- **la mujer retiró su mirada sonrojándose**- pero a día de hoy, después de ver lo feliz que eres y conocer a Rachel, puedo asegurar que no podrías haber elegido una mejor persona para amar y que te ame-** finalizó Judy con los ojos a punto de llenarse de lágrimas.

**-Gracias mamá, no sabes lo que significa esto para mí-** dijo una emocionada Quinn abrazando a su madre.

Quinn pasó el resto del día en aquel apartamento, compartiendo momentos con su madre, intentando disimular el nerviosismo y las ganas de que llegara el día siguiente para ver a Rachel, para ser su mujer.

La morena por su parte había pasado el día con sus padres, aunque ambas chicas habían insistido en que los hombres se quedaran en el apartamento de ellos, habían rechazado su invitación alegando que querían darles intimidad pero la verdad era que ninguno estaba preparado para aguantar el nerviosismo de ambas días antes de la boda. Rachel llevó a sus padres a comer a un restaurante cercano en el que Leroy no pudo evitar preguntar por qué Quinn le había elegido a él para caminar con ella en la boda.

**-Quinn os quiere a los dos-** explicaba la morena**- pero creo que Hiram siempre le ha impuesto mucho respeto, no te ofendas papi- **aclaró al hombre.

**-No me ofendo, siempre he sido la parte seria de esta relación-** bromeó mirando a su marido**- además me toca caminar contigo, nada me haría más feliz.**

**-Ni a mi papi- **dijo una sonriente Rachel**- mañana saldré temprano para el palacio, ¿vendreis conmigo o os vais más tarde con Santana o Kurt?**

**-Nos vamos contigo- **dijo un ilusionado Leroy**- no voy a dejar ni un minuto sola a mi pequeña el día de su boda.**

Tras pasar la tarde con sus padres por la ciudad de Nueva York, se dirigió directa a su apartamento, no tenía sueño pero quería acostarse y dormir cuanto antes para que al despertar hubiese llegado el momento. Estaba dando vueltas en la cama cuando recibió un mensaje en su teléfono móvil.

**Quinn:** que no esté ahí no significa que no esté pensando en ti J

**Rachel:** también pienso en ti, no puedo dormir… =(

**Quinn:** yo tampoco, estoy más nerviosa conforme pasan los minutos!

**Rachel:** seguro que si estuvieras aquí dormiría más fácilmente… ¿no quieres venir?

**Quinn:** NO! Me echaste esta mañana, ahora te aguantas hasta mañana sin mi =)

**Rachel:** está bien…

**Quinn:** intenta dormir, mañana tienes que estar descansada mi amor

**Rachel: **podría decirte lo mismo Q

**Quinn:** hablar contigo siempre ha sido más divertido que dormir =)

Los mensajes continuaron durante una hora más, era algo que no hacían desde que vivían juntas, cuando era novias al principio se pasaban horas escribiéndose antes de dormir, Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento y recordar cuanto había pasado desde entonces, cada minuto estaba presente en su memoria.

A ambas chicas le sonó el despertador a la misma hora, con la diferencia de que la morena se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y la rubia tuvo que esperar que su madre la arrastrara fuera de la cama. Desayunaron y prepararon todas sus cosas para dirigirse al lugar donde se celebraba el compromiso, Quinn conducía su coche mientras que Rachel iba con sus padres en un coche alquilado para el fin de semana.

Se conocían tan bien y tenían toda tan planificado que llegaron al lugar a la misma hora, los dos coches aparcados en la entrada y Rachel negándose a salir del vehículo para no ver a Quinn, aunque la rubia si que intentó acercase a ella tuvo que desistir y marcharse al interior ante la negativa de Rachel.

La mañana fue una auténtica locura, maquillaje, peluquería, vestuarios, últimos detalles, sus padres llendo de una habitación para otra, el nerviosismo de ambas, parecía un caos. Pero por fin se encontraban cada una vestida y preparada esperando que llegara la hora de la ceremonia, mientras los invitados llegaban y sus amigos mas cercanos iban a visitarlas a las habitaciones. Rachel estaba con sus padres cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, al abrir pudieron ver a Shelby, quien pidió un minuto para hablar a solas con su hija.

-**Estás preciosa Rachel-** dijo una emocionada Shelby contemplando de arriba abajo a Rachel

**-Gracias Shelby-** contestó sonriente la morena

**-Gracias a ti Rachel- **le dijo Shelby lo que desconcertó a Rachel**- gracias por invitarme, por dejarme ser parte de tu vida, sé que no me lo merecía pero gracias por la segunda oportunidad y por dejarme ver estos años en la gran mujer en la que te has convertido- **cuando finalizó su discurso la morena se lanzó a abrazar a su madre, Rachel contenía unas lágrimas de emoción**- no llores, no quiero estropear tu maquillaje- **dijo bromeando**- te dejo que te relajes, nos vemos ahora- **dijo antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Rachel sola durante un minuto.

**-Vaya, no se que decir- **dijo Leroy cuando entró a la habitación donde Quinn esperaba lista su momento para salir.

**-Gracias Leroy, por todo desde que conocí a Rachel- **cogió la mano del hombre

**-¿Sabes que en las bodas hay que cumplir las tradiciones?-** Quinn asintió con la cabeza intrigada por saber que le iba a decir**- entonces quiero que tengas esto- **Leroy sacó del bolsillo un fino brazalete de plata con un zafiro azul**- es algo viejo porque lo compré de joven, algo prestado y algo azul-** cogió la muñeca de Quinn para colocárselo, la rubia lo miró durante un momento antes de abrazar a Leroy**.- y quiero que lo tengas tú.**

**-No sabes cuanto me alegro de formar parte de vuestra familia-** dijo sinceramente la rubia.

En ese momento entró Santana interrumpiendo para decir que había llegado el momento, era la hora de Quinn de caminar al altar, en primer lugar tal y como Rachel había querido, agarró el brazo de Leroy y salió del edificio al jardín donde se iba a organizar la ceremonia. Pudo ver la cara sonriente de sus amigos, de su madre, de su hija y por fin llegó junto al encargado de oficiar la ceremonia y se giró para esperar la llegada de Rachel. Unos minutos después volvía a sonar la música que daba entrada a la morena, que aparecía cogida del brazo de Hiram, caminando tranquilamente y sonriente, Quinn se quedó asombrada por lo guapa que estaba, la morena iba con un vestido palabra de honor, ceñido hasta la cintura donde se soltaba y se convertía en una auténtico vestido de princesa, no había duda estaba preciosa. Rachel caminaba intentado mirar y sonreir a sus amigos en el publico pero lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en que estaba caminando hacia Quinn, que vestía un vestido ajustado largo, con pequeños adornos que le daban un toque elegante. Hiram dejó a Rachel junto a Quinn, dio un beso a la rubia como saludo y fue a sentarse junto a su marido, que ya estaba emocionado y aún no había comenzado la ceremonia. Hacía un día soleado pero sin demasiado calor, perfecto para el jardín, la ceremonia trancurría tranquilamente, con ambas chicas lanzándose miradas complices a cada momento, pero por fin llegó el momento más esperado en el que ambas pronunciarían sus discursos mientras colocaban sus anillos.

**Rachel: **Quinn, podría pasarme un día entero dándote los motivos por los que quiero casarme contigo pero sé que contigo no son necesarias palabras, que desde el primer día me has conocido mejor que yo misma, sabiendo siempre que decirme o cuando ignorarme. Nunca pensé que chocarme con alguien en una cafetería fuera a traerme tanta felicidad a mi vida. Te quiero Quinn Lucy Fabray, ayer, hoy, mañana y siempre.

**Quinn:** Rachel Barbra Berry, haces que mi vida sea a veces un desastre y confusa con tus cambios de humor, que sea irracional como el amor que siento por ti, pero también maravillosa, llena de energía. Eres la parte que me completa, la que ha estado junto a mí aún sabiendo mis secretos más oscuros, la que me ha ayudado a cumplir mis sueños… Eres el amor de mi vida, no tengo duda sobre eso y solo hay una cosa que quiero más que casarme contigo y es a ti.

**-Siempre dije que ella era la parte más romántica de la relación-** bromeó Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos tras el discurso de Quinn lo que provocó la risa en el resto de invitados.

Se colocaron los anillos y el oficiante dio paso al tradicional beso del que solo se separaron cuando les faltó el aire, todos aplaudían y sonrían de felicidad, algunos como Kurt no se controlaban en contener la lágrimas de felicidad. Aprovecharon el jardín y el tiempo que faltaba hasta la celebración para dar un paseo y hacerse fotos, Quinn insistía en querer tener cada detalle grabado. Se hubiesen pasado el día solas en ese jardín pero sabían que debían ir a la comida con el resto de invitados, el salón estaba decorado con una sutileza implacable, comieron y se pasearon por varias de las mesas para hablar con sus amigos y después de eso llegaba la parte más divertida de la boda, música, baile y bebidas. Se trasladaron al salón destinado para ese uso donde pasaron varias horas entre bromas y sorpresas de sus amigos. Kurt y Blaine habían preparado un video sorpresa para las chicas en las que salían fotos de ellas desde pequeñas hasta su llegada a Nueva York y su relación, lo que incluía un par de videos vergonzosos de Rachel y Quinn haciendo payasadas lo que provocó la risa general. Santana sorprendió a todos con un emotivo discurso sobre como había visto cada paso de la relación de las chicas y como les había enseñado lo que significaba el amor, aparte de agradecer delante de todos a Quinn el haberle presentado a Brittany. Así siguió la celebración en la que las manos de Quinn y Rachel parecían estar unidas mediante pegamento ya que no se separaban ni un minuto, llegadas altas horas de la noche, sus padres e invitados más adultos se retiraron a las habitaciones asignadas para ellos mientras que los jóvenes siguieron la fiesta por un par de horas más.

Poco a poco se iban retirando debido al cansancio y los efectos de alcohol, Quinn y Rachel se marcharon cuando ya no podían aguantar más dejando aún a algunos de sus amigos en el salón. Rachel guio a Quinn a la habitación que había pedido expresamente que prepararan, era la más grande del lugar y cuando entró la rubia se llevó las manos a la boca, la cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosas, las paredes estaban cubiertas de fotos de las dos, sin duda Rachel debía de haber investigado en su ordenador porque algunas de esas fotos nunca se las había enseñado, pudo ver también flores por el resto de la habitación, se giró para mirar a Rachel son una gran sonrisa en la cara.

**-Sorpresa amor-** le dijo**- se cuanto has cedido y aceptado para que yo tuviera la boda perfecta por eso quería darte las gracias y una sorpresa.**

**-Rachel no tienes que darme las gracias, solo quería verte feliz-** la besó agarrándola por la cintura**- te quiero señora de Quinn Fabray**

**-Y yo a usted señora de Rachel Berry-** bromeó la morena guiando a Quinn hacia la cama.

Poco a poco se fueron besando cada vez más apasionadamente, tuvieron que ayudarse mutuamente para quitarse los vestidos, quedando una frente a otra en ropa interior, Quinn contempló a Rachel durante minutos hasta que la morena decidió colocarse encima de su novia y acabar con las distancias que las separaba, habían hecho muchas veces el amor a lo largo de los años pero sin duda esta era diferente, comenzaban una nueva etapa de su vida, más adultas, preparadas para lo que les deparara el futuro.

* * *

Ohhhh ! =) me ha encantado escribir este capítulo, era todo tan tierno y dulce =)

la historia esta a punto de acabar =(

Gracias por leer!


	58. LA

**-¿De verdad tienes que irte?- **preguntaba Quinn apenada tumbada en cama mientras veía como Rachel hacía su maleta.

**-Si Quinn, ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces-** repetía Rachel una vez más**- solo serán unos meses.**

**-Pero es que no quiero que te vayas-** protestaba la rubia cruzando los brazos infaltilmente.

**-Amor, son solo tres meses y vuelvo ¿De acuerdo?-** se acercó para sentarse junto a su mujer**- además podemos viajar y vernos en los fines de semanas libres**

**-Está bien-** aceptó la rubia cediando al contacto con las manos de Rachel.

Habían transcurrido seis meses desde su boda, Quinn se tomó unos días de vacaciones tras la ceremonia y ambas se fueron de viaje de novios a París, Rachel nunca había estado y la rubia se moría de ganas de llevarla y enseñarle una de sus ciudades favoritas, sin duda habían sido los mejores diez días de su vida y a su regreso Quinn se había encargado de adoranar el apartamento con una enorme fotografía de ambas desde lo alto de la Torre Eiffel desde donde se contemplaba todo París.

A su regreso a la gran manzana, Quinn retomó su trabajo en el estudio y Rachel decidió que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo de vacaciones y quería volver a trabajar por lo que se reunió con su agente y empezaron a considerar las diversas ofertas que le ofrecían, finalmente había decidido aceptar el proyecto que más ilusión le hacía y que le abría nuevas posibilidades: una película. El único inconveniente era que el rodaje se llevaría a cabo en el otro lado del país, Los Ángeles y si todo iba según lo previsto serían tres meses pero nada impedía que pudiese alargarse algún tiempo más.

Aunque Quinn quería a Rachel y quería que la morena fuera feliz no podía evitar ser egoísta y no querer que su chica se marchara más de tres meses fuera de casa y no poder verla cuando ella quisiera. Tras varias conversaciones y promesas de hablar a pesar del cambio horario y de verse cada días libres que tuvieran, la rubia acabó haciéndose a la idea. Y ahí estaban ahora, en la habitación mientras Rachel hacía el equipaje para marcharse al día siguiente.

**-No te lleves eso- l**e pidió Quinn cuando vio a Rachel guardar una de sus sudaderas de estar por casa.

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó Rachel confusa**- es mi favorita y muy cómoda para cuando estoy en casa.**

**-Porque quiero que me la dejes aquí-** le rogó Quinn a su chica**- por favor... esa sudadera siempre huele a ti, me ayudará a dormir mejor- **volvió a pedir ante la atenta mirada de Rachel.

**-Puedes quedártela-** accedió la morena**- pero entonces quiero llevarme algo tuyo para ser justas-** dijo acercándose al armario de la rubia y cogiendo uno de sus pañuelos para la garganta.

**-Si pudiera me metería yo en la maleta- **dijo suspirando la chica y provocando la risa en Rachel. Tuvieron una noche de cena. Sofá, película y manta acurrucadas hablando hasta que acabaron callendo dormidas en los brazos de la otra, apenas habían dormido cuando sonó el despertador que indicaba que debían ir al aeropuerto-** vamos amor, despierta.**

**-Mmmmmmm-** fue la única contestación de Rachel que se abrazó más a la chica y siguió durmiendo.

**-Rachel, no quiero que te vayas pero vas a perder el vuelo, venga levanta-** pidió la rubia que comenzó a tirar del brazo de la morena hasta que esta de mala gana se levanto y vistió**- trae que te ayude-** se ofreció la rubia cogiendo parte de las maletas de Rachel y subiéndolas al coche.

**-No me quiero ir-** dijo la morena cuando llegaban al aeropuerto.

**-Podrías haber decidido eso antes de firmar el contrato-** le regañó la rubia- vamos a facturar las maletas.

**-Vale-** la morena seguía a Quinn por el aeropuerto, no había sido consciente de lo iba a dejar atrás durante meses hasta ese mismo momento y le estaba dando muchísima pena**- te voy a echar mucho de menos, lo sabes ¿verdad?-** le dijo cuando ya se dirigía al control policial

**-Si, lo sé muy bien, y yo a ti-** se acercó a su chica y pasó los brazos por encima de sus hombros**- te quiero amor.**

**-Yo más-** le contestó infantilmente.

**-Eso es imposible-** le dijo antes de darle un dulce beso a Rachel.

-Voy a perder el avión por tu culpa- le regañó Rachel que seguía sin separarse de Quinn.

-Puedes irte cuando quieras, yo no te estoy reteniendo- dijo mientras quitaba sus brazos de Rachel y se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

-Bueno pues me voy- dijo con pena la morena dando un ultimo beso a su chica antes de dirigirse al avión.

Quinn era consciente de los días aburridos y cansinos que se aproximaban sin Rachel en casa o visitas sorpresas en el estudio, sin duda Rachel estaría mas entretenida que ella, trabajando pero al menos estaría distraída.

El primer mes de rodaje fue muy intenso para Rachel, la morena a pesar de su ya experiencia en Broadway nunca había grabado una película y aunque había que reconocer que se le daba bien todo se debía a las numerosas horas que pasaba ensayando. Cuando no estaba rodando o en los ensayos con los demás actores, estaba en su hotel aprovechando las pocas horas libres que le quedaban ensayando.

Rachel intentaba hablar con Quinn todo lo posible, era cierto que las tres horas de diferencia entre ambas ciudades y sus respectivos horarios de trabajo no facilitaban las cosas pero intentaba escribirle todo lo que le pasaba para que no se le olvidara contarle nada a su chica.

A pesar de la promesa de verdad en cuando tuvieran un fin de semana libre, habían pasado casi dos meses y aún no habían podido verse en ninguna de las ciudades, Quinn tenía casi todas las semanas libres excepto alguna por algún reportaje pero era Rachel la que siempre tenía algún compromiso publicitario o rodaje en exteriores o ensayos, siempre parecía tener una escusa y Quinn ya no aguantaba mas sin verla por lo que se decidió a ir a ver Rachel aunque tuviera que acompañarla a los rodajes y observar como grabada hora tras hora. Dejó todas las sesiones de fotos listas en el estudio, llevó a Luke a casa de Kurt y Blaine, porque la pareja hacía un par de meses que se había ido a vivir juntos, y siguió su camino hacia el aeropuerto.

Horas después aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, tenía dos opciones ir al hotel y esperar allí a Rachel o ir a buscarla por sorpresa al estudio, como siempre le pudo el lado romántico y decidió sorprenderla en el rodaje por lo que se montó en el taxi y dio la dirección de los estudios donde Rachel le habí contado días atrás que estaban rodando. Al llegar a la puerta le costó que el guarda le dejara pasar pero finalmente la acabaó reconociendo y como sabía que Rachel estaba allí la dejó pasar y le indició el lugar donde debía estar la muchacha, le hizo falta preguntar varias veces más para encontrar el lugar adecuado, aquellos estudios eran enormes y la cantidad de series y películas que se estaban rodando allí en el mismo momento hacía bastante fácil perderse para un desconocido.

La rubia entró en el estudio que le habían indicado, estaba avanzando y pudo ver cables, cámaras, escenarios… siguió avanzando en la dirección de donde provenían las voces, escuchó como un voz masculaina gritaba ¡Acción¡ y actó seguido Rachel comenzaba a hablar, dobló una esquina para quedar por fin frente al decorado donde estaban granado la escena, se quedó contemplando a Rachel mientras la chica grababa hasta que mientras semovía pudo notar como la morena hizo contacto visual con ella y se quedó callada, el director gritó entonces ¡Corten¡ y a Rachel no le hizo falta nada más para salir corriendo hacia los bazos de Quinn.

**-Oh dios mio, estás aquí-** dijo sin separarse de ella**- no me lo puedo creer- **y sin dejar contestar a la chica le dio un profeundo beso.

**-Estoy aquí, necesitaba verte- **dijo cuando por fin se separaron**- te echaba de menos.**

**-Y yo a ti-** volvió a darle un beso que se fue profundizando poco a poco sin ser conscientes de como todo el plato estaba observándolas

**-Rach, creo que te están eseprando-** le dijo Quinn suavemente al separarse.

**-Perdón, ya voy-** explicó Rachel cogiendo de la mano a su chica y guiándola a una silla que tenía el nombre de la morena en le plató, la rubia no pudo evitar sonreir.

**-Ve a grabar, yo te espero aquí no te preocupes- **le dijo Quinn para tranquilizar a Rachel que se notaba nerviosa por no poder irse con ella inmediatamente.

El rodaje se alargó por un par de horas más pero esta vez a diferencia de otros días Rachel aprovechaba los descansos entre toma o toma para ir a sentarse sobre Quinn y no soltarla hasta que volvían a requerir su presencia pero cuando acabaraon Rachel fue a cambiarse a su tráiler y se marchó con Quinn al hotel para que la chica pudiese dejar sus cosas y ducharse tranquilamente para salir a cenar.

**-Estaba deseando traerte a este sitio- **dijo Rachel que había arrastrado a Quinn por toda la ciudad para llevarla hasta allí**- aún no me creo que estés aquí.**

**-Creételo porque no te voy a dejar sola en unos días-** dijo una feliz Quinn a la que se le contagiana la permanente sonrisa de Rachel desde que la hbía visto.

**-Soy muy feliz Quinn, gracias por venir-** le dijo Rachel en mitad de la cena.

**-No tienes porque darme las gracias Rachel, yo también estoy feliz-** agarró la mano de Rachel y depositó un suevae beso en ella**- Nada en el mundo podría hacerme más feliz en este momento de mi vida.**

**-¿En serio? ¿Nada de nada?-** preguntó de repente la morena

**-Eh…. En serio, estoy bien así-** contestó confusa por la prgunta de Rachel, pudo ver un gesto extraño en la cara de la morena**- ¿qué pasa?**

**-Nada, nada, era solo curiosidad- **contestó la chica y siguió comiendo para obviar el tema.

**-Esta bien-** dijo Quinn un tanto eceptevcai dejando el tema y siguiendo la cena animadamente, sin embargo, cuando regresaban andando al hotel tenía abrazada a Rachel pero se separó de ella para preguntarle algo**- Rach, ¿a que venía lo de antes?**

**-¿De qué hablas? –** preguntó la morena hciendose la loca.

-**De lo que me has preguntado sobre si era feliz o si necesitaba algo mas, ¿no eres feliz?-** preguntó entonces la chica

**-Claro que soy feliz Quinn- **contestó dolida Rachel por la acusación**- ¿Por qué no iba a serlo?**

**-No lo sé Rachel, eres tú la que ha empezando preguntando, ¿a qué venía eso entonces?-** volvió a insistir.

**-Es solo que… últimamente he estado pensando que… no lo se.. Que- **Rachel no sabía como decrile eso a Quinn**- se que somos jóvenes, apenas vamos a cumplir los 24, pero no puedo evitar pensar tener un hijo**

**-¿Un hijo?-** preguntó sorpredida Quinn que no se esperaba para nada tener esa conversación cuando llegó por la mañana.

**-Sé que nunca lo hemos hablado seriamente pero ¿no lo has pensado?- l**e preguntó la morena mientras entraban en su habitaicóndel hotel.

**-Como algo utópico, pero no real no me lo había planteado Rach-** pudo ver la cara de decepción en la morena- **pero eso no significa que no lo quiera en algún momento Rachel.**

**-Da igual, dejemos el tema, ha sido mala idea sacarlo-** dijo la morena tumbándose en la cama.

**-No Rachel, ya sabes que podemos hablar de todo, incluido esto-** se acercó a su chica para abrazarla, lo que menos le apetecía era pelearse con Rachel después de tanto tiempo sin verla**- pero es que no lo había pensado nunca, ni se como lo haríamos ni nada. **

**-Cualquiera de nosotras podría tenerlo, la que más lo quisiera, no se-** dijo Rachel dubitativa sin mirar a Quinn**- un pequeño niño me encantaría**

**-Vaya, nunca me lo había dicho-** dijo sorprendia Quinn

**-Tú nunca has dicho nada y cuando he comentado algo siempre lo has tomado a broma-** le dijo Rachel, no era ningún reproche ni mucho menos, solo lo dijo tristemente. Un silencio enorme se adueñó de la habitación durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Quinn pegó su cuerpo más aún al de Rachel antes de romper el silencio.

**-Yo siempre he preferido tener una pequeña niña con tu pelo y tu nariz-** dijo de repente la rubia lo que provocó la sonrisa inmediata de Rachel ante el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer, sin duda al contrario de como ella pensaba Quinn si que había pensado en el tema.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar pero he estado muy liada ! :(

Un saludo a todos!


End file.
